My beloved, my mate, my only
by LadyoftheHouseofMoon
Summary: Why was Kagome falling from the sky when she was supposed to be going thru the well? The Inutaisho, who's supposed to be long dead, saves her but why is she continually sent back again & again to different time periods in Touga's life? Is it fate?
1. Chapter 1 A flying miko

Unfortunately Inuyasha & company are not mine - sniff, sniff - I make no profit from this story or any of the characters. Any new characters & plot come from my imagination therefore are considered my own crazy made up property.

So no lawyers chasing me down!!

Phew! - Wipes brow - Now that thats out of the way on with the story!

**Ch. 1 - A flying Miko**

Kagome plummeted back towards the earth at high speed, her long midnight tresses streaming against her face blocking her view of the white thin cotton clouds that passed by her at an amazing speed. The decent so rapid and the gravity so strong that her body ached with the force, tears streaming down the corners of her eyes, as her breathing shortened into rapid breaths her lungs begging for the precious life oxygen.

'Whoever said that you saw your life flash before your eyes before death must have been hallucinating,' she thought bitterly.

The only thought she could focus on was the saving her life and finding a way to survive her fall.

She knew she was free falling back toward earth from an incredible height meant more for birds than a miko.

'How was she going to survive this and actually be able to save herself?' She thought frantically thinking and searching for every possibility.

Thoughts continued to come unbidden into her mind. 'As far as I can remember Inuyasha can't fly so he can't save me now, and he's probably not even looking for me right now anyway. That jerk is probably out looking for Kikyo. What was Kikyo doing by the well anyway, and why would she try to stab me and then shove me into the well? Why would she try to kill me? I've never done anything to her save be her reincarnation and then have a crush on her old flame. Do I deserve death because of that?

Well if I ever see her again no more miss nice reincarnation, I'll make sure I shove her back so hard she'll land into next week!! Well if I ever see her again which I doubt very much since I'm about to die right now….I'll probably not be recognized after my body hit's the floor of the forest….I'll be splattered everywhere….I'll never see my family in the future and in the Sengoku Jedai….I..I'll…never…..!!!!

Her frenzied thoughts were interrupted with an ear piercing scream. Was that her? She wondered. Did that scream come from her throat? Was she already having an out of body experience?

With a renewed strength to survive she twisted her body until she was facing her doom. She did not want to be a coward. Kagome Higurashi had faced countless ferocious man eating youkai in battle and survived against all odds time after time. She was the Shikon miko, the protector of the jewel she carried in her body, she was a friend to a temperamental hanyou, a beautiful taijya, a hentai houshi, an orphaned kitsune, and a neko youkai. She was a time traveler and an untrained warrior albeit she was still learning how to stay alive even with Inuyasha's constant protection. She was definitely going to make sure she faced her death head on; she was no coward.

She turned her small body toward the earth to watch her fate and life come to an end while she quickly said her goodbyes to her friends and family.

Kagome was expecting to see the view of the trees and forest looming before her, perhaps even the sight of a lake or a cool winding river to calm her frantic nerves.

What she was not expecting to see was the face of a young man, a beautiful man who oddly resembles someone she knows, someone close to her. His face of curiosity and shock at seeing her eyes pierce his own in confusion and alarm made it all seem a bit comical really.

Perhaps now after trying so hard to win Inuyashas affections and compete with his dead love, fate was finally lending a hand right before her death.

Perhaps he is the messenger of death come to claim her and bring her to her final resting place on a different plane of existence. He must be some apparition of her imagination conjured up in her final moments of life, someone who is far too perfect to be real, someone who resembles Inuysasha's boyish charm and Sesshoumaru's stunning and surreal beauty.

Who would have thought she would conjure up an inuyoukai though? With a violet stripe running across his smooth porcelain cheeks and those pointed elfin ears it was not a difficult conclusion to say the least. His long moon colored hair and bangs high up in a ponytail somehow added to his otherworldliness.

Not a mortal being of her own race but one who was just as mythical and magical as her friends in the warring states era.

He reached out his arms towards her, somehow managing to wrap them around her slim body and bring her closer toward his own in an attempt to seemingly shield her from the oncoming impact.

'Was he trying to console her to her death?' Wondered Kagome. 'Or perhaps just give her a wonderful hug to ease her loneliness and sorrow as she perished from this earth?'

Whatever the reason she welcomed his strong arms around her frantic body, finally bringing her peace and resignation. She placed her own arms around his body bringing herself closer towards his warm embrace. She felt so safe and warm and such a tranquility that she had only felt in her own mothers arms.

Everything was going to be alright. Her family would mourn her, her friends would miss her but Kagome was certain that this angel would walk her to the next world. Her guardian would assuredly be by her side through out it all.

She closed her eyes and sighed in his protective embrace as they plunged straight into the waiting depths of the serene lake below as a mother embracing its child.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The couple plunged head on into the magnificent crystalline azure lake below. The inuyoukai wrapped the small slender body of the women as best he could trying to shield her with his own.

He knew that from the height they were falling from she could not possibly survive, but a dive in the lake for an inuyoukai such as himself would yield nothing more than a few hurt body parts and really wet clothing.

He really was not expecting a women to fall from the sky. He was too busy minding his own business running a patrol that his father requested of him earlier, much to his delight. He never enjoyed being holed up in the castle all day long, with no adventure and no freedom and much tireless training.

He had unexpectedly felt a hint of magic in the air and wondered at the sudden shift in the atmosphere. He glanced at the sky questioning if he should even proceed to investigate the disturbance or continue on when he spotted what looked like a very strange looking bird….or perhaps a bird youkai?

As the bird continued its impending decent toward certain death he began to take notice of the strange revealing clothing, of the dark locks that surrounded its face and the slim shapely figure of its body.

This was no bird or youkai!! This, he realized, was a ningen female. How could that be? What was she doing falling from the sky? Who dropped her from such a height? And more importantly should he even bother to deter from his original destination?

There was only solution of course. His curiosity eventually won out, there were just too many unanswered questions. He decided he would save this ningen woman's life until she answered his inquiries with satisfaction. Should she prove to be uninteresting or difficult he would simply eliminate her though he was certain there had to be some interesting tale to tell as he had never seen one quite like her before; not to mention the fact that she was inexplicably falling from the sky.

His family had never interacted with any ningen yet he knew that his father tolerated their race and never attacked them intentionally as well as never seeming to distinguish between races when protecting his lands. He protected all of his subjects equally whether ningen or youkai. Though, he knew for certain that ningen were lesser beings with very limited intelligence not really worth a youkais attention let alone a great taiyoukai such as his father.

Mind made up he gathered his reiki around him and lifted off towards the girl. Immediately he noticed that she was going to plummet into the lake below if he did not gather her to him and shield her with his own body. Save for a few bruises he would not be harmed but the girls frail ningen body would not survive the impact. That he would not allow seeing as he was a demon with very many questions needing an immediate satisfactory answer.

He tried to maneuver himself behind her so that he would take the brunt of the collision yet when she turned her body towards him he found himself taken aback with her eyes. He had never seen a human that possessed such color of eyes before. Most were an earth brown or black yet, this onnas eyes were a deep azure that reminded him of a calm ocean on a peaceful spring day.

Her eyes widened noticeably as she saw him underneath her trying to reach for her. He had seen so many emotions run through her gaze that it was not difficult to discern what was going through her mind. She seemed stunned and dazed, then appeared to take in his face with fascination. She even seemed pleased and finally peaceful and resigned. Resigned? To what, he thought? Perhaps her death?

He noted with interest that fear was not one the emotions that passed through her deep cerulean eyes. This woman seemed to be out of the ordinary indeed for by now most ningens would have been screaming or crying out in fear of him or at least of the death that was eminent. Their lives, afterall, were nothing but a hands breath compared to the life of an inuyoukai, which transcended the time barrier and made years seem but only a day.

This creature was doing neither as she stared at him. What was the most surprising and shocking perhaps was the fact that though he was able to wrap his arms around her she did not struggle but contradicted what he thought she would do. No this ningen did not fear him nor did she did not fight him as he had presumed. Unpredictably, she wrapped her arms around him bringing herself closer and layed her head upon his chest and embraced him.

Out of all the possibilities he had prepared for and predicted that certainly was not one of them.

'Yes', he thought as his body hit the wall of water below them with such force that the neighboring village was soon startled with the sudden noise of thunder on a perfectly beautiful spring day, 'perhaps she is worth saving indeed.' The inuyoukai smiled.

The wall of water that was produced with the contact of his youki was seen high above the forest of trees.

Unbeknownst to the pair, the villagers feared for their lives running and scattering in all directions trying to outrun the barrier of water that was heading their way like a predator chasing its prey.

Fortune was on their side this day. The water ebbed before reaching the fringes of their small community with only the outskirts of the abruptly still forest being completely and utterly waterlogged.

Yet they had survived. No one spoke. No one moved. All seemed to be under a spell.

Then, a quiet reverent whisper soon broke through the haze that had settled over them like fog high above the mountain tops.

"I….I …just saw a god rescue a maiden. Sh…she.. must of fallen from his home in the sky and h…he came down from his throne to save his beloved. He…he…embraced her and she him before they plummeted to their death in the lake."

The town broke from their reverie. Everyone spoke to the young man who had witnessed this wonder at the same time trying to out shout the other for their question to be answered. The young man stepped away from the gathering crowd and instead decided they should all be witnesses to this marvel.

He made his way through the trees his feet sloshing the sodden ground as he backtracked toward the water he had just come from, the rest of the village following closely behind not wanting to miss out on this one-of-a-kind experience.

They all seemed to reach the edge of the water at the same moment. Yet nothing could have prepared them for what they were about to witness.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Please review!! This is my first fic, though I have read hundreds here on FF. Positive criticism will help me greatly and any suggestions you might have or even a thumbs up would be wonderful! I do plan on making this a long story about this couple & not some one-shot (personally - aside from Sesshy & Kags - my favorite couple) not too many out there about them I noticed...(or that are longer than several chpts.) so I decided to contribute my own. If you are not comfortable with this pairing just dont continue to read it, and no flames, they will be ignored. Be kind & please review!! I'll try to update at least once a week or sooner.


	2. Chapter 2 A perfect youkai

**Disclaimer:** Just to make sure the lawyers read this the first time.....no I dont own Inuyasha or any of its characters, my dream of owning Inutaisho is still alive though! One day!

**I'd like to thank all those who took the time to review. I really appreciate you all! Group hug to Virivie, Cowgirl 101, mia1837, 1bluefire, cherry989, & Kiya-eye of the beholder. And for everyone else who put this story on their favorites. Thank you, Thank you! **

**Everyone else please review!! I myself know what its like to read a great story and not review but now I'm changing my tune. Reviews really let the author know how their doing and what can be fixed.**

**I'll try to answer more questions as to ch. 1 as we go along in the story, trying not to reveal everything at once ya know!**

**So now on with the story!**

**Ch. 2 A perfect Youkai**

"I cannot believe it!" Yelled the now hysterically jovial young man to the awed village who followed and stood behind him upon the lakes shore.

"They are alive,' he continued in an awed whisper. "They did not perish!"

Those assembled appeared to be more interested in the fantasy and romance that they were beginning to spin about the god and his maiden than actually realizing the grave danger they were placing themselves in.

For if they were simply to stop and feel, the crowd would suddenly become painfully aware of the powerful demonic aura that was even now growing in agitation and annoyance thereby putting their lives at risk of perishing from a very painful death.

"Ningen," the young inuyoukai spoke. He neither raised his voice nor spoke another word, yet the command of his voice broke through their amorous musings of fated love.

He was definitely not in the mood to deal with so many ignorant thinking and offensive smelling ningen. His nose was ever sensitive to the smell of sweat, bodily orders, and sickly livestock that all humans seemed to constantly reek of.

As if that were not reason enough, he was one unhappy demon by other circumstances alone. He was dripping wet, his clothes clung to his body and his bangs and hair were slightly plastered over his eyes. And to his exasperation he was holding a dripping wet onna who at the moment was dangling unconscious from his arms. Her steady heartbeat and normal breathing indicated that she was neither dead nor hurt and therefore would be waking up from her state soon.

Though much to his surprise, he began to notice that the one ningen he was holding in his arms did not smell as this and every other human group he was so unfortunate to come across. She smelled oddly different, and if he was not increasing in anger and agitation over these foolish humans daring to come so close to his person, he would take the time to further investigate this girls refreshing smell.

'_Perhaps once I begin questioning her and once she is dry and her smell is more defined, I will take a better sniff of her. But first….'_

"If you value your pathetic and short existence upon this earth, you will leave with all due haste." His threatening words of irritation were accompanied by a sinister growl and a douse of his powerful youki that pulsated through the cluster of villagers, from the oldest man to the youngest child.

None hesitated in their attempt to run from this gods vengeful wrath almost instantly disappearing back through the thick foliage and trees, scrambling over one another in their sudden haste to retreat from this frightening creature.

The demon smirked. Foolish, foolish humans. So weak and pathetic… yet uncharacteristically intelligent to run in fear of me.

He sighed as the girl in his arms began to stir. Her heartbeat slightly quickened announcing her arrival into the world of actuality and no longer those of dreams and shadows.

As he looked down upon the girl he carried he noticed how frail and small she looked in his arms. Thick sooty crescent shaped lashes rested upon her face contrasting greatly with her pale white skin almost illuminating her facial color. A curtain of wet inky black hair hung over one of his arms catching the rays of the afternoon sun making it look like shimmering sea waves on a stormy moonless night.

This human really was attractive. Not that he ever stopped to look at one too closely before but he was sure she was a rarity even among her own kind. Though many a demoness possessed a beauty to rival even the stars in the sky none held a quality like this girl. She seemed to posses an innocence about her as if she were unaffected by the world she lived in; almost like she were not a participant but a spectator of all the suffering and misery around her.

"Well there's nothing to do now but make a fire and let the girl rest and dry off."

He walked further into the woods allowing his youki to spread out around him checking for potential threats and warning those nearby to stay clear of his person and chosen rest area.

Those that were near before though had already fled feeling his youki flare out around him in anger and annoyance. No one would dare go up against such a powerful demonic aura and infuriate the youkai further. None held a death wish but wisely fled to live another day, youki, animal, and bird alike. The clearing was silent and bereft of all sound.

Gently laying the young woman down upon the ground in the small clearing he found, he began a small fire to allow her to remain warm and begin to dry off. He on the other hand needed no such accommodations.

He simply allowed his reiki to come forth drying him off completely within seconds. His hair and clothing once again in perfect place, not letting on that he had just plunged hundreds of feet into a cool lake to save a falling human girl.

'Odd,' the inuyoukai mused, 'the girl must have felt the strong shift of his aura.' For as soon as he had allow a fraction of his youki to surface and dry him, she scrunched up her face in pain and annoyance and began to move around upon the ground trying to rise herself out of her unconsciousness. Could she be one of those rumored mikos that took residence in the villages of the northern lands?

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome felt like a rather large and dirty garbage truck run over her. Her body felt so heavy. She tried opening her eyes since they seemed to be the most stubborn part of her body that was unwilling to obey her desires. If she thought it were possible, she would be scolding and yelling at Souta for trying to glue her eyes shut.

She was having some fantastic dream of a gorgeous looking youkai holding her close and flying off into the sunset with her, when she was rudely interrupted by some unknown source. Her miko powers had suddenly tried to rise within her - rousing her from the lovely dream where she was about to try and kiss him - to protect her from an unfamiliar and powerful demonic youki.

Almost three years of chasing down Naraku's diabolical and crafty incarnations, and not to mention power hungry, shikon-no-tama wielding, miko eating youkais, greatly influenced her survival instincts - thereby strengthening her response time to threats on her life - to mere seconds.

"Inuyasha!!" Screamed a very frightened miko while almost immediately jumping to her feet from the unconsciousness that held her prisoner only seconds before.

Yes sadly, this usually was her first instinct. Calling out for Inuyasha to save her. Though her miko powers had greatly increased and her aim with her bow and arrows was almost always on target, she was no fan of hand to hand, close contact battle. She had neither the strength, training, or -truth be told- desire to try to even touch , let alone wrestle with, any lower level demon or oni. They were disgusting. And any battle with them usually resulted in spilt guts all over her person, her hair, and her clothing.

Kagome's heartbeat was frantic, her eyes quickly scanning the area. She was looking more like frightened prey ready to bolt at any sign its stalking predator than a warrior priestess.

"Wha….where am I? Inuyasha, Sango, Miroku? Anyone?"

To her dismay and utter embarrassment, as she would come to think about it later on, she did not seem to take immediate notice of the young youkai that leaned casually upon a tree not a far distance from her.

Her eyes were still trying to focus on her surroundings seeing as how she had just jumped up from a deep sleep and still felt dizziness sweep her mind.

"If I was some dangerous demon predator who decided he was going to kill and perhaps eat you, you certainly would have died a minute ago." Said the inuyoukai to the human girl standing not far from him, with slight disgust. Did she not know she was out in the wilderness with no protector?

Kagome immediately whirled around to find the source of the male voice behind her.

"You!!" She said. Wasn't that the youkai in her dreams? And why did he look oddly familiar.

"What do you want and if it's the jewel you came to take then you can't have it!" She added stubbornly raising her chin just a notch and crossing her arms over her chest in a show of defiance and rather ignorant bravery seeing as how she now realized she was unarmed before a youkai of great power.

The youkais perfectly shaped eyebrow raised until it disappeared beneath his bangs apparently portraying surprise at her words and audacity.

The display of arrogance looked so terribly familiar to her. Why was she having such a hard time remembering where she had seen this demon before? His moonlight kissed hair only brought the suppressed memory even further into her conscious. He looked so much like Inuyasha and Sesshomaru though, perhaps he was related to them somehow? He was obviously not them or Sesshomaru - for he looked so much more like him- for that matter….unless he had gotten a new haircut…and new clothes…..and new armor. Which of course was utterly ridiculous. Sesshomaru having an extreme makeover!

Kagome almost laughed out loud at the absurd notion of Sesshomaru getting tired with his looks thereby going to some salon for a makeover. And since they had no salons in feudal Japan maybe it was Jaken who had to do it for him.

She was having such a hard time keeping in the giggles that threatened to take over that her mouth quirked up at the edges and her eyes gleamed with fresh tears.

_Get a hold of yourself Kagome, _she thought. _Now is definitely not the time to be thinking about Sesshomaru in curlers and Jaken polishing his nails. There is a very intense looking youkai in front of you and it doesn't look like he's in a very good mood. And by the looks of it nobody's coming to save you this time. O.k. just keep your cool, look like you know what you're talking about and definitely don't piss him off._

With her internal pep talk done, she proceeded to stare at the youkai before her and let him know with her sapphire eyes that she was not going to cower before him. She is after all a semi-powerful miko and deals with a brash and callous hanyou and life threatening situations on a daily basis. Not much he could do to scare her.

The youkai could only stare at the girl. _'How dare she talk to me this way? Who does she think she is? She's just some human girl out in the middle of the forest, alone with me a powerful inuyoukai, the son of the fierce taiyoukai of the west, the great and terrible Inu no Taisho. I could kill her without a second thought and here she is trying to act defiant before her superior. _

Though….he continued in thought, he had never had anyone speak to him thus before and he was not certain how to proceed. No matter how ill misplaced, he grudgingly had to admit that her courage was something he had never come across. It of course was non-existent in ningen but even with youkai as well. Who would dare speak to he, Touga heir to the western lands in such a manner? No one who lived long enough to boast of such a dishonor.

"Wench, what jewel do you speak of? You do not appear to be wealthy and your manner of dress informs me of your current occupation as perhaps whore of your village? No matter I simply wish for my questions to be answered, and if satisfactory then you may live to return to your home."

"WH….WHA…!!" Sputtered Kagome.

"HOW DARE YOU!! WHO DO YOU THINK _YOU_ ARE? I'm not a wench or a whore you arrogant, disrespectful youkai!! Hasn't anyone ever taught you good manners? Sheesh, apparently not seeing as how you can go around speaking to me like that and to a miko no less. DON'T YOU KNOW I CAN PURIFY YOU RIGHT WHERE YOU STAND YOU JERK??!!

Seeing his handsome face go from stunned to furious quickly brought her out of her own ire. Perhaps she went just a tad too far? Well actually…. she never even let him explain what he wanted or never got as far as asking him what she was doing here in the clearing especially since it seemed that she had been unconscious for some time. And well quite frankly she never even got around to asking his name and asking why he looked so familiar and……

She blinked.

Unexpectedly, yet not surprisingly after what she finished screaming at him, his hand was around her throat lifting her off of the ground, his face only inches from hers.

"Wench," he said in a deep menacing voice a glint of a fang showing from the corner of his mouth.

"You shall _not_ speak to heir of the western lands, the son of the Inu no taisho in such a manner again, for if you do I fear you shall not live to tell me how exactly you came to be falling out of the sky."

He was not putting excesive pressure around her throat, his claws were pressed lightly on her skin, but his hold was still firm yet allowing her to breath almost normally . Still the pressure of having your body lifted off of the ground only by your esophagus was very uncomfortable to say the least.

Kagome wrapped her small hands around his wrist trying to get him to let go of her. Obviously with his strength she was rather unsuccessful. Since she did not sense a malevolent aura from this youkai she reluctantly infused her hands with a bit of her holy powers allowing them to only skim the surface of her hands. This was a new trick Kaede had taught her not too long ago, bringing her miko power to the surface of her body or infusing objects other than her arrows. It was very handy really.

His almond shaped eyes narrowed. He felt an uncomfortable prickly sensation upon his wrist and momentarily looked away from the girl to see what she did to him.

He sensed her miko aura and saw a slight pink light come forth from her hands to sting his wrist.

"So you are a miko I see."

Being so close to the youkais face gave Kagome the perfect opportunity to study him. Though the top of her head only reached to his lips she was in know way deterred by her small stature. And of course she was not checking him out but was simply trying to gauge his facial attributes to see if she remembered meeting him before.

His silver bangs fell in a perfect split curtain to either side of his face with a small opening between his forehead. It seemed he had some kind of marking in the middle but she was unable to distinguish what it could possibly be. Of course now knowing he had some identification mark of his status, her hand itched with the desire to sweep his hair aside and find out what kind of marking he had. And only for that reason alone.

He had two perfect purple stripes, one on each cheek run horizontally below his eyes beginning from close to his perfectly pointed ears and end almost to the end of his violet stripped eyes. Hmm. He had a thin line of violet across each eye just like she had seen on Sesshoumaru. And those ears….the pointed end was begging for her finger to run over the tip and see just how it felt. And of course that was only so she could have that knowledge for the future as she often ran into Kouga and Sesshoumaru and would no longer desire to do that to either of them.

His lips were not thin but not quite full either. Perhaps a perfect in between with a lovely shape that seemed just right for unknown exploration?

His face was flawless of course, smooth porcelain skin with no mark or imperfection other than his youkai marks of recognition which to her thinking only added to his beauty.

'Gah….concentrate Kagome….no…no….not on his lips but…'

"Wait what? Did you just say you are the heir to the western lands? The son of the Inutaisho? That can't be, Sesshoumaru is the heir to the western lands and the Inutaisho is not….well he's not supposed to be…..I mean he's…..isn't he?"

Her eyes widened in fear. It couldn't be could it? She was slowly beginning to recall everything now, well up to the point where he had saved her. That would explain why when she was thrown back down the well after Kikyo tried to run her through with a dagger, that the well somehow went from a familiar soft magenta to a whirling and rather frightening blood red. Then, the next thing she knew instead of coming out of the other side to a well-known well house roof, she instead found herself flying, or more like suddenly plunging back toward earth from hundreds of feet in the sky.

The young youkai sensing the girls distress and frightened countenance placed her back down immediately releasing his grip on her throat and taking a step back from the girl.

"Ningen I do not know of this Sesshoumaru of whom you speak, but be assured that he is not the heir to the western lands nor is he someone of whose name has ever been heard of by those associated with the Inu no taisho.

Why then do you not finish your earlier ramblings. The Inutaisho is not supposed to be what?"

"Umm….well….can you tel….tell me what your name is first please?" Kagome quickly interjected trying to get her incoherent thoughts in order.

He eyed her skeptically for a moment trying to determine her sudden change in topic and her suspiciously meek request. After a minute or so with no answer, he decided that there was no harm in answering the ningens questions. What could she possibly do knowing his identity?

"Girl…. I am known as Touga, son of the great and powerful Inu no Taisho, prince and only heir to the Western Lands, and successor to the House of the Moon and all that lies therein." He said grandly.

He knew for a fact that he did not know a single thing concerning humans, and he was also sure that he knew that this ningen was probably not like any other. Again she seemed to mock his lack of knowledge for he was rather taken aback with her reaction to his name and importance.

He expected fear, perhaps shock at being so close and interacting with a being such as he, or even be in awe of his rank and title. What he certainly was not expecting was this.


	3. Chapter 3 Clumsiness is a good thing

**Thank you again to everyone who took the time to review!! I really appreciate you guys!! If there are any grammar and spelling mistakes, I apologize (Gomen-nasai--bows). I dont have a beta. I'm trying to get chpts. up asap since I know what it feels like to be left waiting and wanting more of the story so hopefully you wont wait to long for updates. Again...this is going to be a pretty long story.**

**I already have an outline in my head that hopefully I'll be able to put into words.**

**And dont worry Touga had to be a little arrogant, I'm better than you type...well at first....I didnt want him to be all lovey dovey with humans. He had to find a reason to (and that reason is Kagome of course!) I know he might be a little OOC but we really dont know what hes like afterall, especially being all young. So hopefully you wont be too mad at me for making him a bit of a meanie. He'll get much better dont worry.**

**Oh, theres also some action coming up...I just wanted to wait a bit so they could get to know each other a bit first.**

**AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW!! THAT WAY I KNOW YOURE LIKING THE STORY AND IT GREATLY HELPS ME TO KEEP WRITING!!**

**Ch. 2 Clumsiness is a good thing!**

Kagome had never swooned or fainted a day in her life, well not unless it was for lack of oxygen or by rapid blood loss, but right now she felt the edges of darkness creeping upon her foggy mind.

"No….no, it …it can't be you….no you are not Touga!!" She said while trying to remain on the feet that at the moment were trying to find their footing instead of giving out on her and dropping her to the ground.

"You're not supposed to be here, it's not right….you're…you're …wow…you really are wow…no..uhh…that's not what I meant."

Kagome had to sit down before she fell on her butt in front of Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's dad. If he was really here and she just wasn't making him up in her mind; then that meant she had fallen through the well even further back in time! But that was impossible wasn't it?

'No of course not,' she thought grimly. 'I'm the keeper of the shikon-no-tama, a modern day girl of Tokyo, who fell down a well 500 years into the past and who fights fairy tale characters daily, how can this possibly be out of the question?'

She had her arms wrapped around her slim legs and her head in resting on her knees trying to regain her orientation. She didn't feel so good.

Kagome looked up to find the inuyoukai staring straight at her with a mix of curiosity and interest as if she were some kind of new insect that just had been discovered and had to be studied before identified correctly. She felt herself blush and the heat rise to her cheeks at his close scrutiny.

'Odd,' she thought, 'he doesn't look like the great dog general that Myoga and Inuyasha have spoken of. He looks so young, maybe Inuyasha's age of around 17 human years or so. He only has one sword strapped into his obi and he isn't even wearing any armor or anything else that makes him look like the powerful warrior general or youkai that could easily rule all of Japan or even the world as Myoga so often points out.'

Well if he was going to stare at her so openly, then she was going to take advantage of the situation and do likewise. Of course this was like the upteenth time she had been staring at him in the last hour or so. But no matter she was only trying to bring her scattered thoughts back in line.

"Ningen, you dare lecture me on etiquette when you yourself are staring at me so openly. Then I must assume by your somewhat amusing reaction that you know of this Touga? Of course I would not doubt that you have heard of me within your own race but I am curios…what exactly do you know about me? You said that I am not supposed to be here. Knowing this is true, to some extent, I should actually be patrolling my fathers borders at this very moment, not speaking to some discourteous onna. Yet, I cannot help but believe you meant something else entirely.

Tell me girl, what is the Inu no taisho supposed to be and why am I not supposed to be here?"

Kagome bristled at his arrogance, wow not as bad as Sesshoumaru but still enough to give you a headache. If she really was stuck in this time with Touga, she supposed she needed to be pleasant in order to get his help to return to her own time. Or…wait no at least back to Inuyasha's time.

"Look," began Kagome diplomatically, "can't we just like start over or something? I didn't mean to offend you Touga-sama. I'm just used to youkai following me all over Japan trying to kill me and trying to steal the shik…..uh….a very important jewel worth a whole lot that I carry with me. Perhaps you'll let me explain, though I warn you now, I won't be able to answer all of your questions or divulge too much information. But," she added hastily lest he change his mind and do away with her, "I will gladly do my best to give you answers and maybe we could be friends?"

She flashed him a warm smile. She really did want to get to know him more. She had only heard very few stories, or perhaps they had turned more into legends, from Myoga and even Inuyasha's telling, though usually only after much insistence from her, Sango, and Miroku and even Shippo pressing them for stories about the great dog general.

As he was about to speak she cut him off quickly. She knew she hadn't really been nice to him. Guilt really was a pain in the ass.

"Gomen nasai Touga-sama, I shouldn't have spoken to you like that. Though I'm just a human girl, let's just be friends please? I'll bet you'll be like the only taiyoukai ever to have a human miko for a friend! And then that'll definitely make you really popular and I bet you'll be sought out by everyone you know trying to get a good look at that interesting girl that your suddenly hanging around with. And you don't have to worry, even though I'm a miko I wont hurt anyone…unless you want me too of course."

She wiggled her eyebrows up and down making a silly smiley face at him. She knew she was acting rather stupid at the moment and was probably looking even more so, but she couldn't get off on the wrong foot with Inuyasha's dad after all.

Her best friend would want to know what his father was like and she had to do that for him. There was no one who could tell him what his smiles looked like - she mentally noted she had to get him to smile - what his fathers voice sounded like, how intelligent and clever he was and so many other things she herself wanted to know about her own departed father. She had asked her mother those questions and more seeking in a way to know her father personally and not just by others' stories. If she could do that for her friend then….

A low rumble from the inuyoukai before her brought her out of her own fathers memories.

Was he…was he laughing at her? He was! His deep throated chuckle rumbled from his chest and made his eyes shine with amusement.

"Ah girl, you are surely a human set apart from the rest. No one has ever spoken to me as you have and lived to tell the tale. You offer me limited answers to questions I have yet to ask, and then to add to your insult you offer me your friendship, then follow it by giving me an apology."

He looked as if he was in deep thought giving his reply some grave deliberation.

"Perhaps," he began slowly, "as you have so freely offered, we will start anew. Then maybe…we shall indeed become friends, though I must be the one to warn you now miko, I require much of my friendships. Hn. A taiyoukai and a human miko. We shall see what comes from this proposition onna, we shall see."

He smiled sensing her mood shift abruptly from apprehension to an excited and hopeful disposition.

Her eyes went wide. It really, really was not fair that such a youkai should ever smile to a female.

'Please Kagome,' she thought, 'what are you thinking looking at Inuyasha's dad that way? Sure he probably isn't his dad yet or anything and maybe his not the great dog general quite yet but you do know his history and his women and,' she added, 'he's your best friends dad for crying out loud….remember…. Inuyasha whom you loved for so long and promised to always be by his side, for Kami's sake. I must be stupid or something to feel all light headed just because he smiles at me. Well at least I know what his smile looks like.' She considered with a sigh. 'Now I'll be able to tell Inuyasha.'

She knew this was a great new start for them. She would do everything possible to make their friendship work for the short time they had together. Or perhaps not so short, but for however long it would take her to get back to the well and to her friends.

"Arigatu Touga-sama, you will not regret it. I'll be a worthy friend you'll see. Now, where do we begin? Umm…do you want to know how I think I fell out of the sky? And…oh…was it you…did you umm….save me….was that you who…er...caught me?" She couldn't seem to get the words out. She became flustered and embarrassed remembering how she hugged him thinking he was her guardian angel, and …oh no she had hugged him and put her head on his chest!

_You're an idiot Kagome, no wonder he felt threatened. He must've thought you were some kind of freak. First you fall out of the sky, hug him, and then argue about some jewel that he probably doesn't even know exists. _

_Well at least he accepted my offer of friendship and even if I have to tell him I come from the future I don't have to make reference to the fact that I know him…or of him….at all! I'll just avoid any important details, yes that should do it. He's not alive in Inuyasha's time so anything I tell him of that period shouldn't change the time line. At least I hope not._

Thinking about this creature not being alive centuries from now almost made her want to cry. She had to steal herself and not think about that for now, no use dwelling on it. She had definitely just gotten the chance of a lifetime and whatever happens she wasn't going to miss out on this opportunity.

The young heir to the west watched the young women intently. Her moods and shift in smell and aura were incredible. How could she go from hopeful and joyful to embarrassed and anxious, then suddenly sorrowful and finally determined. How could someone live with so much emotion?

"Hai I would very much like to know how you fell from the sky miko, and yes, I am the one who saved you from the fall. Now tell me girl, if we are to become friends then I believe I should call you by your name unless you wish for me to address you as miko or ningen perhaps?"

He smirked boyishly. Seeing him so, Kagome couldn't help but think of Inuyasha's boyish charm. He looked like Inuyasha then, very young and ruggedly handsome. She was suddenly overwhelmed with longing to be with him and the rest of the inutachi right now. 'How was she ever going to get back to them?' She wondered.

She stood and dusted her skirt of the dirt and leaves that clung to her backside. She rose proudly before the taiyoukai of the western lands and said in a clear voice, "Gomen nasai, my Lord, my name is Kagome Higurashi and it is an honor to meet you." She bowed low at the waist giving him his due then added, "I am also sincerely grateful to you for saving my life."

She had never met royalty before but she had seen plenty of movies to know you can offend them easily if you treat them like commoners. She hoped she didn't come out sounding like a foolish schoolgirl, which of course she actually was, but she still didn't want to sound like one at the moment.

"Hn. Kagome." Said the taiyoukai rolling her name off his tongue sounding it out as if testing its weight.

'It must be getting chilly,' Kagome thought as fleshy Goosebumps rose upon her arms making her shiver slightly at the sound of her name.

"So do I tell you my story here or do we go somewhere else? Didn't you say you should be patrolling the borders or something? Maybe I can just tag along while you do that?"

She wanted him to help her start finding the well immediately or at least someone who would know how to return her to her rightful place in time. And what better way than go on patrol with Touga around the western lands? Kagome still had to find the rest of the jewel shards and finish the battle with Naraku after all. She couldn't just be running around even further back in time befriending and chatting with the great dog general.

After another small smile from Touga, Kagome immediately decided that maybe she could do both, of course do one then the other and obviously not at the same time.

"Alright Kagome, I believe I will allow you to patrol the western borders with me, though if we come across any youkai that need to be disposed of you will allow me to do that. I would not want you to get hurt or killed. That would not make me a 'good friend' if I simply allowed you to get eaten so quickly, now would it?

"Oh please, I can take care of myself, if I haven't gotten eaten or killed in the past three years then chances are that I'm not going to anytime soon. Besides I have my bow and……arr….oh no. I don't have my bow and arrows do I? Darn it Kagome now you're unarmed!

Well it seems that I'll be letting you kill any youkai that need to be killed Touga-sama, at least for now. But who knows, I might even end up saving the great and feared heir to the western lands life. I'm not as weak as you think I am, I'm still a miko remember, I can purify anything that gets in my way." She winked at him coyly before sauntering off into the forest.

It might have worked really well, her looking like she knew what she was doing and all and even somewhat flirting with him, but unfortunately she…

1. Had a terrible sense of direction and didn't even know where this western border was located and

2. She had to trip over a giant root that happened to pop out of nowhere and that made her nearly fall flat on her face.

Thankfully, she ended up falling on her knees instead of her face, though, she did end up scrapping both of them in the process.

"Ouch!! Stupid tree!!

"Kagome," chuckled Touga, "it really is not the trees fault you were walking off in the wrong direction. I think the faster you tell me your story the faster I figure out how you have remained alive for so long!"

He looked on as the miko tried to scramble to her feet her face flush with embarrassment.

Then a familiar scent assaulted his nose.

"Miko," he exclaimed now realizing where the recognizable scent was coming from.

"You are hurt and you are bleeding!

"Oh great!" She grumbled. Kagome stood and winced in pain. Looking down she saw that her knees were covered in scratches, dirt, and blood. Her right one in particular looked to have a nice size cut in it as blood was beginning to trickle down her leg.

"Gah, what the heck did I fall on?"

She looked at the offending tree and noticed that not only was the root protruding at an odd angle from the ground but there were large prickly bramble bushes growing all around the area as well.

"Are you able to walk?" Asked Touga sounding mildly concerned and somewhat irritated.

"Of course I can walk, I told you I can take care of myself!!"

"Really miko. First of all, when you awakened from your unconsciousness you called out for an Inuyasha who I can only assume you desired protection from, secondly, you say you are able to care for yourself but clearly you are unable to even walk and are bleeding without even engaging in battle. Humans are weak creatures. I cannot even make a similarity of this happening to a youkai because non would be so clumsy and unable to avoid a tree root."

"Hey, are we back to that now? My name is not miko but Kagome. Ka- go -me. I know you know what it is because I just told you not that long ago and clearly you have a good memory if you remember me calling out for Inuyasha which was just cuz….I ..I thought he was around and could tell me what had happened to me. And besides you don't have to be rude about it ya know it was just an accident mr. perfect-I-never-make-a-mistake-youkai!!" She practically screamed.

Touga couldn't help the way his eyes opened marginally as she snapped at him. He mistakenly thought she might be abashed at her clumsiness or perhaps embarrassed at her gracelessness in front of him, but was not expecting her to come-back at him for pointing out her human failing.

He sighed.

"I did not mean to offend you _Kagome_." He stressed her name reminding her that he indeed had not forgotten to call her by name as he himself had volunteered to do so.

"I apologize. But you are still bleeding and if we don't take care of it soon, I fear your blood will only be an invitation for youkai predators seeking an easy meal. Come I smell a stream not far from here where you may take care of your injury."

Kagome wasn't sure if she was going to continue her rant, be astonished that he so easily apologized, be embarrassed that she actually fell pretty badly in front of the man she was trying to impress, or cry because she knew she couldn't walk very far without her knees hurting so badly.

She didn't have time to make up her mind though for in an instant, he had swept her off her feet and carried her off so swiftly she only felt her hair fly behind her in the wind then suddenly stop when they arrived at the edge of the small stream.

"Wow," Kagome marveled. "That was so much faster than Inuyasha could ever move. I didn't even feel you run!"

He somehow felt pleased that she would be awed by his speed.

"Who is this Inuyasha you speak of?"

"Uh…well can we talk about that later when I tell you my story? I kinda need to…" She swept her hand out over her legs to gesture the need to wash up when suddenly she realized she was still in Touga's arms.

Blushing crimson, Kagome immediately tried to spring out of his arms almost falling over in her haste.

"What is the matter?" Asked the inuyoukai. "Why is your body temperature rising, are you feeling alright? Just wade into the water and wash up. You'll feel better." He volunteered helpfully believing her rise in temperature had something to do with her injury.

She immediately took his advice, wasting no time, and took off her socks and shoes and waded into the cool stream. She washed the blood and dirt off her injuries all the meanwhile feeling so self-conscious sensing that his eyes were staring intently at her legs. She wondered if perhaps he still thought she was some tavern wench. She knew that her manner of dress usually aroused the same reaction from those she first met.

She wondered if her yellow backpack happened to make it into this time or if she ended up dropping it at the well in her altercation with Kikyo. She could really use some bandages and anti-septic right about now. The cut on her right leg was rather deep and didn't want to stop bleeding.

"Umm Touga-sama, you don't happen to have some kind of bandages or something would you?"

She really didn't want to tear her school uniform to make a makeshift bandage and stem off the bleeding. She didn't think her mother could afford to buy her another uniform so quickly. She had just bought her this one not too long ago.

The cuts weren't too bad. Maybe she could just leave it that way and let the blood trickle down her leg. Sooner or later it would stop and even thought it would be annoying, eventually she could just stop somewhere and clean it off again.

"No I guess you wouldn't, that was stupid question. I forgot youkai don't trip on tree roots." She giggled. "I guess I'll just leave it be and just wash off the blood again later on, its not too bad after all."

"Kagome sit down. I will stop the flow of blood….but….you must trust me to know that I will not hurt you, though you might find it a bit uncomfortable."

Was she really just going to let it continue to bleed and walk on? He could treat it for her easily but he wasn't sure how she was going to react to his ministration. Quite frankly he wasn't sure why he even offered to help her or how he even came to the conclusion that assisting her this particular way would be beneficial.

Touga had noticed her washing her legs in the water. The way she cupped the water in her hands and poured it over the wounds. The water poured down her long slim legs. That kimono she had on was truly indecent. She almost left nothing to the imagination.

Almost.

All of a sudden he couldn't help the image that made its way forcefully into his mind. He imagined running his hands down the long expanse of her smooth shapely legs feeling the expanse of her soft, tanned skin.

He gulped. Maybe he shouldn't have offered to heal the wounds. What the hell was wrong with him? He had just met the human girl and he was already having fantasies of his hands touching…..

Thankfully his attention was quickly redirected before he could delve further into what his hands were capable of doing, when the miko began to speak.

"Alright, I trust you. Hopefully its not too painful. So I guess I'll just sit up against that tree over there." She said pointing to the one closest to her left.

She awkwardly hobbled over there and took a seat, staring at Touga who seemed to be thinking about something intently.

'Too late to back out now Touga,' he thought.

He made his way over to the girl and not only saw the trust in her eyes but felt the trust in her aura as well.

She trusted him? He wondered. A miko trusting a youkai with her wellbeing? He knew this was an unheard of situation but he would not go back on his word. He would aid her even if he had to do this to her.

He took notice that she was looking at him intently. Touga had never backed out of a fight, he had never felt fear, and had never failed at anything he had taken in his mind to accomplish, but here and now, as he drew closer to this small girl, he felt the first stirrings of some emotion that was foreign to him.

He was….could he actually be… was he….nervous?

Touga walked over to the girl and kneeled before her grasping her still bleeding right leg in his hands being mindful that his claws did not pierce her delicate skin.

She stared at him. "Umm…Touga…what are you doing…?" She asked in an almost breathless whisper feeling the intensity of his closeness and a jolt of electricity at his touch.

He stared right back. "I'm aiding you Kagome." He answered in almost the same fashion making an involuntary shudder pass through her frame.

Then very slowly, never breaking eye contact with her, he lowered his head.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000


	4. Chapter 4 The tale

**Thank you to everyone who took the time to review!! Its like getting a valentine really! Every review makes me start working on the next chapter faster. For those who havent reviewed please take a minute to let me know how I'm doing or what you liked, or even what can be fixed. Thanks!!**

**Also, Tsukiei- you knew he was going to lick her of course - and to everyone else who guessed that she was going to get licked clean - Good Guess!! **

**And Kiya-eye of the beholder- thanks for prodding me and everyone else who threatened me to hurry up and update the story! LOL**

**I'VE HAD OVER 400 VISITORS SO FAR SO IF YOU HAVENT LEFT FEEDBACK FOR THIS STORY YET PLEASE DO SO ASAP!! tries not to sound bossy :( AND PLEASE FEEL FREE TO ADD IT TO YOUR STORY ALERT AS WELL SINCE I'LL BE UPDATING SOON - SO FAR MORE THAN ONCE A WEEK-THIS STORY STILL HAS A LOT MORE TO GO!**

**I didnt get to the action quite yet since just this chapey was long as it was, so I decided to leave it until the next one....this story has kinda taken on a life of its own!**

**Ch. 4 The tale**

Kagome's heart pounded, her lips went dry and she nearly bolted upright at the first contact never experiencing something quite so sensual before.

She had a feeling she should probably be disturbed by this or at the very least feel some sort of aversion to it, but perplexingly she was fascinated….no more like entranced by what his tongue was doing to her.

When he first lowered his head to her leg she was unsure of what he was planning to do but she certainly didn't think he was about to lick her blood off then continue cleaning her cuts with his tongue. It felt so…so…wonderful. His tongue was so perfectly warm and moist making her think of all the other amazing things he would be capable of doing with it. She closed her eyes letting the feeling overcome her.

'Really Kagome, get a grip!' She tried to think through the haze that was beginning to muddle her mind. 'He's just trying to help with your injuries not try to get to second base with you or anything. Really you're 18 and still haven't even had a mind shattering kiss let alone be felt up by some Adonis. Just a little more wouldn't be too wrong would it? I wonder if this is a dog thing or something. Gah!! If it is then why has Inuyasha never done it before? I bet it wouldn't feel half as good as Toug…oh…Kami…he needs to stop…I might just…"

Immediately opening her eyes to look at him, she took notice of his own eyes. The edges were beginning to bleed red and his youki began to shift and crackle with energy. He looked so dangerous making her even more aware of his power, and only added to his appeal greatly, making the priestess restless with something she was unable to name.

He lapped at her blood as a cat laps at warm milk that has just been served on a silver bowl. His tongue a bit rougher than the human male only furthered the intense sensations making it even more enjoyable.

The inuyoukai couldn't seem to get enough of her sweet blood. It was remarkable. It tingled upon his tongue with some unknown power making it all the more delectable. He knew he should stop but his beast seemed to be unable to leave the girl. He wanted to push her down under him upon the soft grass and lick her thoroughly satisfying her until…..

'**No…no…I need to regain control, don't want to hurt her…need to stop…woman no longer bleeding. Stop.'**

He felt himself wrestle with his desire to take this further as any inu might do while trying to woo a mate, but he is not just any inu; he is a taiyoukai with honor and trustworthiness. He would not fail this priestess who put her trust in him to do her no harm but heal her wounds.

His healing saliva had already sealed the cuts on her legs so now he was just cleaning the area around them and down her leg where her blood had left a painted crimson line.

That was enough. He needed to stop now and pull himself together. Why had she affected him so? If he had to fight with his beast to release the girl so be it. He had never lost control of himself and he was not about to begin now.

Slowly he was able to reclaim his thoughts, reluctantly removing his hands from the miko, his eyes returning to their normal amber color, the scarlet gradually receding.

"Touga-sama." The miko spoke softly with concern and twinge of nervousness at his demeaner. "Are you….are you alright?"

"I…I..apologize Lady Kagome…I did not mean to frighten you…your injuries are now taken care of, you should be well enough to walk with no pain." He stood as he spoke backing away from her and looking around the area no longer meeting her eyes.

'What, Lady Kagome? Why is he reverting to formality all of a sudden? Could he…could he be embarrassed or something? He's never called me that before.' Thought Kagome finding it odd that the great inu Touga could possibly be embarrassed. Well he does look quite young and Inuyasha has always acted rather strangely too when he was uncomfortable with something he said or did to her, never looking her directly in the eyes afterward.

"Umm, do you mind if I ask how old you are Touga-sama?"

He turned to look at her now wondering why she was questioning his age.

"I am 250 years of age, but would be considered 17 in your human years. Why do you ask my age?"

"No reason I guess I was just curious. Actually," she said thinking of something to say that would get their mind of the suddenly awkward and uneasy atmosphere between the two of them. "I'm actually older than you 'ya know. I'm already 18 making me an adult and you….well you're still underage." She smiled at him but faltered when she saw his piercing eyes meet her own as if looking through her down to her very soul. What could he be thinking?

"Uh…I mean…well at least in human years anyway…but uh…I know you're not human or anything…so I guess you're still older in demon…or you know…whatever…"She was rambling now and well she knew it but couldn't seem to stop. He only stared at her saying nothing, showing no emotion on his handsome face making her squirm under his close scrutiny.

Oh no, had she offended him somehow?

"Touga-sama I'm sorry, I didn't…" She was not allowed to finish as the taiyoukai interrupted her apology.

"Kagome, you have not offended me nor is there any need to apologize…let us just be on our way ne?"

He had drifted into his own thoughts for a minute or two when he suddenly took notice of the miko desperately trying to dissuade the uneasy air between them, though her ramblings were quite humorous he did not wish to delay any longer.

"Yeah…ok…yeah…I am much better now so we should leave…but thank you Touga for umm…you know…for lick…umm…shoot…I mean for healing the cuts and stuff. Yeah." She was a bright red tomato color now and was sure she could easily blend into the fruit section at the grocery store. Gah! She had almost thanked him for licking her? She should just turn around now and walk the other way, as far from him as possible.

His soft quiet laughter made her want to stand up and run. The great dog general- though not quite the general yet- was laughing at her.

Wait a minute, how dare he? He was the one that started the whole thing by licking her! And then now he thought he was going to laugh at her because she felt nervous -and if she admitted to herself tingly all over- and shy? Well, she was going to make certain he knew what it was like to be embarrassed and nervous; she was not going to be the only one.

"You know Touga," she said dropping his honorific purposely and fluttering her eye lashes at him, "if you would have kept up the all that licking you might have found yourself on your back in the soft grass. I would have probably been straddling you and showing you what _my_ tongue was capable of doing, so I guess it was a good thing you stopped when you did." She sighed almost regretfully.

The inuyoukai's eyes visibly widened and his mouth unexpectedly went dry. He couldn't believe what he had just heard! His mouth tried forming words, not even sure of what he was going to respond to the brazen girl.

"Well," continued Kagome, "we've wasted enough time don't you think? So lets just go and this time you can definitely lead. I don't think you'd be able to handle me if you have to clean any other wounds again. So…" She stood and waited for him to lead the way starring at him expectantly.

Once he was able to close his mouth and regain his senses he walked off toward the western border without another word. Really what more could he say? Yes, please show me what you can do to me with your tongue and mouth. Though, if she happened to fall again then….

"So," began Kagome reeling with her small victory while following a step or two behind the taiyoukai watching his dazed expression. "This should be fun."

"Hn." Responded the youkai barely acknowledging her statement his mind still on the possibility of her 'accidentally falling' again.

They continued to walk on quietly with no words exchanged between the two for over an hour.

Unable to stand the silence any longer, Kagome thought it was the perfect time to start her promised tale, hoping that he was not somehow angry with her over her earlier comments.

She cleared her throat.

"You might not believe what I'm about to tell you, since I still have trouble believing it myself, but I hope you hear me out first before you say anything." She took his slight nod as an indication for her to continue the story he was waiting for her to begin.

"Well see I'm from the year 2007. I live with my otouto, my ojii-san, and my okaa-san in a umm, large village by the name of Tokyo. We are caretakers of a shrine that has been in our family for a very long time. When I was only 15 yrs. old a woman-centipede demon came out of the well and drew me to her time…."she continued with the story of meeting a hanyou bound to a tree, leaving out that she had had a crush on him for the longest time, and added how she had met the rest of the inu-tachi. She explained the importance of the jewel known as the Shikon-no-tama and its promise for corrupted power.

Immediately remembering part of the jewel she carried, she looked down to her small bottle of shikon shards which oddly enough were no longer glowing with any power. Perhaps they were no good in this time period since the jewel had yet to be created. She'd make sure to take more time to inspect them later. She wanted to just finish her autobiography for the time being.

She briefly touched on the dark hanyou who wanted to rule the whole of Japan through the Shikon-no-tama and how her friends and herself were trying to stop him at any cost.

Regretfully she had to mention Kikyo and her involvement with Inuyasha and the group in order for him to understand what that woman was doing by the well.

Kagome saw no problem with telling him so much of Inuyasha's future since she was reminded again that he would no longer be there. Besides, there was no way he would be able to change what was fated to occur in that time period. She made sure to stay away from the subject of Sesshoumaru and Inuyashas swords, sibling rivalry and anything to do with what she knew about him personally. That would be ok right? She sure hoped so, she didn't want to be the catalyst for some tear in the time-continuum of the future.

Well, she finally made it to the point in her story where she was going to be sent to this time through the well. He continued to remain silent, nodding every few sentences to acknowledge he was still listening, turning to scan the forest as well for any danger never once dropping his guard. He _was_ here to patrol the borders after all.

"…so after Inuyasha came back to the village, I knew he was lying to me about visiting with his clay pot so I decided to go back to my time. He tried arguing with me like always and tried to stop me…as if…so when he uhh…realized that he wasn't going to be able to stop me, I was already at the well. So when I was there fuming and trying to get my backpack on my shoulder I felt her, his dead miko. She came up behind me and told me that it was not my destiny to be with him…er…she thought I wanted him or something….well as more than a friend anyway…which is not quite true…since he's my best friend but nothing more….and so…anyway…" She tried to stop her rambling. She was a bit nervous at revealing the entirety of her relationship with the hanyou to his own father no less.

"Well anyway she umm…told me that my destiny lay elsewhere, that I must find it on my own and if I should return again then she would kill me. Not like she didn't try there and then…or at least I think. She took out a dagger and rushed at me before I could even get my leg over the side of the well. I was kinda surprised to say the least. She had never tried killing me outright before but she was only able to graze my shoulder with the blade- really just a scratch-…then as I was trying to get her off of me, I stumbled back away from her and fell into the well which then turned a strange color not at all like the smooth soothing fuchsia one I remember.

Then, the next thing I know instead of coming out at the shrine in my time, I ended up falling out of the sky…hmm…maybe because the well hasn't even been built yet or something…not sure…but that's when you saved me…and now I'm here with you, about…umm…700 years even further back… I think. I'll have to do my math once I found out what time we're in."

"You are acquainted with mathematical computations?" He finally spoke up for the first time since she began her account. Out of all the possible responses or questions she considered he would ask, that was not really one of them.

Did he not believe a word she had told him then? She was sure he could smell that she wasn't lying he was an inu after all with one of the strongest senses of smell ever, or at least he should be able to read her aura to know she was not some insane miko that should be locked up in a dungeon somewhere under his palace.

"Y..yes… I can do sums, I can read, and write, and know about history and sciences, about chemistry and the stars. But, really Touga…about what I just told you….you do believe me don't you?" She asked hoping that he wouldn't reject her.

He seemed to be in deep thought and didn't respond to her question immediately making her believe that he was going to leave her behind somewhere to be devoured by any roaming demons for her foolish and utterly unbelievable story.

Frankly, he on the other hand, was very surprised that a young ningen girl not born to a royal family was so learned, where as only royalty and higher beings, such as himself, were instructed in greater knowledge and wisdom such as she was claiming to know.

"Touga, please say something….you know I'm not lying don't you? You could smell it if I was. Please…you've got to believe me….I need your help to find my way home…I need to find that well….or at least….at least someone who will know how to get me home….like another priestess or a holy man….or I don't know…anyone!" She was beginning to panic with fear he would not understand and would send her away.

He continued walking a few steps ahead of her with a crease in his eyebrows signifying either deliberation or anger, she wasn't sure. She tried placing her small hand on his arm to gain his attention. She felt the same jolt of sensation as the first time she had been touched by him but kept her hand on him nonetheless wondering if he had felt it too.

This seemed to gain his attention. He immediately stopped in his tracks and turned to look at the diminutive feminine hand upon his arm and followed it up to her shoulder then to her face.

The priestess knew she should be alarmed or at the very least frightened of this powerful demon prince for touching his person, but was unable to feel anything beyond dread that he wouldn't believe a word she had spoken to him. He had to believe her, he had to!

A sudden snarl from the inu lord before her made her quickly withdraw her hand from where it lay as if it had been burned.

Her eyes began to tear at his sudden rejection. 'What did I do?' She thought dejectedly. 'I shouldn't have told him anything…I'm so stupid….of course he wasn't going to believe me, who would believe me with a story like that?' The tears slowly making their way down her smooth cheeks. What was she going to do now that he didn't want her tagging along?

The youkai looked at the girl before him. Her eyes wide with apprehension and the smell of salt water in the air. Her eyes brimmed with tears giving them a deep sparkling appearance almost like jewels scintillating in the light.

She was beautiful.

He hadn't meant to frighten her or cause her undue distress. He was just taking it all in bringing some semblance to his thoughts on all she had explained to him. Though the tale was indeed one very much out of the ordinary, he couldn't deny its truth. She was right, he was able to smell the truth and read her aura as well. Every time she spoke, it spiked with the feeling of what she was telling him as if she were relieving it all over again.

He had seen and heard many things in his long life that _she_ would no doubt believe to be an unbelievable falsehood. So how was he to doubt this story after all the other implausible ones he had come across already?

He saw her bow her head and weep quietly, believing he had rejected her no doubt.

Touga placed a clawed hand beneath her chin lifting her face to meet his eyes.

"Kagome." he said almost tenderly using the clawed finger of his other hand to wipe away the remaining tears streaming down her face.

"I believe you, do not weep. I am not rejecting what you have told me as truth. I was simply taking in the tale and thinking over all its possibilities."

"Th…then…why did you growl at me when I touched you?" She asked sniffling.

"Do you not feel it miko? That strong youki that pulses not even 3 miles to our far left? I had just suddenly felt the threat when you approached me…that is all. I did not mean to frighten you. I apologize if I did."

She pulled away from his hand wiping the evidence of her tears quickly.

Kagome pushed out her aura to the surrounding area feeling for the dangerous youki he spoke of. Indeed it was there and drawing closer to them.

"Oh…ok…so…do we keep going or do you need to check it out or something?" She asked trying to sound like if she had not just been crying before him but a minute ago.

"Why would I need to 'check it out' as you put it? If he draws closer then I will kill him."

She nodded with understanding and began to walk off in the direction they had been previously heading.

"You know miko, if you had not told me that you were from the future, I believe I would still have figured it out. Your manner of speech and dress are a sure indicator that you are not of this time. They are quite out of the ordinary." He said while watching the sway of her hips in that tiny kimono.

"Oh," she answered. "I thought you had me all figured out before? Didn't you tell me I must be the village whore?" she asked looking back over her shoulder at the tall inu.

At his light blush and apologetic look she only smiled. The priestess had never seen Inuyasha blush. He stuttered with anger, embarrassment, and shock perhaps, but she had never seen him blush once in remorse.

To see this great dog demon do so well…it was truly sweet.

"I was only trying to figure you out Kagome, and at the time my judgment was incorrect…I…"

"Please," she interrupted. "If you're going to apologize…forget it. Its alright, I understand, I always get that from almost everyone I meet for the first time, I'm used to it by now. No biggie," she said shrugging her shoulders. And yes," she added seeing his questioning look, "this is the way many of the girls from my time dress, and I will not tell you anything more about it."

He continued to stare at her his eyes opening wide for a minute. This was standard clothing of her time? While he had to admit she looked amazing in this small kimono, he knew he would undoubtedly be bothered by other males remarks or pointed looks in her direction; though he was not sure why. Hmm…maybe he could get her into a much longer and proper kimono soon if they were going to be around others.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

He felt it then, interrupting his musings on female clothing, the youkai they had sensed earlier was heading directly for them at high speed and would be upon them in only seconds.

Wasting no time he rushed for the priestess pushing her behind him, placing himself between her and the danger; just as a large disfigured insect youkai crashed through the trees ahead of them breaking their large trunks like splinters in his wake.

'Great,' thought Kagome, 'more insect guts. I'm probably gonna have to have a good scrubbing after this. Well at least I'll be able to take a long deserving bath in one of the hot springs around here, so I guess that counts for something. Let's just get this over with.'


	5. Chapter 5 Is this even possible?

**I'd like to thank all those who took the time to read and review this story. And to everyone who put it in their favorites and story alert! I really appreciate you guys! Sorry I took so long with this chap. I wasn't too thrilled with the way it came out, as I edited and reviewed and rewrote several times. Hopefully it came out ok and at least made some sense. (I am my biggest critic!) Didn't want to dwell on it too long and hold up the rest of the story becuz of it but hopefully the next chap will be much better. Now at least I can finally move on!!**

**Yes, I am a review junkie, though I will not hold this story up for ransom for them (like some other authors)…but would appreciate your input and honesty anyways. Only takes a minute to do…really!! ;.) Thanks!!**

**Ch. 5 Is this even possible?**

The large demon was disturbing to look at and smelled like something had just died and was beginning to rot all over its praying-mantis-like body . His two eyes were irregularly enormous and mirrored everything it looked at, including the sickened face Kagome was making while staring directly at it with disgust. Its mandibles snapped open and shut while drooling some sort of slime that sizzled down to land at two of its eight appendages, while a small loin cloth covered a minute area between its body leaving little to the imagination.

"Huummmann….tasstty." It said while looking intently at the young miko as if Touga were not present and standing before her chivalrously as one would stand before a helpless female.

'What is he thinking?' Thought Kagome irritably. 'I said he gets to kill them since I'm unarmed, not that I _can't_ kill them or that I'm powerless or something. I am not helpless and have dealt with youkai much greater in power than this bug many times before.'

Granted she had had her friends, a very protective hanyou, and her bows and arrows, but still she knew that she would help in any way possible just as she had always done with her friends whether they had asked for her help or not. She would not just stand back like a damsel in distress, she was a modern woman of the 21st century after all, no matter what these inus thought of her. She would just infuse something strewn about the area like a branch or rock to push her spiritual powers into it and launch at the demon to purify him. She would not allow Touga to believe she was a priestess who was unable to even defend herself.

The miko quickly returned her focus on the insect shuddering slightly upon hearing the bugs intention to consume her for lunch and as the putrid smell intensified after it opened its jaws to speak. "Why do they always have to speak, I mean really, is it too much for them just to stay quiet and attack and not state their intentions every time," she mumbled softly to herself, though she knew with the inu's hearing that he no doubt heard her little comment.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Admittedly, Touga didn't take too kindly to being ignored, even by this repulsive low level insect youkai. 'He is going to pay with his life for refusing to acknowledge my presence and power,' he thought immediately. His aura stirred with anger and displeasure as he rushed forward, without so much as drawing his sword, opting to use his claws to finish it off as quickly as possible. Though he would never admit it, he was beginning to feel light headed with this youkais foul odor, his senses thrown off balance by the intense smell bombarding his extremely sensitive nose.

"Hn…you wont be eating her today you repulsive, foul-smelling filth, now die!"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

'Huh,' mused Kagome watching him advance on the bug with wonder at this suddenly familiar exchange. 'That suspiciously sounded like Inuyasha. In fact he charged right in without a second thought with only his claws while shouting 'die.' Where have I seen this before?

Wait…Inuyasha _does_ always spew his mouth while he rushes in to attack but there's someone else who's always shouting die? I know of heard it before but where? Hmmm.'

"That's it!" she shouted with a finger poised in the air.

'Inuyasha rushes recklessly into fights with either his claws or his Tesusaiga drawn and Sesshoumaru always goes around saying 'die Inuyasha,' or 'die filthy hanyou,' or the likes. Wow, they really are both so much like Touga!' She thought in excitement and surprise.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The insect moved so quickly that the young inuyoukai was a bit surprised when his claws did not meet flesh wondering how something so cumbersome and with so many appendages could possibly move so quickly. No matter, he was still faster and would catch it off guard running his claws through its heart relishing the feel of his blood. The inuyoukai was displeased that his time with the onna was interrupted. He just wanted to get this over and done with and be able to continue to study the miko that had walked alongside him this day. She -for a human- was uncharacteristically interesting, he admitted reluctantly to himself, and thus wanted some more time to speak with her.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome noticed how fast the insect youkai moved, yet she still knew that it would only take Touga a second or two before he killed it off. She had great confidence in his abilities though she had yet to see him in action. What the miko truly desired to see was the taiyoukai in a real battle against some exceptionally fearsome opponent, knowing it would surely be a sight to behold. Of course she wouldn't want him to get hurt but it would still be thrilling to watch nonetheless.

She swiftly came to her senses though, suddenly becoming aware of what her stupid brain was thinking without her ultimate consent. She knew that those thoughts were only from the silly little school girl side of her for she really knew that a great battle, just like the one she wished to witness, had killed Touga. He was not a legend or a story to be retold, but a real being with emotions, breath, and blood, and he was not invincible as she seemed to be thinking.

She chastised herself over her own childish notions.

Her thoughts were abruptly interrupted with an unexpected rumbling beneath the earth where she stood patiently watching Touga try to get his claws into the bug. She felt her miko powers manifest themselves warning her of an immediate danger but as she watched Touga who was still swiping at the mantis-youkai barely missing slicing him in half, she began to grow suspicious of the bug noting it only seemed as if it was distracting him, not even bothering to fight back but disappearing then reappearing as if diverting his attention. What was it doing? Why was it only running and blocking his advances?

The rumbling of the earth increased until she was having difficulty trying to remain standing, something that neither combatant seemed to take notice of as they were too engrossed in their game of speed; her powers now wildly screaming for her to run or purify the threat.

'Som…something is coming from out of the ground behind me,' she thought frantically searching for anything that could possibly be used as a weapon around her.

The priestess made a dive to her left, just as the ground gave way beneath her reaching for a nearby tree branch hoping to infuse it with her holy powers.

She scrambled to her feet looking around her as more fowl smelling mantis-like youkai popped out of the ground all around them like unwanted and bothersome weeds. She covered her nose and mouth with the sleeve of her uniform briefly wondering if the stench was even bearable for the sensitive inuyoukai who rapidly reappeared beside her giving the insects a very low and threatening growl.

Touga wasted no time in allowing any more to rise from the ground, quickly attacking them without so much as a second thought as his youki flared around him in annoyance Kagome inwardly cringed upon feeling his powerful aura so close to her though she knew that this must only be a portion of it if she were still able to stand without falling over. She already recognized Sesshoumaru's reiki and it was magnificent and powerful when he choose to let it flare and knew that his sires would be even greater and definitely on a grander scale than what she felt now.

Kagome looked down at her hand as if suddenly noticing what she was holding. 'I must really look stupid standing here with my stick while he goes all out slicing bug after bug without even breaking a sweat; dammit he's not even leaving any for me!! I guess I should be grateful but I don't want him to think I'm just some useless human….I'm a miko for kamis sake. I need to start purifying something! I will not be called useless by any inu again!!'

Just then the perfect opportunity presented itself as some insects made their way toward her. She was able to erect a small barrier around herself, courtesy of Kaedes continuous training, while at the same time plunging her glimmering power induced branch into the bodies of those daring to get too close to her purifying them on contact, or in some instances simply the body parts that the point came into contact with.

Their shrieks of death and mutilation made her skin crawl and their putrid smell only intensified with their deaths. She was sure she was going to be sick, she had that unwanted feeling in the pit of her stomach that she was about to vomit.

These wretched youkais seemed to be using their unique order to their advantage making their prey loose their concentration and ultimately succumb to their death.

Her barrier began to waver around her almost causing her to stumble as the youkai continued to swarm around her attacking her already weakening bubble slicing, kicking, and hitting it over and over hoping to harm her enough to abandon her protection.

Kagome glanced around trying to pinpoint Touga's location searching for his aura between the others. When she finally spotted him amidst all the chaos of ground erupting youkai, she noted he was taking down the insects with little difficulty, though by the looks on his face the smell was also affecting him greatly.

He turned toward her then feeling her eyes upon him -taking in her sickly countenance- a look of worry briefly touched his features. The bugs he currently battled with took his slight distraction as the perfect opportunity to swipe him in the chest while yet another slashed him across his back.

"Oh no, Touga." She whispered with alarm. "He…he's getting hurt because of me. I'm so stupid, I didn't mean to distract him!! No this cant happen to him! Not because of me!!"

Seeing his blood begin to stain his white haori crimson and leave a scarlet trail down his seemingly unbreakable body frightened her. She immediately reacted to his injury and tried running toward him in a panicked attempt to aid him. But seeing his only reaction was anger for what they had dared do to him, this oddly enough angered her as well.

Unexpectedly, righteous fury quickly replaced her growing anger. She was not going to allow something to happen to him, nor allow history to be changed simply because of her weakness and humanity or merely because she was a reincarnation of a miko more powerful than her.

Her aura spiked dangerously a beautiful shimmering pink expanding outward from her small slender body.

"Touga!" she called to him attempting to gain his immediate attention as she tried to successfully contain her purifying powers until he left the area; she didn't want to harm him by accident.

"Please go, I'm going to purge the area and purify them all and I cant….I don't…I don't want to hurt you!!"

His low outraged growl appeared to answer for him before his actual words did. Did this girl not know to whom she speaks to? "I am not leaving miko, do you honestly believe you will be able to purify this Touga?" He asked strangely displeased that she did not believe him to be powerful enough to withstand her purifying powers.

'Back to miko are we? What's with this guy? It seems that every time he's angry or annoyed with me he reverts back to calling me miko instead of by my name. Hmph, well I should just let him stay then so I can burn him alongside these disgusting bugs.'

She sighed. She knew she would never hurt him intentionally anymore, no matter what the circumstances. Not like she probably could anyway, this was the all powerful, soon-to-be dog general after all, but better to be safe than sorry she always said.

Seeing the restlessness of the surviving bug youkai as she held back her powers, she knew she had to convince Touga to leave immediately before her control vanished.

"JUST GO OK!! She shouted, trying to make him understand the seriousness of what she was about to do.

"No…I will not leave…this is my responsibility…my land….my duty…I will never run from anything or anyone!!"

"Well it wont be your duty anymore if your not here to do it since I purified you, you jerk, just listen!!"

"Its alright Kagome, let go….you will not harm me…" he tried convincing upon seeing her skepticism and her face begin to perspire with the effort of containing her powers around her body.

"H...how…do you know, I don't think someone has ever tried to purify you before right? How…how can you be sure I wont hurt you?"

"Trust me…as a friend would trust another…so I ask you to trust in my judgment…you will not harm me Kagome." He tried to hold her eyes with his own, seeing the uncertainty of his request briefly flicker in her beautiful cerulean orbs he was about to persuade her to do as he said yet again.

"Miko! I know that…"

"SHUT UP WILL YA!!" She yelled in frustration interrupting what he was about to say.

"Just don't say I didn't warn you." She grumbled between her teeth finally giving in. Its not like they had time to be giving winded speeches or be arguing amongst themselves, the bugs were regrouping and trying to surround them ready to resume their attack.

_But_… if she was certain of one thing, it was this… she did trust him. If he said he wouldn't be purified then she would just have to believe him and hope to kami that she did not kill the great Touga or else she would change the time line and future irreparably and cause who knows how much problems with temporal anomalies and such.

"Well here goes nothing…oh please…kami…please…don't let me hurt the stubborn and prideful youkai."

Kagome was no longer able to hold on to such immense power, she felt as if it was now trying to claw its way out of her body to purify the demonic threat to her person.

She let her pink aura expand from her body outward suddenly engulfing the small area with a brilliant shimmering fuchsia light that blinded those who looked at it before their bodies began to turn to dust with the raw power she was emitting.

'Oh Touga…please be safe…please be ok.'

Before her pleas for Touga's safety even began she felt another sudden surge of power rising up to meet with hers. This reiki felt magnificent, it neither overpowered hers nor challenged hers in a menacing or threatening manner.

As soon as the light from her aura diminished…she opened her eyes -as she had them closed in concentration- to see the most beautiful sight she had ever witnessed in her young life.

Touga stood before her, his own magnificent youki surrounded him and consumed the area they had just battled in. His beautiful sallow hair slowing moving by an imaginary wind that at the moment was non-existent. His clothes whipping gently against his lean body while his extraordinary reiki swirled a remarkable magenta up to meet and mingle with hers. To her sudden shock, her aura wasn't threatened by his incredible power but rose up to meet and join his, pushing and pulling and merging in an incredible array of color.

What was happening? How was this even possible? Shouldn't her holy powers feel his reiki was an immense threat and would try to purify him?

Kagome was unable to question this unexpected occurrence further, for the sensations of their merging powers was amazing. She was increasingly becoming aware of her body responding to him in a way she never even knew was possible.

She watched him closely and wondered if he felt something similar too.

Yet, he simply stood there gazing at her, his stunning amber eyes gleaming with an intensity that made her knees weak and an unknown fluttering take root deep in her lower belly.

The priestess seemed to be entranced with the taiyoukai before her. Her legs began to move towards him out of their own accord bringing her only an arms length from him. Their reikis seemingly teasing one another without either completely backing away or submitting but continuing to touch and unite at different peaks.

A strange urge came over her. She wanted to touch his face, she wanted to know if it was as soft and perfect as it looked like. She couldn't see or feel anything but him, the world and its sounds suddenly oblivious to the young woman as she stood before the young lord.

Her arm, out of its own accord, slowly reached up to touch him, to feel him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Touga stood motionless. He was drowning in the mikos endless ocean orbs that at the moment were blended with the shimmering rose of her power creating an intoxicating blend. He had never experienced so many strange and intensely new sensations in his long life. How could this ningen woman before him have such an effect on his emotions?

As soon as he had felt her power break free he had countered by releasing a small portion of his youki believing it would battle with her own for dominance and at the feel of her threat would possibly attack her, but to his utter astonishment it did something unheard of and unparalleled. It fused and combined with hers, his demonic reiki and her holy power merged softly without a confrontation.

He was not a youkai of great bursts of outward emotion or feeling really, especially not toward a female and definitely not for a human one at that. Yet, at this instant, so many sensations warred within him, threatening to overwhelm him with something unknown and unfamiliar, and all because of this one little miko.

Touga had a sudden yearning to run his thumb over the girls plump lips and find out if this thing called 'kissing' that so many other youkai species made mention of was indeed something pleasant for the body or even a worth while endeavor to partake in with a female.

So wrapped up in his own reflections, he barely took notice that the girls small hand was suddenly pressed intimately upon his face her slender fingers beginning to trace his violet stripe of status and position with great focus and somewhat timid admiration.

His mind and thought process shut down as his own hand found her lips. He gently traced her mouth with his thumb suddenly wondering what they felt like, reminding him that he had already tasted her blood and it was like no other taste he had ever known; powerful, magical, and pure. Perhaps he should taste and feel more of her?

He closed the space between them gently taking her face between both his hands, his fingers entwining in her ebony locks. He slowly brought his own lips down to meet hers, to taste her, to know her, to know what it would be like to be with a female in such an intimate way.

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome was mesmerized with his seamlessly soft streak of violet running across his cheek. It felt so silky and smooth, even more than she had imagined. She traced it with her fingers wondering how such a thing could make him look even more handsome and attractive.

Suddenly feeling his thumb running over her lips, her dormant intelligence made itself known bringing her conscience with it. 'What am I doing? This…this is not right…I shouldn't be doing this. I cant allow this to happen…no matter how nice it feels…and oh it feels soooo nice….its only…its just our reikis flirting or something right? This isn't even us…just our reaction to all this power flowing around us.'

Seeing him stare intently at her lips, she knew as any female would, -even with her limited experience- that he was going to kiss her, his lips moving forward to meet hers just a breath away.

She became so flustered her mind sped up with horrifying thoughts. _'KAGOME WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!! REMEMBER INUYASHA? WHAT THE HELL DO YOU THINK HIS GOING TO DO WHEN HE FINDS OUT YOU WERE MAKING OUT WITH HIS DAD? HIS DAD,REMEMBER? WHO ENDS UP WITH TWO WOMEN, WILL HAVE TWO KIDS, AND WILL DIE TRYING TO SAVE ONE…ARE YOU SERIOUSLY TRYING YOUR BEST TO CHANGE THE FUTURE? YOURE NOT MEANT FOR HIM…HIS SUPPOSED TO FALL IN LOVE WITH SOMEONE ELSE!!'_

'His supposed to fall in love?' She continued her argument with a little less panic. 'Not all inu's or youkais fall in love though right? Maybe….just maybe….I could…'

The last thought broke her free from her self-induced trance. 'Fate had meant for him to fall in love with another?! Argh…no…no…then I have to stop this now before something regrettable happens!!' She tried to forcibly convince herself.

Kagome was so disconcerted with that appalling thought that she abruptly brought her aura back into her body, snapping it with so much force she stumbled away from his grasp floundering until she fell back on her rear end, exactly what she had feared would happen in the beginning of their journey.

"I'm sorry, I…I didn't…I mean…we shouldn't…this cant…" The miko took a deep breath trying to organize her thoughts and trying to get her wildly beating heart under control. When she had managed to reign in her emotions and her rebellious body, she spoke again only with a feigned coolness and composure she didn't truly feel at the moment, trying to make sense to both herself and the taiyoukai who at the moment was looking at her as if she were a strange and peculiar creature he had just come upon. Again.

"I'm so sorry Touga. I shouldn't have touched you. It will not happen again. Well not in that manner anyway cuz I might touch you again but you know not like _that…._uh…but I'm sorry anyway…and you were right…I didn't purify you…you're aura was incredible and amazing and wow…I mean…oh…damn it…" So much for looking cool and composed she reflected noting she was still on the ground looking at him expectantly hoping he would say something already, anything would be good right about now.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I really wasn't trying to end this with a cliffy or anything, this is just kinda where I wanted to stop for now so I can start a new better chapter. (Not always to thrilled with authors who end all their chpts. with a cliffy…once in a while is pretty good ya know…get readers to look forward to the next installment.**

**So how do you all think he's going to react? What do you think he'll say to Kagome for ending his first chance at a kiss (yes that is in there for a reason)! Maybe some youkai species just find kissing to be something humans tend to do to show affection as opposed to them who might rub their faces against each other, or lick, or….ya know! Well don't worry, he might still have another opportunity later on…yeah…well hopefully…as long as Kagome doesn't keep pushing him away…yeah….we'll see.**

**Well until next time….and as always… PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	6. Chapter 6 My beloved My koiishi

**Ok first of all THANK YOU to the**_** few **_**that reviewed the last chpt. AND to everyone who added this story to your fav's. I really do apologize for any spelling and grammatical mistakes in this story but as I've mentioned before I don't have a beta. If anyone is interested though PM me. (And I guess I'm just trying to get this out to you guys quickly so I'm really not taking too much time with my revising!) **

***lowers eyes***

**ALSO…I have started a **_**new story**_**…SESS/KAG PAIRING of course. Its basically about some meddling youkai covering everyone (as in the inu-tachi and this includes Sesshy) in some 'Truth dust' so they are all forcibly made to say the truth at all times! As in what their really thinking!! He, he, he. So we'll see how Kagome is going to fare with her talkative nature around the taiyoukai. And what will he reveal in the process?!! Hmm.**

**Well anyway GO AHEAD & CHECK IT OUT!! And please don't forget to LEAVE FEEDBACK FOR EITHER ONE (OR BOTH) OF MY STORIES!! **_**I REALLY APPRECIATE YOU GUYS!! **_

* * *

**Ch. 6 My Beloved - My Koiishi**

Kagome groaned. She didn't think she could really explain this. What more could she say, 'Oh sorry I almost let you kiss me, and yes I really wanted you to, but then I suddenly remembered you're the dad of my future friends…or wait…the dad of my friends from the past? Or whatever.'

She desperately wanted him to say it was 'ok' or 'no problem don't worry about it miko,' or even 'yeah you're right we shouldn't be kissing,' but what he did finally say wasn't really along the lines of what she had been hoping.

"Come miko." Touga responded extending out a clawed hand to help her off the ground. "Did you not wish to find a way home? If so, then we need to continue my patrol and find someone who knows of this magical well." He frowned. "Or at least someone who could help. There is a youkai town not far from here…perhaps a days walk or so…though seeing as how you are human, perhaps two days walk."

She was just taking his hand to allow him to assist her to her feet yet after hearing the 'human you're too weak to walk fast enough' comment she couldn't help the small growl that made its way out of her throat.

A perfectly raised eyebrow was the only reply from the inuyoukai who watched her carefully. 'Yeah well if he thinks I cant give as good as I get then he's got another thing coming.'

"Ok so I'm human sue me, what's you're excuse? Can't you just fly or something cuz if you could then ya know, you could just carry me and we'd be there in no time." She said while suddenly standing to her feet angrily and crossing her arms in frustration.

Now there were two perfectly shaped brows lifted in response -or maybe it was surprise- she wasn't quite sure.

Now, when Kagome was angry she usually said things without giving them very much thought. Then as her anger lessened, she seemed to suddenly grasp what had just been said. Since being around Inuyasha, this happened quite often, she spoke first in a haze of anger, then thought about her words later. And now just so happened to be one of those times.

"I…I mean you don't have to carry me or anything just…er…" Had she just demanded the great Lord Touga carry her around like some pack mule just because he had insinuated that she was a frail human who couldn't walk very far? 'Gah!! You're an idiot Kagome, he's offering to help you when he really doesn't have to ya know. Then you back out on a kiss you two were about to share, then all of a sudden you yell at him?'

"Gomen nasai Touga-sama." She began quickly with a slight bow before he actually had a chance to respond to her outrages demand. "I can walk, no problem. Arigatou, your help is very much appreciated." She tried to look at all the interesting vegetation and plant life in the area checking for umm…similarities and differences when he didn't immediately respond.

'Give it up girl, he probably thinks you have a split-personality disorder or something. First you're all demanding, then you apologize and finally you thank him, and all within a minute too. Good going,' she thought sarcastically, 'chase away the only friend we have hear.'

"I've never met anyone quite like you before Kagome." Came his thoughtful observation.

Such a simple statement really. What should she make of it? Should she be insulted or take it as a compliment? What did he mean?

"Er…well…I've never met anyone quite like you before either Touga-sama." That was a sufficient, honest enough answer right?

Seeming to snap out of his reverie he immediately got back down to business.

"We will find a suitable spot to camp for the afternoon as you will need nourishment. From there we will continue on foot until a later time as I deem it appropriate for me to carry you and we shall 'fly' as you so eloquently put it to the youkai village to save time. I am sure you are quite anxious to get home as soon as possible ne?

"Umm…yeah ok sounds like a plan." Why was it that every time she was around him she felt like an uneducated monkey. Her growling stomach suddenly interrupted her primate- like-qualities checklist.

"Ah…I see I was correct, your ningen body will soon need a meal to sustain you on this journey." The inuyoukai said hearing her grumbling stomach with his sensitive hearing.

Though Kagome was ready to retort at his 'weak human body' comment again, the faint quirk of his lips made her unwilling take immediate offense to his words.

He wasn't offending her purposely but seemed to be only playing around with her. 'So the great Touga-same has a sense of humor?' She mused. 'And he's only playing around me, well not _with me _in that sense or anything but playing with…oh never mind.' She cut herself of quickly before she blushed at her own stupid thoughts.

"You're right Touga-sama I'm starving!" She exclaimed with a bit too much enthusiasm. "I cant even remember the last time I ate actually but umm…since I don't have any weapons on me or any real desire to kill something for lunch maybe you could…umm…" 'Am I really going to ask him to hunt for me too? This is turning out to be quite a humiliating experience.' She thought very embarrassed at the whole 'I'm totally dependant on you for survival' thing.

Should she just ask him to bathe her too while she's at it? Might as well seeing as how he's already protecting her and she's going to hitch a ride with him later on, and hopefully he's going to hunt for her and…' She groaned into her hands.

"Gomen Touga-sama I seem to be more of a burden than necessary. You really don't have to do anything for me you know. You can even leave me here if you want to, I'd understand really." Her rumbling stomach protested even louder at not being fed, immediately taking exception to the mikos obvious disregard for its wants.

Touga only smiled at the girl in amusement. Was she really so embarrassed that he would willingly aid her, even if he had to hunt to feed her? Her survival should really be priority for her not the vague perception that she was a burden to him. Perhaps she wasn't aware of how an alpha male cared for the members of his pack.

"Kagome you are not a burden to me, it is the males responsibility to look after the female, to protect her and feed her, to clothe her and care for her well being, and-"

"But Touga-sama…I…I'm not your female or anything, just some miko in the wrong time period and…" she said, looking up at him bashfully suddenly noticing the way his smile made her heart skip a beat, "please don't take this the wrong way or anything but umm…you shouldn't really…smile at a girl too much or else you might have problems that you'll totally regret later on."

He frowned wiping his face clear of any previous grin. "I'm afraid I don't understand, why should I not smile at a female? Is my smile….I mean am I…"

He wasn't quite sure what she meant or what _he _meant for that matter. He had never been at a loss for words before. She was turning out to be a far more complicated creature than he'd thought, if she could make he, Touga, not grasp the meaning behind a humans words. Ningens were such simple minded creatures after all.

Even in court when the nobles gathered with his father and spoke in veiled suspicions and hidden meanings, he was intelligent and wise enough to look beyond what was concealed to uncover their true intentions.

"Oh never mind, maybe I'll show you some time later on." She smiled at him seeing the bemused expression on his face, wondering if she would get the opportunity sooner rather than later once they arrived at the youkai village.

Her smile was infectious and he smiled in return until he remembered this whole thing began with the exact same situation. He knitted his brow in displeasure wondering why she had even brought this up again.

"Oh no, no, Touga-sama I meant you shouldn't smile at _other_ females but that doesn't include me." She couldn't believe what she was saying! "Actually you can smile at me all you want whenever you want but umm probably not when we're flying, or I might fall of, and definitely not when I'm swimming, cuz I might drown. And actually maybe not while I'm eating either because I could choke. Ok?

If he thought he was confused before, now he was just plain baffled. Maybe it was just the whole female species that acted this way. He didn't have any female acquaintances nor companions and had not even held a conversation with one for more than a minute or two before Kagome.

Hmm. Perhaps now was his opportunity to study a female more closely and decipher how their mind worked.

"Arigatou, now I know when I will be allowed to smile at you." He answered sarcastically with a small role of his eyes.

"Come now, the day draws closer to its end, we shall stop ahead for sustenance."

The young priestess said nothing more until their arrival at the small area of earth that was not overrun with trees nor shrubs. She remained following silently behind him not daring to look at him for fear of saying something else that would make her sound like a complete fool. How could she have told him that he couldn't smile at other girls? And then to tell him _when_ he was allowed to smile at her? Why was she acting this way around him, this was way out of character for her. Maybe when she got back she'd ask Sango what she thought was wrong with her.

Thankfully the grassy area that he had located was practically right next to a gently swaying river so she would at least be able to clean up while he was gone. She felt extremely dirty after being around all those insects earlier and was sure she was covered in traveling grime and who knows what else. Kagome was pretty sure she didn't smell too hot either.

"Stay here." He commanded her while flaring his reiki warning any demons that frequented the area to remain well away from his chosen location.

"Yeah sure, don't worry I wont die while your gone or anything, I can take care of myself remember?" And just to demonstrate she allowed her aura to swirl around her slightly. But as soon as began to feel the push of his own power trying to merge with hers she pulled back afraid of what had happened between their auras last time might be repeated.

Touga had not mentioned that particular 'incident' thus far. He had just acted as if nothing happened, as if they did not come close to kissing, so if he could ignore it, then so could she.

"Well I guess I'll just gather some wood and start a fire while you go hunt. Umm, you are going to hunt right?"

"Of course, I said I would provide for you." Touga answered.

Her heart nearly convulsed. She knew he meant only food and perhaps shelter but the female essence within her took the meaning to heart. Why not? He was a beautiful male someone a girl could easily fall in love with and he had just vowed he would provide for her _and_ it was not like she had every heard anyone say that to her before.

'Ok Kagome get a grip girl…he didn't ask you to marry him or something, just that he was gonna bring back a rabbit or wild bird or something for you to eat, that's all….that's absolutely it…nothing more.'

"Hai, arigatou Touga-sama. I'll wait for you here." She answered uneasily.

He gave her one last look before he sped off and disappeared into the sentinel of trees.

The young woman wasted no time and began to gather fire wood and sturdy sticks to build her cooking fire with. Since that took no time at all she decided that now was the perfect time to wash up before Touga's return.

She kneeled at the edge of the slow moving river, the water cool to the touch. "If only I could bathe before Touga got here, hmm I wonder if I would have enough time."

The miko looked around the area again noting that it had only been a few minutes since Touga had left and she wouldn't really take too long to have a refreshing bath. She would be done long before he made it back anyway.

Mind made up Kagome began to remove her clothing placing her fuku and undergarments in a neat pile on a nearby rock. She walked into the river squealing at the sudden coldness of the water on her warm skin and quickly made her way to the middle, the water only reaching up to her chest. Since Touga was not there to smile at her she knew she would not be drowning anytime soon so she decided she would just splash around a bit before she got out and redressed.

She began to scrub as best she could washing away the dirt from her body while dunking under the cool water to rinse out her hair running her fingers through it to remove all of the tangles of the previous days. The water felt wonderful. The priestess let herself relax enjoying the afternoon sun on her smooth skin wondering what her friends were doing at this very moment. Were they worried about her? Did they even know what had transpired between Kikyo and herself? Would Inuyasha even believe her? Was her kit missing her as much as she missed him? She sighed content to let her mind wander off a bit until her skin began to tingle suddenly causing goosebumps begin to rise on her arms. What the-

"AHH a beautiful siren calling to me from her watery home." Said the smooth masculine voice that interrupted her bath so rudely.

"Eep!! HENTAI!! She screeched frantically trying to cover herself with her arms while trying to sink lower into the water. She knew that the river was crystal clear and perhaps the intruder would still be able to glimpse her beneath the water's surface but she still had her modesty.

She frantically tried to wade into the middle of the river where it was deepest to stay covered.

Hearing the youkai's deep, throaty laughter at her unreasonable behavior, the priestess looked up to find a tall and slightly built neko youkai looking down at her, his flaxen hair so light it matched his eyes, a deep yellowish tint marking his cat-like irises. If that wasn't enough to know he was a neko, the long, lightly stripped tail that she noticed moving to and fro behind his back gave him away. His light red haori and hakamas and bright sun-kissed obi billowed in the soft breeze giving him an almost ghostly appearance in the stream of sunlight that poured through a few of the tree tops.

The hentai cat only stood there starring at her as a predator would stare at its prey before it pounced to devour it.

Before Kagome could continue her tirade on the invasion of her privacy, another almost identical neko youkai slowly glided up to the other -obviously related to the first- and decided to join in the 'lets stare at the naked miko in the river' game.

"Have you found something of interest brother?" He asked.

"Perhaps." Answered the first cryptically.

"A simple ningen woman brother? You are usually not one for such easy sport. Perhaps some livelier game?" Questioned the latecomer.

"Ah, but can you not see?" He inquired of the other while gesturing with his clawed hand to the woman in the water. "the onna has a sumptuous body ripe for a males touch and can you not smell her dear brother?" He asked while inhaling a generous amount of her scent. "The intoxicating fragrance of this human only affirms my desire to taste her. I have never smelt a human with such a scent before."

Kagome was livid by now. How dare they speak of her as if she were not present. And if they assumed she was to be some sort of sport for the two imbeciles they had another thing coming.

Although….she was somewhat of a sitting duck for the two since she was still in her birthday suit in the middle of a see through river and unable to reach her clothing.

'Darn it.' Thought Kagome. 'Its not like I'm gonna get out in front of the two and ask them politely to please turn around while I go change. And I can't try to fight them while I'm naked! I'm gonna have to use some brain power here instead. Aagh!! There coming closer to the edge of the water!! Ok think girl.'

"Apparently, you two are stupider than you first looked." 'Ok that's not really what I was going to say first but-' "Why do you presume I'm alone? My mate could be right behind you ready to gut you before you could even get a chance to take another breath." She scoffed trying to maintain her calm _and _her arms over chest.

Well that seemed to get their attention. Abruptly both youkai stopped their advance to the rivers edge, although by the looks on their faces they seriously doubted her sincerity.

They couldn't fool her though. She had made them think that she was not alone. The miko noticed the way their eyes suddenly scanned the river and forest beyond, their nose twitching slightly trying to catch a scent of this mate she spoke of.

"You lie girl. I smell nothing. If you were truly claimed you would be marked and smell of your mate not of your innocence." He replied angrily his eyes boring into hers. "And… your heart rate alone says otherwise." He smirked in victory watching the crimson color spread over her face.

Seeing the amusing flush creeping up her cheeks and down her throat to her chest, the neko youkai decided to call her on her bluff. He would see the truth for himself before he proceeded taking the girl, no use in being careless in case her falsehood proved to be true and she was indeed claimed. Although…he could barely restrain himself now wondering how far down that lovely blush went on her luscious body.

She inwardly groaned. 'Stupid youkai and their stupid sense of smell and super powered hearing. How did I get myself into this mess? Oh right, I wanted to have a bath before Touga came back instead of just rinsing myself off like I should have done to begin with. I had to go and….wait…that's it!! Touga!!'

"You stupid cats better scram…my mate is a very powerful demon and is not overly fond of nekos seeing as how he is an inuyoukai." She said trying to sound fearless.

"Your mate is a youkai? And an inu no less?" The second brother asked incredulously. What was the possibility of a human woman mating with a powerful inuyoukai? She obviously had to be lying.

"Really little brother, do not be intimidate by this woman and her lies. I will take her, do not doubt it. I will have her writhing beneath me screaming my name in ecstasy before the sun sets." The first neko youkai boasted as he began to draw near to the naked woman again. "I will enjoy her taste immensely and-"

The sinister growl that suddenly tore through the surrounding area made the miko jump up in fear causing the hair on the back of her nape stand on end. She desperately wanted to run the other way her instincts warning her that a massively incensed reiki was coming their way and it was coming fast. She was only able remain standing by sheer will alone and valiantly tried to remain unruffled before the two youkais that now had a look of alarm plastered on their faces. Then just as suddenly as drunk falls over, the look of distress on their faces was replaced by a knowing smirk.

What was going on? Why were they no longer frightened? Did they recognize the youki?

Kagome tried to concentrate on the aura that was flaring all around them in anger and annoyance.

Of course! It was Touga and he was here to protect her!! She would have jumped up and down in joy if that wouldn't have made her look like a ridiculous child, and if she weren't naked of course.

The priestess felt him coming like a freight train barreling through a wall yet did not see him until he suddenly materialized standing between her and the neko youkais in the shallow end of the water, not even caring if his hakama's and boots were getting soaked in the process.

"Touga." She breathed out his name in relief. Swiftly realizing that perhaps she should play the part more appropriately, she called out again. "Touga my mate you've returned to me!! She exclaimed while smiling so brightly her mouth ached.

The look of surprise and astonishment that crossed the heir of the western lands' face was priceless.

Touga couldn't believe what he had just heard! Did the miko just call him her mate? Had she fallen into the river and hit her head on a rock? He looked back over his shoulder at her wondering what game she was playing, only to suddenly find his mouth involuntarily opening and closing like a fish out of water. The…the girl was completely naked!! What the hell was going on?

Though Kagome fervently wished that she had a camera with her to take a picture and remind herself of his reaction for all time, she couldn't allow him to ruin her little fib.

So, quickly (and desperately) trying to ignore Touga's expression of shock she continued to look on with disdain at the two nekos, who now only starred at her with a smug look on their handsome faces. Really, why did all high ranking demons have be so striking?

'Oh Kagome focus please!'

"These _youkai,_" she said with contempt, "were just awaiting your return my Lord. See, _they_ decided to take me for their own, yet I insisted that my mate would return to me and he would be exceedingly angered if he were to find me missing or ravished." The miko explained to her 'mate' willing him to go along with her plan, her large indigo eyes boring into his.

How could he resist her? Her ridiculously long lashes fluttering over her considerably large eyes making her look like a pup who was claiming its innocence to his alpha. Her small white teeth biting into her bottom lip making her even more tempting in her persuasion. The girl's sudden shiver quickly reminding him that she was naked before a pair of ignorant and soon to be dead neko youkai.

Kagome was getting very cold now waiting for Touga to claim her, -only in words of course- as his mate. For Kami's sake she was still standing before all of them naked! She noticed how Touga seemed to consent to her wishes starring at her until a rosy hue painted he's otherwise normally pale cheeks. She hadn't even realized the demon _could_ blush. Kawaii!!

Abruptly turning his gaze from her to the two perpetrators who wanted to abduct the miko, he watched their infuriating smirks waver upon his perusal, his amber eyes narrowing at their despicable behavior. He would have killed them sooner had they not been the Southern Lord's grandsons.

"Haruki." He greeted the first neko coldly. "Hibiki." He addressed the second slightly smaller cat.

Then, rather unexpectedly, choose to ignore them opting to turn his gaze to the young woman behind him again.

"Are you hurt koiishi? Have they harmed you in any way tenshi?" He asked the priestess worriedly watching as a rainbow of emotions passed over her face at his tender words.

Still not allowing the neko youkai to speak, as he had not given them leave to do so yet, he walked toward the naked woman who's teeth were now chattering with the cool wind that was biting into her silky soft skin. He watched as her eyes opened in alarm as he approached her coolly and confidently never once allowing his eyes to betray him and feast on her generous bosom. The miko was trying desperately to cover her chest and sink lower into the now chilled water. He would have found her reaction amusing any other time but knowing he had an audience made it all the more crucial to shield her body from their view.

"Now, now, koiishi, do not be shy, I'm here now and have seen far more of you in the privacy of our bedroom." He said with a devilishly attractive smirk.

Blushing to the roots of her hair, Kagome was unable to reply to such an outrages remark. She wouldn't even be able to deny such an accusation knowing she would contradict herself and the neko would know she lied about Touga being her mate. Suffice it to say, the glare she threw in his direction would have to do for now. And why in Kami's name was he coming toward her? What was he going to do with her?

At last he stood before her in the water, his clothing soaked through even with his taller frame. The inuyoukai smothered his amusement watching as the girl fidgeted before him while he starred directly into her childlike eyes prolonging her misery just a bit longer than necessary.

Then, just as she was about to speak, he brought his hands to the opening of his haori gently loosening his obi enough to remove the garment from his body. He carefully removed it off one muscled shoulder at a time watching as the girl stared at him wide-eyed like a doe caught in a hunters trap.

'Ok is this like some sort of punishment from the kamis for saying he was my mate?' She asked no one in particular. 'Because this is like one of those stupid commercials advertising soap where a beautiful male model is walking down some runway while slowly and deliberately taking off his shirt to have it washed, all the while making all the women watching him drool like idiots.

'Ok so if I divide the sum of four and six by the coefficient of the….his chest is perfect, created like a work of art, any master sculptor would be jealous a…a…the law of motion clearly states that if an object of equal….why even his skin is a perfect alabaster and….oh kami….his violet stripes they, they follow a path around and down….'

Oblivious to Kagome's internal distress the bare-chested youkai was drawing his haori around her shoulders bidding her to place her arms in the sleeves slightly nudging her to pay attention. He knew she was starring at his chest intently. He couldn't help but feel a surge of male pride at her reaction. He could hear her accelerated heartbeat and smell the scent of her slight arousal mixed in with her natural scent of a meadow full of flowers after a rainstorm. It was intoxicating. Unable to distance himself from her, he leaned into her hair instinctively, breathing in her scent deeply. His mind clouded with thoughts of the small woman before him, he whispered into the lush curtain of her hair.

"My koiishi."

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok guys there's another (extra long) chapter. **

**FYI -Koiishi means Beloved (I will be using this term a lot since the beginning of this story is called My beloved.)**

**So I might alternate between the two translations every now and then. **

**Haruki - 1st**** neko - means sun, sunlight, shine**

**Hibiki - 2****nd**** neko - means echo**

**Tenshi - means angel**

**Neko - means cat**

**I was a bit disappointed with the last chpt. seeing as how I only got like 4 reviews. So I'm thinking you all don't like fluff to much?!! (OK if not that then I don't know what to think.) Anywho I'll try to update soon as always.**

**And again I say: PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW AND GO AHEAD DON'T BE SHY ADD THIS STORY TO YOUR STORY ALERT!!**


	7. Chapter 7 What a friend should do

**ARIGATOU!! THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR AMAZING RESPONSE & for all your reviews!! I felt so appreciated really!! *Tear in eye & sniffs happily***

**Oh, and Gomen nasai…this comes to you un-betad again, so if there are any spelling or grammatical mistakes please don't be too upset with me. I'm working on that (a beta I mean.) **

**Just a few quick comments on some of the reviews left last time…**

_**Gigi-2000 - **_**brought up a good question. She asked if this was rater M for a reason. Well yes. Its not quite that rating with these next few chapters yet but it will be…eventually. (wink, wink). Though don't know how limey it will be. I'll really have to think about that. **

_**TruGemini - **_**wondered if Touga was going to die, or be reborn or ??? Well what I have in store for both Touga AND Kagome is something rather original (if I do say so myself), something you'll all have to wait for obviously but its something that I've never read in other fic's before so….patience my friends!!**

_**Tsukiei**_** - wanted Touga to be a little less gentlemanly like, ya know a bit more lusty. Well I hope to have him a bit less **_**restrained **_**shall I say in…the near future.**

**And **_**Kiya-Eye of the beholder - **_**thank you for your continued support and reliable reviews of every chapter- you rock!!**

**And Finally **_**Lady Silverfox AKA - **_**Yeah I hadn't even thought of the Herbal Essence Shampoo commercial, but I can totally picture that too. UMMM!!**

**_OH AND BY THE WAY I ALSO UPDATE MY OTHER SESS/KAG STORY : THE TRUTH, THE WHOLE TRUTH & NOTHING BUT THE TRUTH_**

**_Like I said before...I'll try to update both stories at the same time. (Can't promise anything though as I might get stuck on one or the other sometimes.) _**

**_BUT GO AHEAD AND CHECK IT OUT!!_**

**PLEASE KEEP THE REVIEWS COMING!!**

**Please, PLEASE, Please!!**

_**___________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________**_

_**Last time….**_

Oblivious to Kagome's internal distress the bare-chested youkai was drawing his haori around her shoulders bidding her to place her arms in the sleeves slightly nudging her to pay attention. He knew she was starring at his chest intently and he couldn't help but feel a surge of male pride at her reaction. He could hear her accelerated heartbeat and smell the scent of her slight arousal mixed in with her natural scent of a field full of flowers after a rainstorm. It was intoxicating. Unable to distance himself from her, he leaned into her hair instinctively, breathing in her scent deeply. His mind clouded with thoughts of the small woman before him, he whispered into the lush curtain of her hair.

"My koiishi."

____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**Ch. 7 What a friend should do**

Kagome couldn't help the shiver that raced up her spine at the sound of his silken voice. Feeling his warm, hard body pressing up against her, she instinctively wanted to cuddle up against him. The priestess realized she was wrapped up in his haori and no longer stood naked before him, but she couldn't help and feel the ecstatic pounding of her heart beat against her ribcage at his nearness. Why did he affect her so much? Never had she felt this way with any other man, not even when she had thought she was madly in love with Inuyasha. In no way had the hanyou ever made her want to jump up and kiss him senseless or want to take one of his large clawed hands in hers and place it on her body and guide it down to her-

The sound of hair raising hissing directed toward them broke their trance instantaneously.

"I have yet to see the woman carry your mark upon her. The onna's smell alone gives testimony that she has not been claimed by the west." Haruki, the first neko youkai, spoke with a sneer interrupting their bonding purposefully.

Touga was quickly loosing patience with these cats. He no longer cared if they were allies or not, he would make sure to shut them up without delay. Hastily making sure that his haori covered the young woman he turned his gaze back to the two neko youkai. They know doubt thought that because of their connection to the Southern Lord they would get away with their infuriating behavior.

Gently picking up the priestess in his arms bridle style and holding her against his chest protectively, he made his way back toward the rivers edge to face the two who dared interrupt the moment he was sharing with the lovely woman.

The way the Taiyoukai's full attention was now focused in a narrow-eyed glare directly at them, made their hackles rise in fear. They knew the Western heir had very few, if any, youkai who could equal him in power and strength, and it would be suicidal to become one of his enemies. Yet, they couldn't help but be skeptical at this sudden relationship. As the Southern Lords grandsons they would have been privy to the mating of the one of the most powerful youkais. And surely the West would have celebrated such an occasion announcing their new Lady to the rest of the kingdoms.

Standing on land once more the inuyoukai placed the miko gently on her feet pushing her behind him as he faced the fools who dared question him. He took his time looking them over in undisguised disgust. Did they truly believe themselves to be his equals to question him over a female?

Touga prepared to make them wait a few more minutes before he deemed them worthy enough to speak to. Yet upon seeing the look of lust that crossed their features when they looked at the miko, who now stood next to him instead of behind him in his wet haori, he quickly lost all rational.

Touga's reiki rose up and flared in anger at their slow perusal of the woman who accompanied him. His youki swirled around him crackling in a mighty current of wind as his eyes began to bleed red; his violet stripes of status suddenly becoming jagged and his canines elongating to allow the beast within more capability to tear their prey apart. His beast snarled his displeasure and reminded Touga of their insolence, urging him to assert his dominance over the two feline who in no way equaled his rank or strength. How dare they glare so openly at his female. Did they think there would be no repercussions for their impudence?

"You do not question this Touga, nor his soon-to-be-mate." He snarled out in anger. "If you should ever come near her again, or should you even think to look at her and your eyes wonder below her face, I will not hesitate to remove your head from your body." He said menacingly, a growl marring his normally smooth tone.

As any normal cats would do upon running into a very pissed off dog, they ran. Their enhanced speed taking them from the clearing faster than the miko's eyes could follow.

Kagome giggled upon seeing their hasty departure. They looked utterly frightened as well they should be, even _she_ was a bit intimidated by Touga's power. Yet she had not once been frightened of him or his powerful aura, he was only trying to protect her after all. Being a priestess, Kagome should have been feeling at least a little nauseous or somewhat apprehensive of Touga's angered reiki flaring so closely to her holy aura, but surprisingly she felt normal.

Her priestess powers had not even once warned her of any danger nor did they rise up to defend her of any perceived threat. Perhaps because she did not see Touga as someone who would ever hurt her intentionally.

She couldn't help herself. Her giggles turned into full blown laughter as she remembered the look on their faces.

Touga's eyes had returned to their normal golden hue and his aura had calmed as he looked at her with his own amusement. Frankly, he was surprised the beasts hadn't argued their case but had just simply fled, the fear of death evident in their eyes.

"Thank you Touga!" The miko exclaimed with gratitude while jumping up to place her arms around his neck in a hug. "You got here right on time! They looked hilarious running for their lives with their tail tucked between their legs. Serves them right for trying to look at me like some steak!" She huffed.

Touga was surprised at her show of gratitude but was not about to comment on his good fortune. Did she not realize she was still wet and his haori clung to her like a second skin and perhaps revealed more than it covered? Well if she did not, he was not about to remind her.

He returned her hug wrapping his own arms around the cheerful woman holding her up in the process. "You're very welcome. Anything for my mate." He said smiling at her suddenly good mood.

"Or you mean soon-to-be-mate Touga-sama." She corrected with delight still clinging to him. She was shameless. She knew it, but somehow she couldn't seem to unwrap herself from around his neck, he felt too good. _She_ felt too good being held in his arms. Even if she was just wearing his haori and nothing else, her modesty at the moment was nonexistent.

"Kagome, I think you can drop the honorific now. We are so very well acquainted after all. Don't you think?" He questioned while lifting a brow and looking pointedly at the wet haori that clung to her slender form; yet his eyes were ogling something far more specific.

Seeing where his eyes were directed a crimson color stained her cheeks. She hadn't quite realized that his haori was plastered to her body and was slightly open revealing a generous amount of her breasts. She quickly took hold of the two sides and shut them tight her eyes never meeting his. No wonder the stupid nekos had been starring at her so hungrily.

Without realizing it though she was still holding unto Touga's neck with one arm and had not completely let go of him. Kagome had no real desire to release her hold on him; even if she was hanging on to him half naked.

'She only looks more attractive when she blushes.' Thought the inuyoukai as he saw her modesty manifest itself once more. 'If only I could feel more of her skin, it looked so incredibly soft and silky-smooth. Ahh…I would be a very contented youkai indeed.' Before his thoughts could drift to more worthwhile endeavors, he decided to hold the miko to his chest while he led them back to where she had left her clothing.

She continued to giggle quickly forgetting her mishap as he started to walk off with her, her small feet dangling off the ground. She hugged his neck tightly as he carried her off and clung to him like a child who hangs unto to her father for fear that he would leave her behind. Though, she was confident that she _never_ once saw him as a father but more of a…a…well she wasn't sure what she saw him as, only that she was positive that she was attracted to him.

For Kami's sake she was older than he was! Ok only in human years but it had to count for something right? So there was nothing wrong with being attracted to a beautiful and smart, powerful, interesting, and extremely sexy youkai was there?

He chuckled right along with her feeling carefree and lighthearted, two things he had never felt before. His life has always been about diligently training his body as well as his mind. About politics and war tactics. About learning to handle the unexpected, the unforeseen and even the unexplained. Never had he learned to laugh, to play, to or just be a male enjoying himself in the company of an undeniably alluring female. That is until now.

"Touga-kun, I have an idea." She said as he put her down gently next to the rock that still held her clothing.

He raised an eyebrow, something he had been doing a lot lately, and wondered at the new nickname.

"Is…is it ok if I call you that, I…I could call you something else if you like maybe-"

"It is perfectly fine Kagome. I was only surprised. You see, I have never had anyone call me that before. It was rather….odd to hear, that is all -I like it though." He smiled sincerely, a fang poking from the corner of his top lip.

The miko was suddenly mesmerized watching the gleaming canine wondering what it would feel like if she touched it with her finger -or her tongue- and his boyishly charming smile left her dazzled. He was looking at her, she knew, probably waiting for an answer of some sort, yet at the moment she couldn't quite remember what they had been talking about. Had he asked her a question?

"A friend?" She asked somewhat confusedly and in a daze. 'Get a hold of yourself Kagome, not like Inuyasha and every other youkai you know don't have fangs. Yeah…except they don't have his gorgeous face and attitude to go with it.' She mused. Seeing his smile disappear and the questioning look in his eyes, she swiftly brought herself out of her reflections and remembered their previous conversation.

"Heh, heh, heh…I mean….Haven't any of your friends ever called you Touga-kun before?" The miko sweat dropped. She really hoped he wouldn't ask her what the hell was wrong with her.

"No- I do not have the kind of 'friends' you believe me to have. I have acquaintances, I have allies, and I have those who wish to gain something from me whether my power, protection, title, or simply to have the pleasure of warming my bed. No more."

He said it so matter-of-fact that she couldn't help but wonder if Touga thought this was a

normal way of life. (Though she had to forcibly ignore the comment about women warming his bed.)

Had he never had a true friend in his entire life then? It really saddened her.

But more importantly it convicted her. Kagome decided then and there that she would be the first to be his most loyal and devoted and truest friend. She would do anything in her power to make him happy. He would remember her, even far after she would leave his side. It troubled her again to think that she would not look upon his stunningly handsome face again, that she would not hear his beautiful voice and hear any wisdom gained to him by years of immortality. She heaved a great sigh.

She had to stop this depressing line of thinking immediately, it was not going to help her in any way. Kagome just needed to make the best of the time spent in his company, and that time would start now.

"Touga-kun, I am not one of these people you speak of. I would be happy to be considered your ally, I…well actually do need your help to find my way home, but I do not seek anything else from you. Ok…actually that's somewhat of a lie, I do want other things from you." She said smiling at him coyly.

"I would love your company. I would love to see your beautiful and charming smile. Lets see to hear your infectious and wonderful laughter. To share your wit and fascinating conversation. To hear your knowledge and wisdom, and your-" His jovial laughter made her stop her 'what I want in a friend' countdown.

She looked at him nervously wondering why he had suddenly gone from laughing at her antics to a serious and thought-provoking mood in the blink of an eye. Had she said something wrong? Maybe she shouldn't have joked with him and told him what else she wanted from him.

"Is that all you wish of me?" Asked the inuyoukai with an attractive smirk while walking toward the now flustered miko.

"Uhh…umm…wha…what do you m…mean?" She stammered out sounding more disconcerted than she'd like. Did he know what he was doing to her? And more importantly, was he doing it on purpose?

He continued to close in on her till he was only a hands breath away. Carefully he leaned down, hovering above her, his magnificent golden-honeyed eyes roaming over her face taking in every detail with fascination. Craning her neck back, she locked eyes with him, swallowing, as she tried to desperately return her breathing to normal. She licked her suddenly dry lips, her pink tongue darting out to moisten them. This small action seemed to draw his attention immediately, his eyes roaming over the contours of her lips, his brows creased as if he were thinking something through.

"Kagome." He breathed her name huskily.

Her eyes widened, hearing the way he said her name ever so seductively, and only inches from her lips.

Then suddenly, his voice returned to its normal silky baritone as he asked her a question.

"Didn't you say, you had an idea earlier? Would you like to tell me what it is now?" The inuyoukai said while taking a step back to allow her room to answer. He really wanted to laugh at the way the girl looked, so delightfully flushed and with such a confused look in her eyes.

Maybe he should have just kissed her instead of reminding her that she had a plan for what was left of their afternoon. He really had wanted to place his lips on hers, even if only for a brief moment, yet he couldn't help but remember that she had said she wanted to be his friend. Never once had she mentioned that she would like for him to court her. Besides she was the first real friend he had ever had, the inuyoukai couldn't just go and ruin their tenuous friendship now could he?

_And_ it would almost be impossible to take a step into something more than companionship. There were very many reasons. But the most important ones had to be that she was not of his time, she was human, and she was leaving him as soon as they could figure out a way for her to do so. Best not to start something that would end up hurting them both.

Though, these logical conclusions certainly wouldn't stop him from wishing it were otherwise.

Her titillating voice brought him out of his thoughts with a start.

"Oh…yeah…yeah…I did. I mean I do have a plan. But maybe…umm…maybe its just not a good idea…I mean you probably wont wanna do it anyway and then you'll get all wet again and- hey…you're dry already…wow that was fast! How'd you do that? Is it some kind of youkai thing, because if it is I'd sure love to have that power. Ya know to be able to get super dry in the blink of an eye and stuff and well…yeah…"

After he was able to dissect her hastily spoken words, he figured that she was probably embarrassed for some odd reason if she was be rambling so. Perhaps she was unnerved because he had almost tried kissing her again.

Hm. He realized that he had to try this kissing thing soon or else be left with increasing curiosity. The inuyoukai suddenly wondered if and how many times the miko had kissed another male.

That thought didn't sit well with him. Best not to assume too much and simply ask her. 'Yes that's exactly what I'll do.' He thought with renewed enthusiasm. 'I'll just remind myself to ask her at a later time.' But for now, he would get her to tell him this plan of hers.

"Miko- Tell me what you would like to do." He said firmly giving her a glimpse of his normally commanding presence.

"O..Ok." Kagome cleared her throat and tried to get her mind to work after it had nearly turned to mush. What was wrong with her? Shouldn't she be urgently trying to look for a way home? Instead here she was flirting around with Touga hundreds of years before even Sesshoumaru was thought of, and she was about to ask him to go swimming with her?

Yet, she had practically promised herself that she would be his first real friend and she really wanted to show him what it would be like to just kick back and have fun. So…

"Well would you like to go swimming with me Touga? Just for a little while of course…since you know…I am still a little hungry. But we don't have to if you don't want to. I guess I just wanted you to fool around with me a bit." Hastily realizing her embarrassing mistake she tried to remedy it quickly before he even had the opportunity to reply.

"I mean…not fool around with me or anything but just you know play with me….Ohhhh" The reddened miko groaned miserably and wondered if she were going to forever be saying stupid things to Touga.

Or if he was forever going to be laughing at her instead of with her.

"I don't believe I have ever laughed or even smiled this much before in my entire laugh miko!"

"And," he added, "I would be honored to play with you." He said while giving her a lopsided smirk at the implication.

'Ok so I guess that makes me feel a little better.' She thought, her spirits lifting again. She really did want him to just relax and have fun but first-

"Alright but first you have to turn around while I change."

The confused look he gave her made her decide to explain a bit further.

"I can't possibly get into the water wearing just your haori. Well not again anyway."

Kagome saw a devilish tinkle in his eye. She recognized it immediately as one she had seen many times before on Miroku. No doubt he was imagining her naked in the water with him and kami only knows what they would be doing. He was a young male after all. Aren't they ALL prone to some sort of sexual fantasies whether youkai, hanyou, or human?

"Just turn around so I can change and then we'll get in the water ok." She said a bit more harshly than she'd like.

Touga was not sure what the miko was planning on changing into. Perhaps she was going to change back into that odd kimono she had been wearing. Not like it covered her skin very much anyway so perhaps she would swim in that. He turned around giving her ample time to change into her strange garments before asking if she was ready to get in.

He was really beginning to look forward to this. He had never gone swimming before for the simple enjoyment of it, or even with anyone else for that matter. And definitely never with a futuristic miko who happened to be extremely appealing to his eyes as well as his nose.

Meanwhile, Kagome was able to get her black lace bra and panties on in record time, she wasn't going to go in naked after all. The miko had had enough of males ogling her all afternoon, or even longer than that if you counted Miroku's and even Inuyasha's occasional, 'I thought I heard danger & since you were vulnerable and naked bathing, I came to the rescue,' mishaps . The miko knew she was going to be swimming in her underwear but it was as if she were wearing a bikini so it would hardly be indecent.

"Maybe you shouldn't get into the water after all Touga-kun." Kagome said smugly to the youkai behind her.

"Why is that miko?" The inuyoukai asked dejectedly wondering why she would suddenly change her mind.

"Because…"

"…you might smell like WET PUPPY AFTERWARD!!" She screamed while running off and jumping into the water before he could reach her.

Touga turned around, eyes open wide, just as the priestess ran off and jumped into the water. Had he heard her right?

The miko had just made a grave mistake. You _never_ turn your back on an inu. And, you never, ever run from one either.

He followed on her heels jumping into the water behind her. She screamed and laughed as he grabbed her around the waist and prepared to throw her farther into the water. But as his arm slipped around her smooth and flat stomach he noticed something very important…he was touching her bare skin.

"Kagome!" He exclaimed with surprise yet still not relinquishing his hold on her.

"What are you wearing?"

"Oh this?" The miko answered flirtatiously. She couldn't help herself. Kagome couldn't remember the last time she felt so feminine and attractive. Sure, youkai were always complementing her and telling her she looked good enough to eat but that didn't count. It was nice to feel desired and to know she had had an effect on the most gorgeous youkai she had ever laid eyes on.

And if that youkai happened to be Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's dad, then so be it.

'If Inuyasha can always go off and flirt with my 'sister' (ok the person who I was reincarnated from), then I can certainly flirt with his dad. So there!' The miko reasoned to herself.

"Well this is like a bathing suit of my time." The futuristic priestess tried explaining. "There are many public swimming areas where loads of people go for recreation, you know for fun. Since nobody wants to see everyone else naked they invented some bathing suits to cover up uhh…the most important parts on your body. Does that make sense?"

The Western heir swallowed as he took in her complete 'ba-thi-ng suit.' It hardly covered any of her body and was far more provocative than if she were to be completely naked. It made his imagination run wild. He could only envision the strange silky texture of it between his fingers as he sliced each one of the pieces of cloth off her body slowly replacing his fingers with his mouth.

That would not be hard to accomplish seeing as how he was only wearing his hakamas and those could easily be discarded since he had left his boots on the rivers shore. He would only need to pull her body closer to his and-

"Touga, are you all right? You seem a little…out-of-it."

"Hum…oh yes, yes perfectly fine. But as for you my dear miko…" He decided to put some space between them for her own safety, so he threw her far into the middle of the river; without using all of his strength of course, he didn't want to hurt her.

"TOUG AHHHH!! She screamed while splashing under the water. He was definitely going to get it now. No more miss nice-miko. She came back up sputtering water and glared at him heatedly promising retribution.

They continued to play in the water pushing, diving, throwing, and generally just relaxing and having fun. Their laughter echoed in the still forest around them, even the trees swayed in the gentle breeze as if seeming to be as relaxed as the taiyoukai who frolicked happily in the water with the priestess.

As the sun marked the end of its role upon the land, and the stars and moon took its place, the pair of soggy friends made their way back into the small clearing to start the small firewood the miko had left prepared. Touga had indeed come back with several skinned rabbits, (before he had smelled the offensive smell of neko), so those were easily cut into long strips and placed on sticks to roast by the fire.

Kagome tried to dry as best she could seeing as how she had no towels or even an extra set of clothing. Her hair and undergarments remained damp as she sat close to the warm fire, a contented silence falling between the two. She had already taken notice that Touga's own clothing and long beautiful ponytail were dried courtesy of his reiki. How she wished she could dry herself so easily.

"Well I guess I'm going to go to sleep now Touga-kun. I'm sure we're going to have an exciting day tomorrow when we reach the youkai village. You know I didn't even know something like that existed. I've never even heard of one before but I guess they would be around seeing as how there are many civilized youkai.

So anyway I'll just lay down over here by the fire and go to sleep. Goodnight." She said yawning behind her hand. She was dead tired and wondered if Touga was going to keep watch all night. He probably would just as Inuyasha did most of the time.

She found a nice grassy spot that had almost no lumps and laid down on her side. Oh how she missed her sleeping bag. She closed her eyes wondering what tomorrow would bring.

"Sleep well Kagome." He answered softly realizing that her breathing had already evened out signaling her slumber.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

_She couldn't breathe. Her lungs were screaming for oxygen and the muscles in her legs were contracting with each step she took. Kagome knew she had to stop running soon and just be forced to give in to her exhaustion. _

_The snake youkai was close, too close, and would soon be biting through her with his enormous venom dripping fangs. She could almost feel the poison enter her body making her cry out in fear. _

"_No," she panted, "I cant die like this. There's still so much left for me to do. Naraku isn't defeated yet. And…and I want to experience love, real love not a crush or disappointed but to fall in love with someone so strongly that no one and nothing can stand in our way. And I want for him to fiercely love me in return and place me above all others." _

_The snake slithered up to her coiling his large body around her frail human one squeezing out her life force._

"_No!!" She cried too exhausted to even try to use her holy powers. "Please don't!" She screamed as the youkais fangs pierced her flesh. _

"_Touga!" She breathed raggedly, her blood and lungs ablaze with the poison making it difficult to take in air._

_Before her eyes closed in defeat, she heard him calling out to her. "Kagome!!" He seemed so far away. "Kagome!!" He called out again only this time the sound was much closer. She knew that he would not make it to her in time. She would never see his face again. She would close her eyes for the last time and her one regret would be that she never played out her 'what if' scenario with Touga. _

"_Kagome!!" His voice was so close now. If only she could reach out to him she knew she would be alright. "Koi, listen to me please."_

_Whaa…._

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Wake up sweetheart. Come on you're alright…I'm right here."

"Tou…Touga…is that really you?" Kagome asked trying to lift the fog from her hazy mind. Had it all just been a dream then? Had he heard her cry out in her sleep?

"Hai, its me koi, you were just dreaming. It was just a dream, no ones going to hurt you, I promise."

"Oh Touga!!" The miko cried lifting herself up in a sitting position from the ground where she had fallen asleep.

Feeling his gentle hands on her arms and his aura of concern and worry flickering around her, surrounding her, she couldn't help but fling herself into his arms.

"It was aw…awful…a sssnake youkai…he was…he was squeezing me t. death and he bit me an…and poisoned me Touga. I was…I was dying and….and you c.'t get to me in time." She sniffed allowing herself to cry in his warm embrace.

He placed her on his lap soothing her with his soft words. He had never comforted someone before but managed to remember a time when his okaa-san had attempted to soothe him after a particularly frightening nightmare as a child.

So he rubbed small circles on her lower back and growled softly to her as any inu would do to comfort a mate or child.

Kagome was slowly regaining her coherency. She had been so frightened. And it was not necessarily because she was being chased by a terrifying youkai but because of the horrible sensation she had felt of being poisoned and coming so close to death.

Feeling Touga's soothing back rubs and his vibrating chest -she could swear he sounded like he was purring- she began to feel her eyes grow heavy with sleep again.

Had he just called her sweetheart and koi? She wondered sleepily. Or was she just dreaming wishing he'd call her those endearments. Oh well, she'd consider it tomorrow. Right now she was just too tired to think about anything.

"Arigato Touga." She said sleepily snuggling deeper into his chest. "Tomorrow….when I'm a little….more….awake…I'll thank you…properly. When we get…to…to the youkai…"

She was asleep before she could even finish her sentence.

The inuyoukai couldn't help but be intrigued. How exactly was the miko planning on thanking him properly? He wasn't sure but if she needed help to figure out a way, then he would gladly assist her and think of something suitable.

He buried his nose in the woman's hair inhaling her sweet scent again. It was rather addicting. It calmed him and soothed his beast so much so that he began to feel drowsy. Enveloping the small woman in his arms tenderly, he leaned his head back on the trunk of the tree he was sitting up against, and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

Ahh…he couldn't help but look forward to the morrow.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**I know there wasn't not too much action in this chpt. but I'm still trying to build up their relationship, you know kinda takes a while for them to really fall in love especially since Kagome has to overcome a lot to even think about the L-word with Inu's and Sesshy's dad.**

**HOPE YOU GUYS ARE NOT TOO DISSAPPOINTED WITH MORE FLUFF!! **

**This Ch. was pretty long and I couldn't even believe they hadn't gotten to the youkai village yet, WOW! Not too sure if that's a good or bad thing?? HMM???**

**WELL AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW / ADD TO STORY ALERT!! **

**THANK YOU!! ARIGATOU!! **

**Until next time!!**


	8. Chapter 8 Jealousy and abandonment

**Hey everyone…sorry I took so long with an update (I normally try to do an update at least once a week or sooner). So to make up for it I'm giving you all 2 CHAPTERS!! YAY!! Thank you to everyone who reviewed, added this to their favs and story updates, I really appreciate you guys and am so glad you have found this story interesting enough to read. **

**OH AND THESE COUPLE OF CHPTS. ARE STILL UN-BETAD SORRY!!**

**In the near future I will be working on another Touga/Kagome story. (though perhaps not quite yet as I don't want to take on too much - I'll just work on the draft for now. ) I am still writing my other Sess/Kag story and trying update both at the same time. But anyway as always:**

**PLEASE BE KIND AND REVIEW!! LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU THINK!!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

He buried his nose in the woman's hair inhaling her sweet scent again. It was rather addicting. It calmed him and soothed his beast so much so that he began to feel drowsy. Enveloping the small woman in his arms tenderly, he leaned his head back on the trunk of the tree he was sitting up against, and closed his eyes with a contented sigh.

Ahh…he couldn't help but look forward to the morrow.

* * *

**Ch. 8 Jealousy and abandonment **

The chattering of birds began to takes its toll on the young, peacefully sleeping woman. She desperately wanted to yell at them or throw them a pillow in her frustrated and inactive state of mind. It was much, much to early to be singing so happily. Where was Sesshoumaru when you needed his poison whip?

Ugh! She usually wasn't this cranky but for some reason she hadn't been able to get a good nights sleep the night before. And why was Inuyasha not already yelling in her ear demanding his breakfast? Where was he? Was Sango already awake too?

'Well if no one is bothering me I guess I should just take the opportunity to snuggle back into the covers for a bit longer. They're so warm and smell so good. Though they do feel rather odd.' She thought while wiggling in her sleeping bag trying to go back to sleep.

A sudden groan alerted her to the presence of a powerful demon. Yet before her mind could even alert her to the danger, he spoke.

"Miko, if you do not wish for me to ravish you before you are fully awake to appreciate it, I suggest you do not wiggle your bottom on my lap any longer. Besides, its time we began to make our way to the village if we are to gain any information. You do wish to return to your time do you not?" Questioned the taiyoukai while trying to untangle the arms that were currently wrapped around his neck.

She squeaked and hurriedly tried to jump off the demon dogs lap. "Toug -Touga?" She stammered out his name with wide eyes, her mind now fully alert.

He chuckled softly seeing her sudden surprise and her disheveled appearance. Her hair was mused and seemed to stick up everywhere and her bangs covered her eyes. Even her short green kimono appeared rumpled.

Yet, she had slept through the night without so much as a single nightmare so he had to infer that she had slept well. That and the fact that she was sighing an awful lot in his arms throughout the night.

"Gomen nasai Touga. I didn't-- I mean….I fell asleep on your lap? How did that happen? Oh, wait a minute. I think…I think I remember. I was having an awful nightmare then I guess you woke me up and…and pulled me unto your lap. It really was extremely comfortable though, actually I've never felt safer in my whole life. I must have slept like a baby or something because I didn't want to let go of you when you woke me up and-"

The miko looked up to find Touga starring at her with something akin to amusement on his handsome face.

Darnit!! In her rambling quest to diffuse some of the awkward feelings she had upon waking up on Touga's lap, it seems she only made it worse. What was she saying? Did she really have to reveal all that? Well, it was much too late to take all of it back and besides it was all true. She wasn't going to lie to him or something, she did feel safer than she had ever felt before. Not even with Inuyasha brandishing Tetsusaiga around and killing every demon that came to close to her, did she ever feel this way. And she would not deny that it was also exceedingly comfortable to sleep on his lap. Very, very, comfortable. In fact, so comfortable that she wanted to do it again. Okay, she wouldn't lie herself, she wanted to do it for the rest of the time that she was with him. It beat sleeping on the hard ground any day.

"Kagome, you should eat." He said pointing a claw-tipped finger to a stick that was already roasting a large fish before an already glowing fire.

How'd he catch a fish and start a fire when she had been sleeping on his lap all night? 'Huh…interesting.' The miko thought. She'd have to ask him about it later. Maybe he had some other powers she didn't know about.

"Arigatou, let me just go wash up at the river a bit then we'll get going, I wont take long." Kagome said while standing up and trying to smooth her fuku down to a less than embarrassing state, though completely forgetting about fixing her untidy hair.

"Kagome." The inuyoukai called back to her.

"Hai?" She answered wondering what he needed.

"Please do not decide to take another quick bath. I don't want to walk into the village with males ogling you in my wet haori again. You were showing too much of your body to those damned neko the last time and I do not wish for it to happen again. Actually I forbid it. You will not go around showing yourself to others. In fact," he added, "perhaps it is best if I purchase you a _decent_ kimono as soon as we arrive. The one you currently own is…unseemly." He said while starring into her eyes.

The priestess was very unsure if he was only trying to joke with her or if he was actually being serious. So, she only blushed at the memory of him seeing her naked, calling her koiishi and covering her in his haori, but said nothing to acknowledge she would do as he 'commanded.' Yet the more she thought about it, the more she became angry. Who did he think he was to be ordering her around? Not like she did all those things on purpose. She never asked those stupid cats to ogle her, or for Touga to cover her up and defend her for that matter. And why was it unseemly to be in his haori or show her body in front of everyone else yet it was not unseemly to do so in front him?

"Look Touga I appreciate all that you have done for me, but really, I'm not one of your subjects to be ordered around like that. I don't even belong in this time period let alone belong to you or the West. And I am definitely not one of your servants to be given orders to and expected to obey without question."

He looked taken aback by her response. The scowl on his face quickly alerted her that he was not pleased with her answer and she should brace herself for his reply.

"Miko, you will listen to this Touga, for he knows what is best to keep you safe and unharmed."

"You _will_ take orders from me as long as you are under _my _protection and until I deem it otherwise, you belong to _me_ while under my care."

Kagome sputtered with furious indignation. "What?!! I'm not some possession or piece of property- In fact I'm a miko and therefore it is even ridiculous for you to think I would take orders from a demon!! I am not yours to command at will Touga, I'm a human being with emotions and feelings and extremely capable of not only making my own decisions but of taking care of myself!!" She ended in a loud huff.

"Well then, since you are so capable of taking care of yourself, I don't see why I am needed. As you said, you do not wish or need my assistance and you certainly do not belong to me or the West-- so you are free to go as you please. I will not stop nor hinder your journey any further."

He couldn't believe she had dared question him and outright rebuffed his commands!! No one dared refuse him, no one ever contradicted his orders and no one, despite their status or power, turned down any of his requests!!

Who did this small girl think she was? The inuyoukai's natural instincts wanted to take over. He wanted to show the female who had the authority. His beast wanted to force her to submit to his will and make her obey.

His aura flared in anger and his hands itched to grab her and punish her accordingly. The inuyoukai strained to remain standing where he was and not let his beast break free from its chains and go after the girl. Touga didn't want to kill her after all, perhaps hurt her slightly but not maim her or take her life.

Suddenly sensing her conflicting emotions, her aura changing and flowing like turbulent sea waves, he decided they would part ways now. His father, the Inu no Taisho, would be waiting for him to report back on his patrol. And he was taking longer than normal so no doubt would want to question him on his whereabouts. Though, his father would not worry about him, he never did, not even when he was only a child. Touga knew that his father would only be interested in the wellbeing of his lands and would most undoubtedly not even listen long enough for him to even mention the strange miko he had met on his journey. Well it did not matter to him one way or another, he was old enough and powerful enough to take care of himself.

The smell of tears brought him out of his personal reverie. The taiyoukai felt the onnas holy powers fluctuate and rise almost as much as his reiki. It only seemed to stir up his beast and agitate it further though, making it believe he was about to be purified. His eyes began to bleed red at the corners, his beast intent on making himself known. He knew he had to get away from her quickly before he did something he would later regret.

"Touga please." Pleaded the miko. She didn't know how this had all gotten so quickly out of control. Would he really abandon her out here all alone and unarmed in a time that was not even her own? His words had hurt her and she knew that tears threatened to fall but were held back by her sheer will alone. Maybe…maybe he didn't understand what friendship was. Hadn't he said he had never had a real friend? Then, she just needed to make him understand how friendship worked.

"I thought you said we were friends and friendship doesn't work like this Touga. It doesn't demand or force or even make others obey. It just-"

The priestess interrupted her own sentence once she saw his sudden desire to leave and how he was not even really listening to what she was saying. She knew she couldn't ask him for more than he was willing to give. Touga wasn't obligated to her in any way after all, but she could at least get him to point the right way to the youkai village and hope to the kami's that she didn't get killed on the way. Or get killed at the village full of youkai that she was heading to, she was still a miko after all.

"Before you leave Touga-sama may I just ask you to point me in the direction of the village and the name of the youkai who is supposed to have information?" She asked sorrowfully though trying her hardest to not let on that she was deeply hurt and kept her voice as normal and even as possible.

He felt her aura of sadness and smelt the salt of tears unshed, yet the inuyoukai was still too infuriated to allow much to penetrate his angered mind. His beast reminded him of the need to push the young woman down on her hands and knees before him and pound into her violently until she screamed his name in submission.

Yet, even in his muddled mind he knew he would answer her questions, she needed to know in order to survive after all.

He snarled more than spoke, his voice sounding more animalistic than human. "Continue East for 17 miles then speak to a kitsune by the name of Hira. She knows about magic and enchantments and will know where to find other priestesses if the need arises."

"Goodbye miko Kagome."

He was gone before she could even think of thanking him for all of his help, for-for saving her life.

The tears broke through her restraint. Kagome crumpled to the ground with a feeling of loss in her soul so profound, that she wondered why she would feel this way in such a short amount of time.

'_How could he just leave me behind like that? He's just being a stupid, spoiled brat and is used to getting everything his way. I mean why else would he get so mad at me? I thought we were friends? What am I going to do now without him?' _She thought forlornly while crying into her hands.

The miko knew that she had to get up and be on her way. There could be other youkai out there smelling her now charred breakfast and could decide to join her. And without Touga…

Her tears at being dumped in this clearing and more importantly in this time began anew. Why did that stupid well have to leave her stranded here? Was it broken or maybe fate was experimenting with her, or was it just all stupid Kikyo's fault?

She sniffed trying to compose herself. Her eyes were probably red and puffy and she felt her nose all runny which was just sad since she didn't have any tissues with her. She couldn't go on crying like this. Kagome just had to forget him and keep going.

"I'll just tell Inuyasha that his dad was a…a -a big jerk and left me to fend for myself beacuse he didn't want me to show my body to anybody else but him!!!" She yelled angrily at the trees.

Hearing her comment out loud, it suddenly it dawned on her. Was he…could he have been jealous? Was he just telling her in his own way that he wanted to be the only one to look at her body? Is that why he said it?

Kagome didn't know what to think about that. On one side, her rational side, she knew it was probably for the best that he left. She didn't want him to think there could possibly be something between them. Why? The same old excuse, he was her best friends dad and she had to leave him soon. And well, he wasn't even alive in Inuyasha's or her time -which only served to remind her that he would die in the future and depressed her even more.

Though…on the other side, her feminine and hormonal side, she was very pleased and found that she liked him to be jealous and slightly possessive of her. She actually felt beautiful and desired and for once in her life someone had made her feel like they wanted _her._ Maybe it was more than that. She knew without a doubt that she was attracted to him and was undeniably glad that he at least returned the feeling; even if it was in a weird and sort of domineering way.

The miko sighed and cleaned the remaining tears off her face. Its not like she could do anything about it now. He was gone and she would not call him back. She had too much pride to beg him to come back to her.

All Kagome could really do now was continue on to the village alone and maybe, just maybe, she would get to see him once last time before she left.

Noticing her fish was too charred to eat and the fact that she was no longer even hungry, she decided to douse the fire and be on her way. Kagome was never one for directions and if it weren't for her friends she would be quite lost. It was a good thing then that Touga had literally pointed the way for her or else she would have felt extremely incompetent if she would have had to ask him which way was east.

She had stalled long enough sitting there, secretly hoping he would change his mind, say it was all a misunderstanding and come back to her. But he hadn't.

She sighed again wondering how long it would take her to get to her destination. There was nothing for her to gather or take so she stood and began to trek through the lush countryside toward the youkai village.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Touga had to gather his thoughts and push down his desire to go back and teach the miko a lesson in obedience she would not soon forget. His beast agreed with him whole heartedly making the tension in his body only increase with the images it supplied his addled mind.

He could see himself, his face contorted in rage, no trace of white remaining in his eyes as his beast controlled, grabbing the miko and throwing her down on the ground harshly. He would take hold of her indecently short kimono and rip it apart as he grabbed her round firm buttocks with his hands and aligned himself to her opening. He would then thrust into her tight sheath over and over again, driving into her without regard for her needs or wellbeing. Touga could picture himself leaning above her, clamping down on the fleshy area between her neck and shoulder with his fangs, holding her there forcefully until she cried out his name and acknowledged that she belonged to him and would obey him without question.

He must have growled out loud because he felt the all the animals in the area scurry away from him and for head for a safer part of the forest. They didn't want to be around an irate taiyoukai.

His breathing was heavy with the images his beast continued to provide. He could almost hear the sound of the miko's voice as she panted his name and urged him to increase his speed. He could feel the weight and bounce of her large breasts in his hands as he repeatedly pumped into her wet core with such force all she could do was scream with the sensation.

He snarled harshly. He could feel himself on the verge of loosing all restraint as his beast thrashed wildly against the chains he had in placed in his mind. The inuyoukai's face contorted and grew longer and Touga knew without a doubt that he was about to transform. What was happening to him? What did the miko do to him? He had never felt this way before, so furiously out of control and irrational. The taiyoukai knew he had to get a hold of himself before he tore through the countryside killing everything that was unfortunate enough to get in his path.

He gathered the reiki that was surging wildly around him and controlled it enough to form a cloud under his feet. He needed time to think and not allow himself to be led by instinct alone. He would not allow his beast to take over his awareness.

The wind that blew in his face and the tranquility of the blue skies, helped to settle his turbulent thoughts. Now that he was able to rationalize, Touga decided to figure out the small woman that he had accompanied as best he could.

The miko was different and unique. From what knew of her, he had already concluded that she was not a female that would put up with anyone's nonsense for very long. She was not afraid of youkai, though she was a priestess, nor did she condemn them or purify them simply for being demons. She was a women of honor, as she was chasing down a jewel of immense power from an evil hanyou, simply to rectify her mistake. Not many would have cared or even bothered to remain in a time not their own to remedy a wrong. That also made her an honest ningen. Out of all the things she had conversed about, not once did she lie to him, omitted things perhaps, but not lie. She was clean, unlike her human counterparts, and held an astonishingly pure scent. He had gathered that she was intelligent and quick with her tongue, not giving him the upper hand once. And she was powerful too. He sensed her magnificent aura, so unsettling to his person, yet still so strangely like his own in strength and intensity.

To put it simply, she was unlike anyone he had ever met. He had not once known a creature who could capture his attention like this little onna had. So why had he left her?

'Because she is defiant and willful,' he answered himself. Yet perhaps she had a point about their friendship. Maybe 'friends' were not supposed to order one another around, nor be likened unto mere servants and be given tasks to obey mindlessly.

But would that not elevate her status? Would she then not be considered his counterpart and not someone beneath him to do as he bids? Could a mere ningen woman be regarded as someone of equal standing to the Heir to the Western Lands? To a demon -a race of power, supremacy, and immortality?

Hn. Perhaps he just needed more time to think before he went back to look for her.

Touga sighed. That last thought had come to him unbidden and without been scrutinized thoroughly, but upon further examination, he knew it to be true. He would eventually go back and look for her. He could not and would not abandon her; his 'friend' the miko Kagome.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Alright guys the fluff couldn't last forever ya know~**

**WELL AS ALWAYS, PLEASE REVIEW / ADD TO STORY ALERT!! **

**THANK YOU!! ARIGATOU!! **

**Now on to the second chapter!!**


	9. Chapter 9 The not so thought out plan

**And here is your bonus chapter!! ENJOY!!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Touga sighed. That last thought had come to him unbidden and without been scrutinized thoroughly, but upon further examination, he knew it to be true. He would eventually go back and look for her. He could not and would not abandon her; his 'friend' the miko Kagome.

* * *

**Ch. 9 The not so well thought out plan**

Kagome trudged on with determination, all the while tripping over rocks, getting scratched by crooked tree branches, and attacked by flying insects of all sizes. She was getting really tired and her leg muscles ached from the constant walking. The miko knew that to sit and rest would most likely call attention to herself. She had felt a demonic aura not far from where she was walking, though it was not strong and felt rather small -perhaps belonging to a small youkai-, she still felt the need to continue moving. The demon was much too close for comfort and she had the sensation that it was watching her, following her.

"I could really use Inuyasha right about now." She said to herself. The worst part of this whole little adventure was the fact that she had no one to talk to. The hours dragged on with only her thoughts to keep her company. She desperately wished she had someone to converse with.

"So I guess the only thing left to do is for me to talk to myself. As I was saying earlier, I really wish Inuyasha was here carrying me on his back right now. I know that sometimes he's not too gentle and his back is not very comfortable…and well sometimes I really wish he would shower more often, but it still beats walking anyday." She said while scrunching up her nose at the memories being of being carted around when he hadn't bothered to take a bath in days.

The sensation of being followed continued to plague her. The aura did not feel threatening or malicious and thankfully only seemed to be curious somehow. It still left her rather uneasy for the first few hours of her trek but after time passed by with no one for company but herself, she began to speak to him to keep her sanity. Unless that only made her crazier.

"You know, Inuyasha doesn't like to bathe very often. He thinks that its not very healthy to be in the water so much and that his skin is gonna fall off or something. That's ridiculous right?"

The miko thought for a second longer then continued.

"I know you're there you know. I can sense your youki. If you won't hurt me then I promise not to hurt you if you come out." She paused wondering if he would take her up on the offer.

After several minutes with no response, she continued to speak to him. Well she was pretty sure it was a him anyway.

"I remember this one time that Inuyasha -he's my best friend now- though at first he did try to kill me…and I was actually in love with him…well now that I think about it, it was more of my first real crush and…" A branch slapped her arm pretty hard. "OWW!!"

"Oh, sorry I kinda got off track there, what was I saying again? Oh, that's right, well he was all full of dirt and grime, and who knows what else after traveling for days, and refusing to bathe. I tried to give him subtle hints that he didn't smell so great being out in the hot sun all day, but he just didn't get it. I guess none of my other friends could stand it either because we all suddenly decided that he was going to get one, whether he liked it or not. Well we came upon this little river that we had to pass and he was just going to jump us across while my friends flew over on our….er…a fire-cat. So just as we were going to jump up over it they all decided to bump him pretty hard and somehow I managed to let go of him before he went face first into the water!"

"Actually," she admitted slowly," I kinda helped push him in from behind too." She added guiltily.

"Oh you should have seen his face! I wish I had had a camera to capture that moment forever!! Well you probably don't know what a camera is so I guess you could just ignore that part."

"At least we got him into the water though. We urged Miroku -the monk that travels with us- to get in there and force him to bathe. Inuyasha was sooo angry!" She laughed recalling how he ranted in near deafening shouts and threatened them with Tetsusaiga afterwards, though the sword never even transformed.

"So anyway, now he just keeps an eye on us anytime we get near a river."

It was so strange how she was able to feel the aura of the demon shift from curious to amused. She wondered if she was only imagining that she was able to discern his mood. Maybe Kagome was just way too tired of being alone and talking to herself that she was beginning to hallucinate.

She was about to ask her new invisible friend another one-sided question when she felt an overwhelming power of demonic auras hit her full force. She stumbled on her own feet and almost fell to her knees with the sensation it was invoking in her.

The miko knew that she had probably just arrived at the youkai village even if she was unable to see it with all of the trees and shrubbery in her way.

The sun was much lower in the sky and would be setting in an hour or two. Thankfully there was still enough light; and once she went into a clearing she would be able to see what she was dealing with. Hopefully they wouldn't kill her on site or anything.

The miko's thoughts came a mile a minute. She was very nervous, now that she had actually made it all this way without getting killed, she decided that coming by herself really hadn't been the greatest plan after all.

'I wonder if it will help if I say I know Touga. And I really don't look like a priestess so maybe they'll just be curious and let me find this kitsune…humm…I wonder if any of them eat humans?' She pondered anxiously bouncing from one thought to another.

"Well nothing to do now but be brave and hope someone knows how I can find my way home." She said gathering her courage and deciding to continue.

Kagome kept walking until the trees began to thin and finally mark a clear path. She continued on the small stretch of road until the demonic auras began to grow so strong that the miko felt light-headed with their immense numbers. She had never been around so many youkai's of this power before and it was rather unsettling.

Thankfully, the village came into view within moments. Kagome was rather surprised at the size of it; it was much larger than Edo and still larger than many of the other villages she had visited while searching for Naraku.

The hustle and bustle of the village residents could somehow be likened to that of a human one. There were demons that sold jewelry and hawked wares on the corners and the bends of the roads. Others that sold food in carts and stands. Still there were large huts that made up the homes, shops, eateries and trades of each youkai.

There were demons of all sizes, shapes, and colors. Only a few of them actually had humanistic bodies and faces while a majority had the form of beasts and animals, -and other oddities that the miko had never seen. There was even one that looked like a giant oni wearing nothing but a simple loincloth, hammering away on a weapon of some sort. 'Must be a blacksmith.' She thought with increasing confidence

'And it kinda just looks like any other town.' She tried to convince herself. 'Nothing too different. I can deal with this.'

Her already surprised state increased significantly as she saw a group of youkai children running down the roads playing and laughing with abandon. Her heart clenched in that moment. They reminded her so much of her own little kitsune Shippou. How she missed him. She wondered how he was holding up without her. All she could think of at the moment was that Inuyasha better not have been mistreating her little kit while she was gone, or else she would sit him for each blow he had given the poor little fox kit.

She stood on the top of a grassed filled hill that inclined just outside the village. She was still contemplating all the ways she would catch Inuyasha off guard and hurl him to the ground with her 'osuwari' command, when she instantly became aware of the first few youkai spotting her.

The miko wasn't really trying to hide -even though she still felt very apprehensive about the whole situation- but also didn't want anyone to panic and attack her if she just strolled right in, so she gave them time to take in her presence. She tried to mask her aura, but was not having any success. Kaede had only began to teach her that process so she wasn't getting very far with it.

Those that had noticed her didn't seem too intent on harming her but that's probably only because they were more in a sort of quiet shock. Kagome felt silly just standing there like some sort of fountain statue decorating the edge of their village, so she decided she had given them enough time to adjust to her and made her way into the main dirt road.

The priestess was desperately trying to act normal -as if she were not the only human in a village full of youkai- and casually strolled down the road stopping every few feet to look at a small trinket or admire the commodities one of the vendors was trying to sell. Most of the youkai she came too close to though just gaped or flinched at her nearness. Some even went as far as to give her warning growls, or shrieks and hisses in a few cases, and demanded she put down their wares and leave their stand immediately.

She passed by many who now stopped to stare at her openly forgetting what they had been doing in exchange for watching her closely. She felt like a leper that was being shunned as many, if not all, moved away from her cautiously giving her a wide berth. The younger ones even going as far as to run away from her.

Kagome was not even sure whom she could possibly ask about the kitsune Hira. It seemed nobody was willing to associate with her and of course its not like that came as a surprise, since any demon would have probably already been attacked if they would have walked into a human village.

Actually it was strange that not one of them had even asked her why she was here. Perhaps they sensed that she was not going to harm them.

Kagome continued to watch them silently contemplating each aura, seeking out a youkai whom she could ask without getting her head chewed off. But upon her close inspection, she wondered further into the edge of town where a couple of huts grouped together before the road veered off. She felt that same familiar aura that had been following her surrounded by several others.

Had this youkai tracked her? And was he waiting with others to attack her? She didn't think so, but the reiki of the other demons felt evil and hateful. Were they going to harm the smaller aura she felt instead?

She heard a whimper and knew immediately that she had guessed correctly. Apparently they were going to harm this small youkai that had accompanied her little journey and the miko couldn't allow that to happen.

She walked into the clustered and crowded area fearlessly, head held high, and with no obvious regard for her safety.

Kagome saw everything unfolding at once. Five violent demon reikis bombarded her senses and the youkais to whom they belonged to stood over what looked to be rather frightened and angry, small spiky red haired youkai. He looked to be only a child, perhaps eight or nine years old.

He was valiantly trying to defend himself, scratching anyone who came near him with his sharp claws and baring his fangs to them in warning.

Yet, all five demons who were somewhat humanoid, one of them actually having horns, another the nose of a wild boar, and still another a face that looked to be more bird like than the rest, paid him no mind. They would take turns advancing on him, striking out, hitting him where they could.

"Hey you!!" The young woman screamed at them with such fury it gained their immediate attention.

"Are you so weak that you have to pick on a small child? Hmm…you must stupid weaklings if it takes all of you to fight against an unarmed boy. I guess we'll just have to add a ningen girl to that as well." She jeered.

"You better get away from him right now!!" Kagome was beyond upset. What a bunch of idiotic cowards -to pick on a small child.!

'What do they think they're doing? And why is no one stopping them?' She thought in frustration. 'Were they planning to kill him? He's just a child for kami's sake, what could he have done to warrant such abuse? Or maybe -maybe they were going to eat him! They wouldn't do that to one of their own, and a child no less, would they?'

Kagome was furious with their treatment but suddenly apprehension and unease registered in her aura as their faces went from shocked -apparently having a small human woman in their village threatening them didn't go over to well with them- to amused, and finally to a hateful leer promising death and perhaps other unpleasant tortuous possibilities.

How was she going to fight them unarmed and in a village full of human hating, miko fearing, youkai? Apparently, she hadn't thought that far ahead and just ran into danger without thinking of a plan first. They would kill her for using her sacred powers here. The villagers wouldn't understand, for fear of their would-be-destroyer would rule their minds. Yet, she couldn't just stand by and let them kill the child.

"And what if we don't get away from him ningen? What are you going to do about it?" One of the more humanistic looking youkai asked arrogantly, breaking through her train of thought.

They began to advance on her quicker than she could think. Kagome wasted no time in trying to figure out a solution but instead rushed forward -as the child was not so far from her reach- and threw herself on the boy hoping he would understand that she was not trying to harm him, and placed a barrier around them both.

The miko didn't expect him to be so understanding and accept her protection so easily, yet he must have been so terrified that he allowed even her to protect him. Instead of fighting her off as she had assumed he would do in his frightened state, he curled into her body allowing her to place herself above him protectively.

The priestess tried not to use too much of her energy on the bright iridescent shield that surrounded them and made up their barrier in case it would be felt by the rest of the youkai villagers. Hopefully their combined aura's were too strong and noticeable to even detect hers. She didn't want to attract more attention to the situation after-all.

She held herself and the boy as still as possible -only running her hand down his back soothingly in an attempt to calm his whimpering- while the obviously infuriated youkai group attacked their meager protection.

Not only did they use their physical attributes to pound on her spiritual barrier but they began to use their reikis as well, making her temporary shelter waver with the force.

They were obviously stronger than she first thought.

The child must have felt her power flicker because he looked up at her, his eyes full of apprehension and concern, upon noting the sweat that began to trickle down her forehead.

Kagome wasn't sure how much longer she was going to be able to hold up her barrier. Something had to be done, she couldn't just stay there waiting for it to go down. Her mind went over several possibilities but only one seemed to be the most logical. The miko knew that she had to get them away from the child and have them follow her instead before her strength was completely sapped from her. And the only way to do that, was to catch them by surprise.

She turned her catch the eyes of the small boy and inhaled audibly as she saw what looked to be crimson fire dancing in their depths. She had never seen eyes like his. They were amazing and distinctive and she briefly wondered if he was a fire elemental or a dragon youkai.

Sapphire eyes clashed with blood red while she spoke to him in a gentle voice. "I need you to do something for me sweetie. I need you to be brave ok? I'm going to have to get them away from you but in order to do that I'm going to have to get them to chase me instead. I-"

"No!! I don't want them to hurt you too!!" The child cut her off on the verge of tears.

"No, its ok they wont hurt me. I'm going to be protected by my powers. I'm going to distract them and run from this place and once I do, I want you to run the other way as far, far, away as you can, understand?" Kagome asked even though she knew that her powers were too weak to create another barrier to protect herself. At least she would be able to protect him long enough for him to escape.

"I don't want to leave you, I want to stay with you!! Please!!" He pleaded with her while clinging even tighter to her slim body.

"Its going to be alright, you'll see. You'll be protected by another barrier just like this one, so they wont be able to hurt you. I'll loose them through the village and when I do I'll come looking for you ok?"

"Promise?" He sniffed a bit less worriedly.

"Hai, I promise."

Gathering her remaining strength, the priestess lifted herself into a squat -which was not an easy feat as she was wearing a very short skirt- found an opening between the five youkai, and dashed forward like a sprinter in the Olympics. She was careful to leave enough of her powers to continue to allow the barrier to remain around the child.

Kagome didn't look back afraid it would distract her from her course and slow her down. She could only hope that the boy did as he had been told and ran the other way, as far from her as he could.

The youkai were dumbfounded. Obviously they had not been expecting her to run off, but they soon gathered their wits about them quickly enough for four of them to chase after her while the fifth went after the young child.

The miko knew that they had the advantage over her as she didn't have demonic speed or stength. Yet she was sure that she could at least inflict them with some serious burns that would hurt them enough to allow her to escape. Unfortunately, she was still unarmed and seriously running out of steam, her adrenaline slowing down, just as her strength was depleting rapidly in an attempt to keep up the barrier around the little boy.

'Well at least he'll be safe.' She thought with a sense of gratification that she was at least able to save someone, even if she wasn't capable of saving herself.

They were upon her before she could even form another coherent thought. The beasts surrounded her, not waiting for her to create another barrier and charged at her viscously.

The miko was barely able to raise her hands, where she had channeled her power, to touch those she could feel and leave the imprint of her hands burned into their skin. She wouldn't kill them here in this village, for that would certainly guarantee her own death, but she could at least burn them enough for them to leave her alone. Well that and she probably wasn't even strong enough at the moment to purify them anyway.

She could feel their claws as they sank into her flesh and tore into her body. A thick, warm liquid began to run down her sides. The miko flared what little spiritual power remained within her, intent on getting them to back off for at least a few seconds. She knew that they could have killed her in one swipe of their deadly claws, yet they hadn't. The malevolent demons only seemed to be toying with her, purposely causing her pain, wanting her to die slowly and painfully by the feel of their attack.

The young woman fell on the hard, dirt-packed ground much too winded and hurt to remain standing. The demons immediately took the opportunity to kick and strike at her prone body. She tried to curl herself into a ball and covered her head and face with her arms to protect what she could from their brutish attack.

Kagome couldn't think of much as they continued to assault her relentlessly. Only her emotions warred within her giving her the knowledge that maybe she was meant to die here. That she wouldn't survive this. Touga had saved her once before, well twice actually, but he wasn't here to save her again. He had abandoned her and rejected the friendship she had so willingly offered.

Hopelessness filled her being. Sorrow wrapped itself around her heart. Tears began to flow down her pale cheeks, though she didn't know if they were from the pain her body was experiencing or the pain that tore at her heart. Maybe both. She really didn't care. All she wanted to do was end this torture.

She heard a sickening cracking sound and for a split second wondered how many broken bones she had. Her vision grew hazy as she struggled to see through the fog of tears and pain that covered her eyes like a blindfold. A sticky, rusty smelling substance pooled under her body and she knew instinctively that she was lying in a puddle of her own blood.

The young woman was too tired and hurt to even fight back anymore, her arms ached and burned under claw wounds and no longer obeyed her request to rise and push her miko powers into their flesh to burn them.

How had this gotten so out of control? She hadn't wanted to purify her attackers for fear of the youkai village not trusting her and even attempting to kill her if she did. Now…it seemed it was all for not as she was going to die anyway.

Well, at least she had gotten the opportunity to save the life of the small child.

Kagome unexpectedly felt the pull of another more powerful demonic aura closing in on them and briefly wondered if the fifth demon had returned. If he had, she fervently hoped he had come back with news that he had not been able to find the child and not that he had killed him. If the miko weren't so faint with the loss of blood, she would have realized that her priestess powers were still being drained from her to reinforce the strength of her precious barrier.

An edge of darkness was creeping into her senses. It began to tease her with the painless void of nothingness. Her body was shutting down, her previous erratic breathing now calm and slow. She just wished she could see the face of a friend or a loved one before she closed her eyes in eternal slumber. But she was alone…her only friend in this era had forsaken her and had not even bothered to look back. Could she forgive him for leaving her?

Hai, she could and _would _forgive him no matter what he had done. She did not resent him for not joining her on this suicide mission, she was the one that stupidly decided to continue on without him after all. And she would not fault him for he was not obligated to her in any way. If only she could see him one last time though. Maybe even ask him to stay with her, she would gladly throw her damn pride out the window this time if only he would agree.

If only.

Her eyes fluttered, her heart rate slowly decreased its thrumming, her senses dulled. Yet on the edge of her awareness, she suddenly heard Inuyasha. How had he gotten here? How had he known where to find her?

He was swearing so viciously, more so than she had ever heard him. The sound of his unearthly roar danced across her skin and made her ears bleed. Hmm or perhaps that blood was already there.

She felt his anger, it radiated off of him in waves and made her breathing even more difficult. It seemed though that he was beyond angry. She would say he was murderously enraged.

'Oh Inuyasha, I knew I can count on you. You've always saved me time and time again. I only wish that this time….you…were…not to…late.' She thought barely holding on to consciousness.

The miko closed her eyes, no longer worried for her safety. Inuyasha was here after all, he would find the boy she had sacrificed her life for and watch over him. Everything would be ok. She could finally let her mind and body have the rest it so desired.

She allowed her cloudy mind to slowly conjure up the image of the one person she longed to see again, of the one person who's face was now etched into her subconscious…even as her heart beat one last time.

Just for him.

"Touga…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

**Ok guys don't kill me now!! *says while she runs away and hides***

**IT IS NOT THE END OF THE STORY OR ANYTHING SO KEEP THIS ON YOUR STORY ALERT TO FIND OUT WHAT HAPPENS!**

**Somehow the story just progressed this way in my head though I had thought of several different scenarios. Not sure how that happened but I liked it this way!!**

**Alright DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!! Even if you decide to just threaten me ;0D**


	10. Chapter 10 The mistake

**Hey guys, thanks for all the wonderful reviews!! I really appreciate every single on of them and though I wish I can give you all a personal reply, there are just too many and well…that would take a long time. (time which I'm sure you would prefer I spend it on writing this story instead!!) BUT…anything you really need an answer to feel free to drop me a line!**

**So…I know I said I wasn't yet…_BUT I STARTED ANOTHER Touga/Kagome FIC._**

**I must say that that one will be a much darker and more angsty fic though. I couldn't help it. The idea kept rolling around in my head for a while…and it is a much, much more different story than this. So this is the basic outline:**

_**Kagome gets caught and locked away in one of Naraku's dungeons but much to her surprise she is not alone. A young and mysteriously blind and mute youkai who happens to look like Sesshoumaru shares her cell. Will they be able to overcome the darkness together?**_

**And yes I said ****young*****blind***** **_**and **_**unable to talk.***** **

**Interested? Check it out!!**

**AND AS ALWAYS PLEASE LEAVE YOUR REVIEWS!! THEY GIVE ME THE DESIRE TO UPDATE MUCH MORE QUICKLY.**

**Arigatou!!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

The miko closed her eyes, no longer worried for her safety. Inuyasha was here after all, he would find the boy she had sacrificed her life for and watch over him. Everything would be ok. She could finally let her mind and body have the rest it so desired.

She allowed her cloudy mind to slowly conjure up the image of the one person she longed to see again, of the one person who's face was now etched into her subconscious…even as her heart beat one last time.

Just for him.

"Touga…"

* * *

**Ch. 10 The Mistake**

The sun descended on the valley below, a magnificent and entrancing mix of red, orange, and gold swirls. A light breeze swept through the long silver tresses of a beautiful male youkai as he watched the play of colors upon the evening sky.

Touga continued to meditate high above the world, his reiki cloud sustaining his tall frame easily, as he contemplated the young woman who now monopolized his mind.

He soon came to the grudging realization that it would be best if he actually attempted to track down the miko and…well would not apologize per say, but ask her not to give up on their friendship. Yes…that was it. He would ask her to bear with him and not abandon their friendship like…he…had just done. Hmm. Perhaps there was another way?

It was his first friendship after all and he was not too keen on losing it so quickly.

Though he was new to friendship, he figured it was much like having an ally.

Though a much more audacious, defiant, intelligent, and beautiful ally. Who also happened to be a powerful miko and a human woman, which meant…she would be much more likely to be…preyed upon by other youkai…and even human men.

He had left her while she was unarmed and though a priestess, she would be unable to defend herself against men twice her size who were intent on harming her or ravishing her body.

He had to find her. He could kick himself for his stupidity. Why had he allowed his beast to become so dominant? He sighed. He was never one to lie to himself and he would not begin to now. Touga reluctantly admitted he could not only blame this whole situation on his beast. He was so used to others obeying him without question that he did not like the fact that a simple human woman had challenged his authority. His instincts had only wanted him to respond as he would of with any bitch, yet he should have known he could not have done that, the girl was no inu.

She was right about one thing though. He did not, and still does not, know the true meaning of friendship. Perhaps…it was not too late to learn it, if she allowed.

He decided to backtrack to the forest clearing and hoped she had not yet left.

Though, if she had it would be a simple matter to simply track her, and follow until he caught up to her. She could not had not gotten very far. She was a human after all and they were known to be slow creatures.

He allowed his youki cloud to bring him down slowly to the forest floor. It would be much easier to track her scent from down below than it would from the air.

He ran through the trees, a white blur passing wild animals and lower level demons without pause, as they went about their business not even noticing the demon that had spared their lives.

Touga soon arrived at their previous camp, his eyes and nose intent on finding the little onna. Yet, he soon realized that she must have left the camp several hours before for her smell was no longer as strong.

What had he expected he would find? She was a strong woman and he had sent her off to a youkai…village. He had…sent her…a ningen woman, alone, unarmed, and unaccompanied into a village full of dangerous demons?

'What the hell is wrong with you Touga?' He chastised himself. 'Did you not think she could get hurt on the way…or worse, get killed when she did arrive at the village? Apparently you weren't thinking about it while your beast was busy thinking of all the ways it would make her submit.'

He ran off again, scenting her trail as he went. She had indeed headed for the village he had told her about and had felt only a couple of lower level youkai in the area, but nothing the little onna was unable to handle. She had already demonstrated her power when she had purified a whole group of insect mantis alone.

He soon arrived at the edge of the village he had instructed her to travel to. And now that he was here, he was rather surprised with her resiliency. Not only had she made it this far in an era not her own, but she had done it rather quickly for a human.

She was an impressive woman indeed.

He began to take note of the village's nervousness and apprehension, obviously due to the priestess' presence. But something was wrong. He could feel it, his instincts warning him of danger as he entered. The occupants were clambering to greet him bowing and offering their services, their goods, -and even their daughters- to him and his family. He continued on, oblivious to them all but one thing. The smell of the little onna's blood.

He rushed forward throwing everyone that got in his way into the sides of the road and into huts and stands uncaringly. Where was she? What happened to her? Who would dare harm her? Touga's heart beat with trepidation. Was he too late to renew his friendship with the miko? There were too many unanswered questions and until he saw her alive and well before him he would not regain his calm.

As the smell of her blood increased, so did his speed. He followed her scent until he came upon a small unassuming area behind several homes. Touga was in no way prepared for the horrific and unimaginably repugnant scene he came upon.

His little miko was being taunted and beaten before his very eyes by several demon males. She had so much blood on her and on the ground he was unable to even distinguish the wounds that had initially caused the outpouring. Her clothes torn and shredded, the exposed skin on her body so slashed and torn, he could not possibly imagine the agony she must be in. They only seemed to be playing with her, taking turns harming her. She was no longer even fighting back her aggressors, but laying there unmoving.

Something fierce and unimaginable stirred up within him. The little onna had trusted him to protect her, to guide her to the only youkai who might have had the answer she sought, to provide sustenance for her, to guard her as she slept, and even soothe her from her nightmares. She had called him mate and friend while he…he had left her, abandoned her in his anger and allowed her to fend for herself and now…he was watching her die. He heard her heart lose pace and her lungs force air into her body while her breathing slowed to a whisper soft rasp.

He had never felt such a fury take over his being before. An earth shattering roar shook the earth as he felt the blood flowing through his veins burning him from the inside out, his heart pounding within him so erratically it drowned out all other sounds, but one.

"Touga…"

One whispered word before her heart ceased its rhythm. One word that told him the miko had called out to him, had thought about him before her death. The one simple word that unleashed his beast.

His reiki swirled in a massive cyclone around his body, his eyes bled crimson, as his face elongated allowing his canines to transform into a row of knife-sharp teeth. His inu form suddenly towered over the young woman's attackers. He turned his dark ruby eyes upon the creatures, their sudden stench of fear driving him mad with bloodlust.

"_Must kill!!" _He growled out in a roar.

Sensing their death was at hand, all of the priestess's attackers suddenly scattered fearing for their lives. They seemed to be unaware that they would not be able to outrun an inu out for their blood.

Touga's beast sensed the chase was on and he howled with anticipation. He was able to sniff each one out as they ran or attempted to hide from him. Did they not know the smell of the miko's blood was upon each one of them, his beast hungry for their immediate death?

He tore through each one of the youkai's, their screams and gurgles of death a sweet, resonant sound to his ears. None survived. His poisonous acid melted their bodies as he crunched them between his teeth. And any remains that might have fallen out of his mouth, only fizzed with the venom that ate away at their flesh.

He quickly returned to the miko, not wanting to be too far from her. His beast sniffed her body, pushing his nose into her hair. Even as it became wet with her blood, she still smelled so sweet. Her calming scent of innocence and purity bringing a sharp pang of anguish to his heart. Why had he allowed her to die? Why had he failed the first true hand of friendship that had ever been offered to him? There had to be a way. If she died here, in his time, would the future forever be irreparably damaged or changed? Would she then cease to exist?

There were too many questions and not enough answers. Yet, perhaps there was someone who would know; a mighty tree of ageless wisdom that the Inu no Taisho had taken him to meet in one of his first hunting trips.

Yes, if anyone would have any resolutions of value, then he would be the one to have them. The mighty tree held a vast storehouse of knowledge and insight that had been passed down to him from previous centuries. Even his own father had sought answers from Bokensu, and _still_ continues to seek his insight to this very day.

If there was any way to restore the little onna's life, then he would find it. He was Touga, Western heir and youkai of honor. He would accept this challenge unflinchingly as he did all things, and would find a way to bring her back to life, or die trying.

He looked down upon the miko again, his heart no longer troubled, as he nudged her gently.

Then much to his provocation, he smelt another smaller demon, the miko's sweet scent still lingering all over his body. His blood stained eyes looked up to find and kill the offending youkai but instead found a child standing several feet away from them watching him without fear, the only occupant of what was now a seemingly deserted village.

Who was he? And why was the little onna's scent all over this small child?

He growled out low, warning him to remain far away lest his beast choose to kill him as well. But much to his consternation, the child only drew closer, and closer ignoring the aggressive way the inu stood before the body of the young woman.

"I wont hurt her. I -I only want to help. She saved me, they were going to kill me but she-" he sniffed tears threatening to fall "- she saved me my Lord. The girl gave her life for me, an orphan of no consequence." The child youkai finished looking down at his worn, black boots. "I wish to go with you. I know you will find a way to help her my Lord. I have heard you never give up and I will not give up either until I can repay her. I owe her my life." He finished with certainty knowing he would follow the Western heir whether he allowed it or not.

Touga thought about the child's words for only a minute wondering why the miko had sacrificed her life for this boy. A priestess saving the life of a youkai? Why had she done it?

Perhaps…she needed no ulterior motive to rescue the life of a boy who was about to be killed by cold-blooded youkai. She was truly a rare creature indeed.

He barked out an answer without any hesitation.

"_Come."_

The child wasted no time. He saw the inu-taiyoukai lower his massive body to the ground, a sign that he should climb on. Before he did, he turned to the miko and gently lifted her in his arms. Her blood covered body was not very heavy and with the aid of the inu's nose and leg, he was able to climb upon his back with the onna safely in his hold.

Touga bounded off taking to the sky immediately, flying toward the old tree of knowledge, Bokensu. With his great strides and agile body he arrived at the edge of the his lands where the tree resided, calling out to him in barks and growls. He didn't want to revert back into his human form, for he was much faster as his inu beast and would be able to carry the child and the body of the priestess with ease.

"_Bokensu, I am in need of your assistance."_

"Ahh, my great Lord Touga, how may I be of service to the House of the West? And who is this you bring along with you?" Questioned the tree in a deep melodious voice that sounded much like the rustling of leaves in a gentle breeze.

"_I need to know how I can restore the life of a human miko."_

"Well, that is truly a perplexing question indeed my Lord. In all the centuries that I have stood watch in your forests, I have never had such a question posed to me before." Answered the tree elatedly. "I believe the answer you seek will be found with the sword smith Totousai. You will find him 25 miles away where the forest parts to reveal a large, mountainous volcano. He will be able to assist you with forging a mighty sword that will restore the life of the young woman. Though why do you wish to-"

Touga hastened to the area he had told him about not allowing the tree youkai to finish his questioning. 'How was a sword going to bring her back to life?' He wondered, though at this moment he would take whatever answer had been given to him.

The child thankfully continued to remain silent as he held unto his charge and gripped the thick, silky fur of the inu he rode on.

Touga urged himself to go faster. He could not afford to waste time for the longer she remained dead the more difficult it would be to return her soul to her body.

The inu arrived at the volcano's edge within no time, searching for the youkai Totousai through the harsh sulfuric smell that assaulted his sensitive nose.

"Well, what do we have here MoMo? It looks like a large dog sniffing around for a bone perhaps?" The youkai Totousai asked while coming out of a barrier that had been placed around his home -which happened to be the inside of the volcano.

A growl answered his mocking comment.

"_If you do not wish to die old youkai, I suggest you listen to me very carefully. The tree of wisdom, Bokensu, informed me you would be able to aid me in restoring this onna's life with a sword of life you _will _forge for me."_

"Hmm, Bokensu eh?" He said scratching his beard, then poking his ear with a clawed finger. "You have a ningen woman with you I see. And she's dead. What about the boy?"

Another growl. The old youkai was seriously angering him. _"What about him?"_

"I don't know, I was just curios is all. Alright, I can forge you a sword. If wielded properly it will restore the woman's life. Though…it would depend how long she has been dead. And…I will also need one of your fangs. Hmm…let me see now, which one, which one?" He said while looking intently at the youkais mouth, his razor sharp fangs still glistening with acidic poison.

"_The woman has been dead for only 23 minutes. And you have my permission to remove one of my fangs. Now tell me…how long will it take to create this 'sword of life?'_

"Hmm…23 minutes eh? Alright how about I have the sword ready for you in two weeks time?"

"_TWO WEEKS?!!" _He barked sharply.

"No? Alright 3 days then?"

_Snarl, Growl._

"Huh, you are one pushy pup. What say I have it ready in one hours time. The sword needs to be ready soon if you want the girl to live you know."

"_I -what?" Snarl, Growl._

"Okay, okay, let me just yank one of your fangs here…lets see…this one should do nicely." He said while suddenly pulling out a strange instrument and yanking out one of his upper canines.

"You'll regrow it soon enough. Now do not disturb me until I bring the sword to you." Totousai walked through a barrier set before a small cave to begin working on his creation.

Touga lowered himself to the ground intent on waiting this out with patience. He could not help but wonder what had taken place with the miko before her death. Perhaps the child that waited quietly upon his back would be able to shed some light on the enigma that plagued his mind.

"_What is your name boy?"_

"Ryukensu my Lord." He answered firmly and quickly.

"_Why did the priestess save your life?"_

"I -I do not know my Lord, maybe…maybe because she -she wanted to." He responded his voice wavering slightly.

"_Hn. Tell me everything that happened."_

Ryukensu told the inu Lord everything that had happened. He mentioned how he came upon the miko in the forest as he foraged for food. He told him how she spoke to him throughout her entire journey, even though she did not know who he was as he had never revealed himself to her.

After hearing the great inu growl, Ryukensu thought he should give him more details, afraid that perhaps the prince thought he was stalking her. He mentioned the fact that that was the first time he had ever met a human or a miko and was merely curios about her, and that was the reason he had not shown himself to her. And…that he was rather frightened of her as well, she was a miko after all.

After placating the demon he continued with his story. He told the Lord about following her into town. Of how the gang of youkai had come upon him and tried to force him to steal something in exchange for food. And when he had denied them, they began to beat him calling him a worthless bastard child, and other cruel and mean names.

Then, he went on to explain how the human girl saw him and tried to help him. How she had tried to save him from the nasty and heartless youkai's and how he was not afraid of her powers because she had seemed very kind and had told him she had only wanted to help him.

Ryukensu continued telling him everything he remembered leaving nothing out.

"…and now we are here my Lord." He ended gently caressing the soft raven hair of the woman he held in his arms, not caring that he was getting her blood on his hands.

"_Indeed."_

It was true then, the miko had sacrificed her well being and her very life, for a little dragon youkai. Touga had much to think about. But his reflections would have to wait until another time, as he saw the sword smith return with an unrevealed sword covered in cloth to keep it hidden from view.

"My Lord." The demon Totousai said while starring up at him.

"_Is the sword ready then?" _He asked hoping that it was and that the old youkai wasn't coming out with something else. He did seem rather crazy after all and there was no telling what he could come up with now.

"No…not 'the sword', but Tenseiga is ready." He corrected.

"_Tenseiga?"_

"Hai, Tenseiga -the heavenly fang of life. Another like it has never been created. It can bring back the dead -up to a hundred souls- as well as heal wounds in one sweep . Though I must warn you, it cannot destroy nor kill, as that was not its intended purpose when I forged it. Now let us see it in action. Here my Lord Touga, take it."

Touga stood ready to test its merit, though he would need to transform into his human form to wield it. A great wind of youki energy swirled around him as he returned his power to his body. As he did so, the passengers that rode upon his back began to fall. Though Touga was able to easily catch the girl in his arms, he worried that the child would plunge down to the earth and harm himself. Yet, much to his relief, the boy was swift and nimble, landing silently in a crouch.

Touga gazed upon the small priestess in his arms suddenly remembering the way she had blushed beautifully as she had called him 'mate' at the rivers edge. How her azure eyes sparkled with life and her heart rate increased as he stood close to her and inhaled her scent. He could not help but feel that perhaps calling her 'friend' was not the correct word. Was it normal to desire to kiss a 'friend'? To hold them in your arms and protect them from all harm? Perhaps…when she awoke…he would have to ask her.

Gently placing her down on the soft earth, he took the heavenly fang of life -Tenseiga- from the smith and unsheathed it. It was magnificent. He could feel its strength and unearthly power cursing through his entire being then flowing directly into his heart. Tenseiga hummed, the sound of a thousand whispered words of life all spoken together by a multitude of creatures, urging him to return the soul of the fallen girl.

Pointing the sword at the miko, he saw the bearers of the underworld materialize before his very eyes. Ugly, short creatures with bulbous eyes and mucous like skin were attempting to harness the soul of the powerful priestess as she seemed to struggle with the sickening creatures to remain unfettered.

Out of simple instinct, the Western heir used Tenseiga to slash through the creatures who wished to take the woman from him, disintegrating their horrendous bodies on contact with the swords suddenly razor-sharp edge.

A blue flash of light surrounded her body momentarily blinding all three of the youkai onlookers as they stood encircled around her in anticipation, hoping that she would open her eyes to the world once again.

Touga took note of how her skin and body was suddenly healed of all wounds and abrasions. Even the blood that covered her from head to toe vanished and her clothes were thankfully restored to their previous state. Yet nothing else happened. She remained still and unmoving.

He was ready to kill the sword smith for implanting false hope in him, when the most wonderful pulsating sound reverberated through his ears.

Touga heard her heart begin to beat, her breathing restored, and saw her eyes begin to flutter as she tried to open them ever so slowly.

He could hardly believe it. The miko Kagome was alive.

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kagome knew in some part of her muddled mind that she had died. She remembered she had been beaten by five seriously stupid demons, then she had heard a really scary roar, and finally she had called out for Touga.

She slowly opened her eyes now very much aware that somehow she had returned to the world of the living, yet how, she did not know.

The first face to greet her was the very one she had conjured up as her life ended. Was he truly with her now?

"Touga?" She asked to make certain it was him and not a figment of her imagination.

"Hai, miko it is I." He answered, crouching down beside her, relief clouding his senses at hearing her voice once again.

"Back to miko are we? Are you mad at me, because that's the only time you call me miko instead of Kagome. I do have a name ya know. And -and Touga? I'm really glad to -to see you again." She said while unthinkingly reaching out to embrace him.

Touga returned her embrace wrapping her up in his strong arms. Then, rather unexpectedly -as not only did he surprise the miko but himself as well- he crushed his lips to hers in a searing and desperate kiss. He didn't know why he did it, perhaps he was simply overwhelmed with emotions he had never experienced before. Or maybe it had been the fact that he was extremely contented that he had indeed found a way to restore her life to her. Whatever had been his reasoning, his thought process was soon overwhelmed by the way the priestess was responding to him with equal fervor, soon matching him in passion and ardor.

He tasted her lips while she in turn frantically mimicked his movements, grabbing unto the back of his haori, holding her body as close to him as she was able. He nipped at her bottom lip demanding she allow him more access to her honeyed depths and to deepen the kiss so he would be able to explore every inch of her mouth. She didn't hesitate to allow him entrance and her mouth opened, a soft moan escaping her parted lips as his tongue plunged in to mate with hers. He ravished her mouth over and over again frantically trying to take her in with all of his senses, a fervency and a deep need that rivaled anything he had ever desired before.

As she began to trace his fangs with her tongue while simultaneously bringing up her slim fingers to outline the tip of his pointed ear, he groaned into her mouth with ecstasy. It felt remarkable and fueled the fire in his already heated blood as they continued their almost frenzied pace.

She must have cut her tongue on one of his sharp canines because her blood soon mingled in his mouth making her taste all the more gratifying and pleasing, reminding him of the time he had first tasted her blood. She didn't seem to mind or care that she had nicked herself on one of his fangs for she continued to thrust her tongue into his mouth and lightly suck on his. Either way it mattered not, for the curative properties in his saliva would soon heal the cut.

He was still crouched beside her as he hadn't even had a chance to do much else after he had unexpectedly kissed her. Though when she suddenly began to straddle him, and push herself up against his body, her plump breasts pressing up against his hard chest, Touga thought he would be undone. He wanted to take her right then and there as she pressed her woman's core into his already hardening member and her thick scent of arousal assaulted his sensitive nose. Yet he hesitated, though he was suddenly unsure why. She wanted him as much as he did her but there was something that was stopping him from making her his, and much to his consternation, he couldn't remember what it was.

"Ahem." _Cough, cough._

"He, he , he." _Giggle._

Kagome wasn't really sure what had prompted her to return his kiss. But she had to admit that she had really wanted to. She had even been secretly hoping he would try something that bold when she woke up, and even a little kiss on the cheek would have been good. But the more she thought about it the more she came to the conclusion that thankfully this was no mere kiss on the cheek and he had gone way beyond that. She couldn't even put it into a classification really. It was more like -like having sex with their tongues! It was mind-boggling and crazy, and -and wonderful and she really, really wanted to do it again, even though she knew she shouldn't and that- What the heck?

Why was someone coughing all loudly and who was giggling?

"Well, are you going to introduce me to the young lady my Lord Touga?

"EEEP!!" Kagome squeaked in embarrassment and shame quickly scrambling off of the inuyoukai she was straddling and had just been ravishing with her tongue.

"Who -who are-" She tried asking to embarrassed to even speak coherently yet still wanting to know who had been watching them this whole time.

"Hmm, the woman sounds like an owl. And if I didn't sense her miko powers I would say she was part owl youkai." Totousai remarked.

"Koiishi, I would like you to meet Totousai -skillful and notable sword smith- who forged the great fang Tenseiga which brought you back to life." Touga answered hoping to deter the old youkai from embarrassing the young woman further, as she seemed to be growing redder by the second.

"And this," he added gesturing toward the smaller -and cheerfully smiling- dragon youkai, "…is Ryukensu, the boy who owes you his very life."

Kagome still seemed to be tongue-tied. There were _two _youkai's watching her and Touga make out? And one of them was a child? Gah!! Did he just say Totousai had barely forged Tenseiga? To save her life? And why was he acting all calm and cool after a kiss like that? She could barely speak let alone be making introductions. And -and had Touga just called her koiishi and -wait…they seemed…to be waiting for her to say something. Just great.

"Er…"

000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

* * *

**(Again another rather long chapter and this time I tried not to end it on a cliffy.)**

**So there you have it, now we know what happened to Kagome -who didn't die- and how Touga's first sword Tenseiga was made.**

**That was a rather hard chapter to write -as you can tell by how long I took to post it! Hopefully the next one wont give me much trouble. **

**So until next time!!**

**AND AS ALWAYS…**

**~PLEASE REVIEW~**


	11. Chapter 11 I want to thank you

_**Last time…**_

"Koiishi, I would like you to meet Totousai -skillful and notable sword smith- who forged the great fang Tenseiga which brought you back to life." Touga answered hoping to deter the old youkai from embarrassing the young woman further, as she seemed to be growing redder by the second.

"And this," he added gesturing toward the smaller -and cheerfully smiling- dragon youkai, "…is Ryukensu, the boy who owes you his very life."

Kagome still seemed to be tongue-tied. There were _two _youkai's watching her and Touga make out? And one of them was a child? Gah!! Did he just say Totousai had barely forged Tenseiga? To save her life? And why was he acting all calm and cool after a kiss like that? She could barely speak let alone be making introductions. And -and had Touga just called her koiishi and -wait…they seemed…to be waiting for her to say something. Just great.

"Er…"

* * *

**Ch. 11 I want to thank you **

"Umm…oh…yes Totousai, how are you? Its been rather a long time since I last saw you. Or…actually I guess I haven't even met you this far back so you probably don't even know me yet. But uh…you will. And it is a pleasure to meet you Ryukensu. Are you alright? How do you feel? Are you hurt?" She answered as politely as she could as she was still slightly flustered and feeling quite awkward with the whole situation.

The young dragon youkai laughed at the girls sudden questioning. She had just come back to life and she was asking about _his _welfare?

"I am well my Lady." He answered with a slight bow of his waist. "And I must thank you for saving my life. I -I will repay you any way I can. You didn't -you didn't have to save me Lady for my life is -is of no importance."

"Nonsense, you will not speak in such a manner Ryukensu! You're life is very important!" She scolded. "You and I will speak of this later." Suddenly feeling the gazes of the the adult youkai upon her back, Kagome began to blush instantly remembering that they had just seen her lip locking with Touga.

'Oh my gosh!! With -with Touga?!!' She thought frantically. Would Totousai remember meeting her like this in the future? Were these going to be new memories for him of some sort? Darn it!! Was he going to tell Inuyasha she had been…she had been making out with his dad?!!

Sensing the sudden alarm coming off of the young priestess in waves, Touga immediately sought to pacify her state, though he did wonder what had caused the sudden shift from embarrassment to what seemed like panic and fear. He stepped closer to her and placed his hand on the small of her back comfortingly, while bending down to whisper soothing words of encouragement. Though he seemed to have managed to only make her become even more flustered with his nearness as her heart rate picked up and her body become hotter.

Could she possibly be feeling an after effect of the sword? He wondered. After all, he didn't quite know how it worked yet so that could be a possibility. He furrowed his brows in worry trying to find a reason for her sudden wariness and nervousness. It could not have been what he had said. He was only telling her not to worry, that everything would be fine, that he would protect her now as he should have done to begin with.

Hn. Perhaps that was it. Maybe she just needed reassurance that he would not fail her again. That he would indeed protect her with his life as he should have done in the first place. It was shameful really, he had failed her, failed his first friendship. He needed to redeem himself to her. To make himself worthy to be her friend. But then…do friends kiss as they just had? He rubbed the back of his neck wondering about that as he heard the sudden laughter of the boy and the youkai Totousai speaking some nonsense to the girl making her scent change once again. Perhaps he would think on it more later.

"We must depart to my home now Totousai. I will send payment for the sword once we arrive at the House of Moon, and if ever your services are needed again, I will be sure to seek you out. You have aided me greatly and your assistance shall not be soon forgotten." Touga said while looking directly at the miko with a smile.

'Why does he have to do that now?' Wondered Kagome. 'Does he really have to smile at me like that? I mean, does he want my heart to stop again or something?' She sighed wistfully within her own mind. 'I guess its really not his fault he has the most heart-stopping smile I have ever seen. And he is obviously pleased that he was able to return my life to me. And -and well, I don't seem like I'm sounding very grateful for it. Come to think of it I don't think I've even thanked him properly for it.'

"Touga." She called to him before they could leave. "May I speak to you…umm…privately before we go?" She said turning her attention to the old sword smith then. "Do you mind watching Ryukensu for a little while Totousai?"

"No problem, no problem at all. You take all the time you need." He answered with a conspiratorially wink in her direction as if insinuating she was up to something.

Well technically she _was_ up to something, but not what he thought. Although, she was thinking about doing what he probably thought they were going to do. Ok she was officially losing her mind now.

"Yeah ok thanks, we'll be back." She said as she looked at Touga for affirmation that he would follow her into the privacy of the trees that began to form the beginnings of the forest further away.

He motioned with his hand for her to take the lead as he followed closely behind her.

Once they walked into the privacy of the trees she turned toward him -and would have locked eyes with his if she weren't so nervous to be alone with him- and began the small speech she had managed to prepare on their walk over.

"I would like to -to thank you for saving me Touga-sama. For bringing me back to umm life…" He was starring at her oddly and she couldn't help but squirm with his undivided attention though trying desperately to finish what she was trying to say. "…and -and because if it weren't for you, I would still be…umm…dead right now…and-" She tried to continue while wringing her hands in anxiety looking away from his intense golden eyes and choosing instead to look down at the grass below her feet.

She felt him place a clawed finger gently under her chin and lift her face up to meet his still intense, but suddenly rather warm and affectionate honeyed eyes.

"You would credit me with saving your life, when if -if it hadn't been for me you would not have lost it to begin with?" He asked incredulously.

"Hai." She answered without hesitation. "You -you came back for me Touga, you didn't leave me."

He growled suddenly turning away from her in anger and frustration. "I did leave you!! Can you not see this Kagome? I left you to fend for yourself!! I abandoned you in my ignorance not thinking about what could happen to you, a miko, in a village full of youkai! Yet you still believe I-"

"You saved me Touga!!" She said raising her voice as well, trying to get him to understand. "You could have just buried me and been done with it, but you didn't leave me!! You could have simply felt sorry for my death and went on with your life. But you didn't Touga, you came back for me and when you found out I was dead you -you found a way to restore my life to me!! Don't you see?" She said while placing her small hand on his tensed shoulder trying to get him to turn around and face her. "I'm here now because of you. Will -will you allow me to thank you properly?" She asked finally seeing that he was turning toward her of his own accord. Not like she would have actually been able to move him if he hadn't wanted to. And though she really had no idea how she was going to thank him 'properly', or what she was going to say in order to do so, she was sure that this would be the only private time she would have with him for some time to come.

"You are unlike anyone I have ever met Kagome. And before I allow you to 'thank me properly,' I would like to ask you for….for your forgiveness." He said gravely while holding up a hand to stop any protests she was about to make. "I know I have failed you. I was not a good 'friend' and should not have allowed my beast to push me to anger and abandon you. You are right miko, I do not know what true friendship is and can only hope that you will grant me the honor and allow me another opportunity to learn its true meaning."

Kagome stared at him, suddenly wanting to memorize every part of his handsome face, every part of this moment, and every word he had spoken to her. "Hai, Touga-kun…I will forgive you and would….would be honored to call you friend."

And before she knew better of it she asked, "Now may I thank you properly?"

"Hai Kagome, you may thank me, though I still don't know why you would want to do such a gesture after-"

She lifted up on tiptoes and placed her mouth over his in a sweet, somewhat shy kiss effectively silencing his contradiction. She molded her lips over his feeling the silken sensation of his own pressing back against hers while his arms wrapped around her waist pulling her body closer to press up against his. She felt every hard contour and grove of his muscles and chest through the thin silk of his clothing as she placed her small hands on him to balance herself. The feeling of her body molding into his own effectively heated her blood to an almost unbearable degree.

The miko had never done anything quite this bold before and suddenly felt a sense of empowerment and confidence, and though her conscience piped up telling her repeatedly that this was wrong and warning her to back away, she couldn't help but feel a deep yearning that overwhelmed and overruled every thought.

He returned her kiss, nipping at her bottom lip and taking it between his teeth suckling on the plumpness. Though before he could do more she withdrew slightly from his mouth and a small smile suddenly graced her fair lips.

"That was only a thank you for being there for me when I had had a nightmare the other day. I hadn't forgotten that I had said that I had to thank you properly in the morning. And this…

She placed her hands on either side of his face and brought down his lips to hers once more and allowed a fair amount of passion to overwhelm the kiss this time and show him how much she truly wanted to thank him. He immediately pushed his tongue once again to the seem of her lips -not allowing her to think about pulling back- and requested entrance to her mouth. Kagome didn't hesitate in opening her mouth for him and couldn't help the moan that escaped her lips at the feel of his tongue darting into her mouth teasing hers, coaxing it to join in the sensual play. It intertwined with hers over and over again, the slightly rougher texture adding to the already heightening desire to taste more of his unique and sweet taste. She tried remembering that he was a poisonous youkai, as he had healed the cuts on her legs, and she knew she was no doubt tasting some of his poison right now, but somehow the haze settling over her mind made it almost impossible to concentrate on that important fact.

He suckled on her tongue, remembering the way she had done to him not so long ago, and immensely enjoyed the way she tasted and mewed in pleasure. He couldn't help but feel how responsive she was to him, as she allowed him to pass his tongue over her small blunt teeth, then explore every hidden crevice in her hot mouth. He especially loved the way she would pass her own tongue over his sharp fangs cutting herself in the process and allowing her blood to mingle in their mouths enhancing the already over stimulating sensation.

Before Kagome could even process what was happening, she felt his hands on her butt suddenly lifting her up off of the ground. She would have squeaked, as she automatically wrapped her long legs around his waist, if her mouth wasn't so preoccupied at the moment. Then another fact slowly made itself clear, the miko suddenly felt herself pressed up against the rough trunk of a massive tree. She could not help but wonder how she didn't feel the movement of their short trip. But once he began to push his body against hers grinding his obviously large arousal into her inner thigh making her whimper with the new pleasure he was invoking on her body, she really didn't care.

Leaving the satisfaction of her mouth he began to place open kisses on her eyes, jaw and chin. And upon hearing her ragged breathing, he began to drag his tongue down her neck, nipping and sucking as he went along down the slender column until he reached her collar bone. Then he decided to continue his torturous exploration by licking and kissing his way back up until he reached the outer edge of her ear, his hot uneven breathing causing her to shiver with a sudden consuming desire.

She was drawn to his own ears loving the angular and elf like shape they had, and while he dragged his sharp fangs down the side of her neck once again, sucking her pulse point repeatedly, she traced his closest ear with her tongue taking the tip into her mouth and sucking on it gently, eliciting a ragged moan and what almost sounded like a deep vibrating purr resounded deep down in his throat and chest. He pushed up against her harshly then, moving up and down against her sensitized body, pressing his hardened member roughly against her. It felt like nothing else she had ever experienced before. It -it felt like she would soon burst with the sensation if he didn't draw even closer to her.

Through the haziness and fervor of her mind she recognized that one of his palms was intimately pressed up against her breast. He began to massage it, and roll her aching nipple between his thumb and forefinger, while never ceasing to push himself up between her legs suggestively grinding into her, making her moan even louder with all of the stimulation he was giving her youthful body.

His other hand was not idle either. She could feel how it glided up her outer thigh feeling her smooth skin, slowly moving up past the length of her short skirt. His deadly claws ghosted over her skin lightly as his large hand moved slowly to her inner thigh coming ever closer to her now soaked panties.

"Kagome…" He said in such a deep guttural voice that she knew it had to belong to his inner beast. "Ask me Kagome." He whispered huskily against her neck, his warm breath fanning against her already heated skin making her shudder as he continued to press his hard body against hers.

She couldn't help but shiver at the sound of his voice. It didn't frighten her, being so near to him and his beast. On the contrary it sounded extremely sexy, his deep voice saying her name with such hunger and desire . A fluttering sensation soon overtook her lower belly making her rub herself up against him trying to alleviate the sudden ache between her legs as well.

"Toug -Touga, please." She said unsure of what she was begging for, but if he asked it of her she knew she would willingly do it. "Oh kami, please, Touga."

He nipped at her shoulder tenderly, and just as his fingers were getting ever closer to her aching heat, she unexpectedly began to feel a slight prickling and tingling sensation all over her skin. Obviously her miko powers were rising within her, though she was unsure why. Her foggy mind was unable to register the aura's of more than a dozen youkai heading straight for their little secluded area. Fortunately, Touga's loud growls and flaring youkai finally cut through her haze and alerted her to the fact that something was wrong, and perhaps someone was about to intrude on them. She just hoped it wasn't Totousai or Ryukensu again. She didn't think she would be able to live it down if they caught her in such a compromising position again.

And though she feared that with his immense youki flaring so closely to her holy energy, it would make her powers rise up in defense and clash with his, to her astonishment nothing of the sort happened. Oddly enough only the tingling sensation remained upon her skin but she sensed no other shifts in her power. It was almost like her aura was not at all disturbed by Touga's reiki.

Kagome tried to detangle herself from his hold as she heard male voices speaking and demonic auras slowly coming closer to them from the trees beyond, only for him to yip and snarl at all her squirming.

"Touga, please you -you have to let go of me. They're going to see us like this."

"It does not matter, your _**mine**_!"

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" She asked ignoring how he had so possessively declared her his. "Do you know them? Because whether you do or you don't, they're going to see _me _like this." She said gesturing to the way her skirt was riding up her thighs almost exposing her panties and all of her long legs as she had them wrapped around the youkai Lord.

After several more irritated growls and snarls, he slowly released her allowing her to slide down his body in the most enticing manner, making her suddenly aware of how she had just been draped all over him, and how close they had actually been to…to…

"Do not leave my side." He commanded as he abruptly pushed her behind him.

"Hey! Wait a minute why-"

"My Lord Touga!" Said a masculine voice cutting off her little tantrum. "We have been searching for you everywhere!! You're father was beginning to worry when you did not return at your appointed time, and he send us out to locate you and escort you home. Though I would have preferred to have continued my men's training instead of coming to track down a rogue prince." He said with a mischievous smile.

"Hn."

"Did you perchance encounter some hostility on our borders? Surely there must be a valid reason as to your tardines-"

"Are you going to introduce me Touga because if you're not I'm sure I could be doing something more useful with Totousai and Ryukensu." Kagome huffed trying to come out from behind his back. She was rather irritated at being ignored like this and rather angry at herself for letting him hide her behind his back to begin with. She was a miko for kami's sake. She shouldn't be hiding behind another demon!

Thankfully, she was able to wrap her anger around herself like a blanket of surety refusing to allow any other emotions to show at the moment. She dreaded to think about what she had just done with Touga and couldn't even think about her stupidity without flinching.

Although….the more she thought about it the more she came to the conclusion that Touga could protect her extremely well, and -and she could watch him in battle, with his body moving about in-

"Ahhh, I see the reason for your delay now. Though…." He lifted his face as if sniffing the air around him. "A human and -and a miko my Lord?" He asked disbelievingly watching her warily now as the dozen other soldiers that accompanied the youkai stiffened and watched her in apprehension and ill concealed anger as well.

"Hey!!" She answered offended with the way he had just said miko and human as if they were blasphemous words, and before Touga could even reply she continued. "What's wrong with being a human and a miko? I didn't bring up your youkai, soldier status did I? Because I'm sure that youkai-"

"EEP!" She scrambled back quickly as she saw the orange haired youkai suddenly materialize before her with a threatening snarl on his lips.

Touga's beast roared in fury as he stepped between the girl and his father's commander. He allowed a large portion of his reiki to flow forth stifling the air and blanketing the

entire area around them, pressing down on them, willing them to submit to his power and to learn their place. He nor his beast were going to allow _anyone_ to threaten what belonged to them.

Kagome blanched. Touga's aura was too strong and crackled around the area encasing them within its power, making her breathing difficult. Though her own powers seemed to spring up in alarm at the threat and fury in the air, she was trying hard to contain them within her . It would not be wise to let her holy power surround her in protection. It would seem as if she were challenging the youkai or threatening his position and rank, not to mention the other youkai soldiers would probably feel even more threatened and could possibly attack her. Or at least that was what she came up with.

"YOU DARE THREATEN WHAT IS _**MINE**__?!! _**SUBMIT**!! Touga's beast roared in fury, his eyes turning a brilliant shade of red as his violet stripes of status became jagged.

Kagome hadn't really meant anything by what she said. She just didn't want that orange haired youkai to be acting all snooty with her thinking that somehow she wasn't good enough because of her humanity. But now that she saw how close Touga was to transforming, she couldn't help but feel bad for what she had said in her annoyance.

She really kinda just said it without thinking and well now she could see how the proud demon that had been ready to attack her struggled to control his own anger. His sparkling, ruby red eyes shone with the power of his own reiki though instead of bleeding crimson like Touga's, his began to swirl with a mixture of yellow and dark orange, oddly reminding her of a crackling fire.

Touga snarled once more obviously feeling the youkai's hesitation to acquiesce to his greater power. Though before he could go further in his ire, the commander bowed low, his forehead touching the floor. "My Lord, do not be angered with me, I submit my services and loyalty to you my prince, son and only heir of the great Inu no Taisho. I am here to see to your safety and return you unharmed to the House of the Moon."

"Hn."

Kagome saw how brief indecision flashed through Touga's countenance before his eyes returned to their normal sun kissed amber and his youki receded within him no longer pressing down on them. And before she was able to speak and find a way to correct her wrong, a shout of alarm rang through her ears as someone suddenly dashed toward her from the trees.

"Kagome-sama, Kagome-sama, are you alright? Are you hurt? I -I will protect you my Lady!" Ryukensu yelled as he was finally able to pass through the thick reiki that had surrounded the small clearing. He knew that Touga would not allow anything to happen to her, but what if they were both in danger? He had to save her, he couldn't let her die again!

Several of the youkai soldiers closest to the boy quickly drew their swords, stopping his advance immediately with the threat of decapitation.

"GET AWAY FROM HIM!!" Shouted the priestess, as she saw how they threatened the small boy she had sacrificed herself for, her miko powers rising around her body with her temper.

Kagome made her way over to the boy while the soldiers quickly allowed her ample space for her to pass through the middle of them, fearful of her sudden wrath. "If one of you so much as touches him…" She said leaving the threat open-ended while hugging the small brave but frightened boy to her side.

"Its alright Ryukensu, you don't have to worry, Touga's with me and I'm alright. No one was going to hurt me." She said while looking pointedly at the orange haired youkai who was now standing beside his Lord. She did manage to flash Touga a grateful smile as well for his earlier assistance, though upon remembering what they had just been doing only moments ago, it faltered rather quickly and turned into an embarrassed and shy glance instead.

"Hai Ryukensu, Kagome is fine. I will not allow any harm to come to her again, so you need not fear for her safety." Touga added reiterating what the miko had just pointed out.

"She is under this Touga's protection and as such will be respected and safeguarded from all harm. Do I make myself clear Commander?" He said loud and clear for all of his soldiers as well as the commander to hear and acknowledge.

"Hai my Lord, she will be watched over." Answered the commander a bit too forcefully if you asked the miko.

The prejudices were so deeply ingrained within the two sides of the human and demon population that it was apparently difficult to meet someone of the other side, so to speak, without taking into account the narrow-mindedness of the other persons species. 'Hm.' Thought Kagome. 'This time period in Japans history almost equals that of the Americans Civil War. They too were divided among the north and south, among their own brethren, simply for their personal opinion on slavery.'

And although this 'Commander' seems to have taken an instant dislike to her for the way she couldn't help but be born, she knew she was going to have to get him to change his opinion about her. She couldn't continue to let him think all humans were er…disrespectful or loud or bad, simply because of her hastily spoken words.

Kagome took hold of Ryukensu's hand and led him forth, after the soldiers had hastily sheathed their weapons, and walked over to where Touga and 'the Commander' stood talking now amongst themselves. She stood before the youkai gaining his immediate attention, though she did seem to stand a wee bit closer to Touga.

"I'm sorry we got off on the wrong foot Commander," she began, "but perhaps we can start again? My name is Kagome, Kagome Higurashi." She said while slightly bowing low at the waist in reference to his station. When she didn't hear any type of response she looked up to find his upper lip slightly curled and not a very well hidden scowl on his handsome face.

Yes he was handsome alright, as most youkai males of higher status seemed to be. Though he had no markings on his pale and flawless face, he did have some type of mark on his forehead similar to Sesshoumaru's crescent moon, though this one was some type of small red flame that shimmered with the light. He was tall, as tall as Touga yet slightly more bulky in frame. He also seemed to be older, though he kept his youthful features. His lips were thin and firm, his nose slightly pointy though straight and aristocratic. His orange hair knee length and smooth with short straight bangs parted slightly in the middle to reveal his shimmering mark.

Kagome quickly concluded that his mark was really, really pretty and it looked to flicker with each movement he made, almost like a real flame. The priestess narrowed her eyes wondering what it would feel like if she touched it, would it burn? And before she even knew her arm was moving, she saw her fingers hovering over his mark about to trace it, when a clawed hand suddenly wrapped around her wrist stopping her from going any further.

"Do not touch him miko." Touga stated flatly suddenly pulling her back towards him.

"Oh…umm…Gomen nasai, I wasn't. Well…I was but -but just his mark. It looks so -so pretty." She stuttered quite embarrassed yet starring at it once again still wondering what it would feel like her curiosity unappeased.

If she didn't know any better she would have thought that several of the soldiers looking on had snickered with her comment. Even Touga seemed to have found some humor in it as he smirked at the Commander quite evilly.

"Hai Commander, it is….quite pretty." Touga said trying to keep his mirth from showing.

"Umm what's your name?" Asked Kagome trying to change the topic as she saw the youkai's eyes suddenly begin to turn different shades of fiery red. And even though she felt a bit irritated that he hadn't acknowledged her greeting to begin with, she was still going to try to be civil. He brought his eyes to settle on her face once again scowling at her.

"My name is Tomikaji, Commander of the great Inu no Taisho's personal guards."

"Really?' Asked Kagome excitedly. "So that means that you're a fire-"

"Hai koiishi, he is a fire elemental. Now we must be on our way back to the palace. I will send for the kitsune woman to be brought to us and you may inquire anything you wish of her from the protection of my home." Interrupted Touga as he began to usher them forward.

"Kagome-sama?" Asked Ryukensu worriedly clutching unto the bottom of her blouse.

"Do not worry little one," answered Kagome upon seeing the apprehension written all over his beautiful little face, "you will be coming with us…umm right Touga?" She asked trying to keep down the blush that was beginning take over her nose and cheeks at the endearing name he had just called her in front of every one of his soldiers.

"Hai, you will be coming with us Ryukensu, as you do owe the Lady a great debt ne?"

"Hai, my Lord, I owe-"

"What? No, Ryukensu you do not owe me anything!! You're not under any obligation to me or -or have any debt to repay."

"Kagome, in youkai society it is expected that when one saves the life of another, the one who has been saved is are under a life debt, obligated if you will, to protect the other from harm until either the protector, or the one under the protection, depart this life in death."

"Huh?" The miko asked eloquently. "Well it doesn't matter. He doesn't owe me anything and is under no 'life debt' or anything of the sort." She heard several whispered comments from some of the soldiers but was unable to understand the reason.

"You mean to say that you do not wish a youkai to be indebted to you, a human priestess?" Asked Tomikaji snidely and with an edge of incredulity.

"No of course not why would I?" She asked in return.

The commander did not answer her question and instead choose to ignore her once again. Touga knew the way all youkai's thought about humans and miko's even if they had not dealt with one on a personal level before. If he hadn't known about the prejudices of his own kind, he would have been inclined to tear the commander limb from limb with his less than favorable attitude towards the onna.

"My Lord we must be on our way now, your father had something he wished to discuss with you immediately upon your return." He said trying to lead them forward and waste no more time on such inconsequential matters.

"Hai, let us be on our way. And if you wish to discuss this further Kagome we may do so once we arrive at the castle alright?" He said flashing her an indulgent smile.

Upon hearing the sudden rapid palpitation of her heart and her shallow breathing, Ryukensu became quite alarmed. "Kagome-sama are you alright? Your heart, its -its and you smell different."

Touga had also heard it and smelt her sudden embarrassment and slight arousal making him smirk in male satisfaction. Well, that was until he realized that the other youkai present could smell it as well, as several of the males suddenly turned their attention to her.

He rushed forward and pulled her up against his chest. He began to rub his face against her soft cheek and the crown of her raven hair, while a low vibrating growl unheard to the human ear warned them all to keep their distance or loose their life.

Kagome was blushing so hard at Touga's sudden intimacy that she was sure she had just invented a new shade of red. She placed her hands on his chest not quite sure if she was intending to push him away in her embarrassment, or wanted to grab unto his haori and bring him closer to her. What was wrong with him? What was he doing to her? She couldn't help but feel as if Buyo was suddenly rubbing up against her. She giggled at this, thinking that perhaps the great Touga wouldn't take to kindly to being compared to a cat.

He heard her feminine giggle and immediately wrapped his arms around her small waist while a cloud of his reiki began to form under their feet. He wanted to be alone with her again, and his home would be the more appropriate place to continue to practice this 'kissing' he had now become so fond of.

"Commander have one of the men take the boy and follow us to the fortress and make arrangements with the sword smith Totousai beyond those trees there, for proper payment for my new sword Tenseiga."

"Hai my Lord, as you command."

Kagome caught her breath when she suddenly felt herself flying above the tree tops. She knew Sesshoumaru could also produce the same youki cloud -as she had occasionally seen him fly on it- and she was elated that she was going to be able to ride on it and experience it for herself.

"Oh Touga this is -this is, wow! It just feels like I'm free, like I'm flying! I know I've ridden on Kirara before but it never felt anything like this!" She exclaimed looking down at the almost transparent cloud below her feet.

He chuckled at her childlike excitement. "We are flying Kagome, though rather slowly. But if you wish I can speed up and-"

"NO!" She shrieked in alarm quickly realizing that though it was wonderful being able to see so many things from such an altitude, it would rapidly become frightening if he added speed into the equation. It was best not to. "Uhh, I mean no…I think that would be a little too scary."

Touga laughed, the deep rumbling sound making her smile in return. "You mean to tell me that you have no fear of powerful youkai, yet you fear going too fast on my reiki cloud? Ahh, miko, I will not allow any harm to come to you. In fact," he said with a glint of mischief in his eye, "you might have to worry more about me than the cloud."

"What do you mean Tougmmphh-"

He pressed his lips to hers smothering whatever it was she was about to say. She instinctively wrapped her arms around his neck and stood on tiptoe to make certain he had more access to her lips. But before they could go any further, a sudden cough slash growl got their immediate attention making her suddenly blush at what she had just been caught doing…again.

'What the hell is wrong with you Kagome?' The miko asked herself. 'You've been kissing him all day! You're supposed to be rushing around trying to find a way home remember? Not making out with -with Touga out of all people -er youkai! What are you going to tell Inuyasha, what is he going to think?'

But before she could go any further in her self-chastising thoughts, their earlier interruption manifested itself not far below them.

"My Lord…" Tomikaji began, "…we will not make it to the Western palace before nightfall. Do you wish to continue or shall we make camp for the night, seeing as how we have a frail human woman in our company."

Kagome heard a growl in answer to his comment, but she abruptly realized that it hadn't come from Touga. Then, if it wasn't him, it had to have come from….her? She almost laughed with the ridiculous unlikely hood but, it was true. She had done a pretty good impression of a growl for a human, she thought proudly. The inu-taiyoukai suddenly pressed his soft, warm lips to her ear and whispered. "Mmm Kagome, you almost sounded like an angry inu bitch. Will I have to teach you to submit little one?"

She gasped at his words and took an involuntary step back, not realizing she was standing on a cloud hundreds of feet off the ground. She would have lost her balance and have possibly fallen off, yet the Western heir's strong arms quickly pulled her back in to press against his chest.

"Be careful Kagome, you must stand still." He reprimaned before he addressed the fire elemental running not far below them. "Commander we will-"

"No Touga! We don't have to stop for the night. I'll be fine…as long as I'm with you. We can keep going, don't worry about me. Just please don't….uh….don't smile at me right now. I'll probably just end up just falling off this time for real if you do."

He settled for a smirk. It was good to know that she was as affected by him as much as he was affected by her. "Alright Kagome we will continue, and I will try to refrain from smiling at you too often while we ride my cloud alright?" He asked, though before she could affirm his words he leaned down to press a gentle kiss upon her cheek effectively making her loose her train of thought. "Tell me when you become too tired to continue to stand alright?"

She nodded unable to do anything else at the moment. Kagome knew she had to get herself together. This was all just going to fast and she was seriously doubting her sanity at the moment. This was Touga after all, she shouldn't be feeling…..shouldn't be feeling this….ugh she decided to finish that thought later.

"Commander, we will continue on without stopping to make camp."

"Very good my Lord."

Kagome placed her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek up against his chest. It was rather hard, but still comfortable and warm enough to make her somewhat sleepy. 'This,' she thought, 'is going to be a long night. I really hope we get there soon.'

* * *

**Yeah I know no long comments on this chapter. I'm just too tired (as I've been working on my other stories as well). But as always thank you to everyone that reviewed the last chapter and are enjoying this story. You guys keep my going. **

**Well I know that was some fluff (and citrus) but don't get to used to it. (Sorry) The next chapter wont have much of it as they will be going to the House of the Moon and will soon encounter the Inu no Taisho. AND, he is going to demand something of his son that will leave Kagome floored.**

**So until next time….and as always PLEASE REVIEW!! Arigatou.**


	12. Chapter 12 Too many introductions

**Yay!! Finally made it over the 100 review mark!!**

**Not too many author's notes guys other than thanking everyone who reviewed. I appreciate each and every one of them. **

**I also wanted to thank Queen of all things-oh a bird for helping to beta this chapter. **

**(That was really fast & seriously…I felt like a student in English 101 ;0)**

**SO AS ALWAYS LEAVE ME YOUR THOUGHTS!! (REVIEW)**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

She nodded unable to do anything else at the moment. Kagome knew she had to get herself together. This was all just going to fast and she seriously doubted her sanity at the moment. This was Touga after all, she shouldn't be feeling…..shouldn't be feeling this….ugh she decided to finish that thought later.

"Commander, we will continue on without stopping to make camp."

"Very good my Lord."

Kagome placed her arms around his waist and pressed her cheek up against his chest. It was rather hard, but still comfortable and warm enough to make her somewhat sleepy. 'This,' she thought, 'is going to be a long night. I really hope we get there soon.'

* * *

**Ch. 12 Too many introductions**

Her ears were begging to be popped. She briefly wondered why she had fallen asleep on an airline. Where was she going that she had to take a plane? Not only that, but why was her seat so hard and uncomfortable. Jeez, whatever airline she was on, she would definitely make sure that it was the last time she used this particular company.

She slowly peeled her eyes open, the blinding light of the sun making her squint in sudden pain. "What the hell? Did I fall asleep outside of the plane or what?" She asked herself, not realizing she had spoken out loud.

A deep and very masculine chuckle tickled her ear and made her jerk in alarm. She opened her eyes with a start and stared straight into a pair of golden pools of amber who only returned her gaze with curiosity, amusement, and something she was unable to name.

"Oh kami, Touga, you nearly," she said while trying to get her heart to stop racing now realizing who she was with, "you nearly scared me to death!!"

He chuckled again. "That was certainly not my intent Kagome, I apologize for frightening you. I did want to inform though that we will be arriving at the Palace of the Moon within 10 minutes time. I know you must have been very tired to be able to sleep for over nine hours, but perhaps you should stay awake now as an exorbitant amount of time asleep may not be healthy for a human or anyone for that matter. And well…quite honestly I was hoping you would be awake when we arrived so you could meet my father the Inu no Taisho."

"Oh…I…" She couldn't think of an appropriate reply at the moment. His beautiful face was so very close to hers. And as if that was not unnerving enough, he had apparently been carrying her bridle style in his arms all this time. Or perhaps he had only picked her up a few hours ago. She was suddenly curios and decided to ask rather than assume.

"Have you been carrying me like this for over nine hours?" She asked rather worried that he would no longer be able to feel his arms if he had indeed carried her for so long.

"Hai, I have. You are as light as a feather miko, and I rather enjoyed having you snuggle up to me in your sleep." He said with a roguish smirk. Kagome wasn't really able to reply to such a sweet remark as she was barely trying to gather her scattered wits about after so much sleep. And besides whatever she could possibly say probably wouldn't sound to smart at the moment.

So they continued on in silence and Kagome made no move to remove herself from his hold, as she was too comfortable now to do so. Their cloud slowly descended a after few minutes into what she would only describe later as 'the fabled land of enchantment.'

Touga gently set her down on her feet and looked around at the huge expanse of beautifully manicured golf course he called a courtyard. Kagome momentarily wondered why there was no one about to greet their Lord as the rest of their demon escorts arrived behind them. Yet before she could turn her thought into a spoken question, two perfectly symmetrical lines of youkai soldiers charged at them from seemingly out of nowhere, making her squeak with surprise, and courageously take up a position _behind _Touga's shoulders. Though, she did jump behind him, the memory of her dying in the claws of several demons in the youkai village came to her mind; therefore, she wouldn't call herself a coward but more of a wary and cautious guest.

The miko quickly noted how the taiyoukai was not even mildly surprised by having more than a hundred soldiers suddenly appear before him but rather he seemed as if he was expecting them all along, almost as if this a normal way for him to be greeted whenever he returned. A rather large and gruff looking youkai with earth brown hair and eyes made his way forward between the lines of the assembled youkai and walked towards them with great confidence. She could easily tell he must be a demon of importance and rank simply by the way he swaggered forward and the way he slightly flared his reiki as he passed the line of soldiers. He swept into a rather exaggerated bow once he stood before the Western Heir and greeted him in a thunderous voice.

"My Lord Touga, welcome home. I trust you are well?"

If Touga was not a youkai of respectability and propriety, he would have rolled his eyes at the pompous attitude that his fathers General was exhibiting. He really didn't need a whole contingent of warriors to greet him upon his return, much less some haughty display of power the General seemed wont to make.

"Hai I am well General Kenta." Touga finally answered as he could smell the General was beginning to grow uneasy with the long pause.

"Very good. The great Inu no Taisho wishes to speak to you immediately upon your return. And he would like-" He immediately wavered as he saw a petite and slender woman suddenly stand besides the inu-taiyoukai he was speaking to. The General quickly noted how The Western heir didn't seem at all surprised that a human woman stood beside him, and even more startling, was that as she came out from behind him, the inu prince had only turned his head to regard her with a fond and gentle look.

"I -er- was not aware you would be bringing home a ningen pet my prince. Or perhaps a concubine you wish to mount? I will have the maids prepare a room straightaway and have her accommodated in the southern wing with the rest of the servants and-

Kagome would have been seriously offended if she hadn't pretty much already gotten used to these types of comments by now. And besides she had just gone through something similar to this with Commander Tomikaji only yesterday. Though, she had to admit the ningen pet thing was a bit much.

As she looked to see Touga's reaction, she saw how a muscle in his jaw ticked, so she guessed he didn't like that comment all that much either.

Yet before either one of them could respond to the ignorant and offensive remark, a certain crimson eyed, orange haired youkai made his presence known and spoke for them.

"You will not speak of your prince's guest in such a manner General Kenta. Though she is _human, _she is to be treated with respect. She is a priestess after all and perhaps would not take kindly to your insults, thereby purifying you into ash. Though I am quite curios. Tell me how was it that you did not detect her presence until now General?"

"Ahhh commander." The General sneered emphasizing his lower rank. "I see you have returned as well. Though I must warn you, it is unwise of you to speak to me in such a manner, for you are not my equal. And though you may be the commander of the Inutaisho's personal elite guard, you most certainly do not compare to me in anyway."

"Of course not, he seems much less arrogant." Kagome said under her breath unthinkingly.

The Generals hackles rose at the human wenches insult. He snarled and moved to get nearer to her to threaten her with his presence but was stopped short by the inuyoukai and the fire elemental. Even some small dragon child suddenly stood beside her baring his fangs at him threateningly.

Though he was quite surprised with the protection they offered her, he was shocked numb to see how his Lord took a menacing step towards him as his eyes bled red signaling he was on the verge of allowing his beast to be set free.

"**ENOUGH**!!" Touga growled allowing his youki to flare warningly, causing everyone within distance to recoil in alarm. Though his beast's hackles had risen with the threat to the small onna, Touga was able to suppress him into the back of his mind enough to give his orders.

"General you will treat my charge with respect or I will see to it that you no longer have a tongue to insult her with. You are dismissed, your message has been delivered and received, I do not need you to escort me to see my own father. Commander Tomikaji, you will tell the Inutaisho that I will be in as soon as I am able, and see to it that servants are called and a chamber is readied for Lady Kagome and the child Ryukensu. They are to be set up in the guest's quarters and are to made comfortable."

"Hai my Lord." They both answered simultaneously with a quick bow and made to do as was commanded of them, each eyeing the other with distaste as they went their separate ways.

Touga turned to the silent and contrite looking miko beside him ready to escort her to her room when she spoke.

"Gomen nasai Touga-sama." She said quickly feeling rather awful that she had let that little comment slip. Though he did deserve it and was being an utter a jerk, she shouldn't have said it anyways. He was one -or perhaps the only- General to the Inu no Taisho and she was certainly not going to get any help if she treated them badly. So far none of the youkai Touga had introduced her to seemed to be very fond of her, she noted with despondency. "I'll ummm apologize to him later if that's alright. I mean I already apologized to Commander Tomikaji so apologizing to your General too couldn't be any worse."

After raising a skeptical eyebrow he took a hold of her arm and led her forward. "Come Kagome," he said gesturing to a short youkai maid that suddenly stood before them bowing low to her Lord, "follow the servant and when you have refreshed yourself, she shall take you to the throne room where you will meet my father."

"Umm okay." She said still feeling badly over what she had said. Though she did wonder what was up between the two commanding demons as they seemed to have some kind of hostility toward one another.

As Ryukensu was about to be led forward to his own room he suddenly grabbed her around the waist and squeezed her tight before he let the maid escort him away.

Kagome was rather startled with his sudden show of affection but managed to give him a small smile of encouragement as he disappeared down the hall.

As soon as Touga placed a chaste kiss on the back of her wrist, her own little wide-eyed, stout maid led her down several winding and beautifully furnished hallways. The priestess bemoaned the fact that she hadn't even gotten a very good look at the outside of the palace with all that had happened but she hoped she would have time to wander around later. Or perhaps Touga could even show her around. As she looked at the lovely paintings and stunning vases and pottery that adorned the halls, she came to realize that though everything was quite lovely and elegant, somehow it looked more like a museum than a home.

And really how fast can a short legged youkai walk? She thought as she hurried after her little maid who finally stopped before a beautifully carved door. And before she could even stand in awe and admire the detailed artwork, she was being ushered inside.

"Come, come, Lady, I shall take you to the hot springs to bathe and then I shall help you change into something more…" the maid eyed her fuku distastefully, "…presentable."

Kagome would have protested since she _had _wanted to look around and then maybe eat a little, but since she mentioned those two magical words 'hot springs' and 'bathe,' how could she say no to that? She didn't even remember how long it had been since she had truly indulged in such a luxury.

"Arigatou, that would be very nice. And please, call me Kagome."

The miko noticed the quick intake of breath of the stout servant and wondered what she had said that had surprised her so.

"Goodness me! No! Though you are a _ningen_,"she said the word like it was something filthy, _"_I have been informed you are to be my Lord's guest. And as such you are to be treated with respect, though we all know that you will not be staying long. For once you you meet the Inu no Taisho, you will come to understand that humans have never been welc-"

The little maid gasped as if suddenly catching herself saying something that was utterly forbidden and inappropriate. Though Kagome had to secretly admit that her declaration had sounded rather rude, she also understood the prejudices and war between youkai and humans were to be expected in this era as well.

Although, the youkai -who Kagome made a mental note to ask what kind of demon she was later- had brought up something that made her pause and take stock of what she had just revealed. As she was being ushered out of the room and down a series of interconnected halls once more, the miko began to wonder why she had said that once she met the Inutaisho she would no longer be staying long. Does he despise humans as much as his grandson Sesshoumaru? That wouldn't make sense though if Touga was anything to go by. He certainly didn't hate her….well….at first he was a little arrogant and had thought he was better than her; but then he got over it pretty fast. Although, she continued to wonder as she tried to keep up with her bossy little maid, his two top officials had already made it very clear that they didn't like her. In fact Touga had to come to her defense both times -even though she didn't need him to. But what would she do if the Inutaisho rejected her and didn't want to help her?

Kagome felt a sudden shiver pass down her body. She was suddenly feeling quite apprehensive about this introduction. Maybe she should tell Touga that she didn't want to meet him yet? No, he would wonder why she was being so discourteous after all that he had done _and_ was still doing for her.

Maybe she could stall the meet and greet somehow? Perhaps cause some kind of distraction? Yeah right they'd probably kill her if they found out it was her. The General and the Commander would probably the first in line and they'd enjoy it too. Hmm. Short of locking Touga in her room and keeping him busy somehow, she didn't have a clue. Though her imaginative mind did supply plenty of ways to keep him entertained.

'Alright Kagome focus!' She chastised herself. 'Pay attention to-'

"EEPE!!" She yelled out as she stumbled out of an apparent door she hadn't even known she'd gone through, her mind much too preoccupied to even notice she was now outside.

She quickly tried to regain her balance, having stubbed her toes rather painfully on a protruding stone. Thankfully someone caught her as she was about to fall and onto the gravel below.

Though as she found herself looking into a pair of ruby red eyes, whose irises seemed to flicker with a tiny yellow and orange flame that mesmerized her with their dance, she suddenly noticed that someone was clearing their throat rather loudly.

Kagome quickly broke eye contact -though it was rather hard to do seeing as how she was in some sort of odd trance- and was about to thank her savior when he decided to question her first.

"Are you hurt my Lady?"

"Commander?!! I…er….mean no, no I'm fine arigatou." She said while trying to extricate herself from his hold, really not expecting it to have been him who had just saved her.

….and whose eyes she was gazing into. She added quickly.

'Gah! How embarrassing!' She thought mortified. 'Did it have to be him out all people that see's me being so clumsy and graceless? No wonder he thinks humans are weak, I cant even walk straight!'

"Are you sure? You seemed to have….tripped. Perhaps we should take you to the court physician. You are a human after all and your body might-"

"All right, that's enough. You don't need to make fun of me Commander. I won't die over a broken toe or anything, really. I shouldn't have left my shoes in the room that's all, but since I was headed to the hot springs, I guess I thought that was appropriate." She said looking around for the diminutive maid that should have been leading her there. Though as she began to walk forwards intent on snubbing the elemental and leaving him without another word, she felt a sudden pain shoot up her foot and she nearly stumbled again.

He quickly caught hold of her once more -much to her annoyance- and shot her a look of 'I knew humans were weak.' She immediately untangled herself from his arms and stood on one leg, not daring to put pressure on her injured foot again.

He seemed rather amused at her behavior if his smirk was anything to go by. Damn arrogant, orange haired youkai who thought they were so damn hot. And dammit even more because he literally was! He was a fire elemental for kami's sake!

"It seems that you are not as well as you had led me to believe. Perhaps you have broken a bone? Here let me see."

Before she could even fathom what he was going to do, he had gotten down on one knee, was beginning to peel off her sock of like it was a garter belt -as she had once seen at an American wedding- and was taking her injured foot in his very, very warm hands and looking it over.

"I….you…that is-" She stuttered incoherently. His thumb was massaging the soul of her foot!!

"Nothing seems to be broken. Though to be on the safe side you should still see the physician." He said placing her foot back down gently and standing to his feet once more.

"I umm, no that's really not necessary. I think I should just get going I don't want to waste any more time and all." She said still a little breathlessly waving her hand around in a circular motion trying to get her point across. Though she had really wanted something she could lean on as she walked, she didn't want it to be him.

"You said you were on your way to the hot springs?" He questioned.

"Hai."

"Then where is your maid?" He asked looking around and discreetly sniffing the air.

"…er…you see she was quite a fast little thing…and maybe…well she's probably already there?" The miko was really unsure as how to answer that. She didn't want to get the maid in trouble, but she too was looking around for her, and wondered if she hadn't just left her on purpose. Maybe that's why she was so fast! Perhaps the little maid had just wanted to leave her behind!

"Come, I shall escort you then until another servant may be found to see to your needs."

"No! Uhh, I mean that wont be necessary really. Just point the way."

"Point the way?" He asked arching an eyebrow at her strange phrasing. "I don't believe I shall. You are a guest here and therefore, I will _show _you the way. Now come."

She really didn't want to be standing around arguing with him all day, her toes were still hurting too much, so she just gave in.

"Fine, lead the way Commander." She said a little bit too disgruntled by his 'order.'

He nodded his head and stepped aside as he motioned with one clawed hand for her to proceed him.

The priestess simply narrowed her eyes at his gentlemanly gesture and tried to storm off in annoyance. That plan failed pretty quickly as the pain in her foot hadn't lessened any. And though she stumbled once again, she did manage to right herself and hobble away cursing the stupid and useless rocks before her.

She heard a low chuckle beside her just as she was suddenly lifted off her feet and carried away.

"Eeep!! Wha -what are you doing?"

"It will be much faster this way, for I fear if I had to wait for you to hobble all the way there, I might have to shave a century off my life."

"Very funny." She said rolling her eyes at his lame attempt at a joke.

He walked swiftly and though Kagome felt really uncomfortable being in his arms, she didn't have time to give it too much consideration for they arrived before an extremely large, octagonal, outdoor bathhouse where she could see the wisps of warm mist billowing out above the dark, cherry wood building. He immediately began to give orders to the two youkai sentries who were posted on either side of the doors as they simply stood there in shock, mouths agape, and eyes as wide saucers.

"Have they never seen a human before Commander?" She asked rather perturbed with their behavior.

"I'm not quite sure, but perhaps it is because they've never seen a human being carried to the bathhouse by the Commander of their Lords elite guards."

Did he have to act so smart and sarcastic? She thought as she glared at him, though he seemed to be ignoring her in favor of sending one of them to fetch her another maid.

"I believe you can put me down now, unless you plan on getting into the water to bathe with me?"

That had really sounded much better in her head, she thought miserably as she saw the look of surprise etched across face.

"NO!! I mean, not that you would bathe with me or anything -er- well not like I would allow you to see me naked or I'd want to see _you_ naked -Aaaaggghhh! Just put me down!!" She yelled. Horrified with her explanation, she tried to squirm out of his hold.

Another chuckle greeted her ears. "The maid will attend to you shortly." With that said he turned on his heel and walked away leaving her outside the doors to contemplate her embarrassing words.

Pushing the last ten minutes or so aside she could barely hold herself still as she looked forward to a much needed soak in the hot springs. The pair of youkai sentries who now stood at their posts were eyeing her guardedly and distrustfully, holding on to their weapon of choice even more tightly. She noticed that the elemental hadn't even bothered to open the massive doors for her. How was she going to do that on her own? She wondered.

"I wonder how much these doors weigh?" She asked casually. "It must be tons. I bet you two must be extremely strong in order to be able to open them all the time. So umm, would you mind opening them for me, seeing as how I'm human and all and I'm sure my strength doesn't compare to yours?" She usually didn't like to play the 'weak human' card but there were very rare instances where it could actually come in handy.

Yet before either one could gather their wits about them and answer her, or at least attempt to open the doors, a young red-headed maid bustled forward, shoving her out of the way quite brusquely, demanding the guards open the doors for them immediately.

Kagome was pushed in as soon as there was room enough to enter and though she stumbled in rather awkwardly, the youkai maid grabbed her by the arm and held her tight.

Kagome's eyes widened with the sheer expanse of the place ignoring the way the woman's claws dug into her skin. The place could probably hold two of Sesshoumaru's true inu forms comfortably!! It was very lovely, the place was still so naturally green and alive with plant life and so toasty warm it almost made her want to jump in completely clothed.

"Come, come now girl, quit yer gawking. Remove your filthy clothes and get into the water. Hurry now."

Kagome ignored the woman's sour mood, quickly disrobed, and submerged herself into the welcoming heat as it soothed her body and her mind. After several moments of doing nothing but enjoying the peace and quiet, her maid decided to help her along and scrub, clean, and wash her until her skin shone pink.

After she was pulled out of the water, the miko was then wrapped up in layer upon layer of beautiful -but quite heavy- kimonos. Kagome had to put a stop to the thick layers being placed upon her frame, fearing she would no longer be able to walk with their weight.

Upon exiting the baths she gave the two guards her thanks, though they didn't acknowledge her gratitude choosing instead to stare at her in bewilderment.

She was led through the maze of beautiful corridors once again. The priestess had to admit that with all of the twists and turns they were making and with the way her toes were still hurting, she suddenly wished there was someone actually here to carry her now.

Once they had stopped -much to Kagome's gratefulness- before another pair of massive and ornate doors, she was suddenly overcome with nervousness and apprehension. 'No!' She thought in a panic. 'I cant be here already, I needed more time to think about what I was going to say!'

She was about to meet Touga's _father _for goodness sake. She was about to be introduced to Inuyasha's and Sesshoumaru's _grandfather_. This was altogether something else, for she had never in a million years thought to meet the great dog general let alone his father.

What if she did or said something catastrophically wrong and she changed their future forever? For kami's sake, she could accidentally blurt out something so small and stupid and then -and then….

She had lost her panicked train of thought as the doors were suddenly opened from the inside. She noticed how her hands were beginning to shake so badly, she had to hold them together to keep them still as she slowly made her way into the chamber.

A severe case of butterflies infected her stomach. The sensation in her belly was so pronounced, the miko actually believed she was going to get sick any minute and throw up all over the entrance.

She couldn't help the way fear suddenly trickled over her spine or the way her heart rate and breathing were suddenly speeding up as she continued to walk further in.

Kagome desperately hoped she wouldn't have to go through this introduction alone and she fervently prayed Touga would be present and waiting, for his presence alone would certainly untangle some of her nerves.

The sound of the doors closing behind her were so ominous, that they set her on edge even more. Even the many elaborate kimono's she was wearing were swiftly making her feel as if she was burning up with a terrible fever.

She waited at the entrance trying to look further into the large rectangular room, much to nervous to take in its opulence and awesome grandeur and quite unsure as how to proceed. Should she announce herself? After some thought, perhaps that wouldn't do, no one ever did that, at least not in any of the movies she had seen where commoners were meeting royalty. And how long should she just stand there, she couldn't hear anyone talking, so maybe Touga nor his father were even present.

Great. Apparently she would be standing there like a fool for quite some time then if know one was even around! She desperately wanted to stretch out her aura and see if she could pinpoint any demonic reiki but she didn't want to offend anyone or cause a stir by using her miko abilities so she decided to suppress them instead.

But then who the heck had opened the doors for her? She wondered even more anxious than before. Not only was she uneasy with this whole meeting but now she was getting all freaked out. She hadn't sensed any demonic reiki but the doors had been opened for her.

She let out a breath of air trying to compose herself. It wouldn't do for the Inutaisho to see her like some scared, little human girl. She had to regain her composure -and her courage- and remind herself that she was the Shikon miko, powerful priestess, woman of-

Perhaps, the wait wasn't going to be as long as she had begun to hope it would be.

Kagome felt several strong aura's enter the room and since they hadn't entered through her door, she assumed that had come in from elsewhere. She didn't even need to use her miko abilities to pinpoint the youki either, for the reiki they were emitting was so strong and stifling that the hair on the back of her nape was standing on end.

"Kagome, please come forward." A voice she immediately recognized as Touga's echoed throughout the room calling to her.

She walked forward, desperately hoping she wouldn't fall in the process as it was quit a long way to the front of the room. She held her head high and pulled back her shoulders hoping she would look better than she felt, as she commenced what she was beginning to feel as her 'death march.'

After what seemed like half an hour, though it had to have been only a few seconds, she stopped before an elevated wood platform that had all colors and sizes of plush cushions scattered across its expanse making her suddenly envious of their seating arrangements. Touga sat lotus style on one of these lush pillows beside a very elegant and rather large looking silver haired inu. As she allowed her eyes to scan over his features -and not look like she was starring like an idiot- she quickly noted that he had the same color of silver-white hair, a rather pointier aristocratic nose, and thin lips set in a firm line. And much to her surprise -as it hadn't even crossed her mind- she saw that he was wearing a very large, and very fluffy, white two-tailed pelt draped over one of his shoulders that looked extremely similar to Sesshoumaru's. Well except for the two-tailed part…and….it looked somewhat fluffier.

Beside the Inu no Taisho sat a very beautiful and stunning platinum blonde woman with features that would only be found on a fairytale princess. Kagome suddenly felt very self-conscious. She now wished she would have allowed the maid to do her hair in some sort of up do or intricate style, in stead of convincing her that she wanted to wear it down like she always did. Although, its not like she could even come remotely close to looking like some of these beautiful youkai females. Heck, even Kikyo was prettier than her.

Something was beginning to bother her though. It was subtle at first but then it hit her like a ton of jewel seeking demons. Nobody was saying anything. Not one of them had made an effort to speak, but had remained silent as if they were studying her too.

On the contrary as she looked at the face of the Inu no Taisho, looking for any reaction, she immediately noticed how he narrowed his golden eyes at her in an obvious sing of distrust and displeasure.

Her own eyes widened slightly in return. What had she done? She hadn't even said anything yet, so he really shouldn't be looking at her that way right?

Unless….Kagome quickly averted her gaze and turned to Touga, pleading silently for him to giver her some sort of signal on what she should do or say. Perhaps they were waiting for her to introduce herself or something. Why did these things always have to be so complicated? She wondered in growing apprehension.

When Touga only smiled at her, a pearly fang poking over his lip making him look boyish but extremely handsome, she felt even more confused; though she couldn't help but return his smile with one of her own -never noticing the look his parents had exchanged.

He stood besides his father then, his eyes never leaving her own, and spoke, finally breaking the tense silence.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my father, the great Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western territories and of the House of Moon. Though those closest to him may call him Sugimi-sama."

She bowed respectfully and with great relief and waited for Touga to introduce her before rising.

"Father, this is Kagome, holy priestess and-"

"WHAT?!!"

* * *

**UNTIL NEXT TIME….**

**(though there's a little button on the bottom left hand side of the screen that can add this story to your Story Alert!)**


	13. Chapter 13 I really don't like him

**Thank you all for your wonderful reviews! I really appreciate each and every thought you've shared with me ! I'm really glad you all are liking this story…and this pairing….I just love Touga *Sigh***

**I'd just like to thank Queen-of-all-things-oh-abird & Kanna37 for beta-ing this chapter. They are very fast & efficient & with their help the chapter sounds much better. **

**Thanks you guys!**

**Now on with the story!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

He stood besides his father then, his eyes never leaving her own, and spoke, finally breaking the tense silence.

"Kagome, I would like to introduce you to my father, the great Inu no Taisho and Lord of the Western territories and of the House of Moon. Though those closest to him may call him Sugimi-sama."

She bowed respectfully and with great relief and waited for Touga to introduce her before rising.

"Father, this is Kagome, holy priestess and-"

"WHAT?!!"

* * *

**Ch. 13 I really don't like him**

A sudden booming growl met her ears, making her cringe at the angry sound and fear to creep into her heart with his next words.

"HOW DARE YOU BRING ONE OF HER KIND INTO THIS PALACE, PUP?!! SHE IS A HUMAN PRIESTESS AND AS SUCH IS TO BE CONSIDERED YOUR ENEMY!! THEY ARE VILE, WORTHLESS, PATHETIC CREATURES OF--"

"TOUGA!!" Kagome suddenly screamed in terror, cutting of the Western Lord's tirade. She was not expecting for two demons to suddenly materialize beside her, seemingly out of nowhere, and was rather frightened when they had. Yet she screamed in fear as they grabbed a hold of her arms, roughly forced them behind her back, and placed a gleaming sword to her neck and a clawed hand to her soft belly.

Touga immediately turned to see why Kagome had screamed with such fear and alarm and upon seeing two of his fathers guards restraining her, he was instantly furious.

"WHAT IS THE MEANING OF THIS, FATHER?!! COMMAND YOUR GUARDS TO RELEASE HER!!" Touga demanded, fear for the little miko suddenly making his heart beat madly within his chest.

He could feel his beast howling madly, rattling its mental cage and demanding to be set free that it might save the girl that had captured his attention. It quickly promised death to those who would dare injure her and Touga could not help but to agree as well.

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, PUP!! SHE IS DANGEROUS AND COULD DESTROY US ALL IF--"

"NO FATHER!! YOU WILL NOT TREAT KAGOME LIKE THIS!! SHE IS NOT A THREAT BUT IS MY HONORED GUEST, AND MORE IMPORTANTLY STILL, SHE IS MINE TO PROTECT!!

"WHAT?!! YOURS?!! YOU DARE CHALLENGE YOUR ALPHA?!!" he asked incredulously, not believing his only son would dare question his word or claim the human woman as his.

"HAI! I CHALLENGE YOUR DECISION!!" Touga answered, his voice now held a rough bestial quality that sent chills down Kagome's back.

The force of the youki that was beginning to be released by the two inu's was beyond anything Kagome had ever felt. It nearly left her breathless with its intensity, and she was beginning to fear that Touga was actually going to fight his own father in order to keep her safe.

Neither one wanted to stand down to the challenge the other had posed. And from the little she knew about inu demons, she assumed that Touga was challenging his father for Alpha status and thus the role of Western Lord.

What was amazing to Kagome and took some of the fear off her mind was the fact that though they were both flaring their youki wildly, somehow she was able to feel Touga's youki actually beginning to overpower the older inu's. And if he was this powerful now as a young man, she wondered in awe, how much more powerful would he be in the future once he reached adulthood?

As she continued to watch transfixed with the way they both stood across from each other threateningly, great iridescent winds began to swirl around their bodies, their eyes began to bleed red, and their faces elongated taking on a more canine appearance.

Kagome began to panic. 'How could they battle one another, they were father and son, for kami's sake! And this - this wasn't how the things were supposed to be once she met the Inutaisho! Apparently she hadn't even needed to say or do anything for her to change time so disastrously!! She had to stop them! As she opened her mouth ready to shout some sort of apology, a feminine and musical voice could be heard over the sound of the wind and growls making her snap her jaw shut.

Though the female's voice was rather soft, it held a stern authority that cut through the noise. "Cease this display immediately!!"

"KNOW YOUR PLACE, BITCH!!" came the abrupt and rather rude reply from the enraged Western Lord.

"Are you frightened of a young human girl, Sugimi-sama? For surely you would have named her crimes before you handed her over for execution for simply standing in your presence?!!" the beautiful woman countered, seemingly unafraid of her youkai mate.

Though the woman might have not been afraid, Kagome sure was. The thought that he was planning on having her executed hadn't even crossed her mind! The priestess had just thought that she was going to be detained to be questioned or - or something similar but not to be killed.

Kagome had to think of a way to get out of here, to escape, before someone was in fact killed over something as stupid as her being human. Though she didn't think the Inu no Taisho would really kill his own son, she certainly knew he probably wouldn't hesitate or even think twice about killing her.

Perhaps she could channel some of her holy energy out of her body to rid herself of the youkai restraining her, but she didn't know if she could do it before they sliced her throat or ripped out her stomach. She wasn't very fast, and seeing as how everyone around here constantly appeared out of nowhere, the chances that she could do it before they killed her were slim to none. She had to find another way before anyone got hurt.

The wind and reiki began to die down from at least one of the angry inu's much to her relief. The Inu no Taisho soon had himself under control - thanks in part to his mates words - and it seemed he was taking the time to study his son with interest. Touga was still partly transformed making him look more like a wild beast than a man. His eyes still glowed red while his youki billowed through his clothing and hair eerily.

The Inutaisho looked at the demon who stood before him in his half bestial state challenging his position as Alpha. A hint of concern and something akin to nervousness passed over his eyes as he attempted to regain himself.

"Calm down pup, your mother is right. The girl has not warranted such a harsh welcome for up until now, she has done no wrong. Her only offense at this moment is to found in her wretched human heritage."

An angered growl tore through the palace and seemed to reverberate off of the decorated walls with the Inutaisho's thoughtless remark.

"Let me finish speaking, Touga. She will be released - but on one condition." The Inutaisho said while looking at the youkai that held her in a silent command to only release her if this condition was met. "And this condition shall be, that if she ever uses her holy powers to harm or purify anyone living in this palace, I will have her thrown out to the farthest reaches of my kingdom where she will have to fend for herself or die. Though her death would not concern me, it is unwise to allow such a creature to roam free in a palace full of miko fearing demons. Thus she will also be constantly escorted by at least one of my royal guards at all times.

"No." Touga spoke allowing his youki to pull back into his body and reverting back to his humanoid form. "I will escort her."

"Surely you know you cannot accompany her at all times. You are the heir to the West and as such, have many responsibilities and duties that must be looked after. You cannot constantly be babysitting a weak, insignificant human Touga, I will not allow it."

Though Touga did not immediately reply he did snarl at his father's reference to humans.

He didn't like his father's stipulation but at the moment it seemed he had no other choice but to agree. Besides, Kagome would never intentionally or maliciously purify another demon without a motive and she would be safer from any who would wish to harm her if she had a constant guard. So perhaps….

"Hai, I accept your condition."

As soon as he had said this, Kagome felt herself being released with a none-to-gentle shove forward. Though she turned to glare at her oppressors, the menacing and guttural growl from Touga seemed to do a much better job at frightening them.

The inuyoukai's eyes took on a pink hue as he immediately went to gather her up in his arms. He couldn't help but press his nose into her hair and neck and place a gentle kiss upon her temple. He bared his fangs at the two youkai who remained obliviously close to their own death.

They seemed to be rooted to their spot as they watched the tender display in shock.

Kagome couldn't care less what they thought at the moment. She was in Touga's arms and it felt wonderful. She had been so frightened but now - now everything would be alright again. And even though she could see how his eyes were still tinged pink and his stripes were jagged, she couldn't help but feel safe and protected in his arms.

"_**Mine**_," he growled softly into the curtain of her hair, making her shiver with the guttural baritone of his voice and his obvious claim on her. And even though she had never wanted to be seen as a mere object, she couldn't help but feel different with Touga, as if she were his to protect, his to love and cherish.

"Touga," she whispered softly, as she placed a small hand on his cheek soothingly. "I'm fine."

"Hai, she is quite fine. Now leave her be son, and finish introducing the woman to me," the Inutaisho added, quite displeased with being so thoroughly ignored.

A snarl of displeasure erupted from Touga's throat even as his eyes returned to their normal honey hue.

"No, she has been through enough for today. I will be escorting her back to her chambers."

With that said, he didn't bother to wait for an answer as he quickly picked up the priestess, held her against his chest protectively, and walked out of the throne room and out on the Western Lord.

Kagome wrapped her arms around his neck a bit confused as to why he had picked her up, but not complaining in the least. She could still feeling the anger radiating off of him in waves, and though she wasn't quite sure what to say or do to make it better, she did at least let him whisk her off without a word of protest.

"Touga," she said quietly, as he walked briskly down the many thankfully, empty halls,

"I'm still able to walk you know; there really isn't anything wrong with my legs."

"I know, but I wish to carry you, to feel you close to me."

"Alright," she giggled giddily, "I want to feel you close to me, too," she said, as she tightened her hold around his neck.

Hearing her little feminine giggles made his muscles release the tension that had built up within him. He couldn't help but be amazed with how quickly she had gotten over the threat to her life. She didn't seem to be any worse for wear, and though he would have felt better if she would have acted like a frightened human girl - any other would have in her situation - he was also proud that she hadn't, that she was strong.

Kagome saw the way he smiled at her, and she hoped that he was no longer upset over what had just occurred. Perhaps he would need a massage to get him to relax a bit more once they reached her room, she thought with a devious smirk. And how long was this hall anyway?

"How long is it going to take for us to reach my room?" she asked innocently. "Because I just might need you to order us some lunch if its going to take much longer."

He smirked at her comment and she couldn't help but place a kiss upon his cheek.

Kagome hadn't even realized she had done it, until he suddenly turned his head and looked at her so intently she thought she was going to turn into a puddle of womanly goo and melt right through his arms.

His eyes held hers with such intensity, she felt as if he was trying to look into her very soul and gather up all of her secrets and her inner most thoughts to himself. She didn't even realize they had arrived or even entered her room until she heard the door shut behind them and she felt herself being placed down gently upon a futon.

He had released her and was about to straighten when she quickly caught hold of one of his large clawed hands and tugged him down beside her.

"Onegai, don't leave me, Touga. I - I want you to stay with me for a bit longer. I know you have more important things to do but--"

"Hush Kagome, I will remain beside you for as long as you want me to." She swallowed.

Was he aware that what he had just said to her had a double meaning? Or perhaps it was just her that was trying to find one.

"Arigatou," she thanked him, barely above a whisper, as he started to lay down beside her.

"Umm, Touga... I really don't feel like sleeping, would you mind if I umm, if I uhh... gaveyouamassage? I mean I know you're probably all stressed out and stuff and I just want to help you relax. So, is that ok?" she asked as quickly as she could, before she lost the nerve.

He looked at her with surprise, then broke into a charming smile. "A massage, you say? Well, I don't suppose I see the harm in that." He wrinkled his brow as he spoke again.

"I've actually never had one before, so mayhap it is time to try it, ne?"

"Really?" she questioned happily. "You've never had your body massaged?" Upon the lifting of his brow, she immediately realized how that might have sounded. "What I meant to say, well not your body like that or anything, well you know not sexually, er... well not that it's any of my, it's not what I meant, ok?" she finished in a huff, hating the way he seemed to be laughing at her blunder.

"I was only teasing you, my little miko. Hai, a massage will do me good. How would you like me?" he asked.

'_Naked with chocolate syrup of course,'_ she answered in her mind, surprising even herself with her hentai thoughts.

She coughed trying to clear her mind of all the images she had conjured up with that one answer alone.

"Just - just turn around on your stomach instead of your back, if that's ok?"

He did as he was told and turned on his stomach and placed his arms to the side. Kagome saw the way his long platinum hair was covering him up like a blanket, so she gently swept all his hair to the side and thought about how she was going to start.

"You have such beautiful hair, Touga," she said suddenly, while allowing some of the silky soft strands to flow through her fingers. Yet before he could even make a reply she quickly pulled up her kimono till it reached her thighs and straddled his waist.

She heard him groan, then say something into the cushion below his head, but was unable to understand his muffled words.

Kagome began to put pressure on his shoulders and knead them quite expertly. She had given a few rubdowns to her ojii-san and her okaa-san on occasion, so she had a bit of practice under her belt, so to speak.

She continued to rub his shoulders then slowly made her way down to his lower back feeling every contour and ridge of his body. She didn't think there was a single ounce of fat on his hard frame.

Kagome swallowed.

She felt how his muscles began to loosen under her touch and she loved the way his taut body felt beneath her, but... perhaps this wasn't as good an idea as she had previously thought. As he groaned when she had placed pressure on a particularly tight knot, she felt her blood pressure skyrocket.

"Touga," she said lowly, licking her lips. "Umm, perhaps, this - this isn't--"

He turned around when she called him, allowing her to straddle him now face up and in that one place that was beginning to ache with need. He wasn't sure if massages were supposed to cause the male anatomy such discomfort or if they always made the body feel such agonizing desire, but he certainly didn't want her to ever massage any male... ever. He watched as she licked her lips nervously, her small little tongue darting out teasingly. The small gesture made him growl with sudden hunger, and he quickly reversed their positions until her slender body was pressed intimately below his.

Kagome gasped as she was suddenly flipped over. Though he tried to keep his heavy weight from crushing her and his lower body to rest between her legs suggestively, she couldn't help but want to feel all of his hard body pressed to every inch of hers.

He leaned forward and pressed his lips to her satiny smooth ones. Touga suddenly felt the way she grabbed a hold of his hair and gave it a tug until she brought him down on top of her completely, not only accepting his advance but boldly making her own. He would have smiled with the little spit-fire of a priestess, who could be timid one second then forward and brazen the next, if his lips weren't so preoccupied.

He slanted his mouth over hers again and again, thrusting his tongue in to mate with hers.

The inuyoukai couldn't seem to get enough of her taste or her passion, of the yearning she awoke in him with each touch of her soft lips.

Feeling they both needed a deep life-giving breath, they soon broke apart.

"Koiishi," he whispered tenderly, as he looked down upon her beautifully flushed face and swollen lips. "Now I know why humans and other youkai breeds find kissing to be such a worthwhile endeavor. Until I met you, I had no desire to find out why they so ardently championed it as a worthwhile pastime between a male and a female."

"Whaaa…." Kagome knew she must look a fish out of water as she gaped in astonishment. She could feel the way her eyes had grown wide and round and the way her mouth hung open, but she couldn't seem to get her face to cooperate with her at the moment.

Sure, she knew she was naïve and had only been kissed twice before. Well, technically she was the one that had kissed Inuyasha to keep him from transforming when that witch Kaguya had taken her hostage, and then once when Hojo had actually attempted to give her a peck on the lips but instead ended up kissing the corner of her mouth, but Touga? The most gorgeous male she had ever laid eyes on and he had never kissed or been kissed - well until she came along that is?

"What?!! You - you can't be serious!! You mean you hadn't - I mean no one has ever kissed you - how can that be? And you're so good at it! How did you know what to do then? Is - is it some kind of inu thing or something, because you are so damn gorgeous, Touga, I don't believe for a second that--"

He chuckled, causing her to feel the vibrations as he remained still above her, his chest pressed tightly to hers, though he kept most of his heavy weight off of her and on his elbows, it caused her stop mid-ramble.

"Hai, that is right. You are the first and only female I have ever kissed, Kagome. And it was by instinct alone that I knew how to do it, I suppose... and... I had a very good partner to show me the way, as well. "

Damn, she so badly wanted it to stay that way. She wanted to be the only woman to ever kiss the inuyoukai, yet she knew that perhaps that would not be possible with the way their lives would ultimately secede and run a separate course. But she really, really wanted to be the only one who would ever kiss him in such a way.

"Umm, do inu demons not kiss, even when... you know... when they uh... get together to have babies?"

He couldn't help but to laugh again. The woman was a walking contradiction. One minute she was yanking on his hair to press him up against her and kiss him until he lost his breath, then the next she was too embarrassed and shy to even mention how pups were produced.

"I do not believe so. Though I know not what every inu youkai couple does in the privacy of their chambers, I know that we are not a breed that has gone around kissing our females to show affection."

"Then how do you normally show affection?" she questioned, truly interested.

"Well, we show our affection by protecting our female from all harm, by providing for all her needs, by lavishing attention to her body when she is in heat, by... well quite honestly I have never given it too much thought," he mused. "Aside from what is instinctual, I have personally never shown my affection for any other, well... that is, before you of course, nor I have seen another adult inu male do so either."

"Oh... you mean not even your father has shown affection for your mother in public?"

"No, other than to occasionally take her wisdom and counsel into consideration. Perhaps that is also a way to show affection."

Kagome didn't know what got into her with this revealing and shocking surprise, but she quickly managed to get him off guard and roll them over in the spacious and plush futon, until she was the one who lay on top of him.

He laughed outright at her audacity. "Woman, what are you doing to this Touga?" he asked playfully, though trying to sound stern. "Do you wish to take advantage of his royal person?"

She straddled his hips, pulling up her kimono once more to her thighs to allow her more room to spread her legs as she answered him. "My Lord, how could you say such a thing about me. I am but your humble and innocent servant and I have no such wicked or sinful intentions," she said, trying to keep from laughing. "And though I am not trying to take advantage of his royal highness, I do wish to show him something - if he would so kindly permit?"

He made as if to think, furrowing his brows in concentration before answering slowly and carefully. "Hai... I will permit such a thing... but only if it benefits this Touga, of course."

"Of course," she agreed, leaning down so that their noses were almost touching and brushed her lips over his, barely allowing him to feel their softness. Though he tried to dart forward and taste their sweet promise, she quickly pulled back and began to kiss his chin, the corner of his mouth, and even his nose softly and slowly, never allowing her lips to touch his.

She smiled at his disgruntled look, but instead of giving in and kissing him as he wanted, she kissed his neck and allowed her tongue to dart out and taste his smooth skin.

Kagome couldn't believe she had become so bold and wanton in his presence. She felt so utterly feminine and desired when she saw the consuming want in his eyes as he watched her tease him, laying utterly still beneath her, allowing her to do as she will with him. What was happening to her, she wondered. She had never known she could act this way with anyone.

Touga growled low in his throat upon feeling the way the woman was slowly torturing him. So his little miko thought she could tease him with no repercussions, did she?

He abruptly rolled them over pinning her beneath his weight - without crushing her - and kissed her so forcefully and with so much need, he heard her whimper beneath him. Her lips were so soft, so inviting, that waves of warmth rushed through his body, shaking him to the core.

His hands found her hips and his claws dug into her flesh, tearing straight through the layers of her kimono, though not hard enough to prick her skin, never breaking his relentless assault on her mouth. His tongue memorized the ridges of her teeth and the soft expanse of her lips before he pulled back, listening in amused delight as she gasped for breath, gripping his shoulders tightly.

And before she could regain her senses he kissed her once more, plunging his tongue into her waiting warmth as he thrust his now heavy arousal against her inner thigh, all the while mimicking the sensual movements of the age old dance of consummating passion with his tongue and groin. When she moaned and whimpered into his mouth he thought he would be undone. He wanted to take her, make her his in every way, but he knew that now was not the time to do so.

"Touga." She said braking away from his intoxicating taste. "I - I want--"

An unexpected knock on the door interrupted her words making her jump beneath him. The inu smirked with obvious delight as he felt every curve of her body pressed up more intimately into his.

Though he certainly didn't wish to be interrupted, he needed to see what the servant waiting outside of the door required. He didn't even give the miko an opportunity to think about their very inappropriate position before he called for the maid to enter.

"Touga!" Kagome squealed, as he told the servant to come in. He was still sprawled all over her for goodness sake! She tried to push him off of her in a panic, but as the young maid walked in and saw them on the futon, her jaw hit the floor as it unhinged in utter shock. Kagome knew then that is was too late to do anything.

The blonde haired youkai quickly bowed low to the ground upon seeing them in such an intimate position, and begged forgiveness for interrupting, stuttering through her apology uneasily.

"Speak, what did you need?" Touga growled out in annoyance, quickly losing his patience.

"Hai, my Lord. I - that is the great Inu no Taisho requests my Lord and, uhh, my Lady's presence for - for - to present themselves for the afternoon meal which shall be served within the hour."

"Very well, you are dismissed, now get out."

"Hai," she agreed quickly, scraping the ground in another lowly bow before sprinting out through the door as if her life depended on it.

"Touga!" Kagome admonished slapping him on the chest playfully but still bothered with what he had done. "Why did you let her in to see us this way? She's going to tell the whole castle now!!"

"So what if she does, tenshi? I am not bothered by any rumors the servants wish to waste their time in discussing, and neither should you be."

"These wont be rumors, Touga, they'll be - ugh! Just let me up, please!" she said, rather frustrated with the whole thing. "Your father wants us to join him remember, so I need to, umm... to at least fix how I look before we go to lunch. And well, I am pretty hungry so we should hurry."

As he kissed her softy one last time, he stood and helped her to her feet as well. Having to go to lunch where the Western Lord was obviously going to be present, brought her a whole bevy of unknown problems. Kagome hadn't given the earlier incident in the throne room much thought -Touga had made sure to keep her mind occupied - but now….

"Maybe - maybe I shouldn't go, Touga," she said, with a twinge of hesitation and fear.

"Your umm, father doesn't like me very much, and I don't want - I don't want to do anything that might get me killed or something."

The inu snarled in renewed displeasure and abruptly pulled her up against his chest.

"No! I will not allow anything to happen to you, koiishi. You belong to me and no one will hurt you, especially not my father, for if he or anyone else, dares to lay a finger on you--"

"Touga, you can't possibly fight him, he's your father, for kami's sake. I know he gave an ultimatum and though you accepted, I really won't feel very comfortable having someone following me around like a prisoner all the time. May - maybe its better if I leave - if I find somewhere else to stay. I could go to one of the human villages and ask for a place to--"

"NO! You will not leave my side, miko!" I will settle this with my father and then we will call for the kitsune female to come and--" He faltered for a moment thinking about how the kitsune was going to help find a way to send the miko home, to send her back to a time where they would not be together. "She will be called to come and help you."

"But Touga, we really need to discuss this some more I think--"

"Come, you said you were hungry, so let me help you right your clothing," he said, interrupting her protests.

"Yeah right, more like help me right out of them," she mumbled under her breath, though he was able to hear what she had said clearly, making him laugh outright at her more than true statement. He truly _would_ have preferred to help her out of her kimono.

"You wound me, koiishi, have I not been more than honorable?" he asked, with mock indignation. "Though... as I recall it was you who flipped me over unto my back just a minute ago and--"

"Alright, okay, that's ummm, I get the point," she interrupted, truly embarrassed with her earlier behavior.

She continued to straighten her kimono and he helped her retie her obi as if had nearly come undone, though neither one gave any notice to the tiny holes that adorned both sides of her hips as they were barely noticeable. When they finished adjusting her clothing, she began to help him straighten his white kimono and hakamas. They reminded her of Sesshomaru's usual ensemble, except for the fact that Touga's clothing had blue flower patters not only sprinkled on the collar and edges of the sleeves, but also on his upper kimono as well. And instead of his obi being blue and yellow like Sesshoumaru's, his was blue and silver offsetting the color of his moon spun hair perfectly.

The way they were fixing each others clothing oddly reminded the priestess of a happily married couple and she sighed as a pang of sadness and grief soon entered her heart for what could never be.

"What's wrong, koi?" Touga asked, smelling the sorrow that had overcome her normally pleasant scent.

"Noth - nothing," she answered, suddenly pressing herself into his chest and wrapping her arms around him.

"Do not fear or be saddened by what my father says, Kagome. I will not allow anyone to harm you," he said while returning her embrace.

Kagome thought it was best if he thought that she was suddenly sad because of the Inutaisho's rude welcome. She didn't really want him to think that she was feeling bad because she was going to have to leave, as she herself didn't even want to dwell on that particular hurdle at the moment. It would be best though if she didn't allow such morbid thoughts to get her down. She was about to face the rude and rather frightening Western Lord and she had to have her wits about her to do so.

"Arigatou, Touga, perhaps we shouldn't keep your father waiting, hm?"

"Hai, it would be best not to, shall we go then, my Lady?" he asked, offering her his arm.

The miko smiled. _'He is such a gentleman_,' she thought dreamily. _'Why didn't any of it every rub off on Inuyasha or Sesshoumaru. Man could they use it, they are such rude jerks.'_

As they began to enter the labyrinth of halls and make their way to the dinning room where they were to have lunch, she began to think about Touga's sons - though she refused to dwell on how they would be created.

It was interesting how both Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha had tried to kill her when they had first laid eyes on her. And now it seemed she would be adding their grandfather to that list as well. The only one who hadn't tried to kill her was Touga. Hm... That was rather interesting.

Soon they stood before a beautiful screen door that depicted several gardens and ponds under a beautiful crescent moon, cutting short her musings on the royal inu family.

"Are you ready?" he asked, as he felt her stiffen beside him.

"Yeah. I... think so," she said hesitantly, suddenly feeling not only several strong demonic auras in the room, but also a strange foreboding in the pit of her belly.

Touga soon placed his arm around her waist possessively and slid open the screen door.

They stepped inside only to be greeted by the booming and arrogant voice of the Inu no Taisho.

"Ahh... Touga my son, let go of that useless ningen woman and come... meet your new mate-to-be."

* * *

**Ok. Now I'll go hide before the tomatoes start flying. But really guys….I had to at least add a bit more fluff before some serious drama starts to unfold. I just love fluff. **

**And who can resist with Touga? *Dreamy sigh***

**A little hint for the next chapter….its_ not_ who you guys are assuming it is. I hope I'm not **_**tbat **_**predictable in my stories 0_0**

**Oh BTW thanks to you guys who also added this to your story alert!**

**Until next time & please don't forget to **

**LEAVE A REVIEW ON YOUR WAY OUT!**


	14. Chapter 14 Unexpected revelations

**Thank you for your reviews…WOW! I really wish I had the time to comment & respond to each and every one….but alas working on this fic as well as my other stories, plus having a life outside of fan fiction (don't look surprised, I do) its almost impossible. **

**But…what I'm going to do….I will try to comment (& answer) everyone's review for the last chapter (ch. 13). There's was quite a bit of….shall I say hostility….towards not only Inutaisho…but towards myself as well. *fakes sad sigh***

**Just be patient with me since there was quite a number of reviews for this chapter. And if at any time you want to ask me anything go ahead & PM me, I don't mind. (as long as you're not going to leave a mean email or flame me or something *shudders* no problem.) Though it is highly unlikely as everyone has been leaving these awesome reviews! *begins to tear up***

**Well you all are awesome!!**

**As well as my beta's for this chapter… Kanna37 (hope ur feeling better) & Queen of all things-oh a bird (will email u soon). **

**Harumi: Name means 'Spring beauty' **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Soon they stood before a beautiful screen door that depicted several gardens and ponds under a beautiful crescent moon, cutting short her musings on the royal inu family.

"Are you ready?" he asked, as he felt her stiffen beside him.

"Yeah. I... think so," she said hesitantly, suddenly feeling not only several strong demonic auras in the room, but also a strange foreboding in the pit of her belly.

Touga soon placed his arm around her waist possessively and slid open the screen door.

They stepped inside only to be greeted by the booming and arrogant voice of the Inu no Taisho.

"Ahh... Touga my son, let go of that useless ningen woman and come... meet your new mate-to-be."

* * *

**Ch. 14 Unexpected revelations**

Kagome couldn't breathe. Her lungs were demanding oxygen. She knew she was utterly lost and her heart was pounding so loudly that she thought her chest was going to burst. The tears she was shedding were blinding her making her bump into tables, various furniture, and great pots filled with beautiful green foliage and colorful wildflowers.

She couldn't believe she had run away like a coward, as if she had any right to be upset with this turn of events, with - with Touga taking a mate. Kagome knew that he would eventually be mated -if Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha were anything to go by- she knew that he had to, she realized all of this from the beginning, yet she had still allowed herself to feel something for him, she had allowed herself to... no, she refused to think about it now. She needed to find a door, an escape, she needed to go outside and breathe in the fresh air, to think, to - to cry without anyone seeing her foolishness, her weakness.

The distraught priestess finally stumbled to a door that had just been opened by a servant. She was able to catch a glimpse of the outside world, of her hoped for solitude and salvation, and immediately ran past a very surprised youkai maid.

Kagome didn't slow down, she couldn't, she had to get as far as possible from the main house as she could - even when she tripped over her own feet in her haste. She ran for what seemed like hours, but in the recesses of her mind she knew she hadn't even gotten very far though the only scenery around her had been a field of green grass and a few trees dotting the lush landscape, giving her the illusion that she was indeed far away from the main complex.

She continued to run until she finally stumbled and fell in a heap of raven hair, layers of kimono, and flaying limbs. She didn't get up... she couldn't, her heart had just shattered, her legs hurt badly, and the only energy she had left in her body was being used to sob uncontrollably.

The distraught priestess barely registered a vague aura, and she only just heard her name being called over her loud wailing. Someone began to shake her shoulder and when she didn't respond she felt a body suddenly press itself upon her back, making her gasp in shock.

"Oh, my Lady, please tell me what's wrong? What happened, are you injured? Should I call for Touga-sama?"

"Ry- Ryukensu?" she asked between sobs and hiccups, not quite understanding that it was the dragon child who had placed himself above her body in an attempt to hug her and console her. Though once his questions registered in her mind, she quickly spoke up panic setting in.

"NO!! Don't... there's no need to call Touga, I'm fine…" As he sat beside her and gave her a dubious look she continued trying to persuade him. "I'm just a little sad... and then, then I fell... that's all." She tried to give him a watery smile but he didn't seem convinced at all.

"Hai... I can smell your blood, you must have gotten a cut. Perhaps we should take you to the court physician--"

"No... I just need some time, th-that's all." She tried to wipe the tears that were still falling from her eyes and made to stand. Ryukensu quickly came to her aid, took her by the elbow, and guided her forward to sit on a bench located beneath a large oak tree.

"It's because of what the Inu no Taisho said at lunch in the reception hall isn't it? You know, about Touga-sama taking a mate?" He asked concern in his eyes for the woman who had given her life for him. He wasn't quite sure what her and the Western heir's relationship was, but Touga-sama had made it clear that he wanted her as his when he had scent marked her and warned others to stay away from her. Not only that, but he had also seen the inu kiss her and protect her fiercely even from his father's own soldiers. She wasn't marked as his mate, nor had he outright claimed her as his 'future mate' either, so perhaps it wasn't what he had thought all along. Yet by the look on her face, it was obvious that there was so much more going on between the two that he just didn't understand.

She cringed unable to look at the very astute child for fear that she would begin her

weeping anew.

"It's... okay my Lady, do not be sad. I know he cares for you, this will be resolved, it will be--"

"No, its alright Ryuke-kun... it's - it's best that this happened now, rather than later when I - I would... when my heart…" She covered her face with her hands as fresh tears began to pour down her cheeks. The pain was too great. How could she have been so foolish as to not take into account that one day he would have a woman by his side, that he would mate and have children? How could she have gone and - and given her heart…

Kagome gasped. Had she just thought that she…?

It was true, she knew herself enough to know and identify what she was feeling. She could not deny it, and in truth she... she had known all along... she was without a doubt, completely and irrevocably in love with Touga, the Great Dog General.

"My Lady, please, please don't cry. It will be alright you'll see." Ryukensu tried to wrap the woman in his small arms. He held her as best as he could trying to sooth her, as he rubbed her back in a circular motion all the while assuring her that everything would work out.

Kagome felt Ryukensu's warm little body pressed to hers. He seemed unnaturally warm and she briefly wondered if it was because he was a fire breathing dragon, although at the moment she was not overly concerned and instead felt the welcomed heat begin to soothe her and lull her senses.

Her sniffing and weeping quickly ebbed until it stopped altogether and while she remained in Ryukensu's hold, she couldn't help but feel like the biggest idiot in several different histories.

"Gomen nasai, little one, don't - don't worry about me. I'll be fine now, really," she said, while beginning to pull away from him and adjust her now dirtied and ripped kimono. "I was just being stupid."

"Falling in love is not stupid, my Lady." He said wisely.

"Whaa…?"

How could he be so perceptive and figure out exactly why she was falling apart, and at such a young age too? She wondered in surprise.

"I…umm…I suppose it…isn't."

Another voice spoke up at the precise moment that Ryukensu was about to respond.

"Indeed, it _is_ quite a foolish thing to do priestess. Humans seem to live their lives on a

more emotional level than demons, thereby causing themselves unneeded grief, especially when they base their decisions on such weaknesses. Even when they fall in love, they seem to only cause themselves major heartache... as you have now learned from first hand experience."

While it was not the voice she had desperately wanted to hear, nor the words of comfort she had longed for, she couldn't bring herself to be angry with the fire elemental at the moment.

"Hmm... perhaps you are correct, Commander, yet to live ones life without emotion or - or ever knowing true love, is by far the greatest tragedy that a person, whether human or demon, will ever experience," she answered, looking down at her hands as she clasped them tightly in her lap, Ryukensu still embracing her slightly. "While there is hurt associated with love, it by no means signifies that it is ever regretted. Please excuse me sir, Ryukensu and I must be going now."

Kagome had no idea where they were going, or if it was even a good idea that she and the

child remain in the castle as 'guests' anymore. All she knew was that she needed more time to think, to come to terms not only with her heart, but with the situation she now found herself in because of her stupidity.

A little voice in the back of her head also whispered the name Kikyo, instantly reminding her that not all of this was her own fault or stupidity, but it had all started with the older miko trying to kill her and ultimately pushing her down the well. Although, for the moment, the anger against herself prevailed leaving the feelings she had for the other woman alone until she could sort through all of her jumbled emotions. Then, and only then, would she think about what how she was going to deal with her whenshe returned and saw her again -for she was sure she would find a way back.

She made to stand giving Ryukensu a half hearted smile indicating she was going to be fine for the moment, when she suddenly felt the Commander's large clawed hand descend upon her shoulder stopping her from standing.

"You need not leave on my account, my Lady. You may remain here if you wish... although for the time being I will have to keep watch over you - as was ordered. Soon you will have one of my guards accompany you throughout the grounds as was prearranged."

He wasn't even sure what to tell the woman. She was an interesting female... for a human. He couldn't figure out why if she had said that it hurt to love, she would still wish to have such an was this emotion she called love... and why did she value it so highly?

He wondered.

She opened her mouth to protest, yet she knew that as the Inutaisho had commanded for such action to be taken against her, it was futile to try to argue with those under his rule, ordered to obey his every word.

The priestess didn't want anyone following her around, certainly not when she was trying to figure out all of the warring emotions within her and trying to desperately get over her heartache. Yet, looking at Commander Tomikaji's unyielding countenance, she knew that her words or her desires would not matter to anyone... perhaps only Touga but...

She inhaled sharply and placed a hand over her shattering heart, as if that would stop the hurt that suddenly lurched within her.

"Kagome-sama?" Ryukensu questioned upon smelling her tears and seeing the grimace upon her beautiful face.

"It's - I'm fine, no need to worry Ryuke-kun. You haven't had lunch yet have you? It would be best if you returned to... with…." For the life of her she couldn't even get herself to say his name.

"No my Lady, I will remain here with you... besides, you haven't eaten anything either."

"That's very kind of you Ryu--"

He interrupted before she could convince him to go. "No... I will remain by your side, I will not go back into that hall to see Touga-sama." '_Although I will speak to him soon enough_,' he thought to himself, determinedly.

Kagome looked at the dragon youkai's face and could suddenly see Shippou's little resolute expression when it came to something he really wanted. It made her even more depressed - if that were possible - and she wanted to cry again just remembering his sweet innocent face. Oh, how she missed them all. She wondered if her friends even knew that she was missing, or if they thought she had gone home as she had originally intended.

"I will send for lunch to be brought to the gardens if you wish, my Lady," volunteered Tomikaji, knowing she would not be returning to the castle anytime soon.

He had been aware that the Western heir and the young miko had held some sort of affection for one another - the inu daiyoukai had made sure they all knew she was off limits - but now, overhearing the Inutaisho introducing a potential mate to his son, it was obvious that the emotions they shared were perhaps only fickle and halfhearted at best. Yet seeing the state she was in perhaps she was the only one that had such feelings to begin with, he concluded.

Kagome agreed to the Commander's suggestion if only for Ryukensu's benefit. She didn't want him to go hungry only because of his obvious loyalty to her. She allowed a sigh to escape her lips as she suddenly felt like all of her energy had been drained.

Though she wanted to continue to remain as she was - which was very depressed - the miko couldn't help but to feel slightly angry as well. She wanted to be angry with herself, with the whole stupid situation, with the kami's -or rather Kikyo- for bringing her to this time, and even with Touga himself. While she knew she had no right to be angry with the female that was supposed to be his mate or with the Inu no Taisho or Touga, she couldn't help but feel exactly that.

She really wanted to know why he hadn't come after her as well. Was he too busy meeting his new mate-to-be to even search for her and see if she was alright, to - to discuss this whole thing?

_Oh, Touga... where are you? Why haven't you come for me?_ she wondered, hating herself for feeling needy and vulnerable, for being angry when she had no right.

Another sigh made it unto her lips.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBM

The Western heir was beyond angry. Seeing his little miko run away with an overwhelming sadness clouding her aura, as well as the strong smell of her tears, made his beast roar in disapproval wanting to run after the onna and comfort her.

Touga's eyes were bleeding red, and though he knew his father had seen them and sensed his ire and the aura of death radiating from his youki, he still found it incredible that his father had simply ignored it and continued on with the introductions as if nothing untoward had happened; as if - as if his little priestess had not just stormed out of the dining hall with hurt and betrayal shimmering in the depths of her eyes.

The female his father was introducing him to, had the audacity to look him in the eyes with feigned meekness and it seemed a touch of satisfaction as she bowed low to him in reverence to his station.

Although he had wanted to run after the little onna, there were several factors holding him back from doing so, one of which was his father's hand firmly holding on to his shoulder. Another, was the fact that though he had wanted the miko for his own, he knew that it could never be between them... she had to return home... and he... well, he had go on with his life as if she had never been part of it, or risk changing time itself and ultimately the future.

Yet, a part of him couldn't care less for how things would turn out in the future, for life was lived now and in the present, not in what was to come and what could so easily be changed. Perhaps things could be different for them, there had to be a reason why the kami's had sent the girl to him in the first place.

While he also wanted to challenge his father at this very moment - his anger coming very close to boiling over - he knew he could not disrespect his father nor even contemplate killing him in order to gain the Western lands, Alpha status, and ultimately the freedom to do as he wished.

So wrapped up in his wearisome thoughts, indecision, and impossible solutions, he had tuned out to everyone's voice until he felt his father squeeze his shoulder hard enough to get him to look up in renewed fury and resentment and listen to what was being said.

"…is the female I have chosen to be your mate. She comes from a noble line of inu's from the southern kingdom where many of your sire's allies reside. Her name is Harumi and I believe it suits her quite well, does it not, my son?" he asked, a slight smile playing around his lips.

A threatening and ominous growl was his only response, startling the female and the maid standing behind her, making them take a step away from him, which was exactly what he had wanted. Their overwhelming falsified smell of roses was making him nauseous and he felt sickened to even be in their presence.

"Touga!" his father reprimanded, appalled with his uncooperative behavior. "We will discuss this later."

"You are correct father, we _will _discuss it later, for I will not take that female as mate. I refuse her, so you might as well send her home now. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go--"

"You will NOT follow that human priestess, Touga. I forbid it so leave her be. If she chooses to leave the citadel, then that is her choice and you will say naught about it. You will--"

"No father, I will not leave her be, she is mine and I will have no other," he stated with firm conviction, his voice low and deadly.

"Your attitude borders on insolence, pup, and you will do as I command!!" the irritated Inu no Taisho all but screamed at his young son, allowing a portion of his youki to flow forth and stifle Touga - willing him to submit to his alpha and father.

Touga on his part, once again contemplated the drawbacks and gains in challenging his father. It was obvious he was treating him as if he was one of his obedient followers instead of his only son and heir.

As his beast clamored forward ready to accept the challenge, he knew that he had to leave before he did something he would come to regret in the near future.

"Father... perhaps now is not the time to discuss such important decisions. It would be best that I excuse myself from your presence for the time being." He said now, noticing the subtle and hushed talk of those present including his mother, several of his father's advisors, his so called mate-to-be, and even the servants.

Words of 'he claims a ningen female,' and muted exclamations of 'how can he prefer a disgusting human over the beautiful youkai presented to him,' and even 'the dark priestess must have cast a spell over our prince,' met his ears making him growl lowly.

Swiftly turning on his booted heel and ignoring everyone behind him, including his father, he made his way out of the reception hall intent on following the scent of tears his little onna left behind. Yet as he progressed further into the hall, he couldn't help but feel that perhaps it was better this way after all. Perhaps things had turned out as they had for a reason.

Touga knew that she was not of his time, and he acknowledged that he was even attempting to find a way to send her home. That meant that she would not stay with him, that she would not belong to him and thus could never be his mate, and that possibly the choices he made or didn't make because of her, would ultimately affect the future. He was an intelligent demon and comprehended that if he made a decision based on someone who was not even supposed to be in his time, he could possibly alter not only his future, but the future of his subjects, his lands, and even those around him.

Would it be best to sever the feelings he was developing for her now? He wondered, a strange new feeling making itself known in his heart and in his stomach. It was obvious the daiyoukai didn't want to hurt the woman, but if he led her on and made her think that there could be something between them, then that would be much worse than to break all ties now and let her get over the feelings he knew she was beginning to develop for him.

For he too was beginning to have unfamiliar and odd emotions that he had never felt before when he was with her. By no means were they an upsetting or peculiar kind, but more of a heart thumping, breath hitching, unexplainable sensations, kind.

He had never felt this way about anyone before and it was both foreign and disconcerting to say the least. Touga did not need to wonder if she felt the same about him, for if she hadn't, she wouldn't have been so distressed and run off crying over meeting his supposed future mate. Her tender feelings had obviously been hurt.

The inu youkai hadn't even realized he had come to a stop in the middle of the hall in his quest to search for her. Although his body wanted to move and continue to search for the girl, his logic tried to convince him that it was better to leave her be and allow her time to forget about him, to cut all feelings she had for him once and for all. That way when she did find a way back to her time, neither one of them would feel as if they were missing their mate and their heart had been ripped out.

He argued within himself, his beast growling madly with his indecision.

His logic won out.

Touga turned and walked the opposite way from where he knew the miko was to be found. Though as he continued on, he couldn't help but wonder if perhaps it was he, who wanted the time to get over the feelings he had developed for her. And... if it would be at all possible to do so.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Kagome's stomach was turning at the sight of all the food. While they hadn't moved from their little spot in the garden under the canopy of their little alcove, she noticed that the watchful eyes of her two companions never left her face.

It was beginning to irk the priestess and make her blush hotly with embarrassment. She knew she probably looked frightful after crying so much and even from her earlier fall, but they needn't be staring at her like she was going to grow a second head.

"Alright, I understand your attention, but you're making me feel uncomfortable. I promise I won't - I won't die of heartache under your watch. Now please, can you just eat?"

The miko didn't include herself in that phrase seeing as how her appetite was nonexistent. Her stomach was in knots, and upon seeing all of the different varieties of food and smelling each one, it was a miracle she hadn't already vomited. She was much too distressed to eat.

"You must eat something as well Kagome-sama," Ryukensu said for the third time since the food arrived a few minutes before.

Commander Tomikaji had not insisted that she partake in the meal. He knew that her mood would probably not allow her to eat at the moment.

"Ryuke-kun, I'm not hungry, but you go ahead and eat and stop worrying about me. I've told you I'll be fine." She knew the child was only concerned about her but she couldn't help but to wish she was alone. She now had to bear with her two silent companions instead of sitting alone and crying her heart out.

Trying to change the morose atmosphere - that she had caused with her incessant weeping - she decided to get to know her two escorts better, as well as to keep her mind off a certain inu youkai who had still not bothered to find her.

"Ryukensu," the priestess called to him gently, "if you don't mind me asking, how old are you?"

He was not at all bothered by her question and readily answered. "I am 23 years old, my lady," seeing the surprise etched on her face he continued, "which is about... maybe eight or nine years in human... I think," he said, placing a claw tipped finger to his chin in contemplation, his head tilted slightly and his short, red, spiky hair at odd angles.

All in all, he looked utterly adorable and the futuristic miko's curiosity only peaked.

"Wow, you're older than I am... well in youkai years. So what kind of demon are you, Ryuke, because you're eyes look like crimson flames dancing over a camp fire... kind of like Tomi-kun's. Except yours are like a fire that is constantly burning while his flames only seem to kindle in certain instances... or when you look closely enough. Are you a fire elemental as well?" she asked, not even noticing that she had lapsed into the familiar and shortened form of Commander Tomikaji's name nor noticed his eyebrow shoot up in response.

A small laugh from the boy made her heart somewhat lighter.

"No, no, I'm not a fire elemental, I am a dragon youkai my lady."

"A dragon!!" she exclaimed, both shocked and pleasantly surprised. She had never seen one or heard of any in her travels with Inuyasha. None of her friends had ever mentioned any, and she certainly never saw any dragon demons flying around. Granted she hadn't quite traveled over all of feudal Japan but wouldn't dragons have great power and impossible to disguise youki? Even now she could feel the impressive youki flowing from the boy, even though he was just a child. And if he was an orphan, it was obvious no one had shown him how to harness it or develop his growing powers. Yet she still wondered, why had they never come across one before? Were they hiding or perhaps they just lived in an elusive part of Nippon?

"Are there... many of your kind in existence?" she asked, carefully watching his reaction.

"I... don't…," he thought long and hard, "…I don't really know. I've never really seen one in their true form, other than my older brother. My father and mother were killed immediately after I was born so I never saw their transformations. But my brother's... that's - that's something I will never forget. He was so huge and even kind of scary looking too, with these huge razor sharp teeth and eyes like fire, and even these huge wings that stretched on forever."

He paused, his eyes lighting up with his excitement.

"Actually when I first saw him in dragon form, I ran away from him," he admitted sheepishly. "But then, then I came back of course. He was my brother after all."

Kagome couldn't help but to smile a little with Ryukensu's story, although she couldn't help but to notice he had said both of his parents had died and that he had used the word 'was' when he spoke of his brother. She even noticed the way he was quite animated with the description of his scary looking dragon brother, then how his eyes dimmed a little when he finished his tale.

"What... what happened to your brother, Ryuke? Do you have any... other family?" she asked gently, trying to word her questions correctly hoping she didn't seem as if she were prying too much.

"…no, I have no one. My brother was the last of my family. He went out one day to hunt some food for us, when I was about four or five in human years, and never came back. He must've been killed." He shrugged nonchalantly but continued, his voice shaky. "I was on my own from that day on, and since no one would take in an orphaned dragon youkai, I learned to take what I needed, by any method, in order to survive.

"Actually, I was... umm... following you that day when we first met. I had never seen a human close up, let alone one who was talking to herself," he said nervously. "I went into that village then, and those males were trying to get me to steal a golden and jeweled comb. But since I refused, I would only steal if it meant my survival, they tried to... umm... to kill me. That's when you showed up my Lady... and saved me." He said smiling now in earnest.

Kagome didn't know what to say. Well... that wasn't quite true. She had a lot to say but she didn't quite know where to begin. Thankfully, the Commander, who had been silent the entire time and looking between the two finally spoke up.

"That is quite a tale for one so young. Although I am very curious as to how the Lady saved you, I will not ask about the circumstances of your first meeting at this time but will save them for a more convenient and practical time, if that is alright with you, Ryukensu." Upon seeing his nod of acceptance, he continued.

"I must inform you both, though, that the disappearance of dragons has been all too commonplace in the last century or so. They are renowned creatures of power and magical abilities and even while they are known to be as loyal as the inu clans, they are far too few left in the world and far too distrustful of anyone trying to befriend them. It has long been rumored that if anyone is able to kill a dragon while in his true form, then that individual will gain unfathomable power and other unknown and mysterious properties."

"What could those possibly be?" Kagome wondered out loud, looking at nothing in particular but her curiosity so great she began fidget where she sat.

"Some say they will receive armor-like skin whereby nothing will be able to penetrate it. Others say that they will be immune to all sorts of disease and illness known to youkai. While others still, have gone as far as to say that the most beautiful of females will flock to them and they can have their choice of mate." He laughed at the ridiculous rumors then, earning a look of surprise from both the ningen woman and the dragon youkai. Why they were surprised he could not say, for he himself had been startled only moments ago. Never had he had someone refer to him as Tomi-kun, nor had he had a female take notice of the flame dancing in his eyes.

"You... you have a very nice laugh, Commander. You should do it more often," the miko added timidly, while Ryukensu added his own comment.

"I didn't even know you could laugh! You always look so serious and unsmiling, I didn't know that you--" He stopped speaking abruptly, noticing that the Commander was now scowling at him. "Uhh... I mean... not that... you can't smile... but-but…" Ryukensu trailed off, preferring not to put his foot in his mouth any further.

Kagome took pity on the flustered little dragon. "So you believe that is the reason the dragons have all but disappeared, Commander?" she asked, gaining his attention once again.

"Perhaps." He answered cryptically. "Though as I have said, they are just rumors and might not bear the weight of any truth behind them."

They all lapsed into silence. It was apparent that each was lost in their own thoughts.

While Ryukensu wondered how he was lucky enough to come to know such a caring and loving person as Kagome, Tomikaji couldn't help but to feel a strange sensation flutter in his heart when she complimented his laugh and mentally interrogated himself over it.

Meanwhile the miko's sorrow and anguish had been diverted sufficiently for the time being, - her curiosity getting the best of her yet again - she couldn't help but wonder if the dragons had all gone extinct several centuries from now. She would have to ask Inuyasha about them or even Sango or Miroku. They were bound to know something, a legend, a story, anything. These majestic beings still had to exist. She couldn't help but to look at the scrunched up face of the only dragon she had ever met and smile.

He really was a handsome little boy and she had no doubt that when he was all grown up, he would be a very attractive youkai. Maybe... it was this way with all demons that had some heat or fire in their genetic make-up, for Commander Tomikaji was certainly quite good-looking as well, and he was a fire elemental.

She almost laughed then, except she suddenly wondered if Ryukensu could breath fire or - or if Tomikaji could, or if they could conjure up fireballs or something similar. The possibilities excited her. She had never known anyone capable of doing something that incredible. She had to know, maybe they could give her a demonstration of some sort.

Her anticipation was so great now that she was suddenly on her knees with her hands clasped before her as if in silent prayer.

It seems she startled her youkai companions with her emotional turnaround for though Tomikaji had been resting with his arm propped up on his bent knee on the blanket spread below them, and Ryukensu had been sitting lotus style, they both sat up straighter and looked at her smiling face in confusion.

"What? What is it, my Lady?" Ryukensu asked worriedly.

"Well, first of all stop calling me my lady, Ryuke-kun. From now on I want you to call me Kagome, okay?"

"But--" As he was about to dispute the necessity of calling her such, she cut off his response.

"No buts... we're friends, right?" she questioned, but didn't allow him to answer so he only nodded his head slowly as if he wasn't sure if they would be considered such.

"Hai, of course we're friends, and friends don't need such formalities, Ryuke-kun, so you will call me Kagome from now on," she said, though as she saw the skeptical and befuddled look on the fire elemental's face, she continued giving the little dragon another smile as she saw the look of pure joy on his face.

"You as well, Commander. I would like you to call me Kagome, I know we're not exactly--"

"No."

She looked taken aback with his quick denial but persisted anyway. "It's just that--"

"No." He answered again. Why was the woman so determined? He did not need a 'friend' nor was he going to be on such informal terms with his prince's guest, not to mention he didn't want to be so familiar with an emotional ningen female.

"Oh, I... just thought... I mean I had hoped…." she sighed tears springing into her eyes once more, "I understand, I'm sorry I said anything," she said, trying to force the smile back onto her face, her excitement all but snuffed out with his rejection. She would just have to remember to ask Ryukensu at another more appropriate time, preferably one where she didn't feel like an elephant had trampled her heart and a dog had chewed on it afterwards.

He smelled the salty tang of her tears and the bitter scent of her sadness. If he didn't know any better he would say that he was suffering the strangest and most unfamiliar emotion he had ever known. Could it be guilt? He was a seasoned warrior and the Commander of one of the most elite group of youkai assassins, and yet for the first time in his life he felt as if he should apologize for his abrupt and rather forceful denial.

Instead, he decided that he had spent enough time lounging around with the heir's guests and determined that now was the time to go back to his many duties and send another in his stead.

He rose to his feet quickly and though he didn't bow to the human or the child, he did acknowledge them with a curt nod and told them in as little words as possible that he needed to attend to his responsibilities and that another would be sent to continue to guard her, then walked away.

Though neither one had replied and the priestess had simply looked at him with those large, cerulean eyes, he couldn't help but to ponder his strange reaction to her.

She was a strange human, very much unique in her character and looks, but quite out of the ordinary for her kind. Perhaps given time, he would come to find out she was just like any other ningen... or perhaps... he would come to find out that she was indeed a rare and extraordinary gem, even among his own.

MBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMBMB

Kagome didn't know how long it took to finally convince Ryukensu that it would be best to go inside and back to their rooms. She really didn't want to go just yet but as the sun began to set, there was no way she was going to remain outside, in the dark, in an unknown place, that was swarming with hostile youkai.

Yet just as they were gathering the blanket and plates that had been left out - as the servant never came back to retrieve them - she felt a strong and malevolent youki heading straight towards them, and just as she turned to see where it was coming from, she nearly collided with a large chest and toppled over.

Thankfully she was able to regain her balance in time and not make a fool of herself in front of the Inu no Taisho's General, who had suddenly appeared before her and was suddenly invading her personal space as if trying to intimidate her with his sheer size.

It was apparent that even Ryukensu felt the same way as she, since he swiftly appeared at her right side and held onto her hand while glaring at the larger youkai distrustfully.

Since he didn't immediately say anything, the miko decided to get this little exchange over with as quickly as possibly and go back inside.

"Is there something I can do for you, General?" she asked politely, taking a step away from him but trying to make it seem as if she was only trying to get room to breathe, instead of stepping back from the rather disturbing youki he was bombarding her senses with.

"Hai, there is priestess. I just needed a moment of your time."

* * *

**Seriously guys, I was NOT trying (or planning) to leave it off on a…'sort of, not quite' cliffy. I just didn't want to go into the conversation since that would be long and would be more suitable for the next chapter.**

**So a lot of drama is coming up next….the identity of Touga's mate-to-be, and lets see…some more drama. Poor Kagome at least she has Ryuke-kun….and maybe Tomi-kun (if he's not too busy trying to push her friendship away)?! **

**And let me just say…Touga is trying to give her time so she can get over him? What a jerk! Go after her!! *yells at screen***

**Uhh sorry…yes I know its my story but my fingers just take over the typing and before you know it these characters are all doing crazy & unexpected things!**

**Anyway…until next time…**

**Don't forget to ****REVIEW**** on your way out! Arigatou!**


	15. Chapter 15 The injustice of it all

**Sorry for taking so long with this chapter guys…it was giving me a hard time. I had to rewrite it several times and see where I wanted to take this. Anyway I'm actually okay with the way it ended up so I hope you guys enjoy it.**

**And thank you for your reviews…they are so appreciated and to all those that have placed this fic in their community's. THANK YOU!**

**And of course to my beta's Kanna37 & AmIOtaku for your quick turnaround and ideas!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

"Is there something I can do for you, General?" she asked politely, taking a step away from him but trying to make it seem as if she was only trying to get room to breathe, instead of stepping back from the rather disturbing youki he was bombarding her senses with.

"Hai, there is priestess. I just needed a moment of your time."

* * *

**Ch.15 The injustice of it all**

Kagome waited patiently - or at least pretended to - as the General looked around the grounds as if he had completely forgotten she was even standing before him. She glanced down at Ryukensu and noted he was looking at the older youkai in annoyance.

The miko cleared her throat in an attempt to get the demon before her to tell her what he needed before she slapped it out of him.

"General? You said you needed to talk to me?" she asked as politely as she could without letting her irritation show in her voice.

"Hai, I do. My Lord Inu no Taisho simply wanted to know when you were going to be taking your leave from the House of Moon? You see, with Touga-sama's mate-to-be in residence he believes it unwise to have you in the same household as she for much longer. He thinks that perhaps... she may be averse to having a ningen priestess that has been close to my Lord Touga so near to her. And she has told the Inutaisho that she fears for her life and believes you might attempt to purify her out of jealousy and spite. So perhaps--"

"Wait... what?! Why would she say that? She doesn't even know me!! Why would the Inutaisho just assume things about someone without confirming their validity first? I though that the he was a leader... and as such would not simply bow down to anyone's

gossip or ignorance but would set out to prove their accuracy first. I already know his feelings for my kind, me specifically, and now I'm to believe that he's considering listening to just anyone? I've traveled here in relative peace with not only youkai guards but Touga-sama himself. I have hurt no one since I arrived. I have made no troubles."

Kagome felt the youki of the General rise in anger and press down upon her. "You would speak so insolently about the great Inu no Taisho girl?!! You dare say he is not a good leader, or that he would bow down to anyone?!!"

Before she could answer the accusations and his obvious misinterpretation of what she had said he stepped nearer to her, trying to intimidate her all the more with his large frame, and continued his tirade.

"How dare you speak thusly, you ningen whore!! You are nothing but human trash seeking the riches and title of our Lord just like all the other malicious and greedy bitches!!" he yelled as he lashed out and struck her with the back of his hand, sending her reeling several feet in the air until she landed sprawled on her back, stunned and outraged that he had actually laid a hand on her.

Before she could even gather her wits about her and make to stand, the General used his speed to stand before her, though not before Ryukensu managed to do the same in an obvious bid to try to protect her from further harm. The little youkai growled and bared his fangs at the older demon, clearly angry that someone had hurt her. Though he was no match for the seasoned warrior and could not even measure up in size or power, Kagome was proud of the small dragon for being brave enough to protect those he assumed were weaker than him. Just like her little Shippou.

But Ryuke was still a child in her mind, and as such, as his 'older' companion, she saw it as _her_ duty to protect _him._ Though she was untrained and perhaps inadequately prepared, the miko could still defend Ryuke and herself from any angry or crazed demon that thought he could get the better of her. After all she had done it plenty of times before when her life or that of her friends had been in mortal danger. Now was no different.

Kagome couldn't help but notice that the General had not been fazed by Ryuke's protection, or her lack of fright at his strength. The murderous look in his eyes only seemed to be that much more intense as she and her little youkai dragon glared back in unabashed animosity. As he took a menacing step forward and came closer to the boy, she quickly stood, wincing as she put pressure on her left wrist, while coming to stand beside Ryukensu and allowing her holy power to flare over her skin.

Though she was extremely pissed off, Kagome was suddenly, and audibly, reminded that she was unable to use her powers to fight back.

"General Kenta... Priestess," a male voice greeted, as if he were out on a stroll and just happened upon the two who were eyeing each other in antagonism and anger.

"Do not forget miko that you are forbidden from using your powers while a 'guest' in the palace. The Inu no Taisho's orders were clear. If you are to use them for any reason you are to be banished to the furthest end of his majesty's realm and left to protect yourself or perish in the process. Though you are a miko you are still a ningen, and I can assure you, you would die quickly and painfully."

Kagome turned to look at the youkai who had suddenly materialized beside them and wondered who he was and why he was even telling her this. Luckily for her, the distraction served to gain the General's attention as well and he quickly reigned in his suffocating youki.

The unknown demon continued. "I have been given orders to protect those in his household from your prejudice's and your unwarranted use of power on those you see as your enemies. That includes the General here. So I would suggest you cease aggravating him and terminate your foolish show, for by the looks of it, you are poorly trained and your powers are only mildly inconvenient."

_Why, that stupid jerk!! _"Who the hell are you and why would you think I care about what you have to say?!" she asked, redirecting her anger to the other demon and crossing her arms over her chest in agitation and annoyance.

The General smirked before turning to the youkai in question. "Well, I see you have everything under control here. I have other important work to do and cannot be wasting my time speaking to such lowly beings." He looked pointedly at her. "Good day." He called out to the youkai while turning on his heel and walking away without so much as another look in her direction.

_Good riddance,_ She thought with relief. Yet now it seemed there was another demon with an attitude problem... and she wanted to get rid of him, too.

"So... what do you want?" she asked, feeling a trickle of blood flow down her cheek as well as the uncomfortable feeling of her skin swelling. Kagome just wanted him to hurry up and tell her what he wanted so he could leave and she could tend to her injuries. Her face was beginning to throb painfully as well as her wrist and she was beginning to fidget as his unwavering gaze soon met her azure eyes.

"Do you always speak to your betters this way, girl?" he questioned haughtily.

She growled.

It must have been quite impressive for a human if the look of surprise etched on Ryuke-kun's small face was anything to go by.

"I don't see anyone better than us here," she said, gesturing to Ryukensu and herself. "So please just tell me what you want so we both can be on our way." She huffed, her temper fraying at the edges.

"Hm... I am your guard, human. I am here to watch over you and make sure nothing like what just occurred here happens again. In other words, I will be following you and guarding our residents until another can take my place."

Kagome soon found herself speechless. How could this be? She didn't want someone like him following her around the palace. The miko couldn't imagine having him around her almost 24/7. What the hell was wrong with all these youkai? Did they all get their pompous attitude from the Inu no Taisho? Argh!! It had to be, who else would have taught them to carry themselves so much arrogance and narrow-mindedness? All this youkai conceit was becoming too much to suffer. She just knew she was going to snap soon, circumstances be damned.

"You are... one of the soldiers under Commander Tomikaji then?" asked the miko, hoping the rest of the Inutaisho's elite guard were not all as bad as this one, although she highly doubted it.

She actually found it quite odd that this guard seemed to get along rather well with the General. It was obvious that the Commander of the Inutaisho's guards and the General had some sort of problem with each other from what she witnessed of their earlier encounter with one another. Perhaps she was wrong in assuming that those under Commander Tomikaji's command would have similar views and relationships with the General - he was not really a man who seemed to get along with many. Then again, the General and the guard had shared one thing- their extreme dislike of humans. More specifically, they shared a dislike of her and the now seemingly nonexistent relationship she had had with Touga.

"Hai, I am. Let us establish some boundaries, human. You will not speak to me nor I with you. While I will be constantly around you, it will only be as if I am guarding a prisoner... a very dangerous prisoner. Do I make myself clear?"

When he received no answer he thought perhaps her ningen mind might not be able to comprehend everything he said so he asked again. "Would you like me to explain further so you will understand? Or perhaps more slowly?"

Still, he received no answer.

He growled in irritation. "Priestess, you will answer me!" he demanded.

Kagome was beyond angry at these limitations, but slightly amused that he had lost his composure. "Oh, I'm sorry - were you still speaking?" she questioned politely. "I thought you said you were not going to speak to me nor I with you. Perhaps you have changed your mind?"

His eyes widened with her sarcasm. Was she purposely baiting him? He took a threatening step toward her only to have the small youkai dragon step in front of her, his aura wildly crackling in rage._ Interesting_, he thought, _his youki is quite strong for a child._

Kagome didn't want another confrontation, or anyone slapping her silly again. She especially didn't want Ryukensu to get hurt, so she tried to calm the atmosphere before it got out of control once again.

"Look, I get it, alright! You'll stay out of my way and make sure I don't hurt anyone and I'll stay out of yours and make sure I don't purify any overconfident demons. Got it. Although I do have to wonder how it is you all find me so lowly and weak yet still consider me a danger. I do not even intimidate this child, and yet I seem to do so to all of you bigger, stronger demons. Now I do hope the silent treatment starts now because I don't feel like talking to you anymore," she finished, ignoring his growl and grabbed a hold of Ryukensu's arm and turned him to look at her.

"Ryuke we should go back inside so I can take care of--"

"My Lady!" he exclaimed in surprise. "Your face... y-you're bleeding!"

She sighed. It seemed he had been too preoccupied earlier to notice her state.

"Ryuke, what have I told you about calling me my Lady? Besides, it's only a little scratch. Will you go inside with me so I can take care of it?" she questioned, even though she could feel her face swelling up. No doubt it was going to be one nice colorful bruise by the time they went inside.

"Hai... Kagome. Lets go. I know how to take care of it. I've always taken care of my own wounds when I got hurt. Although... I am a demon and I think that means that my healing might be a lot faster than yours."

Every time he spoke of how he had lived on his own and had gone through so much by himself, Kagome felt saddened and just wanted to take him in her arms and squeeze him and keep him safe.

"That's true, Ryuke-kun. You do heal much quicker than humans." She heard a murmured word that sounded suspiciously like 'weak' from the guard that followed silently behind yet paid it no heed. Let him insult her behind mumbled words if he wanted to. She didn't care one bit about what he thought.

They remained silent as they made their way into the palace each lost in their own thoughts. And just as silently they made their way through the maze of halls once more.

Kagome knew she would not be able to remember how to get back to her room and would undoubtedly have to ask for help, though who would she ask? Maybe they should just head straight to Ryuke's room instead. Perhaps he would remember, or he could smell his way there.

They turned a corner and she bumped into someone who shrieked so loudly and fearfully she immediately thought the person must've gotten hurt somehow, although she could not fathom how. The hand of her guard enclosed around her arm and yanked her back before she even had an opportunity to see who she had bumped into. The hard tug made her stumble and loose her balance. Since her guard didn't bother to right her or steady her she fell on her ass rather painfully.

"Kagome are you all right?" Ryukensu asked immediately, grabbing her hand and pulling her to stand while eyeing the new guard with undisguised distaste.

"H-Hai, I'm alright. My wrist is feeling a little--"

"I am not alright!!" Shrieked a voice interrupting the miko's explanation. "I was touched by a - a filthy human!!"

"Forgive her impertinence, my Lady. She is but a human and has no sense of direction nor--" Kagome cut off her guards words in frustration.

"Excuse me! I am still right here. You don't need to be 'trying' to apologize for me, let alone be using the excuse that because I'm human I'm too--"

"How dare you speak out of turn and speak to your betters in such a disrespectful tone of--"

It seemed this whole conversation was being done while interrupting one another as Kagome instantly took exception to the female speaking to her that way. Who the hell was she anyway? Her face was throbbing now as well as her wrist and she was definitely not in the mood to chit chat with any snobby females.

Besides once the woman fully stepped out of the shadows and stood directly before her, Kagome realized that she must be some kind of haughty courtier or female attendant of the Western Lady or something. Her manner of dress was outlandish to say the least. How she could move in so many layers of extravagant and over-embellished kimono was beyond her. And her pale blonde hair was in such an intricate style on top of her head that it resembled more of a bird's nest than a flattering hairdo.

Her face was not too bad but there was really nothing of significance or beauty that stood out. She was rather normal, and that was using the term loosely as most demons in humanoid form were almost always breathtaking. Her face held no markings of status and her eyes were a pale yellow, almost like a cats.

Hmm. Perhaps she was a neko youkai?

Apparently sensing her rude appraisal the female spoke up, her voice even more grating and shrill than before.

"What are you staring at, human? Have you never seen a beautiful inu female before? Hmm... or perhaps you are still reeling over the fact that I am Touga-sama's betrothed?"

Kagome chocked back a gasp. This... _this _was to be Touga's future mate?

"It can't be!" The distressed priestess hadn't even realized she had spoken out loud but continued her thoughts. Kagome knew for a fact that this female was not Sesshoumaru's mother. She had no crescent moon upon her brow... meaning that either she was not meant to be his mate - and the woman was just delusional and thought herself capable of snagging royalty, as Kagome was now beginning to suspect, or that Touga had mated another woman before Sesshoumaru's mother - which she highly doubted.

The only two women ever mentioned by Inuyasha and Myoga had been the mother's of the inu brothers.

Ryukensu's growling interrupted her further clarifications of the matter. He stood before her in a protective stance once more.

'_What the hell... is everyone out to get me now or what?'_

Noticing the angered woman's feeble aura flare out in anger and how she took a step forward as if to intimidate her and Ryuke, Kagome allowed only a slight portion of her miko aura to flare up as well, the pink power of her holy energy making the inu youkai female flinch with fear.

Kagome would have gained a minute amount of satisfaction at seeing the arrogant female and the maid that the miko now noticed seemed to be hiding behind her mistress as if trying to blend in with her clothes, drawing back in fear, if she hadn't felt her head suddenly jerked back by the hair and the feel of a sharp object slicing into her upper arm cutting her kimono sleeve and her flesh painfully.

Kagome couldn't help the whimper that escaped her throat as she felt the breath of her guard upon her ear as he held her back and spoke.

"You, priestess, will not threaten those in this household. You will especially not threaten the Western heirs' future mate. Have I not warned you that you are to refrain from using your powers? I have been lenient now and have only given you a warning by cutting into your arm, but next time, I will make certain to tell the Inu no Taisho that you were disobeying his orders so he can hasten you to your death. Now why don't you--"

Ryukensu's angered voice broke through her guard's threatening words. "Let... her... go. You're not supposed to hurt her," he said, smelling the fresh blood that was now dripping down her arm and hating how he was so small and powerless to do anything to really protect her. He couldn't believe he had forgotten the guard standing behind them when the inu female had threatened the miko. He just didn't believe that the guard would ever hurt her and so had left their backs unprotected. Something, he noted, he would correct in the future.

Kagome was incredulous. She couldn't believe how utterly malicious everyone was being to her, even going as far as to hurt her. She had always prided herself on being strong but this….this was….she just wanted to go home. She wanted to return to her family to - to Inuyasha, to cry on Sango's shoulder and speak to her mother. She wanted Kirara to cuddle into her lap, purring her affections. She wanted to hear Miroku's words of wisdom and see her little Shippou's loving smile. Kagome just wanted to get away from all of these evil youkai that wanted nothing more than to harm her.

Right about now, she'd even look forward to being around Sesshoumaru. At least he was mostly silent of his dislike of humans, or any who were not himself. He either killed you or ignored you. There was none of this constant psychological torture.

The demon guard released her, shoving her forward and into Ryukensu's small frame.

"Walk, priestess. You will return to your room immediately."

Kagome winced when Ryukensu touched her arm to steady her. "I'll…I'll take care of your wounds, Kagome. It will be okay. Lets just go back to your room, okay?" he said, trying to soothe her and get her away from all of the hostile demons that wanted to hurt her.

Not wanting to cause any problems or get herself injured any further - or having Ryukensu hurt if he continued to try to protect her - she nodded and began to walk choosing not to look at the gloating female who only snickered and made one last comment before her voice faded with the distance.

"Perhaps we will meet again, ningen. I might just allow you to get one last glimpse of the Western prince before you are sent away to your death. That way you will forever know your place and remember you are nothing but dirt beneath our feet and see what you were unable to claim... for he is mine."

Kagome continued to walk, her head held high, her pride somewhat tattered, desperately trying not to think about the woman's ignorant words. For if she allowed them to sink in, no doubt she would end up giving them the satisfaction of seeing her cry.

Several minutes later Kagome sat on the futon in the room that had been assigned to her small youkai companion while Ryukensu cleansed the blood from her wounds. Since her wrist was definitely sprained she was unable to use her hand to tend to her cuts.

The dragon child was doing an admirable job at applying ointment that he had procured - she decided she was not going to ask how and where he got it from- as well as bandaging the gash on her arm. It was not very deep but it was still rather long and very painful.

They both remained silent, not a word spoken about either incident and soon sleep overtook their tired bodies as they curled up under the covers of the futon.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kagome and Ryukensu had awoken to a new day and as far as Kagome was concerned it was a new beginning.

While the day before had not gone well and was better off completely forgotten, the miko couldn't help but to be optimistic about each and every new day. It was another day of life, as she saw it, and one where she had gotten another opportunity to correct errors, see things with a new perspective and ultimately just try to have the best day she possibly could. Besides, what better way to piss off those who hated her so much than to let them believe their abhorrence to her presence had little effect?

With the line of 'work' Kagome was in, hunting down wicked - and extremely large - spiders that fight back, finding magical infused jewel shards, fighting for her life from dangerous and mystical demons almost on a daily basis, as well as surviving through climactic weather and roughing it out with a loud mouthed, short-tempered hanyou, she had developed a gratitude for being alive and a gift for being thankful that she had lived to see another day.

Though as the day began to progress the miko could safely assume it was going to be just as bad as the day before.

Kagome decided to return to her room - she didn't want to look foolish by looking for it and only getting more lost - so she decided to enlist Ryukensu's help.

As they stepped out of the room, she noted that her guard was not present, thankfully giving her a reprieve from his presence and yesterday's uncomfortable and rather painful memories of the events that took place. Though she did wonder why he was not at hand to 'escort' them about the palace grounds as soon as they rose and readied for the day, she was thankful and relieved that she didn't have to endure his sour presence so soon and thought nothing of it.

The miko was extremely happy when a few minutes later they had found her room.

"Arigatou, Ryuke-kun. You found my room in no time." She sighed exaggeratedly smiling down at the elated boy. "Oh... if only I had a nose like yours... I would always find my way around and never get lost again. You have an extraordinary ability, little one."

He hugged her around the waist then, obviously excited to have received a compliment, making Kagome want to lavish him with as many praises as he wanted.

She took his smaller hand in hers and both walked into her room together.

The priestess and the youkai child couldn't help the gasp that left their lips just as they entered her room.

Kagome couldn't believe someone had trashed her room. The dark wood furniture that occupied and decorated the space was either moved about and tipped over, or completely broken. The futon and blankets had been torn to pieces and even the few kimonos she had been lent had been ripped out of the small armoire and ripped to shreds.

As she continued to look around her in shock she noted that strips of not only what were the once beautiful clothing lent to her but also what seemed to be pieces of other more beautiful and costly kimono's she did not recognize lay strewn about the room as well.

She truly wanted to believe someone couldn't be as spiteful and cruel as to cause harm to these items that did not even belong to her, but to her host, just because she was using them for the moment. And even more perplexing was the added damage of other clothes that had not even been lent to her to begin with. Yet, with all that had already happened since she lost Touga's protection and friendship, she couldn't bring herself to be very surprised or appalled with their behavior or the perplexing situation.

It was quite clear that someone was trying to send her a message: They did not want her here.

Well she had news for them... she didn't want to be here, either.

Just as Ryukensu was about to step further into the room and investigate, his curiosity getting the best of him as happens with all children, Kagome held out her uninjured arm in front of him and stopped his advance.

"Don't. It's better if we don't touch anything."

Seeing a look of understanding and a pang of sadness upon his features, Kagome tried to smile and lighten the mood once again.

"I'm so very hungry. What do ya say we go find some breakfast before my stomach starts making so much noise that it hurts your ears?" Not waiting for his reply she continued while tugging on his hand and pulling him along side her as they made their way down the hall once more. "Umm…I think I'm going to need your help again, Ryuke. I wont be able to find my way to the reception hall... or the kitchen without your help."

The boy puffed out his chest in pride, happy that he was needed again. And while he chatted away about smelling the aroma of food nearby, Kagome couldn't help but to feel sick to her stomach. The break-in of her room had somehow just registered in her mind and she couldn't help but to feel nauseas with alarm.

Where had her 'jailor' been when all of this occurred? Was he not supposed to monitor everything she did to ensure she caused no harm? Wouldn't he have been able to sense something going on in her room, only a few halls down from Ryuke's?

What if she had been in sleeping in her room last night instead of Ryukensu's? Would the mischief-makers have hurt her as well if she had been present? Or perhaps they knew she was not there and took it as their opportunity to harm the belongings they thought hers? But if that were true and they knew she hadn't slept there, then whoever did this was obviously keeping tabs on her whereabouts and was keeping watch over her.

Could they even be following her now? Though she desperately wanted to flare her aura and see who was nearby, she decided against it for fear that her guards or worse yet the Inu no Taisho would feel her power and harm her, or even try to kill her for her 'disobedience.'

As they were approaching the doors to what seemed like a reception hall she had never seen before, she suddenly felt a hand upon her shoulder startling her and making her turn around hastily to see none other than her missing guard with a scowl upon his face.

"Where do you think you are going?" he asked in a threatening tone.

Kagome narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm going to have breakfast, we are quite hung--"

"You will not eat here. This reception hall is for prominent members of demon society, which you are not any part of. Being as filthy and dirty as you are you will eat with the servants. I believe they have their own small room behind the kitchens where they take their meals.

Kagome was indignant. He was the one that had torn and bloodied the sleeve of her kimono and now he was telling her that she was filthy and shouldn't be? And where the heck was he last night? Had he conveniently left so the assailants could get to her room?

"I'm still dressed in this kimono because someone broke into my room last night and destroyed everything, including the few kimonos that were lent to me. I did not want to inconvenience anyone by asking for more clothing." _Or more like I don't think anyone would even be kind enough to provide me with anything_.

"Someone broke into your room?" he asked, making sure he heard correctly, his eyebrows rising in surprise.

"Hai, they did and everything is ruined," she answered huffily.

"Why did you not inform anyone of this... occurrence?"

"I just found out a few minutes ago. Who was I supposed to tell if I haven't seen anyone and you were not available? We were on our way to have breakfast and I was going to ask one of the servants if they could get a hold of Commander Tomikaji so I may speak with him about it and let him know what was done."

She wasn't going to let it go if that's what her guard thought. Of course she was going to tell someone, but since she didn't know if or when her guard for the day was going to show, she had already decided to ask one of the servants to go and fetch the Commander, as he was the only person who she trusted…to some extent. Besides its not like she had anyone else to tell... she wasn't going to find and tell Touga... he had apparently already made up his mind to avoid her and leave her to her own devices.

"Hnn, go break your fast then, and I will look into the matter. It will be investigated properly. Now you will find the servants eating area down the next hall, four doors down and to your left. I will return."

He turned and left, so they decided they would just go and eat and perhaps wait for him to return with any news.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

Kagome stood before the Inu no Taisho with a sentry on either side of her while the inu youkai female screeched and blathered on in such a shrill voice, that it even grated upon her human ears making her flinch with the awful sound.

How had such a simple investigation gone so devastatingly wrong? She couldn't believe that she had been accused of purposely destroying her room and the kimono's of that stupid whore who was currently trying to lay the blame on her.

How the hell did they believe she had anything to do with that? She hadn't even been in her room all night, Ryukensu could vouch for her there, as he knew that she had fallen asleep in his room and had remained there until morning. Not only that but she couldn't even find her own room let alone go around trying to find the room of that wench.

The clothing was shredded…._shredded!_ How could her blunt, human nails do something that looked as if an animal had rent the fabrics? She had no weapon. There were no sharp objects on her person. Some of the furniture was much to heavy for her to budge let alone overturn.

And another thing, how was she supposed to have gone through all of those halls unnoticed by anyone while carrying an armload of the heaviest kimono's she had ever seen and making a ridiculous amount of noise while messing up her room and again, all without any super-sensitive-eared youkai hearing anything.

This whole situation was completely and utterly outlandish and absurd. She only hoped that-

"Priestess! What have you to say on this matter?" asked one of the sentinels beside her, gaining her immediate attention.

"Only that the accusations laid against me are false. There is no possibility that I could have--"

"Then you say that Touga-sama's betrothed is lying?" he asked, incredulously cutting off her reply with an air of anger and indignation while looking at the Inutaisho to gain his reaction to her words.

Before they could speak she continued piqued that they would still ask if she thought the female dog was lying. "Of course she's lying!! Have any of you stopped to really investigate this nonsense... to find obvious evidence that I was not to blame and have not only been wrongfully accused but set up by that envious, nasty, sorry excuse for a bitc-ungh--"

One of the Inu no Taisho's sentries that stood beside her backhanded her across the mouth while the Western Lord stood in anger, his youki fluctuating wildly suffocating her and making the miko quite frightened with this new situation.

She should have known better and remained silent, or at least used a bit more restraint when she spoke, except she didn't want to allow this injustice to continue and Kagome would definitely not tolerate such blatant lies, and never, from such a jealous slut.

"Ningen!!" the Inu no Taisho boomed, a sinking feeling began to take root in her belly and dread started to eat at her nerves as he spoke. "Your words hold no value here.

Evidence as you say has been found. Not only were several of the Lady's kimono's discovered in your room but you also had apparent motives to hate the female who has taken her rightful place beside my son and heir. A mere human woman is far beneath our kind and cannot begin to fathom the complexities of our society and our honor. The Lady would never lie to this Inu no Taisho... it is you, priestess who lie!"

"NO!! I'M NOT LYING! If you would only listen... I know that--"

"SILENCE!! He bellowed. "Your insolence alone will see you punished. Guards, remove her from my presence and have her beaten, then leave her at the farthest corner of--"

"NO!! YOU CAN'T DO THAT! I didn't do anything to deserve such punishment!! Please if you'll only let me speak to Touga-sama I know that he will clear up this misunder--"

"I WILL HEAR NO MORE OF YOUR VOICE, NINGEN PRIESTESS!!" he bellowed, and sneered the last words as if it was a blasphemy.

The guards who stood beside her immediately obeyed the Western Lords orders oblivious to her protests and feeble struggles in comparison to their strength.

Though Kagome seriously contemplated fighting back with her powers and actually purify the guards who took her she couldn't bring herself to kill them. They were simply obeying the Inu no Taisho's orders, yet she couldn't let anyone beat her.

What was she to do?

Perhaps she could somehow get a hold of Touga. While she would prefer to figure this out on her own she knew she needed the daiyoukai's help. She needed him to stall this incredulous punishment and speak to his father, to - to get him to listen to reason.

That inu bitch was setting her up! It was quite evident that it had been her, or someone working for her, that had planted those kimono's there as well as destroyed her room and all its belongings. How could they not see that which was so obvious?

Where was Touga? How was she to get a hold of him while being dragged down the halls to kami knows where. Did they have a dungeon or some sort of torture room where she was to be taken and beaten? Should she scream for help or -or... she was so distraught that she barely even noticed Ryukensu's screams and futile attempt to have the guards release her.

Yes she was frightened at how quickly and ludicrously this had all spiraled out of control so quickly, and while she almost wanted to cry in panic, she didn't want the little boy to be even more panic-stricken than her.

The miko looked at the dragon child as they literally dragged her through the palace, her legs having completely given out on her minutes before, and tried to give him…

_That's it! Ryukensu!!_

"RYUKE!!" She screamed over his now hysterical demands and beseeching. "FIND TOUGA... GET TOUGA!!"

Her words seemed to register in his mind. Ryukensu couldn't believe how Kagome had been hauled away earlier to face the Inu no Taisho.

They hadn't exactly been enjoying their breakfast, the servants hadn't been very forthcoming or welcoming to him and Lady Kagome as they were forced to eat with the slaves and the lower standing youkai of the palace. The food they had provided was basic and not very tasty. The small portions of meat Kagome-sama had received were not even thoroughly cooked and she was not even able to eat them. She offered her meager portions to him instead, noting that he also had very little. He was a growing child, she had insisted, that needed the food more than she.

Then she had suddenly been accosted by the Inu no Taisho's sentinels and taken off to face the Western Lord as she was accused of causing harm to her own room and borrowed belongings.

He was forced to wait outside in the hall nervously as she faced the rather terrifying Inu no Taisho alone. He wanted to be in there with her and tell them that she had been with him throughout the entire night. Why had they not even called him in to ask him? Had she not even been allowed to defend herself?

Then as the door finally opened and he got his first glimpse of her, being held fast by two powerful demons and dragged off in alarm and terror, he wanted to save her and prevent whatever castigation was about to befall her.

He clearly heard her shout to go and get Touga, and while he wanted to remain with her and see where they were taking her, he immediately complied, knowing that if anyone could save her it would be the Western prince. With no further reluctance, he took off in search of what seemed to be their only salvation.

Although he was a child he still knew that if she were to purify any demons, the miko would not live very long to fight off the onslaught of youkai soldiers that would immediately be sent to subjugate her and she would be killed straight away.

He searched for Touga-sama's aura but was unsuccessful in finding him on the grounds.

Could he not be in residence?

No... where could he be? Ryukensu began to panic, his dread and horror only mounting with each passing moment he was unable to find the Western heir.

Maybe... maybe the Inutaisho had sent him off somewhere. But if he could not find him then who…

He immediately went in search of the only other person who might be able to help them.

Ryukensu pushed his speed, his mind on the kind and caring woman who had come to mean a great deal to him. On the female who had so easily accepted him and even seemed to care for him like no other had done for so long.

If they were to harm her would she be able to survive? And if she did, would she ever be the same again? He felt the innocence and purity of her soul and heart, and he knew that she had been wrongfully accused. She had done nothing wrong since they had arrived here - certainly nothing to warrant their harsh treatment of her - and had even been civil to everyone she met including that inu female claiming to be Touga-sama's betrothed.

And still these youkai treated her as if she were nothing but garbage or - or an insect beneath their heel.

One day he would show them... he would be strong enough to protect her from their cruelty and injustices. He would be powerful enough to defend her from anyone who dare to treat her any less than she deserves.

She just had to hold fast and survive. To stay with him until they left this… this…prison.

He pushed himself, his speed increasing beyond even what he thought he was capable of.

He would find help, he had to; and then they would leave this place, together, and he would see her safe and unharmed.

_Hold on Kagome... please just hold on a bit longer. I'm coming._

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

* * *

**There you have it folks! A lot more drama…and still more coming up. **

**I am finally winding down Part 1, the first time Kagome meets Touga.**

**And where the heck is he? *the author wonders* **

**Okay so until next time.**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!**


	16. Chapter 16 How can this be?

**So here's another chapter guys. Thank you for all your wonderful reviews!! **

**And thanks to my beta's Kanna37 & AmIOtaku for their help and great ideas. **

**I am still looking for an additional beta so if your available (are quick), don't mind lemons, and are good with grammar and spelling PM me. **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

He pushed himself, his speed increasing beyond even what he thought he was capable of.

He would find help, he had to; and then they would leave this place, together, and he would see her safe and unharmed.

_Hold on, Kagome... please just hold on a bit longer. I'm coming._

* * *

**Ch.16 How can this be?**

Touga tried to calm himself before he spoke to the old youkai again. He knew it was almost always a waste of time to argue when one was trying to be diplomatic and gain something from another, but this old wolf was certainly giving him a hard time, and making it extremely difficult to remained composed. Touga would have preferred to simply demand the wolf comply or else he would kill him. Yet he knew he couldn't. He had been sent here by his father, the Western Lord, with this particular mission; he would accomplish it successfully and not bring shame to his house - no matter how stubborn this old fool was being.

"What will my family gain in return then?" the male youkai asked - again - effectively bringing Touga out of his thoughts.

The young heir mentally sighed before answering. "Lord Haku, we have gone over this three times already. Though I will humor you with an answer yet again, should you ask me a fourth time, I fear I will have no other choice but to…" he paused not even looking at the younger brown wolf youkai who was currently eyeing him with obvious distaste and hostility, "…to kill a member of your pack should his eyes continue to look upon my person with revulsion. Then I will have no choice but to retract our offer of protection and friendship in exchange for a generous amount of your lands."

"My Lord," Tomikaji called, gaining his permission to speak before continuing. "Would you like me to take care of the younger wolf for you? This particular youkai species smells rather... distasteful when burned to a crisp, but I would be willing to tolerate the smell if you--"

The older chieftan youkai waved his hands at them dismissing such a horrific notion. "No! For kami's sake, don't burn him. He is but a foolish pup with no sense of diplomacy nor peace within his young bones. I will send him out immediately. Forgive his impertinence, my Lord," he addressed Touga with a slight, rather awkward bow to his waist as they were sitting around a large fire in his family's caves.

Touga waved a hand at his Commander rejecting the idea as well. "That will not be necessary, Commander. Should I need to, I will take care of anyone who... perturbs me. You have my leave. Return to the Western fortress with all due haste," he added, stressing the last.

Something was bothering him -had been since leaving the fortress. Touga's instincts seemed to be warning him of danger, though he felt no threat - besides a few young males who were no real menace - within the walls of this wolf pack. So why was his beast so agitated and restless?

Upon further contemplation, he realized that his agitation probably had to do with the miko. Although, other than hating being detached from her, he had no definite idea as to what bothered him so. He had remained far from the miko by his own design. While it seemed his father had taken to commanding him elsewhere, always ordering him to some of the farthest reaches of their territory, and even beyond what he normally found customary. Though he would, on occasion, venture much further than the western realm, he would never do so this often and in such a short amount of time. Furthermore, his father never sent his own personal royal guard to accompany him anywhere. Why send his own elite guard when he had never done so before?

Furrowing his brow in thought, the inu daiyoukai couldn't help but wonder if his father was up to something. While he already knew the Inutaisho had taken a dislike to the miko, and it was quite obvious that the Western Lord also wanted him to mate another female and abandon the ningen woman, he had already surmised he was being sent out on mission after mission in order to keep him away from her. Mayhap his father even thought that if he ordered him far enough away, he would eventually forget about the girl and prove her human fickleness in her thoughts of him. What his father didn't know is that he had already taken it upon himself to distance himself from the priestess. So, perhaps it was only a coincidence?

Touga couldn't see his father doing anything that was just a coincidence. His father always planned well in advance, and calculated in his every move and thought. The Inu no Taisho was cunning and ruthless when it came to something he wanted to accomplish... and when something, or someone, stood in his way, he usually eliminated it.

The silver haired inu began to grow even more apprehensive as his thoughts grew more troubled. Standing outside the cave of the Eastern wolf tribe and having already seen the Commander and a few of his men depart to the House of the Moon, Touga continued to contemplate the intrigue that was slowly beginning to build around his father's intentions.

His instincts continuing to gnaw at him, warning him of danger -just wouldn't be quenched. He had never been led astray when he abided by them, yet he saw no danger here. So perhaps... the danger was not here?

Then where was it to be found? Even more perplexing was the fact that his beast was distressed and disconcerted. He seemed to be pacing back and forth -waiting, watching.

Touga had never felt his beast so concerned before. It was not for his own safety either, for if it was, his beast would be on his haunches, growling and snarling, waiting to be let loose. It would, without a doubt, know of the danger that was waiting for him. Was it... could it be then that _he_ was not the one in danger?

If this was so then who could….

Kagome.

His father had sent him and Commander Tomikaji - whom he had ordered to watch over her well being - away. Neither could go against the Inutaisho's orders. So that put Kagome in front of the slaughter, alone, with no being strong enough to defend her against many who wanted to see her harmed.

Would the Inutaisho really go so far as to hurt the little onna simply because he had wanted to claim her, and had protected her even from the feared Western Lord?

His scowl deepened. His father would never hurt a female. It couldn't be what he thought.

Though he was a hard taskmaster and a ruthless warrior, he would not attempt to kill an innocent woman simply because of his dislike. While he was never a father who was caring or even kindhearted towards his own family, Touga had never seen him as heartless or unnecessarily cruel. His enemies deserved their fates. Yet the little miko was not his enemy, so he would do her no harm. Intimidate her perhaps, but never hurt her.

Hearing the call of the elder ookami, Touga was forced to allow his thoughts of supposed danger to the miko subside and rejoin the wolf. Besides, if there was any danger, the fire elemental had already been sent back to the palace. Touga knew that Tomikaji could be trusted to keep her safe if anything or anyone threatened her. It was best not to assume any distrust for his own father. He had never done anything to betray his trust thus far, and he would continue to have confidence in him until he did otherwise.

* * *

Kagome was tossed into a rather large cell. She had come to the immediate conclusion that she would defend herself and purify an arm or hand if they attempted to beat her. While her conscience wouldn't allow her to kill them - as they were simply following the Inutaisho's orders - she could at least defend herself in a manner whereby she would hopefully deter them from attacking her outright. Perhaps they would even become too afraid of the threat of instant purification and leave her be.

Whatever the case, she wasn't going to allow anyone to beat her like some kind of animal. She was a human woman for kami's sake, not some poor beast of burden.

Besides, she was completely innocent of all charges against her, and once Touga found out what they were trying to do to her, he would immediately put a stop to it.

Her thoughts froze for a moment. It wasn't only a matter of once Touga found out, it was also a question of _if _he found out. She had not seen or heard from him since they were separated. He'd not been there to console her when she'd discovered his mate to be. He was absent during the whole 'destruction of her room and the shredded clothing' debacle. He was gone… somewhere, and she was stuck in a cell, alone. Would this situation's end be any different? She thought with sinking fear.

Though she stood in the middle of the dark and foul smelling cell trying her best to look serene and confident of her innocence, she couldn't help the shiver of apprehension that suddenly seeped down her spine.

Kagome could only wait and hope that Ryukensu would hurry up and find the daiyoukai before the guards proceeded with her punishment.

While she stood there waiting for any sign of her rescuers, the door to her cell suddenly burst open revealing not her youkai guards, but to her utter confusion and uncertainty several burly and drunken looking human men.

What were they doing? Were these men also taken prisoner and placed in her cell perhaps?

The grins and leers on their whiskered and dirty faces told her otherwise.

The implications of what they were doing in her cell slowly began to dawn on the young woman. As they drew closer to her she gasped when the meaning of their intent suddenly became clear.

These four human men had been sent in to beat her.

The Inu no Taisho was very clever, she mused ruefully. He knew she would attempt to purify his guards if they tried to lay a hand upon her person, so he found human men to take their place instead.

She slowly backed away, her breathing suddenly labored as her heart sped up in fear when the impossibility of surviving unscathed penetrated her waning courage.

_I -I can't hurt humans! I can't use my powers against them! A -And they're so much bigger than me!! I can't possibly fight them all off! No... no, Touga where are you? Please hurry!_

Backed up against a wall, she looked up to find that they had surrounded her.

* * *

Ryukensu faltered. He was indeed frightened. He could not find the fire elemental anywhere. And if he was not in residence, then who would... he tripped in his haste falling in a heap upon the hard ground.

Though he felt tears begin to pool within his eyes he hardened himself unwilling to give up just yet. If there was no one who would save the human priestess, then he would have to find a way to do so on his own.

But how? He had neither the strength nor power to release her. He was helpless. No one here would aid a human or a miko, none that he knew of anyway. What else could he do but wait... and hope that someone would arrive in time to save her.

So remaining as he was upon the ground he curled up into a tight ball, and remained far away from the palace. Not wanting to hear her cries of agony or smell the blood she would shed, the small youkai consoled himself with the fact that they would not kill her.

They had only been instructed to beat her then leave her at the farthest corner of the Western kingdom.

Once they would remove her, he would follow, then tend to her as best he could. Yes, he would watch over her and remain by her side.

* * *

They kicked her in the stomach and ribs with all their brute strength. Coughing up blood she heard a sickening crack, knowing that they had broken at least one of her ribs. Her face, already bloody and bruised, was no doubt almost unrecognizable. No longer wanting to watch their cruel and lustful faces, she consoled herself with the fact that at least one of her eyes was swollen shut and the other had blood dripping down from her forehead into it, thereby not allowing her to see anything too clearly.

They had advance on her as soon as they saw that she was cornered and had almost seemed to revel in her fear. The young woman had indeed been frightened. Having already died once from a similar occurrence, she was in no way ready to face a second. Her eyes had widened and her legs had trembled violently. They had taunted her briefly before one of them had actually stepped forward and had yanked her to him by the hair. Feeling his burly and calloused hands upon her flesh, she had instinctively kneed him in the groin, then had run toward the door of the chamber calling out for someone to save her.

While the other uninjured thugs had only laughed at her telling her how it was the filthy demons that had paid them a hefty sum to harm her, they proceeded to fling taunts and jeers about what they were going to do with such a pretty female.

Her heart hammered in her chest as they had begun to take turns to beat her with their fists and once she fell upon the floor, they had proceeded to kick her with their legs and feet until her body burned in horrendous pain.

After kicking her a second time, and in the same spot as her broken rib, she felt one of the heathens grab her arm trying to lift her into a standing position once again, only to have him snap her arm behind her back cruelly making the miko cry out in unspeakable pain.

They laughed as they lifted her anyways, ignoring her gasp and sob of pain, and laughed even harder as her legs were unable to support her weight.

'_Please, kami... please... let this just end. Let this torture be over with,' _she cried, though unable to shed any tears as her eyes were severely hurt.

Darkness already creeping upon her vision, the raven haired woman couldn't have been more happy to finally escape the unbearable pain she was experiencing. She only hoped she would pass out quickly before they continued to find more painful ways to torture her body. Perhaps she was not only going to pass out from the pain, but from the loss of blood as well, she mused, eager for the void of nothingness to finally claim her.

Kagome saw another meaty fist coming towards her face before she finally welcomed the darkness with a grateful sob.

* * *

Touga stood so abruptly that the ookami leader was surprised into speechlessness. Having seen the agitation in the young heir, the wolf simply remained silent and still while the inu prince contemplated.

Touga was still working out the details of the land exchange when he suddenly felt his beast roar out in fury. Not knowing the cause for such a reaction, he growled and stood immediately silencing all those gathered around him.

Something was horribly wrong.

Unsettled over such a strong and bewildering sensation, the daiyoukai quickly excused himself from the elder youkai and those gathered and made his way out of the caves.

Followed closely behind by the rest of his fathers guards, Touga left without another word, those loyal to him already knowing something was bothering the young prince and followed his unspoken command for departure.

His apprehension and uneasiness only intensified as he thought about his miko.

Seeing her frightened face suddenly flash before his eyes, Touga felt the overwhelming need to hurry home as fast as he could, his instinct to protect what was his, suddenly overpowering all other thoughts.

* * *

She could hear the low murmur of angered voices as she wavered in and out of consciousness. Unable to move her body or open her eyes, all she could do was try to get her incoherent and groggy mind to focus on what was happening to her. Though unable to stay awake long enough to understand what was being said, or what all of the voices she heard around her were talking about, she allowed her exhausted body to rest once more.

* * *

Kagome knew she was sick. Every time she tried to fully open her eyes, she was only able to get make them to open a mere hair's breath, catching a few glimpses of someone hovering above her and hearing the sound of a woman's soothing voice telling her to go back to sleep. It seemed that she was doing this quite often, for whenever she awoke the same soft and feminine voice urged her to continue to sleep.

The young woman was not aware of time. It became an obscure and shadowy concept, as it seemed that she was opening and closing her eyes on a frequent basis. She could feel herself burn with fever several times, as her body was flushed with sweat and her teeth chattered with the feel of a cool rag upon her heated skin.

Finally on one particular day, awakening and being coherent enough to remain conscious for more than a few minutes, Kagome recognized what looked to be the leaves of a large tree swaying gently in the breeze, above her obviously prone form. Trying to open her eyes further, she soon came to realize that one of her eyes was being rather difficult and would not open fully. Despite the fact that her eyes had somehow been affected by her sickness, she managed to lift her head slightly and look around her for the first time.

A warm fire blazed in the center of a small clearing, and oddly enough, she seemed to be alone.

She tried to speak, to call out to whomever was caring for her, but her throat was much too parched and raspy to cooperate at the moment. The miko tried to sit up, and while this seemed like a logical move, the sudden pain that came over her body threatened to split her head in two. Crying out hoarsely, she fell upon her back once more, waiting for the pain to subside minutely before opening her eyes.

Hearing the same soft, gentle voice of the woman she had heard before she opened her eyes trying to locate her.

"I see you are finally awake."

Kagome swallowed several times before she could get her voice to cooperate, even if just a little.

"Wh-what hap-happened to me? Where am... I?" she asked with obvious concern, unable to remember what had happened to her or why her body was feeling as if it were completely broken.

"You are in the forest at the edge of the Western lands. And honestly I do not know what happened to you. I found you lying in this exact spot, unconscious."

She tried to lift her head to look at the woman who had obviously been taking care of her only to gasp in surprise. "Y-You're a youkai!" she exclaimed. Though upon further scrutiny the female looked almost human, and while she was indeed beautiful, she was not otherworldly but retained human features. Except for her ears and claws there was no telling she wasn't human. Of course, Kagome being a priestess, she could immediately sense her youki and distinguish her from a normal ningen.

"Hai, I am a demon," she verified, then continued to speak as if it mattered not. "I do believe you were beaten, then left here to die. I do not live far from here and happened upon you when I was out looking for herbs."

Kagome took in what she had just been told with uncertainty. She had been beaten? Why and by whom?

The female looked at her charge in concern. It was obvious she was confused, and unable to recall what had happened to her. She did have bruises on her head indicating she had been hit several times, perhaps that had caused her loss of memory?

Kagome licked her dry and chapped lips before trying to speak once more. "H -How long have I been here?"

The female looked at her with a rather sympathetic look before finally answering. "You have been unconscious for eight days. I did not move you for fear of aggravating your injuries further and well... your broken bones would not mend correctly if I had."

"I see... umm... what - what is broken, exactly?" she asked, with very little curiosity.

"You have a broken rib - though there are a few more bruised ribs as well - you have a dislocated arm - I did try my best to re-set it into the joint - and two broken fingers." She sighed before continuing. "You also have a head injury it seems - as you are unable to remember anything - a few gashes that needed to be sewn up, and an array of swollen and colorful bruises including your right eye. You also have several handprints on your body though they are beginning to diminish in color now."

"It is obvious to me that humans did this. For if it were a demon you would not have survived and would have had claw marks, and other more animalistic wounds perhaps. You... you have finger marks. So it could be none other than a human."

"Oh... I - I understand. You have been caring for me, then?" she asked, having the sudden sensation that she did know who had so brutally beaten her.

"Hai, I have."

"But... why? You are youkai. Why - why did you not just finish the job and kill me?" the raven haired woman questioned almost bitterly, still not understanding why someone would do this to her.

"Would you like a drink of water?" she asked instead, fetching a cup and kneeling beside the prone woman.

Stretching her hand out to try to lift the upper half of the miko's body into a sitting

position, she held back when she saw the young woman flinch as she was about to touch her.

"I will not hurt you."

"G-Gomen... I know... y-you have cared for me. Its just that... that--"

"I understand," her caretaker interjected, trying again, though this time moving much more slowly so she could see all of her actions clearly. Having obviously just suffered a vicious thrashing, she understood why the priestess flinched before her touch. It would probably make anyone wary and mistrustful of another's physical contact.

Having drunk greedily of the cool liquid, the female youkai put the cup away then spoke softly.

"You need to sleep, to allow your body to recuperate. I will wake you in a few hours, that you may eat at least a light broth."

Kagome could already feel herself getting tired again. Though she tried to think about the circumstances of where she was and who had done this to her, or even why they would do such a horrendous thing, her mind began to shut down, too exhausted to humor her with explanations.

Allowing her eyes to close in sleep, she only hoped someone she cared for would find her, and would take her home.

* * *

Ryukensu was frantic. He was unable to find her. And to make matters worse, it seemed he was also lost. He had been searching for his miko for days now, only stopping to eat when absolutely necessary.

Finally realizing she had been removed from the shiro days before, he immediately set out to search for her, not knowing what part of the Western Lord's kingdom she would be left at. Not only was the choice of direction to take difficult, he also realized that they had all masked their scent as well, not leaving any trail to follow.

He only hoped... no, she would not be. She was strong willed and powerful. She could not be dead. While all sorts of horrible scenarios played out in his youthful mind, he prayed to the kami's that she would indeed still be alive when he found her, he couldn't help but fear that too many days had already passed.

Yet... if he did find her alive, he was unsure of what he could even do for her. Ryukensu had no healing salve or bandages, no herbs, nothing.

His frustration mounting, he began to backtrack, looking for any signs, or clues, anything that would lead him to her whereabouts.

Even before he had left he pleaded with the guards, with anyone really, to tell him where they had taken her. No one had listened to him, several even threatening his safety for caring for the well-being of a pathetic ningen woman - a weak priestess who was unable to even protect herself from their superior strength.

His rage rekindled once more as he remembered their cruel words and laughter. She was not weak! They had to have found a way to penetrate her defenses, some way to get to her without being purified on the spot.

Yet not knowing how they had done it, or how hurt she really was, only frustrated the young youkai to the point that he either felt like crying... or like clawing his hair out.

He ran through the forest once more, taking a new direction, listening intently to every sound, hoping to hear her calling out.

Her life was in danger once more... and there was nothing he was able to do about it.

The question that continued to nag him as he journeyed on, was not whether he could do anything about it... but why the Western heir Touga, had not.

000000000000

* * *

**So… there it is, another chapter, though it was a rather painful one. Poor Kagome. Oh Touga how you are sooo going to regret this. **

**Alright so go ahead and share your thoughts with me…REVIEW!!**


	17. Chapter 17 Confused and lonely

**So here it is guys, hope the way wasn't excruciatingly long! Thank you once again for your awesome reviews! Keep 'em coming.**

**And thanks to Kanna37 who beta'd this chapter for me.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Yet not knowing how they had done it, or how hurt she really was, only frustrated the young youkai to the point that he either felt like crying... or like clawing his hair out.

He ran through the forest once more, taking a new direction, listening intently to every sound, hoping to hear her calling out.

Her life was in danger once more... and there was nothing he was able to do about it.

The question that continued to nag him as he journeyed on, was not whether he could do anything about it... but why the Western heir Touga, had not.

* * *

**Ch. 17 Confused and Lonely**

Kagome tried to stand once more, and this time with the assistance of her caretaker, Akaya, she was able to remain standing without feeling so lightheaded and dizzy that she thought she would pass out.

In fact, just two days later the raven haired woman was out and about helping with whatever was needed around their little camp. While she still had not mended very well - bruises still very visible, swelling gone down only a little, and broken bones still mending - she was still able to help around the camp with whatever she could or was allowed to do by her temporary guardian.

While the miko had an inkling that Akaya was not what she appeared to be, she did not get her chance to speak to her about her suspicions until later that day when all had quieted down and they had begun to eat their supper.

"Is your name truly Akaya?" Kagome asked, finally getting the courage to speak what had been on her mind throughout the day.

"No. You are quite perceptive for one so young. I have been known by other names as well."

"You - you are a kitsune then? A-And your name is - or was - Hira?"

"Hai."

"Then that means you can show me a way home!!" she exclaimed elatedly. "I have to ask for your assistance, though I do thank you for helping me out so much already b-but I need to get home. You see, I know you're not going to believe me, but--"

"Hai, I will help to return you to your proper time."

"I... huh? How - how do you--"

"I know many things. Perhaps you do not understand the…" she trailed off, hearing the sound of another being coming towards their camp, she immediately silenced her remark and listened intently.

Kagome wondered why she had gone quiet all of a sudden but upon seeing her tilt her head slightly in concentration, she knew she must be listening to something. Perhaps someone, or something, was approaching. A shiver of fear ran down her spine then.

The futuristic priestess was indeed frightened. For but a day after she had first awoken and spoken to her temporary caretaker, Kagome's memory had returned. Perhaps there were little snippets here and there that she was unable to remember, such as how she had even been left in this clearing in the first place, but she had comforted herself with the fact that she didn't really want to know anyway.

It was quite strange really, how she had come to remember. She had gotten up from her makeshift bed intent on helping with the preparation of the meal, feeling like an ungrateful invalid as all she did was watch, but had somehow tripped over one of her blankets and had fallen. Had she not had the sense to turn her body and fall on her side, she could have done serious damage to her dislocated arm that was now properly setting, and to her broken bones. The injury she took to the head though made her gasp with such pain it was almost unbelievable. That is until the female youkai placed her hand upon her head and soothed her pain inexplicably. That's when all of the images and repressed memories began to flood her mind. Oh how she had cried then, both of her eyes had almost swollen shut with the painful recollection of not only her beating, but with the reminder of how she had come to realize she had fallen in love with Touga and he h-he had decided they weren't….

And then she remembered that she was forced away from her little protective Ryukensu. That thought alone hurt her greatly. She had only hoped he was well and that Touga would allow him to stay in his home and take care of him. The little dragon's face flashed before her as well as her little Shippou's and her heart lurched with pain.

"He is here!"

The sound of Hira's voice interrupted her musings and sorrow. Kagome looked at the woman wondering who she was talking about, but by the sound of her happy and excited voice, the miko knew that whoever it was, was no threat to them. Besides she felt no youki aura so it must be someone else, perhaps human?

Kagome couldn't help but look at the demoness' delighted face and smile. The female was indeed a kind and helpful soul, and as soon as Kagome had met her, she had a strange feeling come over her, as if somehow she knew who this female was, as if she was more than she appeared to be.

Well, that was the first suspicion she had, before her caretaker gave away other little clues and hints to her true identity, that of a kitsune who knew of many magical properties that could come in handy in the near future.

Hearing the shuffle of feat and a familiar tingle of bells coming toward them, Kagome focused her mind on the person that was now entering their camp, just as Hira jumped up from the sturdy log she had been sitting on and ran into the arms of an unknown male.

Kagome was quite shocked with the affectionate display, for the male was obviously human, though his aura seemed a bit…

The miko's eyes widened when she saw Hira finally pull away. It was-it was a monk! A human monk who looked so... so very similar to the one she traveled with daily before she had landed in this time. The similarity and the clothing were not exact of course, and the difference was duly noted, but it was still a violet- eyed monk holding a shakujo in one hand while in his other, he held unto the slim clawed hand of her caretaker... a demoness!

'_Okay,' _the miko thought trying to get her surprise under control, _'this could of course just be a total coincidence. This... this man doesn't necessarily have to be related to Miroku at all. Its not like he has a wind tunnel like Miroku's family line of males. I mean he could just be some other monk... er... who has a thing for a pretty youkai female right? Or... or just like some relative, an uncle, a cousin, or something.... couldn't it?'_

Trying to convince herself of the innocent coincidence of the familiar looking man, she stood hoping to be introduced.

"Come my love, let me present you to Kagome, the priestess whom I have been caring for these past days."

"Ah yes... I felt her aura as I neared the clearing." Looking at the young woman in question, he turned a small smile in her direction and introduced himself. "I am Koiku, it is an honor to meet you, my lady." He bowed low while Kagome inclined her head to him unable to bow for fear of hurting her ailing body further.

"She is the one in need of our help, my dearest. She must return today for I fear much might change if she is not," Hira continued, as soon as the introductions were made her words surprising Kagome until she gaped at both of them.

"Ah I see." The monk answered rubbing his chin in an oh so familiar way as he thought about what Hira had just said to him. "Then let us make haste, tenshi. I know of a place not far from here where we can see the deed accomplished, for I fear you are correct in that matter. If we do not hurry, events as they stand can certainly be changed for the worse if we do not see to it quickly."

Kagome wasn't too sure of what they were speaking of but she was certainly forming several unbelievable conclusions in her mind. "H-How do you know--"

"Gomen, my lady," the monk immediately responded cutting of her questioning, "but we are unable to explain the... circumstances... all we can say is that we can help you return to where you need to be. So if you are ready then we can begin our journey," he said, with an inclination of his head towards the wooded area beyond their camp.

"I... umm... I don't…." Kagome was suddenly so unsure. Who was this monk really, and how was he and the female youkai going to return her to her time? Most importantly, should she trust them without fully knowing their intentions or who they really were? Yes Hira, her caretaker, has been kind to her and helped her though she is human, but still... what about Touga? A-and Ryukensu? Would she never see them again? Once she returned she knew Touga would... would be gone forever, and she knew nothing about the little dragon child.

Her heart suddenly felt like it was cracking into a million pieces and there was nothing she was able to do about it.

It was simple really, she had to return. There were no whats, if's or - or doubts of what she knew she needed to do but still... would her heart forever remain here? With Touga?

Although she did wonder why he did not find her, or even if he did go out looking for her after he found out what they had done to her - for surely he would have found out by now, wouldn't he? Whatever the circumstances, or the reasons why he was unable to find her, she knew - she knew that he would have come after her if something hadn't prevented him from it. She felt his protection, his care, throughout the whole time they had been together and she had faith that he would not have abandoned her to this fate if he had known what they had planned to do to her.

For she knew that even if he had not been able for whatever reason, he would have sent Tomikaji or - or even Ryukensu out to find her - though she knew Ryukensu would probably have done it on his own and snuck off, for he seemed to have been stuck to her as of late and tried to protect her whenever she was threatened.

So how was it that no one had been able to find her? Perhaps in truth no one had even known what happened to her, or where they had left her. Or maybe no one had even bothered to--

"Do not worry so, Kagome," Hira said, as if sensing her inner turmoil, while gently placing her arm around the miko's shoulders. "All will be well and everything will turn out as it should. Now we must go, and not waste any more time than necessary. Come."

As the kitsune female - that looked more human than youkai - led her away, the young woman couldn't help but to suddenly remain silent and trust in their judgment. There was something else at work here, something that she was not privy to, though the soul of the woman calmed her own, as a mother would a child giving her a peace of mind she had not known before. If this monk was truly Miroku's ancestor then she knew she also had nothing to fear for he would not lead her astray.

So she followed along trusting them with her life and ultimately her future. They walked through the forest silently each in their own thoughts until Kagome noticed they had stopped before a small jagged outcrop that seemed to have some sort of dark tunnel leading into it though to her it looked more like a deep hole than a tunnel.

"A -Are we going in there?" she questioned with wariness, while stepping only close enough to peep in.

"No, for it is not an entrance but a long, dark hole and whoever falls in will not be coming back out," the demoness answered, with a kind look at the obviously frightened girl.

"Umm... I see... so what are we doing here then?" Kagome countered, wanting to know exactly what they were going to do then.

"You must go in," answered the monk who stood beside the youkai female.

Kagome couldn't believe what they were suggesting. "B-But she just said that -and I don't have any rope... a-and my arm and my fingers are... and I certainly can't fly so how am I going to--"

"You need not have rope priestess, for Hira and I will combine our energy and--"

The miko was incredulous and on the verge of alarm. "WHAT?! What do you mean?!! You're not thinking that I--"

Hira wrapped her arms around her in a gentle embrace then whispered some words that Kagome was barely able to discern with her dull human hearing.

"All will go well. Be kind to my granddaughter, and show her the great love you carry within your soul; even when she tries your patience. But if need be... defend what is yours with all that you are. Goodbye, miko Kagome. Safe journey."

Kagome was barely able to comprehend what she had just spoken and was about to begin a round of inquiries when she heard her begin to chant softly as the monk soon joined her.

Then before she knew what Hira was about, she was suddenly shoved back with so much force she fell into the gaping hole screaming her head off as she went into the black abyss that had now claimed her whole.

She felt a hot wet trail stream down her cheeks with the knowledge that not only was she betrayed by those she was fool enough to trust, but she was about to die once more and this time there was no one to save her. There would be no more second chances with her life, as Tenseiga had already given her the first.

As the priestess felt herself falling for what seemed like an eternity, her eyes unable to see anything as if she were completely sightless, she couldn't help but realize that no one would find her body this time, Touga would never know she had been killed. No one would ever know the truth of how and when she had truly died.

Her distressed weeping and whimpers of pain were echoing around the cave and just as she thought there was absolutely no hope left, the darkness surrounding her began to change colors gradually turning from a dark magenta to a light pink in color.

She quit her sobbing as she realized that her descent was slowing, and while not by much, she was still noticeably decelerating nonetheless.

The light enveloping her was pulsing its rhythm faster and faster while Kagome struggled to breathe properly, the wind around her decent making it difficult to gain enough oxygen.

Then all of a sudden, she felt it cease abruptly while she felt herself falling... up and... sideways?

She was spit out of some small hole in the ground, she noted immediately as she soared through the air, and though she would have liked to flap her arms like a baby bird learning to fly, her shoulder was still healing as well as her other injuries so she remained stiff noting that she was not thrown very high, perhaps only a few feet. Though once she landed, she knew she was going to feel the impact on her still vulnerable and healing body.

As soon as she hit the hard ground, she felt her shoulder jar and dislocate anew.

Screaming with the renewed and sudden pain, she remained on the ground motionless, hurt, and wondering where she was now and if she did indeed get sent back to Inuyasha, her mind too muddled and dizzy with pain to comprehend what was going on around her.

Whimpering with the pain, she forced her body to sit up so she could look around and clear her head of the confusion she seemed to be suffering, noting she was neither in Inuyasha's forest, or by the well. What she was not counting on was the completely unexpected sound of thunderous growling, trees breaking and splintering, and the earth shaking beneath her in an unforeseen earthquake.

Even worse was that the massive, incensed, and powerful youki that was suddenly bombarding her senses, making her almost gag with its force and intensity. Looking around her in alarm, she quickly discovered that she was in the middle of a demon war.

Yet this was not just any youkai war but one where they were fighting as their massive demonic beasts! There were several giant monsters not so far from her tearing into each other and stepping on the tall trees as if they were nothing more than blades of grass.

Pushing herself up, the frightened miko stood tremulously, holding onto her shoulder while knowing she had to find a hiding spot, or - or at least had to run for her life.

Running as fast as she was able, she came close to several other armed youkai soldiers who were fighting each other though thankfully she still went unnoticed as she tried to dart to another area.

'There's just so many of them!' she thought, near frantic now. 'Th-their going to notice me and then, I don't think I'm up to fighting them! What am I going to--'

"There! Bring that girl to me!!"

Kagome screamed and unconsciously flared out her aura in terror as a handful of demons suddenly surrounded her, those daring to attack her getting purified instantaneously.

* * *

He felt her. He was certain.

Tearing into another of his opponent's and swiftly delivering the killing blow, he turned his nose into the air, smelling, feeling, and allowing his youki to travel across the land to identify what he sought.

No further did he allow his mind to wander, than his distraction was used against him as another attacked from behind.

* * *

Kagome was confused, injured, frightened and extremely nauseous. Why was she in the middle of-of a war? She didn't understand. What could have happened while she was gone? Where was Inuyasha? Or was she still--

"Ah... a miko. Hmm... untrained by the look of it... yet still powerful, although its too bad she is already injured. I would have like to have caused her hurt and unspeakable pain--"

She was trying to concentrate on what the youkai before her was telling her, while simultaneously watching the other demons that were trying to surround her, yet the miko startled once she saw a large fireball land directly on the hideous face of the demon that had been speaking, cutting of his frightening remark, followed by a hair raising growl.

The newcomer had garnered the attention of the demons that were intent on hurting her, and while she briefly allowed her eyes to stray to the one that had thrown a fireball instead of the battle that was now underway, she gasped with the sudden realization of who had just used fire to defend her. It-it was Commander Tomikaji! So that meant - oh kami - that meant that she arrived in a time where Touga had to be present. Unless... she was still in the time she had first met him? Her head began to ache with the unanswered questions and confusion surrounding her whereabouts.

He suddenly rushed to her side and seemed to take in her condition with an audible intake of breath before lifting her up into his arms and allowing his demonic speed to take them far away from the battle he had just been partaking in.

The raven haired woman couldn't believe it. She had to know. As soon as they stopped moving she spoke breathlessly.

"C-commander, is Touga still - is he--"

"My Lady Kagome, I will answer your questions in due time, for now you must remain silent and--"

He was suddenly thrown clear across the small clearing where he had been standing before her while she screamed in horror as she realized they were under attack once more.

Calling out to the fire elemental and intent on running to his side, she was unexpectedly waylaid as an unknown demon grabbed the arm that was dislocated and tried to yank her towards him. She screamed in agony, while fear ran through her entire body, as the day that she had been beaten mercilessly, rose in her thoughts reminding her of the pain she had endured at the hands of those foul and bestial males.

Suddenly, a great roar shook not only the trees around her but the ground with its deafening sound, making the demon that had a hold of her arm let go as he turned swiftly intent on fighting, or fleeing, as he felt the incensed youki washing over them and coming nearer.

Kagome didn't know what to do, for all of the demonic youki was bombarding her senses and making her reel not only with the confusion but with the pain her body was still experiencing.

She wasn't the first to notice the massive beast that came forth, breaking trees and smashing bodies under its enormous feet as it came into view, for she soon saw many demons running away, while others tried to make a stand in their foolish bravery.

Kagome swallowed thickly as he stood not far from her, his burning crimson eyes locked intently with her own, his gaze boring into her very soul...

It was... it was _him_.

"Touga," she whispered.

* * *

**So there it is….she's finally out of that first time period with Touga! What to do now? Will she find him to be the same person, what about Inutaisho, will Touga still feel something for her? Ooohh so many questions! **

**Anyway leave a **_**review**_** on your way out and….thank you so much for sticking with the story I am so glad you all are enjoying it.**

**~LadyoftheHouseofMoon**


	18. Chapter 18 What time is it?

**Well not much other notes other than the usual thanks to my great beta's AmIOtaku and Kanna37. **

**And I hope that this chapter answers some of your questions as I know there seemed to be some confusion in the last chap. Well there was 'supposed' to be confusion in the last chap…lol & hopefully this one will clear it up. **

**So enjoy!**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

She wasn't the first to notice the massive beast that came forth, breaking trees and smashing bodies under its enormous feet as it came into view, for she soon saw many demons running away, while others tried to make a stand in their foolish bravery.

Kagome swallowed thickly as he stood not far from her, his burning crimson eyes locked intently with her own, his gaze boring into her very soul...

It was... it was him.

"Touga," she whispered.

* * *

**Ch. 18 What time is it?**

Kagome remained still and silent - a hard feat as her arm was throbbing in pain - and made no move to help Commander Tomikaji as he was now trying to stand after breaking several trees in his wake.

The tense staring contest between her and the large inu was abruptly broken when a demon tried to draw near to her, his intent obvious as he came at her with a sword raised overhead. This action seemed to shake the concentrated stare of the red-eyed beast as he lunged forward with a snarl, grabbing the demon between his razor sharp teeth and biting down until blood dripped from his great maw staining his already-tainted fur coat.

Kagome screamed as she saw several demons rush at him - their various weapons glinting ominously in the sunlight, and as a great beast that resembled a black panther suddenly burst forth through the trees just as the inu had done moments before, charging into his side and knocking him clear off his feet. Thankfully, the miko noticed he was able to right himself after having flattened a large chunk of the forest trees apart with his enormous feet.

'_What can I do?' _She questioned herself frantically still at a loss as to what was going on.

'_Who should I help? I only know Touga and the Commander and everyone else just seems to be fighting amongst each other. Maybe I can - I can…'_

Unable to finish her thought as she saw a red dragon snake through the sky -his burning crimson eyes locked intently with her frightened and wide-eyed stare- she armed herself with what little courage she could manage, ignoring the new comer in favor of going to help Touga any way she could.

She didn't know why she was so intent on helping him after he had - he had... well she wouldn't fault him. She would give him the benefit of the doubt and not assume she knew why he had not come after her. She loved him and she knew he felt something for her as well. And with the way the Inutaisho was constantly interfering maybe he - maybe he was unable to for whatever reason. Whatever the case, she would allow him to explain before she condemned him. Kami knows she had done enough guessing and speculating with Inuyasha. She would not let herself fall into that trap again and would not let her mind come up with its own outrageous reasons. Touga would never lie to her if she questioned him on the matter.

Shaking her mind from her intense contemplations she allowed herself to take in all that was going on around her.

While the large inu and panther continued to battle so very close to her making the ground shake under their weight and movements Kagome ignored the small dragon for the moment - hoping he too would ignore her - and ran towards a large group of youkai that were not fighting fairly. They were attacking the large paws of the inu, slashing at them with their swords and all sorts of dangerous weapons piercing through his fur and skin while he attempted to shake the panther off of him. Fortunately the inu was able to divest of some of these stupid demons by stepping on them when they were not paying close enough attention to where he moved.

A horrible way to die, she thought, but effective and fitting considering how they took advantage of him.

They must have sensed her coming, she thought in alarm, for as soon as she drew closer several separated themselves from the fray and rushed towards her once more. Hearing the angry snarl of whom she now knew had to be Touga, the raven haired priestess called her powers forth and out to expand into a dome of protection.

Unfortunately for her, the miko didn't count on the fact that she was still seriously injured -her dislocated arm throbbing with pain and swelling agonizingly- and her dome of protection sputtering and pulsing, flickering with the way her energy was beginning to give out from the pain her body was experiencing.

"Damn!" She cursed fear running through her at the thought of what they would do to her when her protection gave way.

Just as she was about to run the other way - as there was no other alternative - the red dragon she had seen previously suddenly crashed thunderously into the space before her in a great rush of wind and glimmering scales, seeming to block her adversaries from harming her.

Kagome wasn't sure what he was doing, or why, but she wouldn't question her good luck at this point. Whether he was one of the good or bad guys didn't matter, he had distracted those that were about to harm her. She had seen Touga turn towards her intent on reaching her, when he was waylaid by the panther that had seen his distraction and used it to his advantage by biting into his back leg. Although that didn't seem to stop him as he was intent on reaching her side, his youki flaring in anger and feral rage. Not until he saw the red and black scaled dragon land in a giant flurry of wind and fire did he turn back to battle his opponent.

The young woman wasn't sure what to make of that; only that he was obviously confident in this dragon that paced before her shooting off impressive amounts of fire at those foolish enough to draw near, his wings and claws slashing at those who tried to get past him.

The miko was stilled so confused and didn't know who was on what side of this war. There were demons of every size, shape, and power running around her, her holy ki flaring, crackling, then sputtering making her wince in pain; for she was unable to bring it forth successfully. She was - she was a defenseless priestess in the middle of a demon war! What was she to do? Where was she supposed to go?

Though Kagome felt useless and powerless, she instinctively knew she should remain close to this large dragon before her who seemed to be protecting her from harm.

Commander Tomikaji had returned to the battle, fighting fiercely beside the dragon, their combined powers of fire all but setting their opponents running as their bodies became alight with uncontrolled flames, eating at their clothing and flesh.

Turning away from the carnage and from their agonizing screams, she dropped to her knees in fear and sickness. She wanted to heave as the smell of burning hair and flesh reached her nose, the stench nearly overwhelming her, until she could stand no more and doubled over holding onto her stomach with her one useful arm.

It was too much. It was all just too much. The young woman wanted to scream and cry in fear and in pain all at the same time. Her arm was throbbing excruciatingly now and her priestess powers were almost painful in their bid to rise and protect her from so many threats. She was confused and reeling, and she was deathly worried for Touga's safety.

The forest around them soon began to catch fire bringing her out of her dizzying emotions and thoughts, making her look around frantically, as they were almost completely surrounded now.

She coughed heavily as the air around them began to grow thick with smoke. Were they - were they all going to die now? She saw the youkai that were still trying to fight begin to either fight more fiercely or run away from the burning forest around them.

Unable to even see through the blackening smoke she called out for Touga or- or Tomikaji as she began to crawl on the ground towards where she had last seen him standing. For surely Touga was still fighting the panther, and she didn't want to be the one to cause him to get distracted thus getting himself hurt or even killed because of her.

Her voice was growing hoarse as she shouted for Tomikaji and when he didn't emerge through the thick smoke, and after enough time had passed, she began to call out for Touga hoping he was already done with his opponent and was looking for her. She didn't want to die here, not like this.

It was getting harder and harder for her to take any clean air into her lungs, and she was coughing almost uncontrollably now. Kagome could feel herself growing lightheaded with each gulping breath she was able to take between coughs, no longer knowing where she was dragging herself.

She wanted to rest, if only for a second, to get her disoriented thoughts and her dizziness under control. Feeling her eyes begin to close of their own accord, she forced herself to remain alert if only for a moment longer. As the smoke began to drift down toward her face, she could do nothing else but inhale the black and terribly burning carbon dioxide that was around her.

The world was dimming around her, sounds were becoming murmured and static sounding, her vision was out of focus, worsening in the cloud of smoke as it thickened in the clearing.

Feeling someone grab her arm, she nearly shrieked with fright praying that it wasn't a youkai that wanted to devour her. Turning her burning and watery eyes to see who had a hold of her, she nearly came undone when she saw a pair of flickering crimson eyes watching her with concern, worry, and... love?

"Touga." she whispered huskily, her throat slightly burned and raw. She saw him kneel down beside her, then felt him tuck her dislocated arm firmly beside her body, before he picked her up and carried her away.

"Rest, Kagome. You are safe now." he answered gruffly, making her turn to look at him in fear and unease, wondering why he sounded as if he was upset with her. And though she had a million and one questions, and wanted an explanation on everything that was going on, and on every other uncertainty she possessed since the time that she was beaten and left to die, she was too exhausted to do much else but comply.

Pushing her worry and questions aside, she allowed her eyes to close in fatigued slumber, her body too overtaxed to remain conscious.

* * *

Kagome felt someone moving her, jarring her from her dreamless sleep, prodding at her and….

She sat upright and coughed hoarsely trying not to whimper with the pressure she suddenly felt upon her shoulder.

"Do not move, my Lady. You must remain absolutely still." a male voice beside her commanded.

And before she had time to contemplate that the familiar voice was that of Tomikaji,

or allow all that had happened to penetrate her thoughts, she screamed in unbearable agony as her arm was twisted into her shoulder socket, popping it back into place. The scream that tore from her throat was joined by a thunderous roar that made her heart hammer in her chest and frightened her to no end, nearly making her jump in the process.

"HOLD HIM DOWN!!!" Tomikaji shouted. "I'M ALMOST DONE!!"

Turning back towards her and seeing her mask of pain and her wide frightened and confused eyes, he knew he had to placate her before she attempted to purify him in her confusion.

"Gomen nasai, Kagome-sama. I had to put your dislocated bone back in place before we bandaged you, and the best way to do that was when you were not expecting the pain. I-I apologize. Do not fear. The worst is over now and... I fear that you must placate my Lord Touga, else he might--"

Feeling a sudden swell of youki and the screams of the soldiers attempting to hold down the feral Lord , and who were now being thrown across the clearing, Tomikaji quickly removed himself from the female, lest he be on the receiving end of his Lord's anger. For the fire elemental knew Touga was inu, and it was apparent that he was attempting to protect the miko from any harm and pain, as inu's were prone to do with their females.

Apparently, sensing her distress, and hearing her scream out in evident agony, brought out his more protective instincts... and his feral side.

Kagome didn't know what Tomikaji was taking about, her pain and confusion still too fresh.

Not until a very fierce and angry looking Touga appeared beside her, peering at her with crimson eyes, his face elongated and his violet marks of status more jagged and more pronounced, did she begin to understand.

She tried to wipe away the tears that were flowing down her face not knowing at what point she had actually cried, and tried to look less pained for Touga's benefit. Her vision was still blurry, slowly clearing as the tears washed her eyes clean of the soot, but there was no mistaking that this was her lost love, that it was he beside her, full of anger and worry.

"T-Touga." she whispered. And before she could say anything else he was gone.

The young woman's eyes widened as she sat there staring at the space he once occupied, not knowing what she had done to make him leave. It was all too much for her and she began to cry anew, covering her face with her hands, then grimacing as she moved her broken fingers too much. The pain of her body only brought on the onslaught of tears even more, until she simply laid down, too exhausted to do much else but curl up into a fetal ball. When her bruised ribs suddenly ached from the position she was in, she nearly came undone.

She suddenly felt a warm and wet sensation upon her cheeks, unexpectedly jarring her out of her dizzying and swirling thoughts with a jolt.

Opening her eyes in surprise - well as best she could as one was still quite bruised and only just healing - she saw at the same time that she felt, Touga licking the tracks of tears from her face as he carried her in his arms. When he picked her up, she didn't know, but she would not worry over such a trivial matter at this time, it felt too good to have her aching body cared for so ardently.

His eyes were still crimson as he licked her cheeks gently, removing all the salty droplets, as well as the sooty stains of the smoke and fire that no doubt adorned her face.

He continued to walk, carrying her gently to the edge of a cliff where there was solitude. Standing at the edge and watching as the sun began to make its descent, he buried his face in her neck and hair breathing deeply, trying to calm his raging beast. He had not seen her in so long, and he had had no knowledge of her whereabouts.

Giving him time to relax and quiet down his thoughts, whatever they were, Kagome said nothing for a few moments and simply allowed him to hold her in his arms. For she too had longed to see him again, and while it had only been a week or so for her, she didn't know how long it had truly been for him; for he seemed... different.

She studied his face as he observed the tranquil sunset and found no major variances from the male she had come to know, but after careful inspection there were... a few subtle disparities. He looked slightly older, and more mature from the male she remembered. His jaw was more characterized and looked more defined. He seemed to be much larger as well and-and… he turned to look at her then as if feeling her gaze upon him.

"I have missed you, my koiishi." he spoke softly, his voice even deeper than she remembered, his eyes no longer blood stained.

Her heart almost stopped with his words for they sounded so full of sadness, yet full of underlying contentment as well. Yet they brought out a fear in her, and made her heart stutter in what she was finally beginning to fully realize.

"T -Touga, how long?" She questioned unable to voice her true uncertainty.

He simply stared at her, his beautiful honeyed eyes closing for an instant as he spoke his next words, understanding dawning in his mind.

"One hundred and ten years I have been without you. I have... grown older, wiser, and yet it seems that you... you have remained the same. How is this possible?" Without waiting for her reply he continued, finally able to speak to her as he long wished to do.

"I have searched for you, Kagome. I never gave up, hoping to find you again, yet... after time began to pass and weeks turned into years I simply... I knew that you were only human and your life span was not like mine. I hoped, though, that death had not found you but that you had instead found a way home, a way back to the world you knew, a world that did not… include me. Then…" he continued looking down into her face once more, his eyes showing her all the emotions she had long been without as what he said finally penetrated her mind.

He had - he had indeed searched for her. Her eyes clouded with unshed tears as he continued. "Then, suddenly, you returned to me, in spite of what I had done; in spite of my failings. Only this time, you were in danger once more, and now I see your face and your body pained, bruised, and broken, and can only blame myself for--"

"No." she whispered, stopping him mid-sentence. "I-It isn't your fault, Touga."

The young miko was finding it extremely difficult to speak for fear of losing herself and bawling like a baby, her throat aching with the need to weep.

One hundred and ten years had passed... it couldn't... it couldn't be. She was sent back - or forward in time, and back to - to Touga. Yet it was just so much time. She couldn't even fathom what had happened to him throughout this-this... century. So many questions, so-so many doubts and unspoken truths. What had happened in all that time? Was he different now, than the teenager she had met? Was he-could he be mated as well? Was that inu female that had caused her so much strife now his wife? She tried to do the math in her head, remembering Inuyasha's age, and guessing Sesshoumaru's, using those numbers with what she had believed Tougas age to be when they met… but it hurt too much to think more than necessary, the pain in her arm and fingers, and behind her eye throbbing at each thought.

And what of the Inu no Taisho? What would he say... no, what would he do if he found her back in the arms of Touga? He was the one that had her punished, then banished, after all.

Fear, unlike any she had ever known gripped her heart then. She wanted to know - no - needed to know if he was - if his heart already belonged to another.

Sensing her fear, distress, and inner turmoil, the daiyoukai immediately sought to soothe her. Though she was not his mate by any means or markings, he considered her his female, his chosen one, his soul mate. He had had enough time pass to come to understand this, but by the time he had it had been too late. He had lost her and she had disappeared from his life forever.

"Watashi no kokoro no tame ni watashi no saiai no akogare te iru."

(My heart has yearned for you, my beloved.)

He spoke ever so softly, smiling down at her, seeing her face and eyes light up with all the love he knew she possessed; the love he longed to see directed at him once more. He smiled until he realized how her face looked bruised and discolored, patches of green, purple, and red marking her face. The daiyoukai wondered how this had come to be. He had only registered her scent right before he found her, so how had she come to look as if - as if she had been beaten? And more importantly, who had done this?

Though, before he could ask her to explain how she had come by this bruising, he sensed one of his lieutenants coming forward.

"My Lord, pardon the interruption, but the Northern Lord wishes to speak to you. He has asked me to relay this message as soon as possible, as it is of the utmost importance that he speak with you immediately."

Touga nodded his head in consent, then turned to look down upon his charge, clearly dismissing the soldier as he did.

"I know we both require answers and explanations, yet it seems now is not the most opportune moment to do so. You need to be seen to as well, your injuries are…" he trailed off, his jaw hardening, unable to voice his thoughts out loud on the matter.

Sensing his rising anger and discontentment she tried to placate him, for she knew not what was happening, now in this time, and if he was needed so urgently, then it must be something that was of extreme importance. She _had_ just stumbled into the middle of a demon war, after all. Well, that was not the only reason she wanted to pacify him. He had - he had just told her he had yearned for her a-and had missed her. He was glad to see her and if he called her his beloved then that meant that he - he still cared for her and that perhaps... he wasn't mated after all.

Gritting his teeth, he spoke, though his tone was lower and more measured. "You will be looked after until my return, and your injuries taken care of. Besides, there is someone who has been waiting to speak to you and who is most... anxious to do so."

Turning from the view of the sun that was almost fully set, he began to walk back toward the large clearing she had been in earlier. Her interest was peaked as to who wanted to speak to her, and though she was extremely curious, her mind didn't seem to want to cooperate and supply a name or even the face of a person. She was still a bit muddleheaded and well... she was just enjoying being in Touga's arms once more.

The young woman couldn't help the way she leaned her head upon his shoulder and breathed in his scent, relishing the feel of him. She began to nuzzle him, pressing her face into him, and as they neared the area of his camp, he abruptly stopped in his tracks, making her look at him in question.

While she was a bit uncertain as to why he had stopped, she couldn't help but to hear his light purring and the way his chest vibrated with the light rumble, the sound instantly helping to assuage her fears.

A giggle escaped her then. She didn't think to ever hear the mighty Touga purr. Well, especially because she never thought that dogs _could_ purr, but that's sure what it sounded like.

He began to nuzzle her in return, his cheek rubbing down the crown of her head with an aching gentleness that nearly had her crying again.

"I-I've missed you so much, Touga." she said softly, enjoying his attention after desiring it for so long - though it seemed not nearly as long as he.

"I, too, have missed you greatly."

He sighed, resuming his walk once more. "Later, my miko. For now, I must regretfully leave your side."

They arrived back at the clearing and placed her down upon some soft furs, noticing several things for the first time. One, he was not wearing any armor - which of course she should have realized as she was being carried in his arms - and two, she seemed to be lying on something white and fluffy. Something that suspiciously resembled Sesshoumaru's and - and the Inutaisho's white pelt.

"Once I return, we will speak." he said, smiling softly at her, reminding her that his smile could cause a girl's heart to stop beating, while also reminding her that once, long ago, she had asked him not to smile at her in certain instances else she drown, fall, or get hurt.

The memory struck a chord in her heart. He was not the same boy she had met long ago. A century and a decade had passed for him... and he had changed. He was not only older but she knew that there had to be other ways in which he had matured and grown.

Kagome shoved the memory of being with him in his youth down, trying desperately to not allow the past to taint her, or to bring her sadness until she talked to him about everything first.

The inu-daiyoukai made sure she was comfortable, then he slowly leaned down and pressed his lips to hers softly and gently. The kiss held so much longing and tenderness, that Kagome felt a tear roll down the corner of her eye as her heart nearly doubled in size. He pulled away too quickly for her liking, but he wiped away her tear with the back of his hand. "I will return." he promised, reaching out to stroke her cheek one last time before standing.

He waved someone over, and if the miko wasn't too busy still staring at him, she would have realized that someone was suddenly before her, hugging the breath right out of her, and would not have been startled or squeaked with shock and surprise. Taken aback, and wincing at the tight embrace, her healing ribs protesting the hold, she heard Touga telling the youkai to be more careful with her, lest he cause her more hurt.

Kagome wasn't sure who this youth was, for his face was buried in her hair and over her shoulder, yet as soon as she noticed the way his hair was spiky and red and the way his aura seemed so familiar she opened her eyes wide and began to squeal, squeezing him back as much as she was able, while trying to talk at the same time.

"Ryu-Ryukensu!! Oh, my little dragon!! Look at you!! How - but I just don't…" she spoke almost incoherently, trying to pull him back so she could get a good look at him.

"You're - oh, my goodness... you're so big now!!" she exclaimed while looking him over.

He looked at her with those big, beautiful, flaming red eyes that she had missed as he began to wipe away the tears she didn't even know she was shedding. While he stared at her with a mixture of sadness and joy, she wondered if he was thinking along the same lines as her.

"How - How old are you now, sweetie?" she inquired with a soft smile, trying to ease his worry.

"I'm about... I think I am about twelve or thirteen in human years." he answered almost forlornly, the sadness of the time lost between them clearly etched in his eyes.

"I see." she answered warmly. "My goodness, that means you're almost a full grown youkai. "Wow, I bet you have all sorts of girls fawning over you. Hmm, maybe you even have a girlfriend now?" she asked, looking at him with a mischievous smile.

"No, Kagome-sama, I don't!" he exclaimed, as if she had said something unbelievably crazy.

She laughed, before bringing him in for another hug, while trying to admonish him as well. "Ryuke, what have I told you about calling me Kagome-sama? I told you to call me

Kagome. That's it, drop the formality."

"I... that is, I will... Kagome. I wasn't sure what to call you anymore. For its been - its been a really long time since I last saw you. I thought you were…" He looked away from her then, disentangling himself from her hold. "I thought that you had died. I didn't think that you h-had lived after the guards took you from the castle. I didn't think I would ever see you again. I tried to find you or someone who could help, but by then…" he confessed softly, wrapping her up in another hug. "I have missed you greatly, Kagome a-and you don't know how - how happy I am to see you again."

"I too am glad to see you again, my lady." Tomikaji suddenly interrupted, making her look at the fire elemental warmly. "I still do not comprehend how you have come back to us after all these years, and while still retaining your youth. It is unfathomable, since you're just human."

Kagome would have been slightly miffed with his 'just human' comment if she wasn't so glad to just be back in their presence once more.

Yes, there were many questions that still needed answers, but given time all would be revealed. As long as she was here with Touga a-and Ryukensu, and even with Tomikaji, she felt as if she was finally home.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

* * *

**Yay, no evil cliffy! And she's finally back w/Touga, Tomikaji, and the great Ryukensu. Well though on slightly sad terms as they're all much older and have obviously moved on without her. **

**Ok now don't forget to leave me your comments and feedback…I love to hear them! **


	19. Chapter 19 Are you still mine?

**I'm really sorry this update has taken a while, but I have been busy with school admissions, transfers, ect. Though hopefully it was worth the wait. **

**As always thanks to my wonderful beta's Kanna37 & AmIOtaku for their hard work. **

**Now on with the chap as many things are finally revealed and explained.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Yes there were many questions that still needed answers, but given time all would be revealed. As long as she was here with Touga and Ryukensu, and even with Tomikaji, she felt as if she was finally home.

* * *

**Ch. 19 Are you still mine?**

Kagome had eaten, slept, and cleaned up -everything short of having to relieved herself- under the watchful eyes of Ryukensu, Tomikaji, and a plethora of youkai soldiers which were exuding auras of complete curiosity and, unfortunately, distrust.

The miko huffed within her mind thinking that perhaps some things just never changed no matter how much time had passed. They were not the only ones who were leery, for she too was not comfortable being around so many unknown demons, and although she had yearned for Touga's touch and had embraced Ryukensu, she didn't venture near anyone else, not even the fire elemental.

She touched her face checking its progress while at the same time trying to flex her two broken fingers - which was not a good idea as pain shot up her hand, making her grimace. She winced as the pain lashed through her face from the reaction. Ryukensu's small hand came up to gently pat her back, a worried look in his eyes as she fought through the discomfort.

Kagome shifted herself a bit, smoothing out invisible wrinkles in her kimono, as she felt the growing attentions of a few of the soldiers.

Though she was still wearing a slightly better than average kimono - that was not so worse for wear when she had come to this time- it now had a few tears and stains and she felt very self-conscious as she caught the looks and side glances of several of the men including Tomikaji . It was a lovely gift that the kitsune enchantress had bestowed her with, as her old kimono had obviously been ruined when she had been beaten and left to die. It was obvious that he and Ryukensu had wanted to ask her what had happened to her and why she was in such a state, yet they dared not question her without allowing Touga to do so first.

Touga had not yet returned from his meeting with the Northern Lord and it was almost nearing the end of the day. The soldiers around the camp began to build several large fires that slowly began to take the edge off the chill of the evening.

Ruykensu remained by her side, almost glued to her hip, and though they made conversation to pass the time until all would be explained, or as best clarified, her attentions occasionally wandered to the bustling around the campsite. It was during these moments she began to notice how the soldiers addressed Commander Tomikaji.

Wondering why this was so, she leaned in to whisper to Ryukensu her question and when she received her answer she couldn't help the gasp - and the next question - that escaped her.

"Y-you're the General now, Tomi-kun?" she asked him almost incredulously, reverting back to the nickname she had given him the last time she had spent time with him upon the small hill. She looked a little sheepish with her outburst, as the way she voiced the question almost made it seem like she didn't believe it possible for him to rise in rank.

"How? I-I mean congratulations of course, b-but is the... the other General... you know, that bear youkai... is he…?" Kagome wasn't even sure what she was trying to ask but she did know that she was feeling somewhat proud that he had achieved such a rank.

Tomikaji's attentions had turned from another soldier when Kagome had spoken out. He had not heard her question to Ryukensu, but was surprised to hear her so animated since she had been so morose since she had awoken. He turned his full attention to her then.

"Ahh…" he drawled, "Tomi-kun is it? I thought never to hear the nickname you had bestowed me with ever again," he said with a bit of sad humor. "You are the only one who has ever gotten away with such a transgression, my lady," he continued almost playfully, though not giving her the answer she sought.

Perhaps it would be best if she just asked Touga, she thought with growing apprehension. Although, a smile did play about her lips with the way he thought her nickname was a 'transgression.'

"A transgression?" she questioned with mock surprise. "Never, for I have the utmost respect for you Comman-oh I mean _General_…." she paused for effect then added, "Tomi-kun."

He laughed then with great enthusiasm, earning a few startled glances from the other demons who were obviously listening in on their conversation.

"Well in all truth," the fire elemental began, "Ryukensu had a spell where he seemed to call me that name just to try to irk me and get under my skin," he said, turning to look at the fire dragon sitting close beside her who began to fidget and look away in embarrassment.

Kagome smiled while turning to look at her little dragon. "Why would you do such a thing, Ryuke?" she asked, perplexed that he would do it to get on Tomikaji's nerves.

As he looked at her with a sad expression, she quickly came to realize that perhaps she would be saddened by his answer as it was becoming quite clear, Ryukensu's eyes looking everywhere but at her, that the boy had been angry with the orange haired elemental... perhaps because he hadn't been there to save her?

While the air grew thick with unsaid words and with the tension of the whole situation, she was grateful that everyone suddenly whipped to attention and began to go back to whatever chore they had been assigned, as Touga's aura was suddenly felt.

In fact, his youki seemed to precede him, his anticipation and relief palpable as he unexpectedly appeared in a sphere of light, and then materialized into the male that simply took her breath away.

Kagome smiled slightly in growing unease, a bit unsure of herself now that they were going to talk and straighten everything out and she was sure that he wanted to start asking questions soon if his pointed look her way was anything to go by. Where would she start if he asked her to tell her story?

In all honesty, she didn't want to bring up anything before she fell unconscious, preferring to leave behind memories of being beaten under his father's orders and the fiancé who spurred the final blow. What happened to that bitch anyway? Wanting to slap herself for not at least asking Ryukensu if Touga was mated, she held unto his small arm as he tried to rise and no doubt leave them alone to talk.

Ryukensu turned to look at her with surprise and uncertainty. He seemed to be caught between wanting to stay and comfort her and wanting to run away as Touga growled lowly obviously upset that she seemed to be almost... almost afraid of him.

"You may leave now, Ryukensu," he commanded, leaving no room for argument.

"H-hai, my Lord," the boy answered, giving the priestess a look of apology before disentangling his arm from her unexpectedly strong grip.

As Kagome silently pleaded with her eyes for him to remain, he hesitated again, though this time there was no second guessing his decision as Tomikaji grabbed unto his arm and pulled him away from her, towing him along as they left the two of them alone.

Kagome turned toward Touga just as he moved to pick her up in his arms and suddenly formed a cloud of youki under his feat and took to the skies. The miko couldn't say she was at all surprised that he seemed to want to talk to her in private, and they were probably going to find a secluded spot in which to talk without being overheard by every demon under his command.

Though she did wonder why, if they were in the middle of a war, the Inu no Taisho didn't appear to be present to command his troops himself.

Shaking that thought away as they traveled at a leisurely pace, she couldn't help but recall when he had also carried her like this, and even though it had not that long ago for her, it had been well over a hundred years for him. They had barely been on their way to the Western shiro and she had fallen asleep; he had carried her for hours until she awoke just before they arrived.

He had been so young, she recalled, and as she did a twang of sorrow resonated through her heart. Was what he felt for her then only a product of his youth? Was she just something new and interesting, and her distinctiveness had sparked a simple curiosity within him?

"You are saddened," the daiyoukai suddenly remarked, easily identifying her feelings though he said no more as he awaited her response.

"H-hai. I was... remembering," she said, placing the side of her face upon his chest trying not to let him see her expression.

"Hn. I can only hope they were memories of our time together and not other more... displeasing thoughts."

Landing in a secluded and lush spot where the grass seemed to carpet the entire area, he set her down upon her feet while she took in the serene little paradise covered with wildflowers, a small bubbling brook the only thing breaking the continuity of the glade.

He spoke then, making her turn to look upon him instead of her surroundings. "I wish to know everything that has happened to you since we last spoke. Do not leave a single detail, word spoken, or action conveyed out of your explanation. I know it has been over a century for me but it is obvious this is not the case for you, so your memories should still be still be exceptional and you should be able to describe everything with clarity."

His words almost sounded like a command from one who was above her and only giving orders to a poor foot soldier. And while she wanted to get upset at the tone he had used with her she wasn't surprised when she suddenly felt like weeping instead.

Looking down and away she surmised that this was only one of the indications she would find that he had indeed changed, and was not the same male she had come to know so long ago.

She turned and began to walk away from him trying to gather her thoughts and where she could possibly start. Feeling his unexpected agitation that she had given her back to him, she began to speak quickly lest he grow angry with her.

"A-alright, but you must not interrupt until I am through with telling you all that has happened, for it's quite a long story. And you can't get upset with me if I don't remember something with startling clarity; my memories are a bit frayed around the edges as…the blows I took to the head were quite severe." She frowned.

"Actually, I did have a bout of amnesia for a week or so, but I should be able to remember almost everything for the most part."

Kagome glanced over her shoulder and paused then waiting for the daiyoukai to acknowledge her request.

Touga swallowed the growl that was about to escape him as she mentioned taking 'blows to the head.' Instead of launching into a tirade as he had wanted, demanding to know about that first and foremost, he allowed her to continue and speak at her own pace. It would not do to upset her now, she had already been through enough as it were. He nodded instead and asked her to continue, acknowledging that he would do as she had asked.

After seeing Touga's nod Kagome turned back to the direction of the brook, closed her eyes, and began from the day they had last spoken, the day he, as well as she, had been informed that Touga was to take a mate and she had almost literally been thrust upon them as they entered the dining hall where they were to take lunch with the Inu no Taisho. She mentioned what the General - the bear youkai - had done when he was angered with her, that he had struck her just before she was sent back to her room with a new guard in tow.

One whom had grabbed her, then cut her arm painfully when she had bumped into Touga's then _intended _mate.

She told him of the several days that followed, where she, along with Ryukensu, were hardly fed and continually watched - as if they were murderers about to escape their prison.

Then, of course, she recounted the incident with his 'future' mate and how she had been accused of destroying her priceless kimonos while her own room had been ransacked and everything had been destroyed and evidence of her culpability planted. She made mention of how her guard had no seeming knowledge of what had transpired and Kagome passionately declared her innocence once more, giving him the exact reasons she had given the Inu no Taisho.

Not wanting to speak ill of his father, the miko couldn't help but to simply recount almost word for word everything he had told her, and all he had accused her of.

Finally, she came to the unpleasant incident whereby she had been sentenced to a beating and had been banished from his lands. Though she didn't want to mention the part where she had told Ryukensu to find him, she did, holding nothing back.

He needed to know everything- her desperation, her fear, her anger- and if she hesitated, perhaps he would think she was embellishing on the truth or even withholding pertinent information from him; so she told him.

She glanced his way briefly wanting to see if there was any expression on his face that would give way to what he was thinking. She noted that only his eyes seemed to portray any emotion and it seemed that he flinched and turned away from her before she could be certain of what she had seen.

Lastly, she told him of her beating, well, what she remembered at least, as this memory was quite fuzzy. She walked away from him then, wrapping her arms around her herself with the painful memory for she swore she could still see their evil smiles and hear their maniacal laughter each time they beat her. Her words where halting and much softer, but she knew he could still hear her so she plowed on, recounting detail by horrid detail.

She also mentioned how she had finally woken from the coma she had apparently suffered through and how she had met the kitsune youkai and her human mate. She told of all their conversations and how she finally figured out it was the female she was supposed to seek help from when she had first met him; the same she had never gotten to meet for she had been killed in the youkai village defending Ryukensu before she could.

The raven haired woman left nothing out as she recounted how she had been pushed into that black cavern, or black hole, or whatever it was and everything that had been said before, in between, and what she had thought during her time travel; for that's what the cave had done, allowed her to travel through time once more.

Lastly, the miko concluded with how she had arrived here, in this new time, and had been thrust straight into the middle of a demon war with no knowledge of where she was or what time period she was in.

Her throat and mouth were parched and dry as she finally fell silent, an eerie silence descending upon the little lively clearing, making her feel unexpectedly alone.

Kagome didn't know what he thought, and she didn't know if he believed her. But she remained silent not daring to say another word as she wanted him to process all she had said.

Though as time passed by and seconds turned into minutes, she couldn't help but to feel as perhaps he blamed her for something or - or perhaps he believed his father and thought that she had schemed against his intended mate. Perhaps that was it; she was no longer his intended mate but his actual wife now.

Her heart sank.

Of course he was mated. How could he not be? Once she was gone it was certain that the Inutaisho would push Touga to marry that female; he was a very persistent ruler after all.

She wiped away the tears that were slowly rolling down her cheeks. That was why he was hesitating now, he felt bad for her... for everything she had gone through and he still had to break her heart and tell her that he had moved on, that there was no longer anything between them. It was so obvious, for how could he still feel the same for her after so many years?

She should be happy that he even remembered her, for she was rather unremarkable.

When she felt his strong frame touch her back and his arms slip around her now shaking body, she nearly came undone. A sob escaped her then as she felt his strong hands grip her shoulders and turn her towards him. She couldn't look at him, she just couldn't bear it when he finally told her that he no longer felt anything for her, that they could never be.

Even though she already knew this, for she wasn't even in the right time period, and she knew that they just couldn't be together as she desperately wanted them to be; she just didn't want it to be like this... not like this.

Touga placed his finger under her chin and lifted her face.

What she saw surprised her into near silence.

His eyes were crimson, swirling with remorse, anger, love, regret, and longing.

She didn't know what to think anymore. For she still wanted him, she desired him, and she loved him with all her being.

"Koiishi," he whispered, placing his open hand on her cheek and removing her tears with his thumb gently, "aishiteru."

Kagome couldn't help the fresh flow of tears that washed down her face with his admission. So unable to even speak with the way her throat had constricted, she opted to show him, that she too, loved him still.

She raised herself on tiptoes and pressed her lips to his, no hesitation in what she had longed to do, wrapping her arms around his neck and kissing him with all of her love and with every word she yearned to say but was unable to.

Touga felt her soft lips upon his and in that instant he remembered his first kiss, and the reason why she was the only female he had ever shared such an intimate experience with.

His Kagome, his beloved... just his.

He nipped her bottom lip and she opened her mouth without any hesitation.

Plunging his oral appendage into her warm cavern, he began to explore everything he had come to memorize about her. Her own tongue dueled with his as he pressed her soft willing body up to his own battle worn body. She felt so right in his arms, and though she was much smaller she fit perfectly against him, as if she were made just for him. He felt as if he wanted to curl himself over her and protect her from all harm.

He tore his mouth away from hers and she whimpered at the loss, but once he attached himself to her neck, licking and nipping at her flesh, he heard her sigh contentedly. Hai, his inner beast was clambering frantically to the forefront of his mind, demanding he take her now as their own for all eternity, that he make love to her and mate her now.

Touga could feel his fangs lengthen and his saliva prepare for marking, but he had to fight himself to cease, for he demanded his beast take notice of where they were and the condition she was in. Their little female was broken and injured and he would not hurt her further. He would simply have to take it slow and allow her time to heal before he could claim her as his mate.

Touga growled low and grudgingly and slowly removed himself from her neck. Though since his two hands were on her waist, he hauled her up against him until she cried out in apparent pain.

"I-I'm sorry." Kagome said beginning to apologize. "My back... it's... I still have some injuries that pain me, I guess," she said quietly, not wanting to bring that back up.

And while Touga had kissed her and told her that he loved her, he still hadn't said anything about what had happened with him all this time, if he was... if he was mated, and she just had to know. But before she could just ask him outright he made a noise that oddly sounded as if he were growling so low, it was more of a vibration than an audible sound.

Unexplainably it made her feel kind of sleepy and unusually content.

"I apologize for hurting you, my miko this has no doubt exhausted you. Rest now," he said while picking her up in his arms. "I will have my personal physician tend to your injuries."

"Alright," she answered a bit lazily. "But I want you to tell me something first Touga. Are you... are you mated? Is there a woman in your life now?" she asked boldly, though her eyelids were beginning to feel quite heavy.

He stopped walking and she couldn't help but shake off her sleepiness as all sorts of answers entered her mind then. What if... what if he said yes? What was she going to do?

She would still love him but she knew she couldn't be with him then. Well, in all reality, she really couldn't be with him at all. She was going to go back to her rightful time and then... then she would leave him forever; he wasn't alive when she traveled with Inuyasha.

But what if, somehow she warned him of what was to come, of what was to happen to him? Could she really change history? What if then Inuyasha didn't grow up on his own and didn't end up gettting stuck to Goshinboku so she didn't set him free?

Then was it possible she would never come to meet her friend, and thus somehow wouldn't end up coming to this time to meet Touga?

She wanted to rub her head for every time she thought about the timeline she would only succeed in giving herself a headache. But as she thought about it, that meant that Inuyasha had to be born and for that to happen he would have... to... he would have to sleep with Inuyasha's mother!

So it didn't matter if he had a woman now, he would come to have at least two... and sleep with them in order for Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru to be born!

And why wasn't he saying anything?! Kami, he probably did and just didn't know how to tell her.

Quickly removing herself from his hold she stood on her own two feet as he watched her with mild curiosity and what seemed like confusion.

Did he not understand her question? she wondered in rising ire.

Then her anger rapidly deflated as the miko realized that it didn't matter, for he would never truly belong to just her. And though the fleeting thought that she didn't care whether Sesshoumaru or Inuyasha would be born or not entered her mind, it left just as quickly.

She did care. She couldn't do that to them simply because she wanted to be selfish and she was in love with their father. But what mattered was now, not who he would be with in the future, for perhaps she wouldn't be there either, and if he did have someone now, then she would do all she could to step aside and let him be.

She was the one interrupting the timeline after all - and she was the one that didn't belong here, with him.

Her heart began to ache as he stepped closer to her, his expression sorrowful, and for reasons unknown to her, she stepped back and away from him. She knew she wouldn't survive this, his gentle letdown, and if she knew she could run away from him without being caught by his greater speed, she would have bolted already.

Kami, how it hurt already! The young woman gripped her chest in an attempt to stifle the intense ache that was beginning to bloom as she continued to step away from him.

Why? Why had she not thought of this, planned for this, when she knew, she knew that he was going to have other women in his life. How could she have been so stupid?

She continued to step away from him until he halted her slow escape by suddenly grabbing onto her arms. She looked up at him then, her eyes clouding over with unshed tears as she waited for him to tear out her heart and hand it to her.

"Kagome," he spoke in his deep baritone, "I do not have another. It has always been you... and it will always _be_ you."

She let her breath out in a whoosh, wondering when she had started holding it to begin with. And though she wanted to believe him she still had to ask.

"But, why didn't you answer me right away, then? Why did you have to think about it for so long?"

"I... was actually wondering why you would ask me such a thing. You know how strongly I felt about you, would you think me so shallow as to forget about you so soon and move onto another female?" He questioned, making Kagome feel a bit bad about doubting him and jumping to conclusions so soon, although she did know the future... his future, so he couldn't understand.

"No, I... but it's been over a hundred years for you, I don't think that's... 'so soon.' And besides, you - before I left that time period - you had let me go. You didn't want anything to do with me, remember? That's why I was alone when -when... and then all of that happened," she said, looking away from him then.

He hadn't come after her and in fact had stayed away from her after he learned about his betrothed. What was she supposed to think? It wasn't that he had loved her and longed for her all this time, that's for sure - though she was glad for it.

"Hn, I believe I understand your doubt, now. I was young, ignorant, and I had thought I was doing the right thing, for you had to go back to your home, your own time. But after so long I learned that that was not the case, that I should have fought for our relationship, for our love, and convinced you to remain with me instead of allowing you to leave. There is much you do not know and while I wish to clarify many things for you, now is not the time. I would like to have your injuries checked and treated. We can discuss things further after that has been accomplished, then you may ask me anything you'd like. But for now, no, I am not mated, nor do I have a female waiting for me... anywhere. I would like to mate you as my beast so ardently tried to do earlier, but that too must wait until you are better prepared for it. Once you are, then--"

"Wait... what? Is - is that your way of asking me to marry you? Are you even -even asking me to marry - umm... mate you? Or are you just telling me that's what we're going to do? Ugh! You know we can't do that! Your father would - this time he would have me killed, not just beaten!!" she all but screamed, angered with... well, with everything!

She had told him everything, every horrible detail and every repulsive word and yet he simply pushed her questions aside and said he'll eventually get to them later? Of all the…_of course _she had questions and lots of them, but to mention their mating as if 'eh, we'll do it when you're feeling better' without even asking her?

And then to think that his father wouldn't even have any objections about it after he had…

"My father is dead," the daiyoukai said, with a hint of anger interrupting her unvoiced complaints with a jolt.

She could only gape as he continued with an almost heavy sigh.

"When you... when I returned home and found Ryukensu frantic with worry and fear, I... well, I went straight to the Inu no Taisho and demanded he tell me where you were and what he had done to you. After a heated argument he told me everything that had happened and what you had done. I... could not believe he was telling the truth and that you had possibly done such a thing, so I went down to the prison chambers and…" he looked away then as his eyes began to bleed crimson with the memory.

"I, as well as Tomikaji, smelled your blood everywhere. It was so heavily coated in the cell you had been beaten in, that I almost retched with the truth of it all. I tore apart every demon that had been present in that prison cell while I had Tomikaji track down the other males we had scented in the room and torture them slowly until they cried out for death."

He paused for a moment, not looking at her but at the events of long past as he continued.

"But I didn't stop there. The Inutaisho was to blame and the filthy whore who had slandered your name. I ripped her heart out mercilessly as my father watched on. It still beat in my hand until I tossed it away and did the same to all of her attendants. Then when my father tried to stop me…." he looked at her then, though what she saw in his now crimson gaze chilled her to the bone.

"When he attempted to stop me, I turned on him and challenged him, for he was the cause of it all. We battled for days, tearing down the shiro, and nearly destroying the Western lands, until I was finally victorious."

When Kagome swallowed heavily he spoke again.

"I did not kill him. Though I despised him, I could not bring myself to do end his life. He was still my sire, after all. So I... I banished him - just as he had done to you. He was wounded and though I was unsure if he would survive in his condition, I no longer cared. So he left, and my mother followed.

I became the Western Lord and the Alpha in his stead. About twenty years ago I learned that he had died, though how is still uncertain. So you see, there is still much to discuss and talk about, and while I know that you are anxious about many things, I will tell you this. My beast has chosen you; _I_ have chosen you as my own. I want you for my mate. My heart and my very life belong to you, if you choose not to have them, then that is up to you.

But as for myself there is no question, no indecision, no second-guessing.

What I want... what I _have_ wanted these last one hundred and ten years…

... is you."

* * *

**Well don't forget to REVIEW & guys, I have a poll going on at my Author's home page. I've been wanting to write a Kagome/ Charles crossover fic - Charles being the main character from Patricia Briggs ALPHA-OMEGA series of books. So if you've read them u know what I'm talking about, and if not I suggest you read this series, its about werewolves and is very good. Not like Twilight werewolves, a bit different more dark, angst, and adult content. **

**Anyway please give me your opinion on this poll -it'll only take a minute…so please head over to my Author's page. **

**THANKS FOR YOUR CONTINUED SUPPORT, REVIEWS, AND TIME.**


	20. Chapter 20 Time spent with family

**Thank you guys for your wonderful reviews, the more reviews you leave, the more I am encouraged to hurry my update! **

**Thanks to my wonderful betas Kanna37 & AmIOtaku. **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

I became the Western Lord and the Alpha in his stead. About twenty years ago I learned that he had died, though how is still uncertain. So you see, there is still much to discuss and talk about, and while I know that you are anxious about many things, I will tell you this. My beast has chosen you; I have chosen you as my own. I want you for my mate. My heart and my very life belong to you, if you choose not to have them, then that is up to you.

But as for myself there is no question, no indecision, no second-guessing.

What I want... what I have wanted these last one hundred and ten years…

... is you."

* * *

**Ch. 20 Time spent with family**

Kagome stared at the fire before her, transfixed by the fiery flames that seemed to merge with one another in a candescent show of light. It had been one week, one week since she had talked with Touga about everything that had happened. One week since she'd joined him here, in his camp, while he remained engaged and occupied with the many things that absorbed the time of one such as he; of one who had been through war and come out victorious -a leader both feared and respected.

Touga had been busy keeping up with the training of the troops - never lowering his guard in that aspect - while negotiating peace talks with the party they had been warring with. While he hadn't told her with whom he was fighting against or why - the miko couldn't really bring herself to ask - she did hear snippets of talk and conversations the soldiers around her were having. They seemed to have no problem discussing certain facts in her presence and she had no qualms against listening as intently as possible when said facts were spoken near her. Over time, she had gained an idea of what was going on, however, she still remained uncertain.

It appeared that the Western kingdom was set against one of the new rulers of the South. This youkai had come to reign the area by usurping the badger demon who had ruled for many centuries; one who by the sound of it had been too old and tired to govern and keep those younger, and stronger than he, under a strict thumb. This new ruler had waited, planning his overthrow and ascension into the southern hierarchy in the shadows, conspiring in silence.

Apparently Touga didn't approve of the way this aggressive and new leader had began to annihilate all those who had spoken out against his oppressive ways, nor did Touga tolerate the way he had set his eyes to those lands closest to his own, lands that belonged to the other kingdoms.

Well, at least that was what she had gathered.

She wanted to ask Ryukensu about it or even Tomikaji, yet she hadn't the opportunity as they were clearly far too busy. Her only constant companions -other than her own thoughts and the stick man she had made when boredom set in- were occupied from sunup until late in the evening, nearly every day.

She engrossed herself in conversation with the two when possible, passing the time doing what she could to help around the campsite, however there was never much she could do other than occasionally insist on washing Ryukensu's clothes and even badgering Tomikaji for his until he gave in to her demands.

The miko just hated feeling useless and she had nothing to occupy her time, or her mind with. She didn't care that she was still healing; she was doing quite well now and hardly felt any pain at all.

Thankfully new kimonos had been provided for her, their quality high and their designs quite beautiful, they too had to be washed regularly and she always hoped she wouldn't ruin them by doing so. She did wonder if Touga picked them out himself before sending them to her, or if he had another choose them for him, which she highly doubted. She didn't think he would simply give that responsibility over to someone else.

While the Western Lord had succeeded, the threat to the South removed, there was still the tedious affairs to discuss with the new leader who was now taking his place as one of the four cardinal rulers.

For the most part she had been slightly ignored - though she felt no ill will. After confessing about what had happened to his kingdom and to his father, Touga had been a little distant. He seemed to be giving her time to adjust to her surroundings, to the new time, to... him.

It was all so confusing to the young priestess.

She wanted to be near him, craved it in fact, but still felt somewhat hesitant for she was so unsure of what was supposed to happen now. She was supposed to go home, but didn't know if and when it would happen. And what of her friends... her family? Would they forever wonder what had happened to her? And while she wanted to feel grateful and even ecstatic that she was back with Touga, she didn't know if he was feeling even a sliver of that same elation.

Yes, he had told her he loved her, and had even gone as far as to tell her he wanted her for a mate, that he was all hers and she could accept him or refuse him. Even if her heart wanted to rejoice and jump at the chance to be his, where could they possibly go from there? Would she forever remain here, or would she find a way home, to her rightful time?

For if she never left this time, never left the daiyoukai she loved, she knew she would irrevocably change history, and what if it was a change for the worse? Would she be able to live with that, with her selfish decision to stay with Touga, by his side as his forever?

Kagome knew that she could easily tell him how he would come to die. She could tell him about Ryuukotsusei and hope she would save his very life, yet….

… could she possibly go through with it?

Her little Ryukensu touched her shoulder then, making her turn her attention to his little concerned face. Granted he was not as small as she remembered but he was still a child... and she still held him dear to her heart. Kagome worried about him; he should not be around all this warring and the miko sincerely hoped he hadn't been involved in any dangerous activities. She was also very glad that he had remained with Touga for she hadn't wanted him to go back to the village, to... being an orphan, to being alone.

In fact….

"Ryuke, sweety, how have you been holding up? Has everything been well with you?"

Ryukensu was taken aback with her questions. During the last week or so she had remained very pensive, and slightly withdrawn, and while he had continually checked up on her and tried to remain by her side whenever possible, he still wondered if perhaps she was mad at him, or if she placed the blame on him for what had happened to her, for not finding help quickly.

Feeling a slow warmth spread through him with her concern, he could do nothing but throw himself into her arms and hug her tightly.

Kagome was taken aback with Ryukensu's startling reaction. She soothed his back as he snuggled into her chest and sniffled, speaking incoherently between hiccups.

He was... he was crying!

"Oh, Ryuke, love! What's the matter? Shh... shh... it's alright," she said while taking him deeper into her arms and rocking him back and forth.

Since he couldn't seem to stop crying, the young woman remained silent, rubbing circles on his back while she held him back, until his sobbing began to subside.

Ryukensu pulled back, wiping his face with the back of his arm, his red and black haori cleaning the stains that had marked their trails.

"I-I missed you so Kag--" he hiccupped before finishing her name, "Kagome. I thought - I mean - I blamed myself for - for…" He was unable to finish but quickly interrupted the raven haired priestess before she could speak to calm him. "I want to know everything that happened to you," he almost demanded with more firmness in his voice than he would have liked.

As the small youkai saw she was about to protest, and a sadness had come into her eyes, he pushed forward, wanting to desperately know everything. He couldn't stand to be left in the dark about what he had wondered about for over a hundred years. He deserved to know. She was -she- he had cared for her then, and he continued to care for her now. He had been devastated after she had vanished. He had been so angry, blaming Touga and Tomikaji for leaving her without any protection. Yet as he had been witness to Touga's intense and powerful reaction after finding out what his father had done, he grudgingly let go of his anger for the inu; although it took quite a bit longer for his wrath to dwindle for the fire elemental.

With Kagome gone, he had been left alone and wondered at his own fate. He had no one and nowhere to go.

So he had remained with the new Western Lord, been taken under his wing, and had begun training under his guidance and encouragement. Granted he was still young, still learning, but he would eventually become strong and powerful, if only to protect her.

Kagome was having an internal debate. She wanted to at least explain, if only in minor detail, but she didn't want her little dragonling to feel culpable nor frightened with what she would share with him.

"I -I don't think that's a good idea sweety. I just - maybe its better if--"

Ryukensu interrupted her angrily. "No! I need to know. Please," he added pleadingly.

"My lady."

Tomikaji's deep voice interrupted their small confrontation. "If I may, I too wish... to know how you fared, my lady... and how you are here, with us, now. My Lord Touga will never share your experience with us, and I fear that I have need to know - for I, too, believe I failed you. I should have remained behind to protect you, to go against the Inu no Taisho's word and send another in my place to protect the young lord. I should have never allowed-- "

"Please," Kagome interrupted forlornly, "please don't - don't say that. It was not your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault."

The miko sighed feeling awful that both her companions felt they had failed her somehow. It made her heart break to know that they had felt this way... and for so long.

The least she could do was tell them the story without all of the minor and horrid details.

Seeing her little dragon's inquiring gaze, she relented.

"A -Alright, please sit down, Tomikaji. I will tell you both, but you must promise that you will not blame yourselves any longer. It was not either of your faults. Understood?" She firmly questioned the two gaining their slow nod of acquiescence.

Kagome took a deep breath as the commander sat before her and Ryuke nudged closer. She had to gather her thoughts and word this all in a way that did not bring them too much alarm for she had no doubt, that no matter what she shared, they would blame themselves in some way for her pains.

The priestess went over it as quickly as she could providing only the most important details while skipping over those that were too horrifying, though she could see by the look on Tomikaji's face that he didn't need the additional particulars to know what had occurred, he could figure it out all on his own.

Finally coming to the end of her account, she felt her little Ryuke tighten his hold on her, as he buried his spiky little head on her chest again.

She felt his aura of confusion, grief, and loathing, though as soon as she did, she hugged him tighter rubbing his back and soothing him with her words as she emphasized over and over again that it was not his fault. It seemed that he had begun to calm and as she looked up, she found the fire elemental looking at her intently, his crimson eyes swirling with so many emotions she was unable to identify just one; though they seemed to be overcast with a shadow of regret and remorse.

He looked away from her then, but Kagome soon realized that he needed more. Though a full grown youkai, and a General, he needed to know that there was nothing that needed to be forgiven, that it was not his doing, nor his fault as well. She was almost certain that he too was feeling as Ryuke was.

The young woman unexpectedly reached forward and pulled on his haori sleeve, his surprise at her unexpected action allowing his body to move easily, bringing him into her embrace as well, though she held him to her side as to not crush Ryukensu who was between them.

She must have taken the demon off-guard and he must have been too shocked to protest, as he remained as stiff as a board. But as soon as she told him that he was her friend and that she knew he would have helped her if he could have, he relaxed and brought up one of his arms to encircle her and hold her fast.

Tomikaji had never had another being in so close a contact such as this before. In all honesty he had never... held anyone before, let alone a miko, his natural enemy. Yet as she embraced him, an odd tingle began to form in the pit of his stomach and soon made its way into his heart. He was quite astounded with her boldness, and while he knew he should not be touching his lord's female, he couldn't help but be soothed by her caring and forgiving aura of light and warmth, her brilliance making him forget himself... and the danger of death... if only for a minute.

Kagome began to hear the loud whispers and gasps of the soldiers that surrounded them, and while she wasn't sure as to what had caused such, she did have a guess. She was holding their General in an intimate embrace, and her little dragon boy was also held within her arms. She almost smiled, of course they would be surprised.

Feeling the fire elemental begin to pull back, she allowed him to do so as he cleared his throat in obvious embarrassment and uneasiness with his behavior; despite the fact that she was the one that had pulled him to her.

Ryukensu began to pull back from her as well, wiping his face as best he could, his crimson eyes even more pronounced, their flames dancing irregularly as he looked at her.

She offered him a small smile and allowed him to stand and straighten his clothing, even as he looked somewhat discomfited with his lapse of 'masculine' propriety.

The whispers and outright stares became quite intense as Kagome looked around her. Had they - had they heard her terrible tale? she wondered, a slight panic beginning to take over her mind.

Tomikaji quickly and brusquely commanded them to return to their duties, making the panic that Kagome began to feel ebb, for as he ordered them to see to their responsibilities, the raven haired woman couldn't help but to notice that something akin to steam began to rise from his clothes from... from him!

She looked on in astonishment and wonder, even if she knew she shouldn't have been so startled; he was a fire elemental youkai after all.

The futuristic priestess supposed that it was just a marvel to see such a thing, for his very body was the one projecting such intense heat. She only wondered what he could actually do with the fire and where it came from for she had briefly seen him projecting his fire from his hands, her full attention elsewhere, when they had been under attack the first day she had returned.

And Ryukensu was a marvel as well. He was a rather large dragon when fully transformed compared to his human form, she could only wonder what his size would look like in the future once he was full grown.

Gruffly explaining his need to leave her, Tomikaji quickly assumed his role as General and left in haste, although she was still left unsure as to what he was actually going to do, his tough General talk left much to the imagination.

Kagome managed to nod her head and felt Ryukensu's small hand upon her shoulder telling her that he too was leaving, that he was going to go catch her some fresh fish for their evening meal.

She nodded her agreement and bade him to take care as he ran off in search of a nearby water source.

So the miko remained where she sat, alone, while she wrapped her arms around herself and cleared her mind of all her thoughts, and of all her troubles. For once she was going to try to meditate as Kaede had taught her.

* * *

After eating her dinner of freshly grilled fish, she laughed heartily as Ryukensu showed her his wonderful trick. It seemed that several of Touga's soldiers even drew near to witness the fantastic ruse he played on her, showing her a leaf then tapping it on her arm a few times as it suddenly and 'magically' turned into a small rock in her hand after just a few simple words.

She laughed again as the trick continued with the same outcome time and time again. Kagome didn't understand how he was doing it and maybe he was even using a bit of his dragon 'magic' to enchant them all into believing that a simple, green, tree leaf could turn into a rather large rock, as Shippou had done with his clever fox magic.

Her laughter rang out and Ryukensu's heart filled with joy. He was only too glad he was able to make her express her amusement with his magic trick. He wanted to -he wanted to hear her musical laugh forever.

"So you see, my lady, it is but a simple process to have the leaves rain down upon unsuspecting demons, then mysteriously turn into stones upon their heads as they draw near, thus winning the day - and the battle," Ryukensu explained with a large smile and a touch of pride.

Kagome clapped her hands and several of those gathered even followed suit, making the little boy blush a deep crimson, one that almost matched his hair and eyes.

He still had the adorable spiky hair she loved so much, and while his kimono and hakama seemed to be made to draw attention to his eyes, their color black with red hexagonal designs, his obi a deep red, she couldn't help but to think that he was just so adorable; even if he now almost reached her chest in height.

"That was wonderful Ryuke-kun. Perhaps some day you will reveal your little secret to me," she said mischievously, while his little chest puffed out in pride.

Still embarrassed but beaming, the child turned and prepared her bedding as well as his own. Since Touga had not yet returned, as he was still away with the other rulers as they continually convened, Ryukensu had remained close to her side throughout not only the days, but the long nights as well.

General Tomikaji also remained close, though not extremely or uncomfortably so, so that he would not arouse any questions or suspicious. He simply watched over her, looking after her every need - obviously watching over his lords female - and keeping her safe until his imminent return. For he would return soon, they knew this, it was only a matter of time.

The days soon turned to weeks, the weather remaining quite warm throughout the day yet cool and crisp at night. The miko no longer saw Touga, he was unable to return to camp for even his few, brief visits. Kagome only hoped he was faring well and that he would return soon for she dearly missed him.

On his last visit, he had held her tenderly, murmuring words of affection and solace, always kind and gentle in his dealings with her, though beneath his gentleness always lay an inner passion Kagome could almost feel and see smoldering in his eyes as he watched her.

He had never pressured her into doing any more than she felt comfortable with. His kisses light and sweet, and his embraces carefully restrained. She was truly grateful that he was allowing her time to heal, both emotionally and physically, though at times she wanted more.

The young miko loved him fiercely, and more than she knew she ought to, but she was still very unsure of her own intentions. She was almost certain she could find a way to return home, but then she was suddenly plagued by doubt and was unsure if she would ever find a way to her rightful time again. And if she did remain here, in this time with Touga, could she stay with him and essentially - essentially change time itself? And what if something disastrous occurred if she did? Although she didn't know if she could actually bring herself to leave him and step aside so she wouldn't irreparably damage the future. And if she somehow, summoned up the will and the courage to do so, could she live out the rest of her life content to watch him from afar?

Even the thought alone, brought a sudden lurching pain to her heart and she placed her hand over the area as if to still its throbbing. No she couldn't, and she didn't want to leave him.

Kagome knew then, that that was not going to be an option. Either she stayed with Touga, returned to her own time, or-or... simply took her own life, for she would not live out the rest of her remaining days far from him, watching as he took another, while she wilted slowly, the life draining from her as her heart turned cold and died within her.

No, that could never be an option.

Clearing her mind and ordering her thoughts anew as she caught Ryukensu's worried look - for he must have smelled her sudden despair - she brushed off some imaginary dirt and leaves from her kimono and straightened.

He had returned after some time away and sat quietly beside her, almost as if simply enjoying her company.

Kagome sighed within the confines of her own mind.

She would find a way home. It was possible after all. Apparently the well wasn't the only thing that could transport her from time to time. It would hurt her immensely to leave Touga, but she knew she had to. The time couldn't be disturbed so, although she knew she had already done just that, but the miko remained hopeful that all was not damaged beyond repair.

Kagome would just have to love him as fiercely as she could, and make as many memories as she could now, to sustain her when she left him, and this time period, behind.

Nevertheless, she knew that no matter what happened, she would love no other, and she would have no other but her beloved Touga. He would remain deeply ingrained within her heart and her memories until the day she took her last breath; of this she was certain.

This unexpected revelation suddenly made her feel so much more... lighter. Hai, she loved him, would always love him no matter what. No matter the time, no matter the years, centuries, or what was to come.

She would live in the moment, the moment the kami had so graciously bestowed upon her, the moment where Touga lived and breathed, and the moment... where she belonged to him, and he belonged to her... only her.

A smile made it to her lips, for she suddenly wanted to rejoice. For no matter how much time she had left with him, she would embrace it, cherish it, and make the most of it.

Abruptly standing to her feet, Kagome looked around her, wanting to - to suddenly bathe in the chilly spring water, feeling more alive than she could remember. She wanted to climb a mountain and yell her love for the demon named Touga for all the world to hear. She wanted to - to just do something... anything.

She must have startled Ryukensu for he too suddenly jumped to his feet. Even a few of the soldiers closest to her jumped up from their chores and grabbed unto their weapons, the afternoon sun glinting off swords and spears menacingly, their eyes darting toward the shadow of the trees around them.

The miko almost giggled with their worried glances, she hadn't meant to alarm them. Oh, she knew they were not really worried about her safety, their distrust still too obvious as they only tolerated her presence, but they were more worried that they might be under attack and wanted to be ready. Yet as they saw, or heard nothing out of the ordinary, they relaxed their stance and eyed her warily.

Ignoring them, and feeling Ryukensu's small hand tugging on her sleeve, she turned to him and asked if he would accompany her, not to the small stream where she had attempted her bathing - for it was quite small and she really couldn't even bathe, it was more like she would wash up - but to a much larger body of water. Somewhere where she could actually submerge herself all the way and wash properly.

Ryukensu looked at her wonderingly before breaking out into a smile, his perfect little white teeth shining brightly. He didn't know why she wanted to find a bigger place to bathe but he supposed that females liked to bathe thoroughly and carefully, or at least

Kagome did.

"We'll go find one," he answered enthusiastically taking hold of her hand and leading her away.

"We can't - we can't go too far, Kagome, but I know I felt the heat of a little hot spring not far from here. We can try finding it."

"That sounds wonderful, Ryuke-kun. Lets go, then," the miko answered enthusiastically squeezing his hand lightly.

Seeing the light in her eyes almost made Ryukensu fly through the woods, their laughter intermingling as they bounded through the forest like two nymphs causing the woodland creatures mischief.

Kagome saw the little hot spring as they finally arrived after merrily teasing one another on the short journey. She was only glad it was not far away from their camp, but not too close as to be in danger of being spied upon. The young woman was also grateful that she would have a little companion to watch out for her, to make sure that no one did 'accidentally' come upon her as she bathed. He would also keep watch for any danger, and if any did presented itself, he would warn her so they could flee in time. She was a priestess sure, but she knew better than to remain in harms way if it could be avoided at all cost, especially when her little dragon boy was also with her.

"Do you like it, Kagome?" the little youkai asked, wanting to get her approval.

"Hai, I do, very much. Arigatou." The miko thanked him, wrapping him up into a tight hug. "Alright, will you keep an eye out for danger? Or for anyone coming too close?" At his firm nod, she continued. "Okay, but make sure you let me know immediately if anything concerns you."

"I can take care of any threat, Kagome-sama," Ryukensu answered puffing out his chest and standing as tall as he could.

Kagome almost laughed, but held herself in check. It was obvious that he could take care of himself, and had for a very long time. And seeing as how he had clearly defended her several weeks prior when she had first arrived, she knew that he simply told the truth.

"I know you can, sweetie, but I still want you to tell me if there's any danger, okay?" she questioned wanting to make sure he understood that she by no means wanted him to defend her or place himself in danger.

The, something occurred to her. "Ryuke, why do you insist on calling me Kagome-sama?"

At his wide-eyed stare, she continued a bit more softly, running a hand through the boy's soft hair. His hair was quite silky and she briefly wondered what kept it up and looking so spiky when he undoubtedly did not put any type of hair products, like hair spray or gel, since they had not even been thought of them yet.

"Well," she continued centering her train of thought, "we're going to have to do something about that, don't you think?"

An unexpected and fierce wind suddenly shook the trees around them, gathering momentum as it swept everything in its path, garnering their attention.

Both she and Ryukensu looked around them wondering why it looked as if a strong storm was rolling in when the weather had been casting a warm and a light breeze upon them as the sun shone down through the canopy of trees only moments ago.

Dark, thick clouds were rolling in, shadowing the whole area where they stood until it

looked as if it was evening instead of midday. A slight shiver ran up Kagome's spine and while she tried to expand her aura and feel the area around them, her holy power spreading forward with minor difficulty, she realized that it would not go as far as she would like it to. She knew she was not very powerful, and that little trick was not quite mastered yet; and while it was obvious that there was no shikon no tama to try to sense, it was still difficult to pinpoint any demon youki, well other than Ryukensu's who stood beside her watching the trees worriedly.

While this storm could obviously have just moved in naturally and on its own, the young woman had a sense of foreboding that just wouldn't go away. Even Ryukensu looked as if he didn't believe this was only a natural storm.

As he grabbed her hand, just as a loud clap of thunder suddenly crashed into the area in their not too distant right, shaking the ground and sending a sizzle of electricity skimming over their skin, and making the hair on the back of her nape stand on end, she silently prayed to the kami, that they would find shelter soon or make it back to their camp.

Whether a natural storm or not, Kagome only hoped they would be safe. Though, as the sky lit up with blinding lightning and the wind eerily moaned as it buffeted against their face and bodies sending pieces of sharp twigs and clumps of dirt and grass battering against them, she pulled the small boy closer to her body hoping to protect him from the projectiles.

Small stones and jagged rocks struck their exposed skin making her wince as they continued to run, knowing they would not make it back to their camp in time; the thunder was much too close and the heavens would open up any minute to pour its fury over them.

Where had this storm come from and what had caused it? the miko frantically wondered, as she began to feel small rocks falling down over them with abandon, pelting them over the head. Realizing that it was hail mixed with large droplets of water, she stopped abruptly bringing Ryukensu to a halt beside her.

He tried telling her something, yelling over the rise of the wind and rain so she could hear, pointing toward a small naturally carved out nook in a large cedar tree up ahead.

Understanding what he was trying to tell her, they began to run toward their temporary

shelter when she heard it, the sound causing the strangest sensation of terror and panic within her, goosebumps rising on her flesh, not with the piercing cold of the water and hail, but because someone was…

….laughing, the sound almost one with the storm

* * *

**You all realize I have to stop somewhere right?**

**Alright leave me your thoughts and comments & REVIEW!!**

**And if you want me to respond to your review/comment/questions please tell me so in the review & I'll try my best to respond in a timely manner.**


	21. Chapter 21 Closer still

**Here are some more new twists and turns for your reading enjoyment. And thanks everyone for your wonderful reviews. I am so glad everyone is enjoying this 'epic' love story.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

He tried telling her something, yelling over the rise of the wind and rain so she could hear, pointing toward a small naturally carved out nook in a large cedar tree up ahead.

Understanding what he was trying to tell her, they began to run toward their temporary

shelter when she heard it, the sound causing the strangest sensation of terror and panic within her, goosebumps rising on her flesh, not with the piercing cold of the water and hail, but because someone was…

….laughing, the sound almost one with the storm.

* * *

**Ch. 21 Closer still**

Kagome stood there, holding onto Ryukensu, her mouth agape in absolute shock.

Was it... possible?

It sure seemed that way.

The little…

"Stay away from her!" the small dragon shouted venomously, "you stupid, ignorant, basta--

"Ryukensu!" She chastised as she knew he was going to continue and didn't want to hear what other words he had learned while staying with a bunch of older, male, youkai.

"We're not bastards!!" the young ones defended loudly.

The futuristic miko couldn't help the groan that escaped her then. For standing not but a few feet away, were none other than the Thunder Brothers. Well... the younger version of the thunder brothers. They only seemed to be a few years older than Ryukensu, but there was no mistaking them. She would remember their faces anywhere. The younger, fish like one with only three hairs, had kidnapped her after all. She blanched when she looked at him, for he still looked the same - grotesque - only shorter. And while the older looked human enough, there was a fierceness and deviousness about him that instantly put Kagome on alert.

Whatever the little miscreants were doing out here - which quite obviously seemed to be playing a prank on her and Ryukensu - she didn't want to be anywhere near them. They were horrible, vain, and selfish creatures and she didn't want them around her or her little dragon boy.

They had scared her considerably, and she would have been angered when they had come out of nowhere wanting to hit Ryuke, if her astonishment hadn't gotten the best of her.

After the immense storm and the lighting bolts that began to light up the sky - and after the laughter that had mingled with the rain - Ryukensu had noticed someone floating through the storm clouds and had surprisingly knocked him out of the sky. Kagome wasn't even aware that Ryukensu was able to shoot fire from his mouth without being in his true form, but that's exactly what the little boy did. Apparently, the elder of the brothers was barely learning how to use his lightning wheels and had been knocked out of balance by her little dragon's fast reaction.

Although, the more she thought about it, the more she became saddened for if it would have been a real threat, she would have not acted quickly enough to protect them. Her powers were still weak, or maybe it was because of after everything she had gone through, she was simply too... afraid.

Yet, in her defense, with the storm raging around them, she hadn't even felt their youkai signatures. Although, she should have at least felt something out of the ordinary.

Seeing the children's heated faces, the miko knew that whatever the reasoning, she would have to deal with herself and her failure later, for it was quite clear that this little taunting wasn't going to come to an end anytime soon.

"You're the bastard, dragon... we have a father and last time we went to the Inutaisho's palace you were still unwanted," they berated cruelly making Kagome gasp and Ryukensu cringe.

Ruykensu wanted to lunge at them, and hurt them for their cruelty, yet when he felt the girl's hand on his shoulder, restraining him lightly he held back. He - he didn't want her to be upset with him.

"He is not unwanted," Kagome exclaimed angrily, "so don't be saying that!! He's mine and I won't having you talking about him that way! Now what is it you want -other than to try to frighten us with your cruel joke?" Feeling the little dragon tense beneath her hand she was about to add more when someone purposely broke through the brush and branches to their left, obviously making noise to garner their attention; someone who walked forward with great confidence and authority gaining their immediate attention.

Her heart skipped a beat.

"Hai, what is it you are doing here, Hiten, Manten? I believe your father is at camp and he is asking for you. Perhaps you should hurry to him?" the silver haired male questioned, with a rise of his eyebrow and with a slight swell of his youkai. "For I do not appreciate anyone frightening those that belong to me. Or... I might construe it as a threat, one which I will have to rectify immediately," he warned with a slight scowl.

The boys didn't waste any time scrambling away, nearly stumbling over one another in their bid for a quick escape, stuttering their quick - though insincere - apologies as they ran off.

The raven haired woman wanted to giggle with the way the boy Hiten's face quickly went from arrogant and cruel, to white with fright, almost looking like his brother Manten's face - gaping like an ugly fish out of water.

Hmph, serves them right, she thought, with anger and disgust.

She felt Ryukensu turn ever so slowly to face her, and the expression on his face worried her greatly.

"What - what is it, sweetie, is something wrong?" she asked, him checking him over for any signs of injury. "Are you hurt?"

"N-No, but I... did you…" he couldn't seem to bring himself to ask but he just had to know. "Did you mean... you know... what you said?" he questioned, his little face full of hope.

Kagome didn't understand what he was talking about and she racked her brain for the answer. It was obviously important to him, if his expectant expression was anything to go by, but she just didn't know what he--

It came to her then, making her break out into a big smile.

"Of course I meant it, Ryukensu. Have I ever lied to you? I consider you mine... that is, if you'll accept me."

The consequences of what she was asking vaguely filtered through her mind, but she paid them no heed. She had already decided to live in the moment, in the now of her life, whatever era it might happen to be.

Touga listened to the woman's question and saw the look of pure joy suddenly radiate from the child's face, nearly blinding everyone who saw it. Touga knew that the priestess was warm-hearted and that her tender nature would not allow the boy to be hurt in any way; she would offer him any type of assistance she deemed necessary. Even if that meant proposing he accept her as his very own mother. Her loving disposition would make her the ideal mother not only to this child, but to their future pups, as well.

While he had no objection to what was taking place, to what the girl was offering, he did though, have one dilemma that needed to be set straight immediately.

She was part of his pack, yes, but he wanted her to belong to him, and only him, as mate.

And that impasse would have to be resolved soon, he thought, as he saw the way she flashed they boy a beautiful and sincere smile.

"H-Hai, I'll be-I'll be yours, Kagome!" the child cried out while suddenly launching himself into the miko's arms. "And you'll - you'll be mine... my own mother."

Kagome felt the tears in the corner of her eyes as she pressed the child into a tighter embrace, knowing she had made the right decision. What she didn't realize, until she felt his soothing touch upon her back, was that Touga was right behind her, obviously trying to calm her emotional state by running his hand down her back. She couldn't help but to cry, the child had never had a mother and he had just called her... he had just said... and deep within the recesses of her mind she couldn't help but to think of her little Shippou as well. What... what would he do without her? Would Inuyasha care for him as Touga had cared for Ryukensu?

The child began to laugh even though he looked as if he was still crying, bringing her thoughts back to him.

He let go of her then, and wiped his eyes with the back of his sleeve.

"Okay mister," Kagome began while she too tried to wipe her face, "I think we're both going to need a bath now."

Awwhhh," the child whined, like any normal boy did when he didn't want to take a bath.

"I believe I too am in need of one as well," Touga added pointedly, looking at her and noticing a charming crimson color begin to spread across her face.

"Okay, lets all take a bath then," Ryukensu added, making her fidget even more as Touga's hearty laughter rang out in the clearing.

"I," she cleared her throat, "I don't think that's a good idea, honey. I think we should all just take turns. We're not - this isn't... well, its just that--"

"No, Ryukensu," the inu daiyoukai immediately denied, halting her stuttering response, "you will take one first, then I and your... 'mother' shall follow. Now get to it, boy."

Kagome's eyes nearly bugged out. "Whaa… Touga I - that is to say - well maybe--"

"Do you not wish to bathe with me, koiishi? For I certainly have a desire to bathe with you."

The miko gulped trying to get her mouth to work. "O-only bathe?" she questioned, as the child ran off obediently to do as his Alpha bid him. She couldn't believe Touga had just said he wanted to, that he would like to... bathe together. That could only mean one thing; while she thought she would actually like to... share that experience with Touga, she didn't think now was the proper time nor place for such... umm... activities. She and Ryukensu had just been given a great scare with the little devious, and strangely dizzying thought of the younger thunder brothers having snuck up on them without either noticing, what was to say something like that couldn't happen again, when they were... 'bathing'?

Besides, she wanted to know more about these brothers, since she seemed she couldn't get over the fact that they were here, alive, and young. She definitely wanted to know more about this strange and bizarre run-in with them. It was just all so perplexing and bewildering how she could meet others from the future, who would one day come to meet her; and not under the best of circumstances, either. Would they know her then in the future, would they not try to abduct her anymore? Or would everything remain the same seeing as how she hadn't even come back to the past until she had her run-in with Kikyo by the old well; that was after she had already met them.

It definitely gave her just one big headache thinking about this. She was no physics scholar so she couldn't seem to make heads or tails of all the time traveling philosophy and suppositions.

Seeing her preoccupied with her thoughts, the large daiyoukai came closer, snaked an arm around her waist, and pulled her into him until her own heaving chest was pressed intimately against his.

"Though I wish to do more, my miko, I'm afraid there are still pressing issues I must attend to and... the time is not yet right to make you mine. I wish to take you, but not out in the fields, nor with my men so close at hand. I will take you within the comfort of my own home and with an uninterrupted and... an extended amount of time to lavish you with my attentions."

He emphasized his point by licking the shell of her ear eliciting a soft gasp and a delicious shiver from the girl.

"Alas, for now, all we will do is bathe," he explained as if reading her mind.

"Oh... o-okay." How she got her mouth to form coherent words, she will never know, as she was almost turning to mush in his arms. Though the promise of what was to come was a bit worrisome, she was in no way frightened of him and what he promised. In all actuality she wanted to be his, to belong to him... to be-to be the first.

The future be damned. Her life was taking place in the here and now, and she wasn't about to miss any opportunity handed to her by the kami. This was her fate.

Remembering all of the times she had been the first to initiate their kissing, she only hesitated for a brief second before rising on tiptoe - distantly realizing that he was much taller now as the top of her head only reached the bottom of his chin - and placed her lips upon his.

She kissed him without any reservation, as she wound her arms around his neck and licked the seam of his lips asking for entrance; which of course he quickly permitted.

Their kiss became heated, fierce, and hungry. Only when she was on the verge of blacking out from lack of oxygen, did she pull away from him resting her head on his chest, trying to regain her breath. She clutched onto his kimono, her legs threatening to give out beneath her.

"I - I love you so much, Touga," Kagome breathed out softly. "My heart belongs to you, and it always will... until the day I take my last breath." Her heart yearned for this male, for this beautiful youkai who made her feel as if she was his world, and she wanted to tell him how she felt as she suddenly realized that she had never responded to his heartfelt confession, the day she had shared everything that had happened to her in the previous time period.

"I as well, my hana," he answered, while holding her tighter feeling as if his heart was going to burst with the overwhelming love he felt for her. His beast purred out his pleasure and Touga could almost see him curled up like a pup at the girls feet, giving her everything she desired and asked of him.

The young priestess suddenly laughed, her heart soaring, but she couldn't help but push him back a little, even if her strength was useless against him.

"Hai, my love, but I don't think we're going to become one like this, you're-you're crushing me," she giggled as he quickly allowed her room to move - and to breathe.

"Hn, I believe the boy is already finished, koi. Your son is not fond of the water," he commented with a smirk.

Kagome almost gasped. Her son? It just sounded - well she was not quite used to that yet and she had completely forgotten to tell the daiyoukai about it.

"I-is that alright, Touga? I mean that I - that I said I would consider him my own? You don't mind do you - I want it to be alright with you that I--"

"Shh, do not worry so, Kagome. I understand and I too had already taken him as part of my pack before you even came to this time. I know the child is taken with you and has wished for a mother - though not just any mother - for it was clear he wanted you. Once we have our own pups, he will be a great older brother, protective and fiercely loyal."

Kagome blushed to the roots of her hair with his reference to their own pups. Although it sounded wonderful, she couldn't help but feel a little tremor go through her at the thought that she almost certainly wouldn't be having his children. While her heart wanted to rip open and bleed with the thought alone, she forced it down to the very recesses of her mind, wanting to leave it buried for as long as possible. She knew there was no way she could change history that much, or possibly alter the time line whereby her friends might never be born.

Well... that or risk being Sesshoumaru's or Inuyasha's mother.

Would that be too terrible a concept? she thought suddenly. The miko almost slapped herself for thinking it. Of course it would! Gah! What was she thinking? They wouldn't even be the same individuals she had come to know, they would totally be different people, and Sesshoumaru might even be born hanyou like Inuyasha instead of a full-fledged daiyoukai.

Okay, she totally needed to stop thinking about ridiculous and headache-inducing theories.

Centering her thoughts on her little dragon boy and his obvious dislike of water, she asked Touga if he had already returned to camp so they could take their turn.

Seeing his nod - and his eyes glow brighter - Kagome surmised that now she was soon going to be fully naked with a... naked male! Kami, what had she agreed to?!she wondered in rising panic.

"Uhh, m-maybe we shouldn't do this. I can go wait for you back at the-"

"Do not worry so, miko. I will simply assist you in your bath, as you assist me. It is normal and customary for pack members to groom one another. And I have not had such since my own family was... since my pack…"

He was unable to continue and Kagome couldn't help but to feel awful. He was alone now, with no more family and while she wasn't sure who exactly he considered part of his pack, she at least knew that he considered her part of it.

So she took hold of his hand as he considered his words, and began to pull him behind her. That is until he chuckled and pulled her hand back in order to stop her.

"You are going the wrong way, miko. The stream is on the other side of the glen," he instructed with a fanged smirk.

"Oh. Well, then perhaps you should lead the way, you are inu after all," she acceded with a smirk of her own.

"What say you?" he asked in surprise, a thin silver brow rising to hide in the fringe of his parted bangs. "You believe because I am inu that I--"

"Of course. Don't you remember the time we played in the river? When I said that it would be best if you didn't join me in the water? You know... because you were going to smell like wet puppy?"

Kagome giggled upon seeing his affronted look. And thinking about her decision for a few seconds, she decided to share something else, "Only now, you'll smell like wet dog!"

The miko ran for all she was worth, even if she knew she wasn't going to get very far.

She tried to cloak her scent though it didn't matter, for a few seconds later, she was snatched from behind and being lifted into the air.

She screeched happily, not really putting up much of a fight as he ran off with her in his arms.

And before Kagome knew what his intention was, he planted a firm kiss upon her mouth, then dropped her into a very chilly stream while she squealed with the sudden feel of the water's temperature.

The sputtering miko was only too glad the water wasn't very deep or else he would have seriously been in trouble. In fact she was still by the edge of the stream and it only reached to her calves.

To her sudden surprise, he unexpectedly jumped in behind her, splashing her in the process and making her laugh anew.

He lunged for her, and though she thought she was quick enough to avoid his hands, his speed was superior and he had her up against his chest in no time at all.

"Hn," he said between his deep, rumbling laughter, "I do believe I quite enjoy this 'kissing' you have taught me, human. Perhaps you can demonstrate this... strange form of displaying affection to the great Western Lord." He held her close as she giggled with his antics but tried to look insulted as he spoke. "Why, in fact I command you to teach me more, to... show me more, and to demonstrate what else you human woman are capable of doing to a male."

Kagome eyes lit up. She knew she shouldn't have been thinking... about what she was thinking, but the thought had suddenly manifested itself in her mind and she was unable to dispel it now. He-he wanted her to show him what else she was capable of after all, and well... she knew that women in her true time were skilled in rather... numerous and satisfying - umm - activities.

Perhaps she should show him at least one of these... talents? Well, even though technically she had never practiced it, nor attempted it before.

Even so, she suddenly went still in his arms.

She-she wanted to do this... for him.

Touga felt her stiffen in his arms and as he was about to ask what was the matter, and let her know that he had only been teasing, he felt her rise up on tiptoe and whisper into his ear.

"Remain still, my love, and I will show you more. But... you mustn't move."

Completely intrigued the daiyoukai could do nothing more but nod his ascent. Besides her husky voice had caused certain... parts of his body to begin to stir to life and he did not want to scare her away if she were to feel him; even if she was rather close and might have already felt his desire for her.

He had promised he would not take her for his mate now, and he had to hold true to his word.

Yet the way she was looking at him now caused his heart to skip a beat and his beast to perk up in interest. What was his little miko planning?

Kagome wanted to get this right and she only hoped she wouldn't disappoint him. So she was going to have to get rid of all her reservations and her virginal fear and learn to be uninhibited... and quickly.

She stepped closer to him, and as she did, she felt his manhood coming to life. The simple fact that he wanted her, and she hadn't even done anything yet emboldened her and made her feel... desirable - and wanted.

Making sure he remained still, she raised on tiptoe once more and kissed each stripe upon his cheek. Then, ever so slowly, she proceeded to taste each one, her tongue coming out to trace the jagged lines. His intake of breath made her want to continue, to want to see this through to the end.

Placing her mouth by his ear once again, she proceeded to trace the shell of his pointed ear with her warm tongue, then slowly, licentiously, took the tip into her mouth to suckle it softly.

Earning a loud purr from her daiyoukai made the miko extremely happy.

But oh, she wasn't done yet. Doing the same to his other ear, she felt him twitch as if he wanted to place his hands upon her person.

"Uh, uh, uh," she scolded softly, "don't move."

She kissed his mouth several times, and even took his bottom lip between her teeth and nipped it lightly. Then, she peppered kisses upon his strong jaw line. Grabbing both of his idle hands, she slowly brought them to encircle her waist.

The large male happily complied and she felt that perhaps she didn't want his hands to simply remain on her waist. No, she wanted them to be occupied.

As she began to kiss and nip his neck, earning herself a light growl, knowing he was not angry but enjoying the havoc she was wreaking upon his body, Kagome brought one large clawed hand and placed it upon her breast.

Another intake of breath mixed with a combined snarl left her youkai's lips.

Good. She was doing something right. Besides, as she placed his other hand upon her buttock and pressed herself more firmly into his now attentive manhood, she knew she was going to have to take this game a little further.

The miko opened the lapels of his haori and began to lavish the smooth, sculpted chest that came into her view, with open mouthed kisses, swirling her tongue on the exposed areas with appreciation.

She could feel his rigidness now pressing into her belly and she could feel the way he strained his hands and his body to remain still as she had commanded him to.

Removing the hand that was on her breast, she brought it down to remain immobile at his side, as well as the other that was resting comfortably on her butt cheek.

He seemed slightly disappointed, but her game wasn't over yet.

"Remember, do not move, my love," she reminded, as she brought her own hands down to his golden obi and began to unfasten it.

She felt more than saw his surprise and extreme curiosity, but the priestess figured he would simply have to wait to find out what she was planning to do.

Finding her way and untying the fastidious knot with surprising precision, she tossed it onto the bank, while she felt the intensity of his gaze upon her, almost devouring her.

Her cheeks flushed with what she was about to do but she pressed on anyway, wanting to pleasure him beyond wanting to give in to her own embarrassment.

She placed a hand upon the top part of his hakama, lifting his haori out of the way, and began to loosen the ties that held them up.

Taking a peek at his face through the thickness of her bangs, she noted his widening eyes.

He was definitely going to be very surprised at what a human woman was capable of doing to her male.

And as she pulled down his hakama, releasing his thick erection, and knelt upon her knees before him in the water, he was going to find out exactly what she was capable of - right about _now_.

* * *

**Please be careful not to choke on the fluff!! It gets everywhere!! ^_^**

**Alright, now as you begin to throw your monitors, laptops, and chairs at me, please remember to leave a REVIEW before your stuff gets unplugged. **

**Thanks!!**


	22. Chapter 22 Enjoyment and simple pleasure

**Thanks for all your reviews! WOW! Honestly I guess the content of that particular chap had you all yelling at me, throwing stuff my way, and just threatening me like the good readers you are! Hmmm….maybe I should leave it off that way more often. *wonders w/finger on her chin* NAH just kidding. I try not to do it too much cuz as a reader myself sometimes I just cant handle it. Lol! But really I think that last chap got more reviews than any of my chaps before, oh well actually no, my other fic 'All for you' actually got a whopping number for the first chapter. But still it was great! THANKS!**

**Anyway thanks to my beta Kanna37 for overlooking this.**

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Taking a peek at his face through the thickness of her bangs, she noted his widening eyes.

He was definitely going to be very surprised at what a human woman was capable of doing to her male.

And as she pulled down his hakama, releasing his thick erection, and knelt upon her knees before him in the water, he was going to find out exactly what she was capable of - right about _now_.

* * *

_**NOTE: You should definitely read the last few paragraphs of the last chapter in order to get the complete 'feel' for this chapter. AND it will refresh your memory. **_

**Ch. 22 Enjoyment and simple pleasure**

Touga rested upon the lush, and green covered banks of the small river happily. He held his onna upon the crook of his arm, gently caressing her warm, smooth skin and reminisced over the earlier events. He couldn't help the small sigh and the impish grin that adorned his face, for he was one content and satisfied demon.

Hai, he could still see the top of the girls raven head as she had taken his manhood into her mouth and had tasted him, her mouth greedily sucking him, even as he tried to do as she had commanded and remain still.

He had been completely shocked, not an easy feat for a youkai who had lived many centuries and seen countless, and unexplainable happenings in his lifetime. For truly, he was unaware that females were capable of such amazing…acts. The daiyoukai had, of course, refrained from all sexual acts after his miko had disappeared, too saddened and guilty to think about such pleasures with any other female. He had wanted only one, and she had vanished without a trace, so there was no reason to seek out another to spend himself on, for he would rather train and make himself stronger than to have sexual relations to simply satisfy his lust. Besides, he knew that he would never have allowed a demoness to perform such an act upon him, their sharp fangs were not appropriate for such... delicate endeavors.

Yet now, remembering the way her warm tongue, and her plump lips took him in, the way she licked the seed that was lightly spilling from the tip of his engorged cock, while her ocean blue eyes looked up to see his reaction, almost had his member twitching with renewed vigor once again.

Touga almost laughed then, thinking about the way she had looked, so innocent and inexperienced, sincerely contradicting the way she looked with half of his sizable phallus inside of her moist cavern, while her small hand had pumped the rest in sync with the motion of her mouth. He also recalled how her head had bobbed up and down while she had rolled his heavy sac in her hand, making him growl and inhale sharply with the new sensation.

When she had traced the blue markings upon his manhood, swirling her wet tongue upon them, he had finally broken his promise to remain still and had placed both his hands behind her head, his knees threatening to give way with the delicious and sensual sensations she was invoking within him.

He had even begun to thrust his hips, pushing his cock further into her mouth, watching her as she had tried to accommodate his size, though he desperately tried not to hurt her.

And as she moaned and sucked him harder, the combined sensations had him ready to release his seed.

Touga believed that perhaps at that point he had said as much, warned her of what he was about to do, although it was possible that it could have come out as more of a snarl and a grunt than actual words as he had continued to pump himself almost erratically into her mouth. Either way it seemed she understood for she had encouraged him to continue, to let himself go.

It was the most erotic sight he had ever seen... his generous seed spilling out of the sides of her mouth as she was unable to contain it nor swallow it all. His release was something he was not quite ready for, as he had not had such an experience it quite a long time nor had he had one that was so long and fulfilling.

His body had damn near given out as he watched her wipe his discharge from her chin and lips, hearing his cock 'pop' out of her mouth as she gave his wet manhood one last lick before releasing him.

The inu daiyoukai had certainly learned a lesson then. He would never underestimate the power of human woman when it came to satisfying their males. And he would certainly _never _underestimate his little onna again.

Though perhaps he would have to challenge her more often, he thought with another satisfied smirk.

Even now, as they rested together on the banks, somehow able to bathe one another after her pleasuring him - even though his manhood was erect almost the whole time they did - he felt quite fulfilled and content. He had tried to satisfy her as well, but the priestess did not allow him to, stating that she didn't need him to 'return the favor,' telling him it was he whom she wanted satisfied on this day. Although…Touga did do a lot of touching, and teasing, allowing his hands to roam over her flawless body freely. He of course, did try to wash her, for he knew that if he didn't keep the touching to a minimum he would end up taking her as his mate then and there. And he had already given his word that he would not do such at the moment.

Touching her wondrous bounties, her flat belly, her ripe nipples, and her wide hips, had had its price of course, for he would no doubt need another release soon, but for the moment he was content to simply remain by her side while she slept.

So now, here they were, resting blissfully upon the quiet banks of the river, under the

shade of a large spruce tree, the birds singing merrily while her wonderful scent wafted around him, her aura surrounding him soothingly.

It was perfect.

Touga was only too glad he had suggested that they bathe together.

* * *

Kagome awoke in the warm embrace of her daiyoukai. Stifling a hearty yawn, she breathed in the masculine scent of him, an earthy yet oddly sweet scent that drew her to him like a moth to a flame. Deciding she had gotten rid of her modesty the moment she had taken him into her mouth, the miko decided to continue with her playful mood and before he knew what she was going to do while they lay there, she suddenly straddled him pulling her kimono up in order to allow her legs to open wide enough.

"Well, my Lord, I believe this _human _has taught her male a thing or two about... pleasing him, would you not agree?" she questioned sweetly, watching his eyes turn into a molten amber and as a fanged smirk began to appear upon his face.

"Hai, I do, ningen. It seems you are able to teach this one a thing or two about… sexual… matters…" he trailed off, a furrow forming on his brow as he thought. "Miko, how is it that you know about such acts. Have you... is this something you have..."

Kagome cut him off before he finished and came up with the wrong conclusion on the matter. "No, Touga. I have never done that before. Actually in my time, well, umm, its kinda common for some girls to do such things, and since they're -erm- more open about their sexual relations, they sort of talk about it. That's how I know."

"I see. I will be the only you will _ever _try such an act upon, miko. You are mine, though I have yet to mark you. You will always be mine and no others," he all but barked out commandingly.

"Hai, my Lord," she replied sweetly, though knowing the whole time that it was not going to be the case for her, for he would belong to other females, who in turn would bare his children.

Her smile quickly vanished with that depressing and morose thought.

That notion seemed to have stifled her playful mood, making her remove himself from on top of him to stand quickly.

Kagome noticed he looked at her with sudden worry and curiosity so she tried to plaster a small, forced smile on her face, for his benefit.

"I just need a few moments of privacy," she said while walking off into the woods without waiting for his reply hoping to make him think she needed to relieve herself or something.

While she was far enough away, Kagome inhaled slowly, and breathed out deeply, taking long breaths hoping to calm her aching heart. She knew that if she gave in and cried her heart out, Touga would know.

She couldn't... she just didn't want to have that conversation with him. So, allowing her thoughts to linger on the here and now, and swallow the future heartache that was to come, she readjusted her clothing, dusting off any dirt and leaves that she may have acquired and went back to where she had left the daiyoukai.

He was waiting for her, leaning up against a tree, his long moon kissed hair held up in a top knot and his black and blue clothing pristine and immaculate. His golden obi tied to his trim waist anew, with perfect precision, suddenly making the young woman blush with the memory of how she had just removed it earlier to... to…

She looked up into his deep golden eyes and held his gaze boldly for a second or two before he held out his hand to her.

Kagome took it immediately, without any hesitation, as he began to lead them back toward the camp.

Abruptly remembering who she and Ryukensu had encountered before, she decided to ask the inu daiyoukai about his 'guests.'

"Touga, who are the little bra- umm, demons we had met earlier? I heard you say their father was looking for them?"

"Hai, he is the General of the Northern Lord, and the two that you encountered are his sons. Why do you ask, my miko?" he asked turning to look at her.

"Oh, no reason, I was just curious. They were really angering Ryuke and they just seem a bit…exasperating," Kagome answered, not wanting to dwell into something that had not yet taken place - and may very well never happen if she continued to change history with her presence. Although, those two youkai were so young, they probably wouldn't even remember her in their future anyway, thereby trying to take her as hostage anyway leaving history as it was. While they were still children, it was best not to tell Touga that they would kidnap her, use her to steal the jewel shards from his future son, and attempt to kill her and her little Shippou in the process. There was no telling what he would do now to stop that from happening in the future.

Touga said no more on the matter - and neither did she, preferring to remain silent, and soon they entered the clearing that they had taken as temporary residence.

Ryukensu greeted her with his normal cheeriness, though this time there was a sparkle in his eye and his smile seemed broader and his countenance showed youthful excitement.

Kagome knew that perhaps she would not be able to be with him throughout his entire life, but she supposed she would do her best while she had the opportunity to be in his childhood; she had taken him as her son now and would do the best she could, with the time allotted to her.

Hugging the young dragon to her breast and running her hand through his soft spiky red hair, she decided to go into the small tent that had been prearranged for her so she could change an sleep without being watched by the other males that wondered in and out of the campsite, and decided to fix her appearance a bit.

She ran a beautiful ivory comb - that had been given to her by Touga - through her hair and arranged her clothing as to not appear as if she and the Western Lord had done something... erm... improper.

Once she felt more refreshed and decent, she came out to see that dinner was beginning to be prepared on spits over several low burning fires as Touga stood talking to a few soldiers and other youkai of importance not far off. Once he saw her come out, he bade her to come to him with a wave of his hand.

"Kagome," he began, "I would like you to meet the General of the Northern armies, General Hasaki. He is the father of the two young ones you and Ryukensu had... encountered earlier. General," he said turning to the youkai in question, "this is the priestess Kagome, my future-"

"Priestess, you say?" the demon all but screeched, his eyes wide with shock. As he was about to say more about her status - making her roll her eyes and sigh with the common reaction, and even though a bit of fear did run down her spine as she remembered that nothing good ever came from such a reaction - Touga's growl stopped him from saying anything further making Kagome extremely grateful he was right beside her.

"Hai, a priestess, General," the inu daiyoukai stated lowly, his tall frame taught with anger.

The male seemed to stumble over his tongue as he tried to find the right words to say that wouldn't insult the Western Lord further, as it was obvious that the woman was his guest, and in his camp for a reason.

"I - that is to say - w-why a priestess? What would one of her kind be doing here in-"

"She is here at _my _request, General," Touga all but growled out in displeasure. "She is also to be my future mate."

If the demons eyes were wide before, they certainly seemed as if they wanted to pop out of his sockets now, Kagome mused with a bit of well hidden pleasure.

"Hn, no matter, you may return to your Lord now," he commanded brusquely, waving him off with a flick of his wrist, quickly dismissing him as if he were of no consequence.

Turning towards the young woman he spoke less harshly and informed her they were to be returning to the House of the Moon and should be there by evening tomorrow.

"…but for now let us partake of our meal together, koiishi," he said while leading her toward one of the fires where venison and fish were roasting nicely, almost as if he were trying to turn her mind from the not so hospitable introduction.

Kagome really didn't care what the thunder brother's father thought of her so she let his rude comments slip from her mind and another curious thought enter in its stead.

"Touga, I thought you preferred your meat raw?" the miko inquired innocently wondering

why all this time she had seen several pits with cooking meat.

"I do, love. Yet this is not the case for all youkai. Many prefer their meat cooked so there are always open fires with some sort of fish, venison, vegetables and the like cooking. Many of my soldiers are different species of fish-eating neko, meat eaters who like the taste of roasted meat, and even youkai -though rather rare- who only prefer to eat vegetables. And of course you, my miko, prefer your meat cooked, do you not?" he asked with a charming smile making Kagome blink several times and suddenly lose her train of thought - no doubt looking like an idiot.

"I... umm... what were we…" he kissed her then, befuddling her even more, his kiss soft and tantalizingly sweet, making her cling to him.

He held her in his embrace for a few more minutes, then when he saw that they had been brought each a bowl of food, and Tomikaji and Ryukensu had joined them with their own bowl of enticing and mouthwatering food, he pulled the girl down to sit beside him.

They all conversed amiably throughout their meal, enjoying one another's company.

Touga couldn't wait to take his miko home and have her enjoy the comforts it would easily offer. He knew this outdoor life amongst his troops was not very easy, but rather harsh and difficult, especially for a female who should be enjoying the softer side of life. A life he wished to show her on the morrow.

He couldn't seem to shake his anticipation. For not only did it mean he could shower her with the luxuries and comforts she deserved, but it also meant he was that much closer to finally claiming her as his mate.

* * *

The trek home was a bit slow, tiring, and time consuming with so many soldiers and equipment to haul back toward the Western shiro. Kagome appreciated the beauty of the place as they walked - as her place in the front of the contingent with those of higher rank had an unobstructed view - but it seemed that Touga would often suggest that if she were to tire from the walk he could easily carry her. While that 'suggestion' in itself wasn't too bad - for she wouldn't mind being carried - the miko didn't want to look weak and frail in front of all his youkai army. She didn't want anyone assuming that she was too feeble to even walk on her own.

Ryukensu would often ask after her health as well, while constantly holding onto her hand, and peering up at her face as if to ascertain her condition himself. It was rather cute and heartening at first, both males inquiring after her, but after so many hours it became a constant struggle not to lash out at them and tell them to stop, that she was not some fragile doll that was going to break because she had to walk. In fact, she had always walked long distances with Inuyasha and the rest of her friends, especially if he had gotten some kind of lead on a jewel shard; the puppy eared hanyou wouldn't let up until it was often times too dark to see where they were even going.

So, walking long distances was definitely not a big deal to her; she could suffer through the sweatiness and heat for a while.

Yet when Tomikaji came up to her to tell her that they only had a few miles left, and asked if she needed to rest for a time before continuing, the young woman all but lost it then, yelling at the poor stunned fire elemental until she quickly came to her senses and ceased her rant, apologizing profusely afterwards.

He had only nodded his head in understanding and said no more as Touga came up to walk besides her once more - as he was constantly supervising the move of the war equipment and supplies, answering questions and the like, and was usually not walking with her.

Kagome apologized to him as well, for being so on edge, though choose to remain quiet afterwards, too embarrassed to say much, knowing that others had heard her angry outburst as well.

He had simply kissed her hand and smiled tenderly at her, making the miko feel a bit better.

Within a few hours, they finally arrived at the Western palace without incident.

She had been shown to her room - which was directly beside the Western Lord's - and Ryukensu had just gone to his usual room as he had already been living with Touga for quite some time. Thankfully, his room was only a few doors down the hall from hers as well.

Kagome couldn't even enjoy the opulent splendor of her quarters, for as soon as she saw the spacious futon, she fell asleep as soon as her head hit the fluffy pillow.

It was late at night when she felt someone prodding her and moving about on her bed; too tired and sleepy to notice who, or what it was, that was making itself at home on her bed, she simply turned on her side and proceeded to cuddle up to her new pillow.

* * *

Kagome opened her eyes sleepily, blinking a few times to regain her bearings and stretched lithely. Feeling a warm body on either side of her, the miko nearly screeched in horror wondering who was sleeping beside her.

Seeing a mass of silken locks of the purest silver fanned out on a pillow to her left, she immediately noted Touga was in bed with her while to her right, a spiky top of fiery red hair shone from beneath the covers of her bed.

The miko immediately realized that Touga and Ryukensu must have come in to her room and joined her in her large futon while she slept. She must have been sleeping like the dead, she mused, if she didn't feel them edge in beside her.

Neither woke, so yawning once more, a tender smile touched her lips as the young woman decided to simply go back to sleep for a while longer and not disturb her... family.

Frankly, whatever was in store for them now that they had returned to Touga's newly built palace - after the total destruction of the old shiro - was going to be a new and welcome adventure.

Kagome had accepted that for whatever reason, fate had brought her here and allowed her to build new relationships and had given her much in the way of love. Yes, she still had to find a way to return to her proper place in time, but for the moment all she could think of when arriving at the Western palace, and upon waking up with her two youkai was that… she was home…

…finally.

* * *

**Pleas REVIEW! OH and ****for the next chap****….what do you think….should I have the couple VISIT a demon party / celebration or have Touga throw one at his house? I just cant decide. Let me know your thoughts on that.**

**THANKS!**


	23. Chapter 23 To be surprised

**Thanks guys for your wonderful reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying the story. So other than a quick thanks to my beta Kanna37... please enjoy this chapter. **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Frankly, whatever was in store for them now that they had returned to Touga's newly built palace - after the total destruction of the old shiro - was going to be a new and welcome adventure.

Kagome had accepted that for whatever reason, fate had brought her here and allowed her to build new relationships and had given her much in the way of love. Yes, she still had to find a way to return to her proper place in time, but for the moment all she could think of when arriving at the Western palace, and upon waking up with her two youkai was that… she was home…

…finally.

* * *

**Ch. 23 To be surprised**

She felt something tickling her face and she swiped it away with her hand. "S -Stop it, Sota," she slurred sleepily.

The tickling continued and the miko heard distinctive giggling as she tried to pry her eyes open to look at the source of the disturbance.

Focusing her eyesight a few times, she eventually came face to face with a red eyed menace, his crimson orbs dancing with mirth and his smile revealing a small set of fangs which overlapped his lips in a very enchanting manner.

She smiled.

"Ohayo gozaimasu, Ryukensu," Kagome said, greeting the child. Sitting up in bed, she remembered going back to sleep after seeing the two youkai curled up in bed with her. Speaking of which…

"Where's Touga?" the miko inquired as she made to get of the bed.

"Ohayo, m -mother," the dragon child answered with a bit of timidity to his voice at calling her such. "Touga-sama left as the sun rose, claiming he had overslept. But he said he'll meet us for lunch and that he will see you then." He paused for a moment looking a bit embarrassed, making Kagome wonder what it was he was going to say next. "He, umm, he also said to tell you that h -he loves you and cant wait to -to hold you in his arms again."

The miko smiled. Even more so because Ryukensu looked almost as if he was going to become ill with the words that came out of his mouth.

Boys, the young woman thought, with a small roll of her eyes.

"Alright, that sounds wonderful," she addressed both messages with a smile. "In the meantime, I need to find a hot spring or water source so I can take a bath…well…so _we _can take a bath and get dressed and ready for the day ahead," she stressed knowing that they both had to get cleaned up.

"Awww, do I have to?" the child cried out in complaint.

"Hai, now get to it Ryuke. Show me where you bathe, for I'm certain to get lost in this giant labyrinth you call home," she said playfully. "Besides, when we're done bathing, you can show me around right? Then we'll have a picnic with Touga afterwards. Doesn't that sound nice?"

Ryukensu thought it over for a moment or two before giving in to his mother's wishes; for she was right, spending the day with her sounded wonderful. Maybe he could even get to show her what he had learned all of these years under Touga's instruction.

"It does sound nice," he conceded. Grabbing her hand, he pulled her along behind him, startling several maids outside in the hallway. She was practically running to keep up with him. And even though they were a few more demons through the hallways, they all moved out of their way, to stunned to do anything else but to stare and gasp.

Her breathless giggling, and her raven's wing hair flowed behind them, left a trail of bewildered and frightened youkai behind. Those that knew of her -Touga's soldiers- were probably outside still dealing with their equipment, continual tasks, and even their unrelenting training, so those within the palace walls, and those left to defend the shiro and territory, were probably still unaware of the human girl.

As long as they didn't frighten her, or threaten her in any way, Ryukensu would allow their gawking and their gaping.

Bursting through to the outside world, the small dragon kept up his rapid pace, never letting go of his mother's hand, even as they ran through breathtaking gardens and beautiful koi ponds which easily caught her attention. Although she wanted to stop to admire all that she saw around her, Ryukensu pulled her along until they entered the beginnings of the forest. Continuing on, he informed her that they didn't have much further to go.

Hearing her gasp out her thankfulness that there was not much more to go, they cleared the trees and came upon a picturesque azure lake, its crystalline waters shining with the morning sun, making the water sparkle and dance with mirth.

Ryukensu stopped, allowing the woman behind him to do the same, only he did not let go of her hand, and instead squeezed it lightly, hoping she would like the place where they were to bathe.

"Oh sweety," the miko began breathlessly awed with the scenic and lovely area, "it's wonderful." Kagome swept her eyes over the entire area, noticing how the tall green trees swayed gently behind the large expanse of water, while wild flowers adorned the edges of the lake where the sand did not surround the softly lapping waves.

The little dragon smiled, relief showing on his handsome features. He was glad that he was able to do this for her and bring her some happiness, for she deserved it.

"Do you truly like it mother?" he questioned wanting to hear her affirmation.

"Hai, I do. But umm," she looked around the area then down at herself, "we didn't bring a change of clothes or any towels. You just whisked me off, Ryuke, now we're going to need to go back and get them," she said smiling down at the little boy.

"No, I will go. I will be back in the blink of an eye. In the meantime you can get in and swim around if you want to," he volunteered.

That did sound nice, especially since the weather was already starting to prove muggy and warm. And while she bathed in one area, when Ryukensu came back, he could bathe farther away without any problems.

"Sounds good," she offered placing a kiss upon his bright red head.

He left with a contented smile, and the miko began to disrobe, leaving her undergarments on for modesty's sake. She didn't particularly want to be caught out in the middle of the lake completely naked, after all.

So placing her kimono and obi upon a large rock, she made her way into the slightly frigid water, stepping over a few sharper rocks that hadn't been worn down to a smooth rounded edge by the water, and began to wade in deeper.

Shivering slightly at the contact, she dove underneath to get over the frigid temperatures quickly, as she would do in the community pool back home in Tokyo.

Rising back to the surface, she began to look around her, while massaging her wet scalp and enjoying the sounds of nature.

While she floated about a bit, she felt something brush up against her leg. Hating when fish did that, she kicked slightly, hoping to get it to swim away. Feeling it continue to push up against her, she began to worry her lip as she swam away, trying to put some space between them.

The water around her rippled slightly and Kagome was beginning to grow anxious thinking it best if perhaps she turned around and simply swam back to the shore. Hearing the slightest splash behind her, then having her miko senses begin to rise up within her, she turned around slowly, almost fearfully.

She screamed at what she saw.

For staring back at her, was a pair of deep ocean blue eyes that seemed to meld with the very water she was in.

Kagome flayed about, trying to turn her body and swim away, water swishing into her mouth with her erratic movements.

Feeling a clawed hand wrap around her wrist, she would have screamed again if there wasn't water flowing into her mouth and down her throat.

Seeing her panic, the male quickly demanded, "What are you doing here human?"

The miko struggled to get away, feeling a panic well up inside of her as she struggled fruitlessly in the water. Her one glimmer of hope was the fact that the demon had spoken to her -quite coherently- meaning he was of a higher intelligence and might listen to her as she tried to reason with him.

As she struggled to get rid of the water in her mouth, the young woman heard the wondrous voice of her little dragon calling out to her.

"Mother! Mother where are you?"

Making as much splashing noise as she could, she heard him begin to shout to her to remain still, as she simultaneously heard his body dash into the water. Since she was too panic stricken and worried about drowning, it didn't occur to her to zap the youkai with a bit of her miko energy; she was too busy trying to remain above water and swim away from the danger.

"Lieutenant Jhou! What are you doing? Let her go!" Ryukensu all but growled out, wondering why the water youkai was holding unto his mother and frightening her that way.

A wave of water, what seemed like almost solid ground, gathered beneath her righting her, nearly standing her upright, and bringing her body half way out of the choppy waves.

Kagome gasped, trying to regain her breathing, while spitting as much of the water that she had gulped as she could.

Feeling the chill of the breeze upon her scantily clad body, she quickly regained her senses and realized that she was only wearing her underwear and bra -_and_ that Ryukensu had called him by name.

She screeched in horror and embarrassed anger. "You hentai! Put me down!"

The priestess cried out in dismay as the water that was holding her up suddenly splattered and vanished beneath her, dropping the wet miko back into the lake.

She would have cursed, except she was struggling to get above the water line. Fortunately, someone grabbed a hold of her waist and hauled her up. _Un_fortunately, she was being held up against a strong, firm chest that did not belong to anyone she knew.

The lopsided smirk that adorned the handsome youkai's face did not go unnoticed by the young priestess who at the moment had her thick raven bangs plastered to her face. The male held her aloft easily enough, so Kagome took the opportunity to remove all the wet hair from her face as she glared at the youkai before her. His navy blue hair seemed to have a life of its own, she noted, as every strand was in perfect place upon his head, and the rest that was floating above the water, was eerily waving to and fro like little smooth eels.

As she was about to open her mouth to speak, she felt a small swell of water push them toward the sandy shore. He rode it out and before she knew it he was walking out of the water with her still in his arms.

He smirked as she pushed at his chest in an attempt to be released from his hold, and as he loosened his grip enough for her to move away, she stumbled back trying to regain her footing while scowling at the demon who had been the cause of her fright to begin with.

Sadly, he was as handsome as many other demons she had seen. And even worse, he was bare from the waist up, while only some sort of long loincloth covered him up to mid-thigh. His tall muscular frame was well muscled, though not overly so as to look bulky, while his eyes -now the color of the clear sky above them- accentuated his dark navy blue hair. Interestingly, his bangs were straight, with no partition in the middle, though they were long enough to cover his eyebrows which were more than likely the same color as his hair. The blue water drop that adorned the corner of his left eye shimmered when he moved, giving it an appearance of actual flowing water…that or some kind of indigo-looking sapphire. Though his pale flawless skin had no markings upon his cheeks like the inu family she knew, he did have a dark blue line above each eyelid, much like Sesshoumaru.

And his ears were pointy. Dammit, she always liked pointed ears. She was beginning to think that it was becoming somewhat of an unexpected fetish, and worriedly put that little revelation away for later dissection.

"Are you okay?" questioned Ryukensu getting her to stop glaring at the smug male before her. But his next questioned snapped her back to her senses.

"W -What is that that you are wearing?" he asked innocently though with a hint of unease.

"Huh?" she answered stupidly wondering what he was talking about. She was only wearing her…her….oh no.

Looking down at herself she immediately become conscious of the fact that she was standing before them only in her bra and panties.

"Hai, I also wonder what it is you are wearing girl. I have never seen such-"

"Agh!" the miko choked out stopping the blasted youkai from commenting further, while simultaneously trying to cover herself with her arms and looking around for her clothes.

"Here," Ryukensu offered helpfully, handing her a large drying cloth. "You should cover yourself mother. I don't think that umm, Touga-sama would like it if you-"

"MOTHER?" the youkai all but bellowed in surprise and confusion, the water at the lake's edge mysteriously forming a white foam and the size of its waves increasing as they crashed back unto the shore.

"Hai, my mother," the little dragon confirmed with a smile so large, his fangs were coming out of his mouth to rest over his bottom lip.

"B -But…that's not possible! How?" the male continued in a shout while looking from one to the other.

While Kagome was busy wrapping the thick cloth around her like a toga and tucking in the edges into her bosom she heard Ryuke continue on with their conversation.

"Lieutenant Jhou, this is my mother. Her name is Higurashi, Higurashi Kagome. And she is also Touga-sama's intended mate."

There was a pause which made Kagome look up, only to find the demon was staring at them with an incredulous expression, a fang peeking out from the corner of his mouth, reminding the miko of a friendship she had gone without for so long. Her heart constricted in that moment, bringing the name of her long forgotten first-crush to her mind, his cocky yet caring image burning into the back of her eyes.

'_Oh, Inuyasha.'_

"I…" the male began clearly unable to find a coherent comment.

"You probably didn't know because you weren't with us back at the camp; _and_ since you were busy protecting these lands," the dragon child added seeing the look of shock and confusion on his face.

Kagome found her tongue and spoke before Ruykensu could continue.

"We umm, actually just got back yesterday and were going to bathe here. I -we didn't know there was someone else already occupying the lake or else we wouldn't have intruded." Getting over her initial reaction of anger, annoyance, and even fear, she was able to quickly look beyond all of those emotions to tap into one she was quite used to…simple curiosity and interest.

She had shocked him it seems, as much as he had shocked her, so they were pretty much even.

"Are you…are you a water elemental?" the young woman questioned with wonder. "I've never met one before."

"Hai, Lady," he answered with wariness as she stared at him intently.

Kagome watched the way his water droplet kept moving, almost as if it were real water suspended on the corner of his eye which was about to fall. She took a few steps closer until she was but a hands breadth away and stared at it intently, wondering if it would actually feel moist and watery, or if it would simply feel like part of his skin.

She had to know.

Reaching out her hand, not even noticing that the demon before her was suddenly startled, she was only inches away from placing her finger on his demonic heritage, when someone grabbed unto her arm, effectively stopping her from getting any closer.

"Don't touch him mother."

Ryukensu's firm command made her abruptly aware of what she was about to do.

She blushed, the color flowing into her cheeks as she saw his slightly fearful and alarmed expression.

The miko sighed. Was she forever going to be seen as the one to fear, the outsider who did not belong amongst them? While he did not seem as aggressive or hostile as some of the other youkai she had come to know, she still knew that those traits could not be completely dismissed.

He might just hate her for being a priestess -once he realized it- or even for simply being a human.

"I'm -I'm sorry," she apologized with a bit of dejection in her voice. "Lets go Ryukensu. We'll just have to find another place to bathe."

The youkai cleared his throat with a bit of embarrassment at his earlier reaction, and for his manners…or lack thereof.

"It is I who apologize my Lady. I did not know who you were, otherwise I would not have disturbed your bath. Is the lad also to bathe here then?" he asked looking from her to Ryukensu, then with a small smirk added, "because after spending so much time with the animals in the stables, I believe he is sorely in need of one."

"Hey!" the child's cry of outrage made her laugh out loud and wonder at the difference in this demon and why he wasn't trying to outright kill her. "We _were _going to take a bath here, but now that _you _are here Jhou, we're going to leave," the boy scoffed crossing his arms over his chest.

The water elemental still had a lot of questions but he would leave them until another, more appropriate time, for having the Western Lords female standing before him barely clothed, would not bode well for him. He had not been under the Lords command for very long, but he did know that he was a protective inu daiyoukai who might not be very lenient when it came to his female. Although, how he acquired one -and one who was going to be his mate no less, and who was also a human- he did not know. It was quite unfathomable really. But perhaps youkai from this area of Japan did not mind the differences between human and demon just as the little island where he originally lived before joining the Inutaisho's army.

"Ryukensu!" Kagome scolded, "Mind your manners." Giving him a scowl to let him know she was serious she then turned her attention back to the blue haired youkai. "You don't have to leave, erm, Lieutenant Jhou is it?"

"Hai, my Lady." He bowed gallantly before continuing. "I am Lieutenant Jhou. Should you ever have need of me, you but need to call."

Kagome smiled glad that he was not being unpleasant in the least. "I'm glad to meet you Lieutenant. I'm Kagome, as you already know."

The miko didn't really want to stand around with only a towel and her undergarments on while chit-chatting with a male she didn't even know, so thinking it best to leave and finish her bath elsewhere she was about to suggest as much to Ryukensu when the blue haired male spoke instead.

"I will speak with you both later," Jhou said with a slight bow to his waist. "In the meantime, enjoy your bath. I will make sure to keep watch -well er far enough away from here," he amended quickly, "in order to warn others that they should keep their distance," he ended with an embarrassed yet hasty exit never looking at the girl directly in the eyes.

Ryukensu grabbed her arm and began to lead her back into the water once more as if nothing out of the ordinary had happened. "Hurry mother, we have to meet Touga-sama!" he exclaimed with youthful excitement.

His comment immediately grabbed Kagome's attention.

"Hai, you bathe over in that area sweety, and when we're both done we'll go meet him okay?"

"Fine, just hurry!"

* * *

They're bath was uninterrupted, much to Kagome's relief. After changing and making their way towards a beautiful green hill, its plush green grass inviting them to sit and enjoy while the shade of a large blossom tree draped over their spot like a pink, florescent canopy. Touga arrived soon after, greeting her with an enthusiastic kiss, which was only broken by Ruykensu's grimace and his gagging sounds.

He was quickly silenced by Touga's stern look as Kagome sighed, glad to be back in his arms once again.

Now here they were, enjoying their picnic lunch and each other's company. To most onlookers they seemed to be a young family enjoying the beautiful outdoors and warm summer weather. A family that oddly consisted of a daiyoukai, his human mate, and adopted son who was strangely… a dragon.

"I have news for you my miko," Touga began looking at the young woman before him as her azure eyes suddenly locked with his amber as he spoke, making his heart beat a bit more rapidly.

"Really? What is it Touga?" she questioned placing her piece of warm bread with honey down on her plate and wiping her hands of any crumbs.

Ryukensu watched the adults as the inu daiyoukai announced he had news for his mother.

"Two weeks from today, I will be hosting a celebration in honor of our future mating. I will introduce you to those under my rule, as well as to the other cardinal Lords. Then, after the proper ceremony, we will be mated, and… you shall be mine for all time."

* * *

**Dun, dun, dun….dun dun! Ok since most of you guys said to let Touga have a party at home, that's what's going to happen…soon. Yeah I pretty much thought the same thing, they just got home, they're tired, etc. and besides, Touga needs to announce his mating. **

***rubs hands in anticipation* Lets see who's going to show up & what drama's gonna unfold. **

**So please don't forget to REVIEW…until next time! **


	24. Chapter 24 Mind made up

**Ok guys, yes I disappeared for a while but life happens. And unfortunately fan fiction takes a backseat to most of it. But just to let ya in on a little of whats been going on, I have started college again as a full time and a half student, have a lot to read and write on a weekly basis, I added a part time job to that -though they're giving me more than part time hours- and well….I got engaged to my British boyfriend…YAYAY! **

**So aside from that guys, I have seriously been trying to update at least a chapter from all of my fics and perhaps they have not come out as great as I would have liked them, but I'm trying to get my creative motor up and running after so long, and trying to get some creative juices flowing after such a long drought. **

**So to all of you who have reviewed, (have continually pushed me to update) and who have stuck with me and this fic thus far, I sincerely appreciate you guys. *Hugs and high-fives all around.* Thanks guys! **

**Enjoy this un-betad chap and please don't be too harsh on me if these chaps are a bit off and not as well thought out. I didn't forget you…or my fics ;0) Hopefully next time wont be too far off…**_**and**_** they'll be a better read. **

* * *

**Last time…**

Ryukensu watched the adults as the inu daiyoukai announced he had news for his mother.

"Two weeks from today, I will be hosting a celebration in honor of our future mating. I will introduce you to those under my rule, as well as to the other cardinal Lords. Then, after the proper ceremony, we will be mated, and… you shall be mine for all time."

* * *

**Ch. 24 Mind made up**

Kagome had been ecstatic, frightened, and dumbfounded as Touga had let it be known he was going to have a party to announce their eminent mating.

The only question that kept popping into her head over and over again was this: was she really going to go through with it and mate the Great Dog General, a male long dead in her time, and one whom was father to the only other two inu males she knew? Did she love him enough to let the course of history, of the time paradox shift where it may?

There was just so much to think about. While she had simply smiled and gone along with the details he was going on about, the miko knew that come later in the day, she was going to need some time to herself, some time to think things through to make certain this was indeed what she wanted. She had said it before of course, convinced herself that it was, but soon, it would be the true moment of decision; a decision she, as well as those around her, were going to have to forever live with.

Having spent the rest of the day in the outer gardens while Ryukensu showed her about the palace grounds, she tried to focus on his chattering, but was quite unsuccessful. Touga had promised to have dinner with them as he went off to place some order back into the ranks of his army, as well as to the castle as a whole.

Eventually Ryukensu had to go about his chores as well -which to Kagome's surprise were quite orderly and helpful for a child of his age and power. He still had training to do, stalls to clean, as well as to help the older and more experienced demons with particular necessities and requests.

So come late afternoon, she was left alone. With no particular desire to return indoors she remained exploring the outside world. She was left alone, and only came upon a soldier or two -who quickly walked away from her when she smiled at them. Even General Tomikaji, whom had stopped to see to her welfare and to ask if she had need of anything, soon left her to her own devices as well. Seeing as he had probably warned others to give her enough space, she didn't come upon another soul, which to her way of thinking, was perfect.

The miko soon came upon a tranquil and placid little pond, the willowy reeds that stood on its edge swaying calmly in the warm breeze, the only sound of birds chattering and nature in full force, meeting her ears. Even the occasional croak and splash were heard making her feel as if this was the perfect thinking spot. No one would disturb her here.

Sitting down upon the edge, taking care not to wet the beautiful pink and yellow kimono she was wearing, she allowed her mind to wander where it will. Soon, Touga's handsome face came to the forefront of her mind bringing with it the longing and fervent love she felt so strongly for the demon.

It was almost impossible to think about any potential future probabilities, for when she was with him, here and now, the miko could not think about anything else.

She had her future to think about, as well as that of her family and friends, but her heart would not let those matters be of any true importance. It told her that love was what truly mattered, and that what her heart wanted, mattered. It was quick to point out the fact that she kept getting sent not just once, but twice, to the time where Touga lived, so it had to be for a very important reason. Perhaps she was destined to love him, and only him, no matter what time or century she was in. Had the kamis done this to bring her to her only true love?

The young priestess sighed, wrapping her arms around her upraised knees, knowing that what her heart was proposing would be difficult, if not altogether impossible. But the more she thought about it the more she kept thinking; what if she had a regular boyfriend whom she loved very much, but she knew that one day he would die and it would be inevitable, be it sickness, or any other form of death. Would she still marry him knowing this?

Hai, if she truly loved him, she would, there would be no doubt about it. Although…she remembered Sango telling her how when youkai mated, the female shared the life span of her mate. So…would that mean that when he died she would also die?

Yet even more importantly, would she be strong enough to leave him when the time came for him to find another mate -the mother of Sesshoumaru- then later Inuyasha's mother so they both could be born without any obstruction to the time line? Could she bring herself to simply step aside and all but disappear so he could go on with his life thinking she was no longer living?

Then, would she be strong enough to simply live without him, wait until he moved on with Inuyasha's mother and she would inevitably die alone, as he gave his very life in exchange for theirs? Could she possibly do that? And what about children? She knew she couldn't give him children, it was not the way things were supposed to be. Would she have to find a contraceptive in order to not conceive while they were together?

Her heart felt weighed down. Knowing that at any other time, with any other, she should be feeling ecstatic and joyful over the possibility of marrying the one you love, she was feeling torn and remorseful, knowing she had to share him with not only one other woman, but a second as well.

She laughed bitterly for a second or two before the tears began to fall in earnest. It was truly ironic. First she had to share the love of his son, then, now that she finally found true love, she would have to share the male with others as well. Was she forever doomed to not have the complete love, fidelity, and faithfulness of the man she loved?

Wiping the tears from her face she mused that this was her lot in life. Her fate to always be the 'other woman.' Her heart constricted with the very thought, and her stomach twisted into knots. She would never give him children, nor have any of her own to hold in her arms. She would lose him to death as she too, would end up dying. What would happen to the timeline then? She didn't know. For if truth be told, it was all just one big circular line where there was no clearly defined beginning nor end. Perhaps time would simply continually repeat itself for a period, until she but all disappeared and was forgotten. At least she would be there to free Inuyasha for she hadn't come to this time until after meeting him and her friends. They would all probably wonder what became of her and why she disappeared. And her family would be left to question why she never came back to them.

But it all came down to this…in the end, she knew she loved him more than herself, more than time and linear propensities, more than she had ever thought was possible to love another. She loved him so much, that even the certainty of death would not be able to stop her from choosing him, from…choosing something for her very own, even if she would never come to hold a babe in her arms, a babe she so achingly wished would have his beautiful features.

She loved him…

….and there was no turning back.

She, Kagome Higurashi would mate him, and would not allow time -and the future- to decide for her…nor hand her her fate. She would live in the moment, in the now of her life, and allow her heart to soar free with her decision.

She would never regret this, she was certain of it.

Wiping the last traces of her tears, she stood feeling so much more alive than ever before, feeling a sudden weight leave her shoulders with her new determination. Turning to go find the demon of her heart, she began to run searching out his immense aura, hoping not to trip on the length of her kimono.

The miko laughed gaily as she searched for him, startling those in her path with her very presence. Feeling the powerful energy of her male not far from her, she continued to run hoping to just embrace him and kiss him, and tell him how much she loved him.

Hearing the sound of weapons, grunts, and curses, the priestess knew that Touga must be training his men, but flying down the small incline ahead of her, she was unable to stop herself in time.

Running through several males practicing with javelins and swords, she paid them no heed, as the glistening back of her male appeared before her, dressed only in his hakama.

Shouts of warning and the growls of displeasure must have gotten his attention, for soon he was turning towards her; the miko watched his face turn from curiosity to confusion and surprise.

She slammed into him without preamble, hugging him fiercely while laughing like a maniac. Lifting her clear off her feet, he began to berate her on the danger of walking into a training field when he noticed she was laughing and crying all at the same time.

"What is it miko? What is the matter? Are you hurt?" he questioned immediately while looking her over for any injuries and noticing that she had none.

"I -I'm alright, everything's finally alright," she answered even as she began to pepper his face with kisses. "Lets mate Touga, as soon as possible," she breathed out, color rising to her cheeks with her declaration knowing that many of those standing, and gawking, around her had heard as well.

The inu daiyoukai was rather taken by surprise, yet he growled lowly in her ear, feeling the shiver that ran down her spine as he spoke huskily. "Hai, we will mate my miko, as soon as possible if that is your desire."

Kagome gulped, suddenly understanding what she had so passionately declared only moments ago.

"H -Hai I…umm…yes that will be very nice, as soon as possible Touga," she answered still within the circle of his arms even as his men watched on in fascination and disbelief.

Ordering his men back to training with a harsh command, he lifted her into his arms and formed a cloud of reiki under his feet.

Flying over the treetops and through the soft white clouds, they soon landed upon a beautiful clearing.

"Is this what you intended koiishi?" the beautiful silver haired male questioned. He knew she wanted to mate yet he wanted to be certain she had meant it in these terms, and now at this moment out in the wilderness. He was a creature of nature after all, yet he had been raised well and knew that perhaps it would be best to mate in his own shiro, upon the bed he would like his children to one day be born on. Though his spirit was that of an animal, his mind was otherwise quite civilized, his beast locked away until the appropriate times. Touga wanted her to decide if this is what she had in mind. If she did, then he would give her all that she desired including choosing the location and time of their mating, for he had indeed waited a long time for such a union.

Kagome looked around the beautiful sun filled location, the smell of fragrant flowers tickling her senses, and the sound of the bubbling brook relaxing her completely. She did want to mate Touga, that she was sure of now, yet….did she really want to do it now and right in the outdoors where someone could intrude or happen upon them? Would waiting just a few more days really be too bad of an idea?

Turning to look upon the tall, strong male standing not far from her, and observing her every move intently, his warm honeyed eyes making her shutter involuntarily, she was certain she wanted to do things the right way. A few more days wouldn't make too much of a difference she supposed. Besides how would it look if they mated before he could even _announce _their mating. That's what the celebration was about after all. Then, and only then would they properly unite as one for all time.

Walking into her soon-to-be mate's arms, she hugged his waist tightly allowing her hands to roam up his sculpted and muscled back for a moment or two before speaking.

"I -I think it would be better to wait until after we celebrate our betrothal and eminent mating…don't you think?" she asked as she placed her cheek upon his hard chest. "I mean I do want to mate you Touga, the sooner the better I said, but I want us to do things the right way. I don't want anyone to question our mating or anything."

"Do not worry about such my miko. No one would dare question this one. If someone were foolish enough, they would not live long enough to ever hear a reply."

Kagome laughed nervously. Hai, she knew he was a male of his word, and she had met both of the cocky sons he was to have many years later so she did not doubt him, yet his boastful comment made her smile shakily.

"Al -Alright, hai I think that would be better." The young woman turned to look up into his eyes wanting to see the truth of the matter. "But you're not mad are you? I mean I did say I wanted to mate like really soon and all. I just, I think I would like some more privacy instead of mating out in your front yard. Besides I know you have a lot on your mind right now, training your men, and getting everything back into order here."

She sighed while placing her cheek back upon his chest. "I'm sorry. You aren't mad at me are you?" she questioned though already knowing the answer.

"Of course not miko," he immediately answered. "I want you to be comfortable and content. Whatever it is you desire, I will grant it. I would do anything for you, anything."

She sighed like a lovesick woman with his sincere and heartfelt words.

Just as she was about to speak, a panicked shout of "Mother" was heard through the forest before them startling her into action as she immediately ran forward and toward the sound of her son's voice, though not before Touga could catch her in his arms and transform them both into his orb of light and whoosh away.

What seemed like only a second later they stood before a shaky Ryukensu who immediately ran to her side. While Kagome tried to get the boy to tell her what was the matter; n her alarm for the child whom she called her own, she failed to notice that all there were several dragon youkai before them.

Looking up and nearly screeching with the look of these half reptilian half human beings, she quickly came to understand that they had somehow scared her own little dragon and immediately wanted to know if they had intentions of harming any of her family.

"You trespass on the Western Lands," Touga spoke acknowledging their presence with a verbal warning and a pulse of his youki.

"I know where I stand dog," the spokesman verbalized while eyeing the inu distastefully. "I am here for the young dragon the human wench holds. Our master has called us to collect him."

To Kagome, Touga had obviously learned patience since she had last seen him, since _she _would have immediately yelled at them and told them to go to hell, yet he simply answered, "And who is it that requests this…"audience" with the young child?" he questioned irritably yet holding his power in check and not disemboweling them immediately.

"Our master is conquering the Southern Lands as we speak. Their Lord was weak and not fit to rule, yet _our_ Lord has heard rumors about you dog. Rumors that you harbor a young dragon whom he wishes to speak to."

The daiyoukai chuckled at their ignorance and arrogance. Did they truly believe he would simply hand over one of his own? One that even now he claimed as his own son?

The ryu youkais, seeing the young Lord of the West laugh openly at their demand, decided to add a bit of information that would surely motivate him to hand over the dragon child immediately.

"You see," the spokesman began, "we have already informed the child that his…brother wishes an audience with him without delay. Lord Ryuukotsusei is _not_ a patient being."


	25. Chapter 25 Untamed Power

**Alright guys, I know it seemed like I've disappeared off the map for my Touga stories, but I was having serious writer's block. Well that and I've been crazy busy with school, homework, and planning a wedding for July. Seeing as how I'm not going to attend college this summer, I've tried getting on the writing wagon for this, and my other stories once again. I seem to have a new desire for them and a bit of a reawakening in the writing dept. ****J **

**I still plan to continue them, though updates will continue to be sporadic, however I do owe you at least another chap soon, as in within the next few days hopefully. I am still also working on most of my other stories and plan to have those updated real soon as well. **

**Now, a bit of info on this story: It doesn't seem to have an clear amount of chapters for an ending, at least not anytime soon, especially with the ideas I got floating around in my head. This was my first story….as is obvious by the many errors, and cheesy sounding first chapters. I hope you can at least tell -with the progression of this story- that I've come quite a ways as far as my writing style and my maturing plot. I would love to eventually redo this story but that's not until far into the future. I would love to correct many things but like I said, at least I hope you can tell its only gotten better with time. **

**So here again, is another chapter of My beloved, My mate, My only…**

* * *

_**Last time….**_

The daiyoukai chuckled at their ignorance and arrogance. Did they truly believe he would simply hand over one of his own? One that even now he claimed as his own son?

The ryu youkais, seeing the young Lord of the West laugh openly at their demand, decided to add a bit of information that would surely motivate him to hand over the dragon child immediately.

"You see," the spokesman began, "we have already informed the child that his…brother wishes an audience with him without delay. Lord Ryukotsusei is _not_ a patient being."

* * *

**Ch. 25 Untamed Power **

Kagome stood silently beside Touga in the royal reception room where they received visitors, contemplating all that had happened. She wanted to pay attention to every word that was spoken, but she couldn't seem to focus.

Ryukensu had been sent to his room with an armed escort for his protection, while only two of the dragon youkai had been "invited" to speak with the Inutaisho inside the palace,

Kagome insisting to go along even if it was only to listen to the happenings. She was definitely worried about Ryuke, but more so after hearing the name that had been introduced, and while she wasn't absolutely certain this was the same dragon that would come to engage Touga in battle and fatally wound him, she wouldn't take any chances.

After all, couldn't there be more than one dragon demon named Ryukotsusei?

She sighed silently knowing the possibility was almost completely unlikely and the chances were improbable.

How was it possible that her sweet little Ryuke was related to this monster? His brother seemed horrible if these lizards were anything to go by. Although the miko knew she was being a bit presumptuous never having met the demon. Perhaps he was like every other she had met and for whatever reason he and Touga ended up getting into battle. She sighed yet again. There were just too many variables and questions for her to try to solve all of the puzzle at the moment. Yes his minions seemed horrible, rude and ignorant, with no tact whatsoever, but that didn't necessarily mean Ryuke's brother was the same did it?

She couldn't know for sure. Therein lay the problem. They seemed to be talking to Touga with a bit more respect now, yet they still seemed too arrogant for her liking. Not to mention they had called her wench.

She frowned.

Feeling Touga's sideways glance, she tried to pay more attention to what they were talking about so as not to worry him with all of her varying emotions and inattention. Too bad he had just decided to dismiss them and end their conversation.

Seeing the strange creatures walk away -while escorted by Touga's guards- with satisfied looks on their rather hideous faces, she immediately looked at Touga hoping to be told of the final outcome.

"What did you agree on?" she questioned feeling quite anxious, wanting to make sure Ryuke would not be hurt.

"The dragon will come here, to see and speak to the child, in our presence only. That is if he wishes to speak with him. That is his only option at the moment." Looking down as if something were still bothering him, he continued. "I had not known the Southern Lord was being overthrown. I suppose there will always be uprisings, and takeovers if one is not strong enough to maintain what is his. This is the way of our world."

Kagome was barely able to hold in her gasped 'no' with the decision made.

"But Touga, why does he have to come here? Why does he have to come at all? She almost shrieked in alarm and anxiousness not wanting that dragon anywhere near her own, and more importantly nowhere near Touga. This meeting could start the course of events that would ultimately begin to lead to his demise.

Touga felt her alarm and trepidation and mistook it for fear of Ryukensu and of herself. "It will be alright Kagome, I will never let any harm befall you ever again. You will be well protected." he affirmed. "And I would never let any harm come to Ryukensu. He too will always be protected."

She wrung her hands in agitation. Of course she believed him but….

After some consideration and looking into his handsome face, she knew she trusted him wholeheartedly and could not doubt him.

She conceded. There was nothing to do but allow the course of history to continue, to not interfere with the outcome, nor with the future itself. She had already promised herself she would live in the 'now' of things and not damage the things to come, nor let them dictate her entire actions, and her life.

"Yes, you're right, you're right. We'll be fine. We'll just have to take extra precautions," she noted more to herself than to the daiyoukai.

Walking away thinking of all that needed to be done before his arrival, she barely noted Touga telling her that his arrival would still not be for some time. They had to inform him of the date and time he would be arriving, and he could only bring a set number of soldiers with him.

She nodded thinking it a good thing then for she still needed to talk to Ryuke about this, prepare him for certain conversations that were to come, hopefully mate Touga before the dragon's arrival, train her own powers and not be caught unaware….she needed to do so much.

The large inu watched her leave the room in concentration, as if making a mental list of some sort. He almost sighed then, knowing they did not need this unexpected turn of events at this time. He desired to mate the miko soon, yet he still needed to have a celebration to announce their ultimate mating, and hoped everything would go without any problems. He would see to it that everything would go according to plan, nothing would disturb his future plans.

Kagome walked into Ryuketsu's room, and after having the boy lunge at her in agitation and uncertainty, she had a talk with him about the future meeting with his brother. There was so much she did not know, and therefore there was really not much she could say other than to be careful and be wary, yet to give him an opportunity and hear what he had to say.

She didn't even want the boy meeting him, but what could she possibly do, he was his elder brother, and only living blood relative. She had to stomp down her fear and remember that Touga would not let anything happen to her and more importantly to Ryukensu. He had already been through enough in his life and she didn't want him to go through any more evils.

While she knew that the daiyoukai would protect them, the miko also wanted to further develop her own powers, to strengthen herself, and not be dependent upon anyone. She wanted to be of use to her future mate, and not a hindrance, or for others to see her as weak and unworthy to be at his side. She was human after all, and despite the fact that she had also endured so much already, she didn't want to quit her training. With this dragon now coming into the picture, she would need to be ready. Yet…how much time would she have?

* * *

"Mother," Ryukensu called bringing her out of her thoughts as she sat upon the futon in her room, days later, trying to tie up her hair in a skewed ponytail of some sort.

"Are you ready to go out?" he questioned watching her tie up her beautiful long black hair wanting to pass his hands over it to feel its smoothness.

"Hai, I'm ready Ryuke, its now or never."

Gathering her thoughts and her things, she couldn't help but feel self-conscious. This was the first time she was going to be going out in her priestess garb, knowing full well that she was doing so in front of everyone at the shiro. Of course they all knew by now she was some sort of priestess, but no one probably even thought her to be very strong, something she herself had thought many times. But nevertheless, that's the reason she wanted to begin her training once again, to be stronger, more powerful for the upcoming challenges that lay ahead.

She smoothed her hands over the red hakama once more, and taking a deep breath, she allowed Ryukensu to lead her out into the training grounds where several practice dummy's filled with hay had been placed, as well as a few round targets with brightly colored red circles at their centers.

Passing several soldiers and a few of the household servants who gawked in astonishment or even not very well concealed anger, she couldn't help but lift her chin just a notch, finding no shame in what, and who she was. She was a miko after all, a priestess, called for a purpose higher than her own. Was that not how she arrived here several years ago, in this distant time, falling through a well to rescue a puppy-eared hanyou? She had the power within her to bring that old magical portal back to life….yet how much power was yet to be determined.

Ryukensu grabbed a hold of her hand, and smiled at her, as if to instill his own strength within her, telling her without words that he was proud of her. He could feel how nervous she was, for it was quite palpable as she walked on, but he had already known that since he had felt her aura after she donned the priestess attire that had been brought to her. She _looked_ nervous too, her face paler than usual, her eyes darting to everyone watching her, even though she was trying to be strong and not show it. He was proud to walk beside her, his miko mother, and he would do all he could to help her regain her sense of self once more, and her strength.

Stopping at a distance from the targets, Kagome brought down the bow and arrows she had been carrying over her shoulder and proceeded to test its string, the reverberating sound telling her it was ready for use.

Touga watched his female from a distance already having informed everyone around the area of her training, so they knew enough to stay well away from the powers of a miko. He was proud that she wanted to continue her training, yet he did not want her feeling as she was now, anxious, ill at ease, and insecure. While he wanted to comfort her, he knew that this was something she needed to do on her own in order to gain confidence. He could not show others that he doubted her powers nor that she was not powerful enough to stand beside him as mate.

Kagome took a deep breath and strung her arrow. She flexed her once broken fingers, feeling the bones stretch and pop lightly making her grasp uncomfortable. Telling Ryukensu to step far behind her, she allowed her powers to flow freely within her.

The miko was feeling very self conscious, knowing that she was drawing the attention of several of the demons close by, who were already now stopping to watch her train, as if wanting to see her powers for themselves. Thoughts of embarrassing herself in front of everyone, and letting Touga down floated through her mind as she pulled back on the bow. Aiming for the first red target, she let the arrow fly, with barely a red whisper of her priestess energy surrounding it.

She saw it hit, the energy barely flowing over the target itself.

Kagome felt her eyes grow misty, not believing that she had just made a fool of herself in front of so many witnesses, so many of Touga's soldiers who no doubt were internally laughing at her, mocking her weakness.

Why had she wanted to practice in the first place? No one moved and no one took a step away, even though she felt Ryukensu get a bit closer to her as if trying to lend her his support.

She refused to cry in front of everyone, to show her weakness. The miko knew that even her future mate watched, that he stood at the edge of the field. What was she to do now, no one moved, no one said anything, and she simply stood there like an idiot.

The priestess would not be put to shame. She notched another arrow and tried again. There was no other choice.

She growled low.

Seeing it fed by some of her humiliation and anger, the power that accompanied this one was brighter and thicker.

But it just wouldn't do. She shot another and then another, her anger fueling her power. She would not be seen as weak, as inadequate, just as Inuyasha had always seen her, as second rate, behind the infamous Kikyo. She would not be seen as feeble and powerless. She had gone through so much already…she was not defenseless nor incapable of defending herself. She had for more pasts and futures than she could count.

Another growl followed by another arrow.

Before she knew what was happening, she was all but disintegrating the dummies and the targets that had been placed before her, the trees behind the clearing where they stood whooshing backward with the winds of her energy.

The demons that stood close began to wonder farther and farther away trying to stay back from the feel of the powerful force of the angered miko.

Touga smirked.

Her last arrow…

Kagome notched the last arrow in her grip, then infused it with her power.

The feel of it made the hairs on the back of Ryukensu's neck stand on it, as he saw not only her face of concentration, but her expression of seeming anger and embarrassment.

Did she not realize how truly strong she was? Her purification abilities were all but making the whole area fill with a sizzling and electrifying current, making his skin crawl, and making him want to instantly protect himself from her energy. He knew she would do him no harm, nor any of those she loved and care for, but Ryukensu knew she was operating more out of frustration and mortification and those feelings could perhaps cause a slight…mishap.

He noticed it then…she was out arrows, all save for one. He face scrunching up in ultimate concentration, the young dragon couldn't help but begin to step away from her, his instincts telling him that it might not end very well for anyone so near to her.

Touga felt the power rising within his miko, seeing several of his youkai soldiers moving quickly away -evident of the immediate threat of purification- he began to walk towards her, hoping to calm her. He did not want anyone to be accidentally purified after all. With so many curious spectators it was quite a likelihood that someone would ultimately get hurt.

Kagome looked at the simulated threat before her, a simple clothed dummy made out of hay, her last target, and aimed.

Letting the arrow fly, she quickly came to two conclusions. One, her evident frustration, fear, and humiliation had clouded her mind and had unleashed a torrent of uncontrolled holy energy which seemed to only grow larger the closer the arrow got to its pretend victim. And two, there was a great many youkai around the area, more than she had thought, and she had not noticed the sizeable amount until she saw many of them begin to scatter speedily in panic and in dread, moving away from the wrathful vengeance she had enacted upon the dummy.

Everything seemed to go in slow motion then. Kagome's realization of what she was about to unleash on her future mate's unsuspecting inhabitants, upon the very soldiers he trained with daily, and had fought alongside, upon the servants who had come out to see one who had been their natural enemy for so many centuries. Even upon the very beings whom she cared for most.

What had she done?

Before even seeing the arrow hit the target, she had just enough time to turn her head to see Touga racing toward her, and Ryukensu running away in fear.

The daiyoukai could see the fear in her eyes as he ran towards her, wanting to protect her and automatically get her to understand that the only way this tragedy could be avoided was if they both combined their powers as they had done so long ago. They had mingled together, twining with each other in love and not in malice, not trying to subdue the other.

Grabbing unto the woman just as the arrow hit its target, he felt the shift in power. The small click of the arrow penetrating the practice target, all but deafening to his ears.

The arrow hit, and in that instant there was a slight pause before what seemed like a massive uprising of her power hit like an explosion, like a silent swell of purification energy had mushroomed and was now going to engulf the entire area where they stood.

Touga embraced her, bringing his own reiki out to contain her own, almost acting as a barrier for her holy ki to go no further. While this was his intention, he could not ignore the fact that his aura was exactly the opposite of the miko's, the kind that her power sought out to destroy.

Kagome looked up at the troubled countenance of her would-be-mate and felt his power rise up in an attempt to contain her own. She couldn't allow this, couldn't allow anyone to die because of her own foolishness. This power was a part of her after all, and perhaps she could somehow bring it back within her, or lessen the magnitude of its force. Feeling Touga's demonic aura all but pressing in on her own, she quickly pushed away from him, closing her eyes and ears to the sounds of the wind mingling with the cries and growls of outrage.

She ceased all thought, pressing her hands together and breathing deeply, to focus her energy, as Kaeda had tried to teach her.

This force was a part of her, she knew, and not a separate entity, so she could and _would_ get her energy to submit to her will.

Instead of bringing it back within herself, knowing it was too much to contain at all once, she allowed a portion of it to descend into the sky and not past the spiritual wall the daiyoukai had set for it with his own power. The rest, she was able to allow its intensity to reduce to a more tolerable level, to mingle with the inu's own without harming him, or anyone else. She reminded herself of the love she had for this demon, of the love she had for her own son, and for the people she now lived among. As if sensing her feelings of tenderness and affection, her power immediately wrapped with the daiyoukai's own, bringing them into harmony briefly, before completely reentering her body and ceasing its path of intended destruction, though not without any repercussions. She felt ill, on the verge of vomiting, her head all but wanting to explode with the power that had just entered her. She was barely able to contain it, and if she would not have reflected on the love she had for her mate-to-be and her son, this all would have gone terribly wrong.

There was complete and utter silence as she turned shakily and quickly began to walk away. She did not want to be here, not just now. She didn't want others to see how sick she truly felt. It would only humiliate her more. Kagome also desperately needed time alone, time to come to grips with her feelings, time to figure out exactly what had gone wrong, and time to get her churning stomach and dizziness under control.

Knowing that there were several spots she could make her way to, she preferred to be somewhere near water. The sound of the lapping waves or flowing water always seemed to soothe her and bring her peace.

She didn't even notice the way Touga was looking at her, as if wanting to alleviate her inner torment and bring peace to her. But he knew that only she could do that. He could not do it for her no matter how much he wanted to. Besides, his presence was probably not welcome at the moment, for she seemed too ashamed to even look at him as she walked away. So he allowed her to leave. He did not think her in any danger, not after what had occurred here today anyway.

The miko walked on, her thoughts in turmoil. She was weak, and not even the show of her power today, the power she did not even know she could posses…was she able to control. She could have killed many, hurt her own son, or even Touga. Why could she not do anything right? All she had wanted to do was practice, to bring back the holy energy she had not used in some time.

The miko arrived at the edge of another small, blue-green lake not unlike the one she and Ryukensu had bathed in. Sitting on a large rock, not really paying attention to her surroundings or the scenery with so much on her mind, the splash and ripples in the middle of the lack startled her out of her thoughts.

What was in there? She wondered with some unease, standing to her feet and wiping the tears she had not noticed had made their way down her cheeks.

Before she could even react, she saw the blue head of a male rise out of the water. She could not remember his name, he was a water elemental, but this was the same youkai she and Ryukensu had bumped into when they bathed at the lake close to the shiro once before. She had probably disturbed him with her unexpected presence.

As he made his way towards the lakes edge, she didn't know if she should say anything or simply leave. The miko definitely didn't want any company at the moment, but she didn't want to be rude either.

"Priestess," the male addressed her, his dark blue brow furrowed in what looked like worry. Actually the miko couldn't help but blush from the lack of clothing he wore, and what little he did have on, was inexplicably dry, including his hair.

"I'm sorry to intrude, I didn't know you were there," she said apologizing for disturbing him. "I'll just be on my way now, it was nice to see once again…erm…"

"Lieutenant Jhou, my lady," he supplied helpfully, with a slight bow of his waist. They had already been introduced before, but it seems that in her state, she had already forgotten his name; as he couldn't help but notice that she seemed to be quite sad and troubled.

"Yes, I apologize Lieutenant, I know we had met once before, just that I couldn't recall your name at this time. I have something to attend to, so I'll be on my way now." The young woman turned trying to figure out a place where she could go and actually be alone. She didn't want to bump into anyone.

"Do not go, my lady. You seem troubled and I would offer my services…or an ear to listen, if you so wish it," the elemental quickly offered, hoping to be able to help the woman. While he did wonder why his Lord was not here, tending to her worries, he was not about to allow her to leave in her state, and if he could do anything to alleviate the female's qualms, he would certainly do it.

While the miko wanted to at least offer him a gentle smile as gratitude for his offering, she couldn't even bring herself to do that much. She was feeling so out of character, she simply wanted to walk away. She certainly didn't want to be standing here making light conversation, no matter how nice he seemed to be.

She wanted to be dealing with her failure, her power, or more like the inability to even control it, and everything else that came to mind; like Ryukotsusei's eminent arrival and what it meant for all involved.

Ugh, what was worse, if she felt like being alone….then why was she hesitating to leave, and why was she feeling as if she just wanted to fall into someone's arms and just weep over everything that was happening. Was she truly so emotionally weak as well?

Her inner dialogue was cut short when she heard another familiar voice.

"My lady, perhaps you should return to the shiro now. I'm sorry if I, or the lieutenant disturbed you," he said pointedly looking at the other youkai, "but a message has just recently been received, and I think it is best that both the lieutenant and I escort you back to safety."

Even though Kagome was about to protest, the word "safety" seemed to garner her attention. Why did she need safety, was she not safe here upon the castle grounds?

He must of noted her thoughtful countenance, for Tomikaji immediately expanded upon his instructions. "We have received news that the dragon Ryukotsusei, and a few of his guards will be arriving this evening tide."

* * *

**Alright guys so there ya have it. Another chapter under the creative writing "belt." **

**Please review and let me know that I still have people reading/interested in this story and that I should continue to put my time into it. And thanks to all of those who have continually emailed me and plagued me to continue and to update this, and my other stories. **

**I have quite the ideas for the future of my stories and will be requiring some readers input and voting. **

**So with that said….a great big THANKS to EVERYONE!**


	26. Chapter 26 The reunion

**Alright guys, I'm a bit disappointed with the amount of reviews I've received so far, especially when this fic has like over 500 people on update alert. I assume its just because its been difficult to really comprehend that I've actually updated after so long, and that I was in fact not in some remote part of the rainforest w/no access to the internet. **

**So I'm actually debating now if I should even continue with this story anymore, seeing as how no one seems to be reading it anyway. I'm sure a lot of you have kinda forgotten what it was about and all, but hopefully I can refresh your memory. So I'm going to go ahead and post this chapter (so u **_**can **_**remember) but if I see that there's really not that much interest in it anymore, then I'll probably just set it aside for the time being and continue on w/my other writing projects. **

**I'll be posting A4U soon and DTP, and I'm working on SNE. That's about it for the moment.**

**So to those of you still reading this (and to the few who have reviewed) thanks guys, I appreciate you! **

* * *

_**Last time…**_

Even though Kagome was about to protest, the word "safety" seemed to garner her attention. Why did she need safety, was she not safe here upon the castle grounds?

He must of noted her thoughtful countenance, for Tomikaji immediately expanded upon his instructions. "We have received news that the dragon Ryukotsusei, and a few of his guards will be arriving this evening tide."

* * *

**Ch. 26 The reunion**

Kagome's nervousness was manifesting itself into a habit. She knew that if she didn't stop biting her nails, she would end up chewing off her fingertips. She wasn't doing Ryuketsu any service either, her agitation seemed to be transferring to him as he was simply rolling and unrolling a scroll that he had placed on a wooden table. It was apparent neither one of them wanted to be holed up in the library where all the scrolls and maps were kept while Touga was receiving Ryuke's "older brother."

He had shown up in the morning, the Harold announcing their arrival and ushering them to the main room where visitors were received. She and Ryukensu had been taken to the library by one of Touga's many guards, which incidentally seemed to have started popping up like weeds everywhere. The shiro was obviously on high alert and Touga was not taking any chances.

She knew that anytime soon, they would be called into the main room, so they both could be introduced to this "threat." Kagome hated it but she knew it had to be done.

There was a knock on the door before it was opened by General Tomikaji.

"Is it time?" she questioned anxiously wanting to get it over with.

"It is, lady. I will escort you and Ryukensu in now. The Inu no Taisho is awaiting you both," he confirmed, watching the way the young dragon stood tall and proud beside his human mother.

To the miko, it felt as if they were being escorted straight to the firing squad, their posture straight and their gait slow as if wanting to postpone the inevitable. While the hallways were long and winding, their sparsely filled lengths seemed rather cold and unwelcome now.

Not wanting to hold on to the young youkai beside her -lest they both seem weak or afraid- as they were finally allowed into the great hall, she was barely able reign in her surprise as the massive double wooden doors which depicted various battles, were finally opened allowing them entrance.

Despite the fact that Kagome had not been in this room many times, she still remembered the huge but meagerly decorated and furnished room, with its shiny wooden floors, small array of weapons upon its walls, shoji screen dividers with beautiful Japanese scenery at various corners, as well as its many low wooden tables laden with cups of steaming tea, maps, letters, and other varying documents. Cushions and tatami mats were arrayed before the grand windows facing the east, facing the magnificent sunrise.

She could see Touga sitting upon his knees facing them as they came in, though he gave no indication that he noticed them. A few of his guards stood a couple of feet beside him, spears held at attention, while he conversed with the youkai who was seating in front of him, a table with food and drink between them.

Kagome couldn't see this dragon as he was kneeling away from her. All she could manage to see was his back, and she wondered how horrible this male probably looked. The thought of those half reptilian creatures they had first "met" entered her mind and she briefly wondered if he too, would be as hideous.

His armor clad body was undistinguishable until he and Touga stood.

The daiyoukai finally beckoned them forward, seeing as they had remained by the doors waiting to be granted permission to go further.

As Touga came to stand beside the male -who had turned to watch them come forward- Kagome was both surprised and annoyed that the dragon wasn't as repulsive as she had thought he would be. In fact, he was quite the opposite, making her irritation grow even further.

He was tall, at least an inch or two taller than Touga, and with the thick armor he had on, he appeared to have a slightly bigger build than the inu daiyoukai. His deep red, thick, mahogany armor depicted a golden dragon, the only color on his otherwise black and ruby clothing, perhaps making him look much more muscled than he really was.

His hair much resembled Ryuketsu's, short -cropped close to the neck- although the ends atop his head were spiky going from a dark deep red, to a lighter shade, then to finally alight with what appeared to look as blonde highlights at the spikes' ends. His face was chiseled with no appearance of feminine beauty as seemed the case with many male youkai. His dark scarlet eyebrows were thick but not overly so as to seem bushy. There were no markings on his face, yet once they stood at a respectful distance from the two males, the miko was astounded by his eyes.

The irises were replaced by a moving flame of merging colors; even the entire color of his eyes was seeped in crimson. They seemed to exude a warmth and a glow that reminded her of a cozy and inviting fireplace where one can warm themselves over the open flames. Contradictory, the spark of his eyes also seemed to warn of danger, of an uncontrolled wild fire once it blazed to its fullness. Even Tomikaji's and Ryukensus's own fiery eyes could not match his, their intensity made them truly incomparable.

Kagome didn't know what to think of him. He was indeed handsome, no matter how she tried to deny it. She wanted to think of him as a hideous monster, but that combination of words did not seem to suit him. Even more aggravating than his masculine beauty, was that she did not seem to feel him as a threat. Her powers were not at their best at the moment, and she didn't think she could bring them to the forefront any time soon, yet the miko thought she would at least feel the raising of goosebumps on her skin with the feel of his malevolent aura. Or at least some sort of pinprick for goodness sake. She couldn't help but feel displeased, confused, and overly annoyed. Too bad she didn't notice these feelings also showed on her face.

Touga finally deemed it appropriate to introduce them. "This is the Lady Higurashi, my intended mate," he introduced with a hint of a frown touching his face, "and this, this is Ryukensu, as you well know. Both are part of my pack," he added emphasizing the importance they each had to him.

The male executed a deep bow to them both before straightening to speak. "It is a pleasure. I know my presence here must be a surprise to you both, however, I come to you in peace, not animosity, as those whom I sent before me seemed to have portrayed. They, I assure you, have been dealt with."

The priestess scowled. What exactly did he mean by that? So he hadn't sent those weird lizards then? And just as he was about to continue his little "speech" the young woman couldn't help but to interrupt. She didn't know what the hell he had told Touga, but he couldn't be trusted.

"I hope to get to know you better Ryuketsu. I do not come with any other intention other than to-"

"No!" the miko all but screeched in her anger. "I don't want you to get to know him! You left him…left him as a child! You abandoned him! What kind of person would do that? You shouldn't even be around us! Around Touga!"

She was all but heaving by the time she was through with her rant, holding on to Ryukensu's hand in a death grip.

And dammit if he didn't sincerely look offended and wounded by her words.

"Miko," the inu daiyoukai quickly cautioned, his voice deep and authoritative. She had insulted his guest and he could not allow such an offence, even from his own mate-to-be. She had to know her place. He was the Inu no Taisha and Alpah. She was being disrespectful not only to the dragon, but to him as well, by insinuating that he did not speak things through with the other male, or was cruel enough to allow harm to come to a child, one within his own pack. Frankly, he was quite surprised with her unexpected outburst.

"No, Touga," she countered against her better judgment. She seemed to be treading on dangerous waters and was beyond angered to see the danger. She was defying her alpha's warning and embarrassing him in front of another lord.

"Mother," Ryukensu called, trying to get her attention, knowing that it could not end well if she continued, "it is alright, everything will be fine."

"Kagome," Touga warned again, using her given name in an attempt to pierce through her anger. "You will be silent or you will leave immediately. I will not tolerate your disrespect woman."

Kagome didn't usually do too well with commands, perhaps it was Inuyasha's influence, or being a woman of the twenty-first century before being considered one of feudal Japan's, but put all of these factors together, and it made for one bad combination. Plus, she was a human woman not an inu bitch who acquiesced to her alpha so readily. Merge this with the tension she had been feeling since she found out she was not strong enough to control her own power, as well as having the dragon who would ultimately kill her beloved stand right before her, was too much to ask anyone to bear.

"I will not," she ground out low, angrily, forgoing all reason.

Ryukensu swallowed, moving away from her as he felt Touga's slowly rising jaki. He was outraged and infuriated with her denial. He loved her, but he could not allow her to do as she willed.

As Touga was about to move forward, his intent still unclear, Lord Ryukotsusei spoke forgoing her possible punishment. "My Lord, I understand why she is upset. If you will allow me, I will explain to both Ryuketsu and your Lady. She has every right to be angry, for she believes me to be an uncaring monster. I hoped to explain at another time, with more of an intimate setting," he remarked looking around the room and at the guards who seemed to be quite interested in their conversation now. "But I see it is something that needs to be done now."

After seeing the Inu no Taisho's slight nod he continued. "I did not leave my brother willingly, lady, I cared for his wellbeing and withheld nothing from him. I provided as best I was able, being only a teenager then myself with no real experience as to the care of a young one. While there is more involved, I will only say that I was set upon by other demons, more powerful and trained than I, who wanted more than to see me dead, or enslaved. The latter won out. I was taken by force and imprisoned. However, I was trained as an assassin as the years went on, and eventually I grew strong enough to escape my captors. So you see, I was unable to go back to him, to my younger brother, and could only hope that he was strong enough to remain alive until I returned to him. In spite of this hope, I was unable to find him, and I mourned him greatly, yet as the years continued on, I came to hear about a young dragon who was found and adopted by a priestess and a great inu daiyoukai. So….here I stand before you now."

The priestess deflated unwillingly. How was it that she couldn't sense any lies or deceit? Perhaps he was simply a gifted liar? No, that wouldn't make sense, for Touga also seemed to believe his story. He wouldn't have fallen so easily into some falsehood.

"I…I-" she began wondering what the hell she was supposed to say.

"Go to your quarters miko and await me there," the daiyoukai interrupted with a command, making the girl turn to stare at him as if seeing him there for the first time.

Kagome heard the way he spoke to her and she bristled. She was not a child to be told to 'go to her room.' She had never listened to Inuyasha whenever he attempted to keep her from going home, and unfortunately she wasn't going to listen to his father either.

As if sensing the imminent confrontation, Ryukotsusei spoke up, looking at the worried face of his younger sibling.

"If I may, perhaps it is best if the lady remains for a time. I believe it would make the young one feel better while we take time to become reacquainted," he offered hoping it would stall the female's consequences for a time, if only for the benefit of his kin.

While he thought the relationship abnormal and rather dangerous as well, he could see why the daiyoukai had fallen for the priestess. She was beautiful, as far as humans went, and while she wasn't as breathtaking as many of the noble youkai females he had encountered throughout his lifetime, there were other qualities that made this woman rare. She was fiery, outspoken, and her aura seemed to execute a contradictory power and quiet gentleness. Truly unique, so he could understand why Ryukensu had been drawn to her, and why he had allowed her to become his 'mother.' Something he would have to ask his brother about soon. How had she even taken a demon, her mortal enemy under her guardianship, as well as have chosen to mate a daiyoukai of great power? Thankfully, he had come by a rare few priestesses throughout his life, yet this one was unusually different so he could not even begin to compare.

Speaking of, the inu seemed to be having a bit of difficulty deciding if he should allow said priestess to remain or not. That is until Ryuketsu spoke up.

"Please Touga-sama, let my mother stay. I would like her here with me….as we talk."

Hmm, the little dragon's words seemed to sway both the inu and the miko, he noted with a bit of surprise.

Her maternal instincts seemed to have kicked in upon seeing his troubled countenance, for she immediately acquiesced submission, turning away from the upset inu and hoping to grant the child some comfort, even if by youkai standards he was already more of a teenager really. He should not be coddled, something the female seemed wont to do. Something Ryukotsusei knew he would have to remedy in the near future.

A nod of acceptance was Ryuketsu's answer as the demon lord called for food to be brought in, deciding they could get reacquainted as they ate.

Kagome remained silent throughout the meal, nodding only when something was addressed directly to her. She heard their entire conversation of course, but she couldn't understand why Ryukensu and even Touga had taken to him so easily. Yes, he seemed quite charming, rather educated and intelligent, and quite animated as he spoke and told stories to Ryuke who laughed readily, but she couldn't help wonder what his _true_ intentions were. He had to have other motives….didn't he?

So engrossed in her thoughts, that she barely heard her name being called.

"Kagome," the silver haired male called once more, hoping to get her full attention. "You will await for me in your quarters now, and I shall be there shortly," the daiyoukai commanded seeing he had her interest.

She stared at him for a second or two before standing and walking out. He had a thing or two coming if he thought she would simply obey him like some five year old who had misbehaved and been sent to her room. She had had enough "punishment" in the past, waking up in the middle of nowhere, beaten, and dumped off by his father's soldiers. Not to mention the humiliation she had encountered a few days ago with her wayward power. He hadn't even spoken to her about that either, too busy with everything else, or perhaps simply wanting to let her work it out on her own.

Either way, she was not a child, and if he wanted to speak to her, he would have to find her first.

She smiled sweetly with the thought.

* * *

Walking around the grounds, she was able to mask her scent and aura, however, the miko couldn't think of anyplace she could go without the inu finding her. Unless…asking the closest youkai she saw, she inquired as to the whereabouts of Lieutenant Jhou, the water elemental.

She made her way to the biggest lake she could remember, the one where she had first met him, and waited for him to arrive.

"Lady….you called for me?" he questioned with interest as soon as he stood before her at the lakes edge with only a few minutes gone by.

"Hai, I did," she answered seeing him wearing more than just some loin cloth for the first time. In fact, he was fully clothed in white and navy blue, his hair flowing freely behind him making him look somewhat different. "I umm, have something to ask of you lieutenant."

"Anything lady, you need but to ask."

* * *

Touga was furious.

Where the hell was she? He was certain she had not left the grounds, for every guard stationed around the perimeter and outer walls had attested to the fact. When he had made his way to her room and found that she was not where he had told her to go, his anger was instantly kindled.

She had defied him….again. The woman was going to have to learn her place. If she had already been his mate, her punishment would have ultimately been much worse. As it were, he had several reprimands in mind, intent on seeing them all through in his current mood.

The insufferable female was currently trying to hide from him. Did she not know he was an inu, tracking was a part of who he was, and find her he would, this he vowed.

He allowed Ryukensu and the dragon lord time to walk around the grounds and continue to talk -with a few of his own guards to follow closely behind- too embarrassed to drag the dragons along while he looked for his missing miko. Perhaps they would encounter her before he did, he thought with rising aggravation, though it was unlikely as she seemed to be doing a good job of hiding from him.

He growled out low. He was certain she would receive an earful once he found her.

He continued on.

* * *

Ryukensu was actually feeling a bit more unreserved with the older demon. He had been extremely nervous and had pretty much gone through every emotion, but now as they walked through the beautiful grounds of the shiro, he didn't feel any pressure from the elder. They were just talking, sharing things about their lives. It felt good, to get to hear his brother's his voice again. He didn't know how much he had truly missed him until now it seemed.

"Is this the lake then?" the older questioned breaking through the thoughts he had been dwelling on.

"Hai, it is. This is my favorite spot to fish. There are plenty of different ones in here, and- and I like to swim here as well, maybe we can do both soon," the boy said with enthusiasm.

"I see," the other responded with a small smile watching his face light up with the thought. "I would like that Ryukensu. I think we should-"

He stopped speaking, something garnering his attention. He…_felt _something. It didn't feel dangerous but he could sense something or someone near. Stopping the boy from going any further, he told him to remain silent. The Inu no Taisho's guards did not seem to be aware of the possible threat, so it was up to him to protect them all.

Stepping into the moving waters of the lakes edge, uncaring that his boots were getting wet, he prepared to uncover that which was making his senses uneasy, and readied himself to face the possible danger.

Ryukotsusei could honestly say that this was probably the most surprised he had ever been in quite some time.

He could probably say that he, along with Ryukensu and the inu daiyoukai's guards, were left almost speechless a few seconds later, after he but stepped into the water edge.

He just could not believe what he was seeing.

* * *

**So another chapter done…check. Now, didn't you miss the evil cliffy's?**

**Well….I will ask again…those of you still reading this story, and who want to see me continue it, please REVIEW. You reviews will let me know if I should even bother to put anymore time into this fic. **

**So until next time…(maybe)! ;0)**


	27. Chapter 27 Anger management

**Sorry guys for taking so long with the update but lots of stuff going on in my personal life and writing had to take a backset. Lets just say that I've been married for almost a whole month now! Yes my wedding, honeymoon, preparations etc. was going on so had to postpone the fics for a bit. But now I'm back and hopefully I can start with more regular updates. So hope u enjoy the newest chap!**

**And thanks to everyone whose congratulated me on my upcoming wedding!**

**Oh, and don't worry guys, I didn't take long in writing this chapter because of the lack of reviews before, it was simply because of everything else I've already mentioned. Even if only a few people were reading, I would have still kept the story going, no worries. **

* * *

_**Last time….**_

Ryukotsusei could honestly say that this was probably the most surprised he had ever been in quite some time.

He could probably say that he, along with Ryukensu and the inu daiyoukai's guards, were left almost speechless a few seconds later, after he but stepped into the water's edge.

He just could not believe what he was seeing.

* * *

**Ch. 27 Anger management**

Kagome was not under very long, but after a few minutes of the creepy sensation, she couldn't help but wonder if she was taking this too far.

Hmm, she _was _trying to make a point, and the water was always the best placed to not be "sniffed out" so to speak, but really, she had gone and left Ryuke alone…with Ryukotsusei?

She could have slapped herself.

Thinking only for a minute or two more, she quickly informed the lieutenant to bring them back up. She couldn't even get the knot in her stomach to go away either, so perhaps it was the best thing to do.

She couldn't believe she had gone as far as to tell the water elemental to hide her in the water. Of course he had protested after she had informed him of whom she was actually hiding from. While at first he had seemed quite gallant, wanting to be her "champion" and see to whom ever was bothering her, after she had informed him it was his own lord, well…it had taken her a bit of time to convince him to do it. Nonetheless, being in a strange hole in the water, with a whirlpool swirling around her, and the water not even coming close to touching her, nor to the elemental who was standing in it, well frankly, it was a bit too much for her. Actually, she could go as far as to say it made her extremely uncomfortable and it even frightened her.

Thinking further on it, she actually didn't mind facing Touga now. All she wanted to do was get out of the lake, and of course go looking for her small dragon and make sure he was alright. And…to definitely just get out of the water.

However, seeing the very dragons she had just been thinking about wasn't really what she had in mind. She hadn't wanted anyone to know what she had been up to, let alone Ryukotsusei….or Touga's soldier.

Just great.

She was certain she had surprised them…ok probably shocked them, and maybe even alarmed them too. But it was the elemental's fault really. He did seem to have a dramatic flare. They could have just swam back to the shore on their own, but holding onto her by the waist and pressing her back to his chest while he practically surfed the waves of the water he had created, just on his feet alone, was rather a flashy display. She had to admit, they probably weren't expecting that.

Well, it was all Touga's fault to begin with, she thought with renewed anger and insult. If he hadn't been so offensive, she probably wouldn't have gone to these extremes.

Ugh, who was she kidding. It didn't matter, she could have just walked around the garden or something instead of trying to desperately hide from him. It was stupid really, but at least she was back on dry land now.

"Erm…hi," she greeted the two dragons, as if she were simply taking a stroll through the gardens and had not just shot out of the water with a bare-chested male. She couldn't help but notice that their mouths were slightly agape, showing off their fangs, and the evidence that they were indeed related. Ryukotsusei was of course the first to realize he had been too surprised to do much but stare, so he coughed to clear his throat and held his hands behind his back while studying this interesting turn of events.

The three guards who accompanied them couldn't seem to mask their disbelief either, and they stared at her as if she were some kind of strange creature they couldn't quite name. Though, that was before they noticed the shirtless lieutenant standing behind her, for then they seemed to stare at him as if he had just grown another head for daring to do something so utterly thoughtless and stupid.

Just great.

Now it seemed everyone was going to think that they were both in the water _together._ Well they were together, but not doing anything improper…other than…hiding from the Lord of the West? The miko really was itching to slap herself once again. She now knew nothing good had come from traveling with a rash hanyou for so many years, his impulsiveness has obviously been quite contagious.

Could it get any worse?

"Miko…what the hell are you doing?"

Kagome could feel his anger quite palpably. She didn't need to hear his deep voice to know who was standing not but a few feet away from them. She would have looked away in embarrassment if it were not for the fact that she remembered it was all _his _fault she was in this mess to begin with.

"I'm not doing anything Touga…why do you ask?" she questioned sweetly, knowing she was pretty much going to be yelled at any second. She _was_ throwing the 'football' of sarcasm around quite a bit.

"Lieutenant Jhou, await me in my study, I would have a word with you," he commanded not even bothering to take his eyes off of the female that was making his hands itch to teach her a lesson she wouldn't soon forget. "The rest of you," he barked out looking at the soldiers who still seemed quite perplexed, "leave us." He would have demanded the dragons leave as well, were it not for the fact that he knew Ryukensu would fight tooth and nail to remain. He feared for the woman, and Touga knew the boy would want to remain behind to see that she was not hurt.

However at this point, the daiyoukai didn't know if he could promise he wouldn't actually hurt her, or at least punish her severely. As for Lord Ryukotsusei, he had to be witness to said punishment, for she had gone too far in her insults, every one being done right before him. He would not have another cardinal lord see him as unfit to even rule over his own female, or unable to even put order in his own household. If he let her get away with her offenses, and others found out he had done nothing to dissuade her from committing any further transgressions, he would be mocked, and others would see him as weak. He had to do something to not only let _her _know that she could not continue in her disobedience, but he had to let those under his rule know, that he would not stand for any defiance, from anyone.

Seeing his firm look of displeasure, Kagome could already guess what he was about to say. It wasn't going to go well for her, and while she knew that this time period was so very different from the one she originated from, she could very well see why he would be furious and outraged. However, they were going to eventually have to come to a compromise of some sort in order for their wills not to clash. She was a woman, a human woman, not an inu, and that in itself was a major difference. He already knew she came from the future, she had told him time and again, yet it didn't seem to matter too much to the stubborn dog who seemed to only remember when it suited him.

She would have raised her chin if it were not for the fact that she didn't want to continue all this bickering. They were _both _in the wrong. And, she would not be arguing with him in front of that dragon…and Ryuke. The boy seemed to be extremely nervous as it were.

She sighed as Touga began to speak.

"Miko," he began with a tone of voice that resembled that of a judge, as if he were about to pass down some kind of sentence to a criminal, "this behavior will not be tolerated. You will be confined to your rooms unless I grant you permission to leave your residence. You will not be allowed to leave the shiro and its grounds alone for any reason. However, you will be allowed to accompany Ryukensu as he endeavors to reacquaint himself with his elder, and as long as you bring no more insult or shame to our honored guest. You must remain with them at all times and may not leave the borders of the West. You will also formally apologize to Lord Ryukotsusei, and…" he paused looking at her growing expression of displeasure and incredulousness. "And you will no longer be allowed to practice your priestess powers until I deem it appropriate to do so. Is this understood?"

If his earlier chastisement was bad, this…this took the cake. Kagome couldn't be more shocked and outraged with his demeaning 'punishment.' How dare he tell her she couldn't practice using her holy power. Yes she had made a mistake, a grave one at that, but to not allow her to be what and who she was, was like saying he couldn't practice being a demon, or -or being an inu.

He stared at her almost as if demanding she submit, his own aura rising to squelch her own, its power thick and suffocating. And then to treat her this way, in front of their enemy, in front of their son, well she could honestly say she was quite livid. Although, what could she say that would not make this worse, that would not turn this confrontation in to an all out battle of wills and stubbornness? She knew, through the haze of her anger, that if she opened her mouth this would only get worse.

What then, was she to do?

* * *

Ryuke had finally come for her. She had been waiting for him what seemed like the entire day. Having taken her afternoon meal alone in her room, and having spent the whole morning doing nothing, was wearing her on her nerves and she was practically on pins and needles waiting for the boy to come for her. While she didn't really want to spend her time with that other dangerous dragon, she also didn't want to leave her child alone either, preferring to spend time with both or sending Ryuke off to do some other errands. Nevertheless, seeing as how the boy wanted some time today with his elder brother, she was inclined to go along.

She walked quietly beside him as he led the way down the hallways of the shiro, neither saying anything, but simply enjoying each others company for the time being.

Making there way into a secluded and serene spot where a bench was nestled among the greenery of a small pond, they sat down to await the other male. There was so much activity going on at the little unassuming pond, that Kagome momentarily forgot about all of her worries and watched the interaction of the large orange koi fish as they swam to the top of the water and snatched their flying prey in one swoop.

However, the moment she felt his massive aura coming, her spine stiffened in uncertainty and suspicion. She knew that perhaps she was being irrational and there really was not telling what a person was like _before _they committed any future atrocities, yet knowing that they were capable of committing them in the first place was horrible in itself. Still…perhaps she was not being very fair. Inuyasha as well as Kouga, some of her dearest and most trusted friends had initially tried to kill her at first meeting. If she would have judged them based on those circumstances and facts alone, she would never have allowed them into her life.

Perhaps she was being too hasty with her own reactions toward the dragon that had now come into full view, smiling at the young child who was seated beside her. She knew she should be logical and judge him based upon his present actions only, and not upon those that were yet to happen, or could very possibly not come to be, seeing as she was actually altering time and events with her presence in this time period. She had given everyone else a chance hadn't she? Even Miroku, Sango, and Shippou were not befriended under the best of circumstances and now they were her very family.

She sighed. Could she let herself simply be the young trusting woman again? The one who had been so youthful and naïve, the one who used to befriend anyone, and the one who eventually gave everyone a second chance?

The miko didn't realize until this very second that she had truly changed. She seemed to have become quite mistrustful and leery of everyone's intentions, to have become withdrawn. She no longer sought out any purposeful or spontaneous enjoyment, or better yet, was no longer kind enough to make friends with everyone, no matter their previous errors, or their lot in life.

"Good afternoon Ryuketsu, Lady Kagome," he announced deeply and with a warmth that seemed to garner her immediate attention abruptly bringing her depressing thoughts to a halt.

Looking at the young and genuinely happy countenance of Ryuke as he noted the older males greeting made her even more aware of her self-depredating thoughts and recent actions. She should be more worried about his feelings and desires than her own.

"What shall we do today then?" Ryuketsu asked with enthusiasm, all but jumping up from the bench where he had been sitting, forgoing any and all formalities with the one he considered brother.

Kagome too, stood and nodded to the male, trying to gather her thoughts and finally come to a decision. Upon looking at Ryuke's face of joy again, she knew she would give the dragon a chance, if only for his sake, until he proved to be malevolent or dangerous. Then and only then would she decide what steps to take next. She didn't want to act like this, like some old grouch of a woman, like a woman who seemed to be loosing her joy for life.

Yes she had felt free upon realizing that she was going to live her life in the here and now, that she would take Touga for mate, yet everything else seemed to have been forgotten in that newfound knowledge, rather a large part of her once character seemed to have been put aside.

She would definitely begin to work on it again. And…she didn't want to bring up that inu's name at the moment either. That could be better dissected at a later time, when she was not so angry with him. Hai she loved him, but at the moment she would rather purify his ass.

She almost laughed aloud with that thought. Hmm, it seemed there was still a bit of her old self somewhere still within her.

"I had thought to leave that up to you today Ryuketsu," the older dragon answered making Kagome smile as the boys' eyes light up with all of the possibilities that he had obviously just thought of.

"Of course if it is alright with the lady," the dragon added with caution upon seeing the young ones fangs begin to peek through his lip with his smile. He knew he was treading upon precarious ground with the human priestess, who was also the boy's caretaker. He wasn't oblivious to the fact that she seemed to not approve of him and even appeared to dislike him immensely. He had already dealt with those ignorant emissaries he had sent to the Lord of the West, so she did have somewhat of a reason to have thought of him as some callous monster that was only after the boy, however, he could only hope to prove to them both, that he was not as she thought him to be.

"Ok, I want to go the valley of Edom, and explore the cave that is hidden behind the Taitsosou falls. The water fall is really nice to look upon too. Don't worry mother," he added for her benefit, "they're still on the daiyoukai's land."

The miko flinched. She knew he was adding that bit of information since she had been restricted like some criminal to remain upon the boundary lines of the West. Nonetheless she couldn't dwell on that for very much longer, as she began to wonder if this cave was as dangerous as seemed to be the case with many caves. Yet as she turned to ask the elder youkai if he had even heard of these caves before, or if he thought this adventure to be a safe one to undertake, she couldn't help but to really notice him for the first time.

He wasn't wearing his armor of course but the dark red and black clothing he wore made him look warm and earthy, so natural and rather appealing, drawing everyone in to his circle of fire.

She wondered if this was a natural thing for their kind, seeing as how she was also immediately drawn to her own Ryuke. Nonetheless, he seemed to emanate a heat in his personality and in his power. He seemed to-

"If that is acceptable with Lady Kagome, then we shall do as you wish," the male answered looking towards the human in question.

Hearing her name immediately interrupted her thoughts on his character and made the young miko turn toward the pair intent on staying focused on the discussion at hand.

"Erm, hai, that's fine with me Ryuke….as long as its nothing too dangerous," she agreed with a smile. She was definitely looking forward to leaving the castle grounds….and Touga's presence. A nice time out with the two dragons and hopefully a time of distraction and fun would keep her balanced and sane. She was virtually a prisoner now, she thought humorlessly and with some sarcasm. She wanted to get back to exploring and back to old self again.

Yes, she was definitely looking forward to this little outing _and_ to getting to know this powerful and dangerous dragon more intimately.

* * *

**So there ya have it another chapter. Yes this story is definitely going to continue, even if reviews are few. I have lots still planned for it. And I think everyone has been trying to guess what's going to happen between Kagome and Ryukotsusei but you'll have to keep reading to find out ;0)**

**Thanks for everyone's support, I really appreciate you guys! **

**Don't forget to REVIEW!**


End file.
